Not So Little Anymore
by galindapopular
Summary: Littles Finale: It's been over a decade since Jimmy Riley started Eden Hall and a lot has changed. But now he must learn to accept that some things never will
1. A Decade

**Summary: Over a decade has passed since Jimmy Riley started Eden Hall, and a lot of things have changed. But is he ready to realize that some things never will?**

**Author's Note: I told you I'd have it up quickly! Here it is, the begining of the end. We get into some of the storylines here, and sort of set up "they way things are" the first few chapters will do that. Then we dive into the story, which is catalysted by Scooter and Kelly's wedding. There are pictures of the new characters up on my profile, and more age appropriate actors for the kids (Mikey, David, Eva) I removed the bios, they were getting too time consuming. If you have questions, just PM me!**

**Disclaimer: There are certain things in here that I own. But most of them I don't!**

* * *

**Little Rileys Part VI: Not So Little Anymore**

**Chapter 1: A Decade**

"Hi," Julie walked into the crowded and sloppy studio.

"Hey Julie!" An assistant said even though she had a blue tooth on, "Hold on, RDC, please hold. She's right inside. Working on the wedding dress. How was Tokyo?"

"Great," Julie smiled, "See you later Giselle." She walked through and saw Tammy standing back and staring at a full skirted gorgeous white wedding gown. "Oh Tammy!" She gasped, "It's gorgeous!"

"You think?" Tammy said, "I just don't know."

"No, it's perfect," Julie said, "It's what Kelly must have dreams about."

"Well," Tammy said, "The concept is the ultimate family wedding dress." Julie looked at her. "The lace is from Evelyn's dress. The satin from Kat Vanderbilt's, and the shorter satin skirt, over the lace there," She pointed, "Is from Cassie's. I'm just not sure."

"It's really beautiful," Julie said. "I mean, Eva's dress still wins." Tammy laughed.

"Designing for my eight year old step niece," Tammy shook her head, "I'm so cool."

"So," Julie asked, "How is everybody?"

"Good," Tammy nodded. "Annabelle is beautiful, wait until you see her!"

"If Cassie brings her to the wedding," Julie shrugged.

"She will," Tammy said, "I mean, I asked her to, so that you can see her. She might even bring her to the shower next week."

"Right," Julie said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Tammy asked.

"I don't know," Julie said, "It's just weird. I mean, one minute they were my family, and now,"

"They're still your family," Tammy insisted, Julie looked at her, "Just because you're not with Jimmy anymore, doesn't mean they love you less." Julie rolled her eyes, "Well maybe Ellie, but not anyone else. I mean, you taught Rick how to change a diaper. He'll never forget that." Julie laughed, then they were silent for a minute. "So, he came here," Tammy said. Julie rolled her eyes. "Looking for you."

"He's in New York?" Julie asked. Tammy nodded. "How much longer?"

"Didn't say, it was two days ago," Tammy said. "You going to call him?"

"I haven't had sex in a while," Julie shrugged, and propped herself up on one of the work tables. "But of course then I have to put up with 'Julia, come back to Rome with me, move in with me, I need you, I love you, I always have,' for as long as he's here."

"You use that man," Tammy shook her head, Julie looked at her. "Look, Paulo is made to be used, but that doesn't make it right. He's in love with you."

"I can't have a relationship with Paulo," Julie picked at her finger nails. "He's sweet, but he's so needy Tammy."

"And you're still in love with Jimmy," Tammy shrugged.

"I am not," Julie said. Tammy looked at her, "I'm not. Besides, he's got what's her face."

"Ugh, Bonnie," Tammy gagged, "She's awful, and she calls him James. All the time, James," She lowered her voice, "In that horrible high class Boston accent of hers. Gag."

"He lets her call him James?" Julie said softly. Tammy nodded, "He's only ever let Ellie call him James."

"Yeah well," Tammy shrugged, "Now Bonnie can too." Julie frowned.

* * *

"James!" Jimmy turned and smiled. "Honestly I take a train all the way from New Haven and you just ignore me?"

"Ellie," He smiled and hugged her. "Oh God I miss you."

"Mm," She nodded, "I miss you too," She sighed. "Come on, buy me lunch."

"What?" He laughed, "I'm a med student, you're a," He closed his eyes, "Um, what do you do exactly?"

"So I don't have a 'job,'" she air quoted, "What would be the point? As soon as Brad and I get married," She sighed. He looked at her hand and saw her cover her engagement ring.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Fine," She shrugged, "He's in his first year of Yale Law," She sighed, "And he's Brad." Jimmy laughed, "How's Bonnie?"

"She's good," Jimmy said, "She's stable, and our schedules work, and she's caring and sweet and,"

"And she's not Julie," She said and started walking.

"No," He laughed, "And that's a_ good_ thing. What with the stable and the matching schedules and the not getting put on Perez Hilton for canoodling with certain dim witted Italian models."

"Did you just say canoodle?" She laughed. He looked at her. "She's not with him, Jimmy." He sighed. "You're gonna have to see her at the wedding. And what if she decides to stop traveling? Will you just never see Tammy again?" He sighed.

"Are we done?" He asked.

"Yes," She sighed, "The lecture portion of this visit is over." He nodded. "But, I think you should call her."

"You're gonna see Dean at the wedding," He pointed out, "Are you gonna call him?"

"That's fair," She grimaced. "We can just avoid them the whole time."

"Good plan," He nodded. "And in this bizarro world you just described where Julie stops traveling, I would reconsider a lot of things." Elena nodded. "But since that's never going to happen. She sort of made that clear. Too much Jaime."

"Well, I think she's crazy," She shrugged. "She could be Mrs. Dr. James Riley! I mean, that's something even I would die for."

"Hey, there's something to being Mrs. Bradley Vanderbilt Esquire." He pointed at her. She shrugged. "You shouldn't settle though Elle. I mean, Kelly didn't. Even Cassie didn't follow that path." She smiled. "OK, now my lecture is over." She laughed, "Come on, use some of Brad's money to buy me lunch."

* * *

"Elizabeth Tanya Norris," Lisa shouted down her five year old daughter, "Get your self down here!"

"Ooh," Dean said walking in the door, "Middle name she must be in trouble."

"Mm, hey little brother," Lisa hugged him. "Where you been?"

"Just got in," He sighed, "Season's over."

"I know," She sighed. "You disappointed?"

"Nah," He laughed, "I'm playing NHL hockey Lee, I'm fine."

"Uncle Dean!" Ten year old David came running down the stairs.

"Hey little man!" Dean smiled and high fived him. "How's it going kid?"

"I've got my slap shot," David said excitedly. "Dad and Patrick totally don't appreciate it."

"Oh well," Dean said, "I'm not technically supposed to play in the off season. But I can make an exception for you." Five year old Elizabeth toddled down too, "Hey Lizzie," He said.

"Uncle Dean," She squealed as he picked her up, "What'd you bring me?"

"Lizzie," Lisa looked at her. "That's rude."

"Uh oh," Dean said, "Mommy's mad."

"You're a bad influence on my children," She pointed.

"Where's the other one?" Dean said, "And my useless brother in law?" He put Lizzie down and followed her back into the kitchen.

"They are out, doctor's appointment," She said, "Davey, can you take your sister out for a walk?"

"Sure," Dave nodded.

"I don't wanna go for a walk," Lizzie said.

"Shut up Liz," Dave guided her out the door. Dean laughed.

"They're good kids Lee," He smiled. She nodded. "You have your let's talk face on." She sat down and he joined her.

"How are you?" She said. "Really? I mean, last time we talked it was because Kelly Riley's getting married, and Lena's engaged." He sighed. "Tanya."

"Tanya and Fulton are very happy," He shrugged. "I'm happy for them. If that's what she wants."

"She wanted you, Dean," She said, "She just got tired of waiting, and he was there." She touched his face. "I love you baby brother, but you are stupid when it comes to girls." He laughed.

"We are one hundred percent healthy aren't we Dean-o?" Kevin walked in. "Big Dean-o?"

"Hey Kev," Dean laughed and stood up, taking the two year old from him. "Hey godson."

"Dean," He hugged his uncle around the head.

"It's good to have you home man," Kevin said. "David's been going on and on about his slapshot, saying me and Patrick won't understand. He's a little young for the angst."

"Sorry about that," Dean laughed. "Where is Patrick?"

"Don't use that tone Dean Portman," Lisa said, "He is the father of my first born. We respect that in this house."

"Lisa respects that in this house," Kevin rolled his eyes. Dean laughed.

"It's good to be home," He smiled.

* * *

"That's not what I said!" Kelly practically squealed into a blue tooth. "No! She will not do that. Tammy Duncan is not going to attach her name to a Wal Mart line! She is a couture level designer. I don't care if Vera Wang is in talks with Kohl's. Vera Wang is also an established brand name, Tammy has a reputation to build. Don't bother me with this crap anymore, call Julie Gaffney." She hung up.

"Look at my shark of a fiancée," Scooter smiled leaning against the door frame of her office, "Going to bat for her little sister."

Kelly walked over and kissed him. "Hi."

"Hi," He laughed. "Wal Mart?"

"I know," She sighed, "I'm so glad to not be the final word right now. Although that my Harvard MBA is going to waste referring calls to Julie," He hugged her.

"It is not going to waste," He said. "You built RDC from the ground when Tammy was still a Parsons student and you were still at Yale. That company runs itself, and Jaime gave you an amazing offer for it. You did the right thing." Kelly nodded. "Anyway, I came down from Stamford, not to boost your ego but to spend time with you." She smiled. "Come on, we're going to your place." He kissed her. "I love you Kelly Maura Riley."

"I love you too," She smiled. "I'm going to Minnesota next week. Visit Rick and Cass, see the kids. Do you want to come?"

"As much as I love my Annabelle," He sighed, "Logan won't allow it." She looked at him.

"You have to get out from under your big brother," She shook her head and they walked outside, "And we have dinner with Dave and Emily tonight, don't forget."

"Just Dave and Emily?" He said. She looked at him. "It's a legitimate question."

"She won't be there," Kelly shook her head, "She's in Milan."

"What's Dave doing without his muse?" Scooter gasped.

"Be nice," She shook her head, "Your brother is brilliant, and Janet's doing very well for herself." She kissed him. "We're getting married in a month."

"I know," He whispered. "I can't believe it."

"So what are you really doing in town?" She asked. He looked at her. "I'm serious."

"I have to meet with Julie," He said. She looked at him and shook her head. "Look, she approached me a year ago, and I never gave her an answer. I want to."

"What is your answer?" Kelly asked.

"Yes," He smiled, "It's time Kel. If you're OK with it, if you aren't, I put on the red light."

"I think it's a great idea," She said and kissed him. "Come on, you have time to get my panties off before you meet up with my baby brother's ex girlfriend?"

"I absolutely have time for that," He nodded. She giggled as he lifted her onto her desk and kissed her.

* * *

"Hey I'm home," Charlie said walking in from work. Connie looked up from a large pile of books and papers and smiled as he kissed her. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled.

"What've we got here?" He sat down next to her.

"Right now?" She laughed. "Just the mail."

"Anything good?" He asked.

"Letter from Guy," she said. "He and Gabrielle are in Australia, she's dancing in Sydney this season, and then they're coming back to the states for a while."

"That's exciting," Charlie smiled. "It'll be good to see them."

"It will," Connie nodded, "although moving to France with her might be the best thing he ever did." Charlie laughed. "And this." She held up a larger envelope. He sighed and pulled the beautiful formal portrait out of it. "There's a letter too." He nodded and put the picture down. "She starts school this year."

"She's definitely getting big," he sighed. He squeezed her around the shoulders.

"Do you ever wonder if we did the right thing?" Connie whispered, "I mean,"

"Connie," he said, "we were nineteen, still in school, living in the extra room of our friends house rent free and that's the only reason we could afford to buy ramen." Connie laughed. "Logan and Claire are good people. Just like you always say, God provided, for everyone, for them, for us, for her." He looked at the picture, "she looks a lot like you."

"Your hair," Connie laughed. He smiled. "Claire said in the letter that she asks about us. She's probably going to find us some day."

"So, she'll find us," Charlie said, "and we'll tell her exactly what I just said. And that we love her, of course." Connie kissed him and he put his hand on her swollen bump. "And that she had an amazing little brother, who we also love." Connie smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

**Review Please! Second chapter will be up really soon!**


	2. Bonnie

**Author's Note: I told you the second chapter would be quick. Honestly? I've had parts of this written since I finished the first story lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bonnie**

"Hey Pony," Jimmy walked in, seeing his chocolate lab Ponyboy sitting eagerly by the door of his apartment, waiting to be taken out for a walk. "We'll go for a walk in a little bit OK?" Ponyboy panted.

"He's been there all day," Bonnie said, walking out of the bathroom. "He wouldn't go out when I tried to walk him."

"Hm, wonder why?" Elena said as Jimmy walked over and kissed Bonnie.

"Oh, Ellie's here," Bonnie said, "You didn't say she was coming."

"She surprised me," Jimmy said.

"Spontaneity," Ellie said, "Imagine the possibilities."

"Well, unemployment does hold infinite possibilities," Bonnie responded. "I thought we were going out to dinner."

"We'll up the reservation," Jimmy shrugged, trying to be casual to diffuse the situation.

"It's OK," Elena shook her head, "You two do whatever you had planned. I'll call Tammy. I don't think Julie's home from Tokyo yet, so I can probably crash in her room."

"Problem solved," Jimmy said, "you two play nice while I take Ponyboy to the park." He grabbed the leash.

"I'll come with you," Bonnie said. "I wanted to talk to you about something anyway."

"I'll just settle in," Ellie smiled. "Enjoy the park." The new couple walked outside with the dog who was happy to walk after being cooped up all day.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jimmy asked.

"It's um, kind of about Ellie," Bonnie said. He nodded. "And Julie, and all the stuff with Kelly's wedding coming up," Jimmy sighed. He knew this conversation was going to come, there was no escape. "I just, I know that having Ellie in your life is important to you, and that because of Julie's relationship with Kelly and Tammy there's no way for them not be around, but I'm worried about what it'll do to us, you seeing them."

"Bonnie, they're not a threat to you," He said, "I'm with you." He kissed her. Ponyboy started barking. "Ponyboy!" Jimmy chastised as the dog pulled him away and then jumped on a jogger. "Bad dog!"

"It's OK," The jogger laughed. Jimmy looked at her.

"Julie!" He said. She swallowed and smiled.

"Jimmy," she whispered, "Hi."

"Hi," he said. Ponyboy barked again and jumped up on Julie and started licking her face. "Pony, down," He pulled him down. "He's obviously really happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see him," Julie leaned down and pet him. "I missed you, Ponyboy, you've gotten so big." Jimmy laughed as she looked up at him. "You look good."

"So do you," He said, "I thought you were in Japan."

"I uh got back this morning." She said. "I should be back for a while actually." He blinked.

"You're not going to be traveling?" He asked.

"Nope," she shrugged. "Paulo's furious."

"Oh, yeah, you two are still doing that, then," He scratched the back of his head.

"Um yeah," She nodded. "It's all still pretty murky, it's not really a relationship or anything." He nodded.

"Hey, there you are," Bonnie laughed jogging over. "I thought I lost you for a minute there," She stopped. "Um, hi, I'm Bonnie."

"I'm Julie," She smiled. "It's really nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"You're that Julie?" Bonnie said.

"I guess Ponyboy saw her," Jimmy said, "That's what got him all excited."

"Well," Bonnie said, plastering a fake grin on her face, "Isn't that nice? And Ellie shows up today too, it's just blast from the past day."

"Oh Ellie's in town?" Julie asked, "How's Brad doing? I should call him." She was trying to block out the big red lettering that was flashing in her brain when she was looking at Bonnie, "bitch," "whore," and most specifically, "Get your way too skinny arms unwrapped from around my destiny's waist!" She was trying really hard to not think that because she didn't think that way, not anymore. Jimmy wasn't her destiny, life didn't work that way.

"They're good," Jimmy said. "How's your dad, and the kids?"

"Great," Julie nodded, "Stephie starts kindergarten in the fall, it's crazy, and Mikey's going to play hockey this season. And Cal and Elyse are great too."

"Things with your Mom?" He tried.

"Josh moved out," Julie shrugged, Jimmy looked at her. "She's kind of a mess over it."

"Are you doing OK with that?" He asked.

"We're not really talking, exactly," Julie sighed.

"That's really too bad." Jimmy said. "I mean, you two were so close for a while." Julie nodded. Bonnie cleared her throat.

"You know, I should probably get moving," Julie said. "It was really good to see you Jimmy, and to meet you Bonnie, um, I'll see you both at the wedding I guess." She jogged away. Jimmy watched her go and exhaled.

"She's beautiful," Bonnie said. "That was an interesting conversation."

"We were together for ten years Bonnie," Jimmy shrugged. "We know each other's lives, we were a part of each other's families, that doesn't just go away." She nodded. "Hey," he hugged her. "This doesn't change anything, alright?" She nodded. "Ellie's probably going to have to stay at my place now though, because the two of them under the same roof is never good, and I think we owe it to the city of New York to keep them as far away from each other as possible." Bonnie laughed. "I love you, you know that right?" She nodded.

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

Julie sighed once she got into the apartment on the top floor. Since moving out of Jimmy's she'd been traveling too much to bother getting her own place, and Tammy and Steve had an extra bedroom and were happy to have her. Right now she just wanted to take a shower, badly.

"Hello Julia," she saw Paulo sitting on the couch.

"Paulo," she whispered. He walked over and kissed her. Since her breakup with Jimmy they'd shared a pretty toxic purely physical relationship.

"_You're alive, Tammy said you were in Asia_," He murmured.

"Tokyo," She groaned as he nibbled on her neck. She pushed him away, "Paulo, I just got in this morning, and I have a meeting."

"I'm only in New York until tomorrow, bella," He came behind her and started nibbling again.

"_I'm all sweaty," _she groaned, "_I have to take a shower." _She knew these protestations were stupid, she'd end up spending the entire afternoon in bed with him before her meeting with Scooter. Then she'd come back and spend the whole night in bed with him. It was inevitable. She couldn't say no to his touch.

"I like the taste of your sweat," he licked her shoulder. "I'll be quick." He lifted her off her feet and carried her into her bedroom. He pulled her jogging bra off and then her shorts. "_You even run in lace you naughty girl."_

"Oh just do it," she whimpered as he pulled her panties off. He undid his belt and fly. She groaned arching into him. She exhaled and panted in ecstasy. This was why she did this. It was like a drug, right now her mind was full of Paulo, Paulo, Paulo, which was exactly what she needed.

* * *

Tammy sat looking through a look book. The new corporate drones that Jaime had put on the company were insisting that Janet was too old and they needed a fresher look. Tammy and Kelly heartily disagreed, and Julie was backing them, after all, Janet was 27 for God's sake. But Tammy had agreed to look through before making her final vote. So far all of the models seemed too thin, too groomed and too trained. RDC was about fun and vitality. That's why Janet was so good for it job.

"Hard at work?" She turned around and smiled seeing Steve.

"Hi," she said as he walked over and kissed her. "Mm, you left early this morning."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, "I would have woken you but you got in late."

"I know, I'm sorry," she laughed. They kissed again. He lifted her up onto one of the work tables and crawled over her. "Steve, you know we have a bed upstairs."

"Yes, but Julie and Paulo are upstairs," he said, "you can't hear them from here?" She laughed. They kissed for a while. "God, I want to get you naked."

"Mm," she said. "I want to get naked, but I have so much work to do." He sighed and stood up. "How's work?"

"Good," he said. "A publicists job is never done," she laughed. "Speaking of work that's never done, did you see this weeks Globe."

"You know I don't read the tabloids Steve," she rolled her eyes, "on your advice."

"We broke up again," he said. "You've really got to stop saying, 'Steve Callins and my relationship is no one's business but me and Steve Callins.' Just say 'no comment.' Too many words confuses them."

"OK," she said and kissed him. "Sorry. Maybe I should get a publicist who I'm not sleeping with."

"Then who, pray tell," he laughed, "would tell the press about that cute little face you make right before you climax." She laughed and kissed him.

* * *

"Miss Cassie," a maid said happily answering the door. Cassie smiled. "Oh and baby Bella. Hold on, I'll get Mrs. Cole."

"Thanks," Cassie said walking in, jiggling Annabelle against her hip. The baby giggled

"Hi!" Allie walked over and hugged her. "Oh, Carmen be a darling and take Bella to the nursery with Eddie. Thank you." Cassie rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you do it without a nanny Cass." Allie sighed as they walked into the living room and sat down.

"You have one kid and no job," Cassie said. "You don't need a nanny." Allie shrugged. "How is my future son in law anyway?"

"He's precious," Allie sighed. "I just suck at being maternal. That's why I need the nanny." Cassie laughed. "How's Bella?"

"She sleeps through the night now," Cassie said. "Earlier than Eva or TJ did, so that's good." Allie nodded. "I'm exhausted though Al. Between Eva's dance classes, and TJ's hockey and Bella and Rick's working on this huge case, and helping Kelly and Tammy with stuff for the wedding," she sighed.

"Isn't Ana helping?" Allie said. "She did with the other two."

"Exactly," Cassie sighed, "I mean, I barely mothered my other two kids before they were one," she exhaled, "I'm whining, you called me, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to see you," Allie said, "it's been a while." Cassie nodded. "I don't know, I just, I've been down, and I thought maybe," she sighed, "right after you had TJ, you had um,"

"Oh," Cassie whispered. "Allie, sweetheart," she reached out and rubbed her knee. "Is it that bad, as bad as I was with TJ?" Allie nodded. "You have to talk to someone, even if it's just Biff."

"I'm talking to you," Allie said. "I don't know what to do Cass." Cassie hugged her. "I don't even want to hold him. And then I'm afraid that I'll hurt him."

"I'll help," Cassie said, "I'll take him for the day or a few days, while you get your act together."

"You were just saying how exhausted you are, I can't," Allie sighed.

"Allie," Cassie said. "You are my best friend. This is what I'm here for." She reached into her purse. "This is the doctor I went to with TJ, you have to tell Biff, OK?"

"OK," Allie whispered.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Emotional Tells

**Author's Note: 3 chapters in 1 day...Don't count on it happening again, I was just super bored today lol!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Emotional Tells**

Julie sat in the bar looking around. She felt weird, Scooter had called out of the blue. She missed him and part of the reason she'd come home was to see the people she loved, but this was a little too much. Plus she felt like everyone could tell she'd just had sex with a man she wasn't in love with.

"Guess who?" Her eyes were covered.

"Scooter!" She laughed and turned around and hugged him. "Oh it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too kid," He smiled.

"So, as grateful as I was for the phone call," She said as he sat down, "what's happening? Are you getting cold feet and need to talk about the benefits of joining the Riley family while you have the chance?"

"No," He said, "The feet are toasty warm," She nodded. "Um, this about your offer."

"God, finally!" She groaned, the bartender came, "Johnny Walker Blue for my friend," He reached for his wallet, "On me. My new money is just as good as your old here." He laughed. "Anyway, you artists are so careful with your work."

"Yeah," He said with a laugh, "We are. Um, just you're the right person to do this. You were there, you know the people the characters are based on. The school, the area, you wouldn't murder it."

"Never," She bounced, "Oh Scooter! You won't be sorry, the movie of _Tell Me About The Girl _is going to be amazing, I promise. I want you to get started on the screen play immediately."

"Me?" He said. "I've never written a screen play."

"No," She shook her head, "But you've written six best selling novels and this is your story. I should call Casey, he can start looking for directors.

"OK, now we talk about you," she groaned. "What's going on? You're home, for good?"

"Probably," She nodded, "I mean, now, the Japan thing is over and I intend to produce your movie." He smiled. "Don't you dare say it!" He shrugged. "It's not that I don't want to be with Jimmy," she sighed, "I do, I always have, but from everything Tammy's said, he's happy now."

"With Bonnie?" Scooter said. "He's not happy with her honey. She's awful. She's a know it all, and she's judgmental."

"As opposed to me?" She asked.

"You're just a know it all," He shrugged, "No judgment." She laughed. "She actually came out and said to Cassie that she thinks young motherhood is a waste."

"The last thing that Cassie and her children are is a waste!" Julie sighed. "Those kids are beautiful, and she's so good to them!" Scooter nodded. "I hate this girl."

"Called Ellie a whore," Scooter said, "You've done that though."

"Yes but only because it's true," She sighed, "I took no pleasure in it."

"She's going to be my sister in law," Scooter said.

"Brad can do so much better," She rolled her eyes. He looked at her. "He can. I don't care how much you all love her, she still stole my boyfriend in high school and I get to be pissed about that." He laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I have to get to dinner with my fiancée, my brother and my cousin, you are welcome to join us," He stood up.

"I have work to do," She shrugged, "But tell Kelly I said hello, and I love her and I can't wait to see her."

"You got it," He nodded. "I'll be in touch."

"Bye," She hugged him again. She squeaked and pulled out her cell phone and searched her contacts.

"Hello?" Casey said picking up.

"Stop sucking whatever guy's dick you've got in your mouth and start finding me directors for _Tell Me About The Girl," _She said.

"Mom?" Casey laughed. She giggled. "Are you stateside Gaffney?"

"I am," She smiled, "And I got Scooter Vanderbilt's OK on the movie and a verbal agreement that he's going to do the screen play."

"I beg of you when we talk to people about this can you please call him 'Scott,'" Casey groaned. "It's extremely gay when you call him 'Scooter' and not in the way that I like."

"Fine," She sighed, "Scott Vanderbilt is giving us the rights to his first novel."

"Thank you," He said, "So you're sticking around?"

"Looks like it," she smiled. "I'll head out there after Steph's birthday OK? Talk to Josh about casting."

"Call your mom," he said. "She'll want to know if you're going to see him."

"Good bye, Casey," she said and hung up before he could say more.

* * *

"That's two babies," Rick said, walking into his and Cassie's room and seeing her with Annabelle and Eddie on the bed. "Did Bella experience mitosis while I was at the office?"

"It's Eddie," she said, not catching the joke.

"I know it's Eddie," Rick laughed. "I recognize my own godson. Why is Eddie here?"

"Allie's having some trouble," she said, "so I said we'd take him for a few days."

"Allie has a nanny and a housekeeper and like four maids," he sat down, "why on earth do we need to take care of her baby?"

"Because she's having trouble Rick," Cassie said. Annabelle started fussing. "Rick can you give Bella her bottle, please."

"Sure," he said picking her up. "What kind of trouble?" Cassie looked at him.

"Remember after TJ was born?" She said.

"I was at Yale," Rick shook his head. She sighed. "Oh, you mean," she nodded. "Wow, does Cole know?" Cassie shook her head and cradled Eddie against her shoulder.

"Anyway, I just said that we'd watch Eddie this weekend while she talked to him and saw a doctor." Cassie said. Rick nodded. Eddie started crying. "Oh shh," she said softly. "Eddie, sweetheart, don't cry. Shh, Aunt Cassie's here."

"Mommy," Eva wandered in rubbing her eyes. "Mommy, it's late, why's Bella crying?"

"It's not Bella honey," Cassie said, "it's Eddie."

"Daddy!" Eva ran over and hugged Rick around the legs. "Oh Daddy, I missed you so much."

"Eva, sweetheart," Cassie sighed, "please go back to bed." Eva pouted. "Now, please!" She frowned and marched back into the hallway.

"Cass," Rick said. Cassie looked at him. "She could have stayed."

"No she could not," Cassie said. He frowned. "Maybe if you got home before ten some nights she wouldn't have been so excited to see you." He stared at her.

"Cassie, not to be insensitive," he sighed, "but you were the one who wanted to have another baby and I told you I was going to be busy." She looked at him her eyes starting to tear up. "Cassie," he whispered, laying a now sleeping Annabelle down in her bassinette and then took Eddie and put him in the playpen, "I'm sorry, honey, I'm sorry." He held her.

"I-I-I just," she stammered crying into his chest, "I'm so tired all the time Rick, and, and Eva and TJ miss you and I miss you." He kissed her. "Rick," she whispered.

"I love you so much," he said, "so much." They kissed. "I'm sorry I haven't been around, in a few weeks it'll be better, I promise."

"OK," she whispered. "I'm sorry, about Eddie."

"No, don't be sorry," he said. "Allie's your best friend, you should help her anyway you can." Cassie nodded. "Why don't you go to sleep? I'll take care of the babies."

"OK," she said and got into bed. He kissed her on the cheek and snuggled with her for a minute as she fell asleep.

* * *

Steve walked into the kitchen and saw Julie stirring a pot. He also noticed large amounts of shredded cheese on the counter.

"When'd you see Jimmy?" He asked.

"Hi Steve, my trip was great," Julie said with a fake smile on her face. "How have you been for the past two months?"

"Hello," he kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you, I'm glad you're home. When did you see Jimmy?"

"What makes you so sure I saw Jimmy?" She said.

"You're making mac and cheese," he shrugged. "It's your emotional tell, you know like in poker? You make certain foods when you're thinking about certain people."

"I so love hearing your theories," she rolled her eyes. He laughed. "And what pray tell do I make when I'm thinking about you?"

"Chili," he said. "Enchiladas for Tammy, gnocchi for Paulo, clam chowder for Cal, fried chicken for Jaime," he counted off. "Mac and Cheese for Jimmy." She sighed and looked at him. "So when'd you see him?"

"This afternoon," she said, "in the park, he was with her."

"Bonnie?" He said. She nodded. "She's hot man." She looked at him. "I'm just saying. Not that she's hotter than you. You know how I feel about brunettes, the one time I dated one it was a complete disaster."

"As opposed to the blondes," Julie said. "We've all worked out swimmingly for you."

"Well one of them has," he shrugged and propped himself up on the counter. "And you weren't a complete disaster." She laughed. "Speaking of blondes that I've dated," he mumbled.

"I haven't called her yet," Julie said. "I just got home. I will." He nodded. "Maybe you should call her, or him."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Maybe." Julie looked at him and sighed. She knew Steve felt the loss of Taylor and Brett's friendship much more acutely than she did. She was always so busy, and hadn't been particularly close to Taylor except for the few months that she lived with her parents, but they'd been Steve's best friends in high school. "I guess they'll be at the party this weekend huh?"

"Probably," Julie nodded. "Elyse said and Aaron and Steph are practically inseparable." He nodded. "Here," she held a spoon with the food on it.

"Chili powder," he said handing it to her. She nodded. Paulo walked in. "Oh good, Paulo's here."

"Hello Steve," Paulo walked over and wrapped his arms around Julie's waist. "How have you been?"

"Super," Steve said. Paulo nodded and started kissing Julie's neck. Julie giggled and turned around and kissed him. "Whoa, you two are just going for it huh?" They didn't hear him, "Cat, I'm gonna um, you now who you should call, your dad. Yeah, Cal would be really glad to hear what you're up to." Julie pulled away and glared at Steve.

"_I'll wait in the bedroom," _Paulo said and walked away. Julie folded her arms and scowled at Steve.

"He's bad for you," Steve said. "Like heroin or refined sugars." She rolled her eyes. "Why else haven't you told Cal about him?"

"Because my father really needs to know that I'm having casual sex," Julie said. "He'd react so well to that. He didn't even like when I lived with Jimmy and we'd been together for eight years."

"You shouldn't be having casual sex," Steve said. "We're too old for it."

"You're just jealous because I only did it with you twice," she stuck her tongue out and walked back into the bedroom.

"Six times!" Steve mumbled, "Two nights!" Tammy walked in.

"What's up?" She said. "Oh, mac and cheese! When did Julie see Jimmy? What six times two nights?" He raised his eyebrows. "Oh right, your great affair with Julie. We have to get rid of Paulo. This is out of control."

"I love being with you." He laughed. "And yeah, he has to go."

* * *

"James," Bonnie whimpered laying on her bed as Jimmy kissed her neck and pulled her shirt off. Jimmy kissed her softly. They did have a spectacular sex life. Actually, it was what got them together at first. Claire Vanderbilt had set them up, a few months after he broke up with Julie, she was a junior editor under her. They had a few lackluster dates, and then on the third an amazing night of sex. So they didn't break up. He liked her, she was intelligent and interesting. Plus she was _there._ "James, wait, I've been thinking."

"About?" He said and kissed across her chest.

"What if you get your internship someplace else?" She said. He stopped and looked at her. "I mean, you're interviewing at Columbia Presbyterian, I know, but also Johns Hopkins, and Mass Gen right?"

"You want to talk about this now?" He sighed pulling back.

"I mean," she said. "If you got a hospital in the New York area you'd pick that right? So that we could be together?"

"We don't have to worry about that for a year, Bonnie," he sighed and stood up. "I still have to you know, graduate from med school." She nodded. "And who's to say we couldn't be together if I was in Boston, or Baltimore?"

"Long distance relationships don't work," she said. "You've always said that. I mean you and Julie,"

"Julie moved to Japan for a year," he reminded her, "it's a little different." She crossed her arms. "I told you, I'm with you," he kissed her. "I love you, can we drop this?" She sighed. "And of course if I have the choice I'll stay with you here in New York. But like I said, we don't have to deal with it for a year." He kissed her neck.

"Not now," she pulled away. "I'm not in the mood." He sighed as she got under the covers.

* * *

**Review Please! You guys have been awesome today!**


	4. Secrets

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing, you guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

"Baby?" Elena said walking into the house where she and Brad had been living. "Brad? I'm home," she called. "If you're here say so. I picked up this guy in New York and I think he gave me scabies." She paused. "Guess he's not home." She walked into the kitchen. She saw a note on the table.

_Hey babe, have class. Missed you last night. Have to pick out gift for Kelly and Scott. Should we give them toaster? I don't know. You pick something, I'm shit at this._

_Love You,  
Brad_

She laughed.

"Brad?" She heard a voice calling. "Elena? Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen Claire," Elena said. Claire walked in.

"Aunt Elena!" Connie ran in.

"Hey Connie," Elena picked her up. "How are you?"

"Good," she said. "Mommy and I went shopping."

"Did you?" She said. Claire laughed walking in. "Hi Claire."

"Hey Lena," Claire smiled. "Connie, baby, why don't you go try on your new dress for Aunt Lena?" Connie nodded and ran holding a bag into the bathroom. "For the shower."

"Ah," Elena nodded.

"We missed you at dinner last night," Claire said. "I had to talk to the guys about legalities of acquisitions. Without you or Scott I'm completely lost." Elena laughed.

"I was in New York," Elena said. "I hadn't hung out with Jimmy in a while. Your protégé wasn't thrilled about it."

"I cannot apologize enough for her," Claire groaned, "I mean, you have to know, I really thought like they'd date for a while get him out of that funk he was in, and then it would be over."

"Yeah, see Jimmy doesn't do that," Elena shook her head, "he falls in love. The closest he had to a fling was," she thought for a second, "well, me, and that was like ten years." Claire laughed. "It's just that now that Julie's back from Japan he'll probably marry her just to be stubborn." Claire laughed.

"Look," Connie walked out. "Am I pretty Aunt Elena?"

"You're beautiful sweetheart." Elena smiled. Connie giggled and ran back into the bathroom. Elena looked down sadly.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked. "You seem sad."

"I just," Elena said, "when she smiles, she looks like Charlie, and he and Dean were roommates." Claire nodded. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like thinking about it."

"No," Claire said. "She's just been asking more questions lately. I don't know how to answer them, I only really met a few times, you know?"

"I can help with that," Elena shrugged. "I mean, I didn't know them really well, but I was around them a lot."

"Thanks," Claire nodded. "I'd appreciate it." Elena nodded. Connie walked back out and crawled into Elena's lap.

"Aunt Elena," Connie said.

"Yes baby," Elena said.

"Mommy said that when Uncle Scott and Aunt Kelly get married I get to wear a brand new dress from Aunt Kelly's company," Connie said excitedly, "made just for me."

"Wow," Elena laughed. "That's exciting." Connie nodded. "Listen Connie, I'm going to go get something." She put her down and walked into Brad's office and grabbed the Eden Hall 2000 yearbook. Claire smiled. "Your Mommy said you've been asking her questions."

"About my birth parents," Connie nodded. "What's that?"

"This is the yearbook from when Connie and Charlie were seniors," Elena said. Connie's eyes got wide. "Come here," she flipped through. "See," she pointed to a picture of Charlie skating off the ice. "That's Charlie," Connie looked, "and that's Connie." Claire mouthed, "Thank you," to Elena who smiled. "They're in there a lot, so you can keep that."

"Thanks Aunt Elena," Connie ran over and started flipping through it. "Who's that?" She pointed.

"Who baby?" Elena looked.

"In the picture with you," Connie said. "That's not Uncle Brad."

"No," Elena sighed, it was a picture of her and Dean. "No, that's Dean Portman, he was my boyfriend before Uncle Brad."

"Oh," Connie said. "I can keep it?"

"Sure," Elena said. Claire smiled.

* * *

Julie walked out into the kitchen in the morning and saw Tammy sitting sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning," she whispered and sat down, grabbing a croissant from a box.

"Morning," Tammy said. "Where's Paulo?"

"He had to fly back to Italy early," Julie said. "He left a note."

"That's considerate," Tammy snorted. Julie dropped the pastry.

"Don't start," she stood up and went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"You're too good for him," Tammy said. Julie sighed. "Jules, you are. I know you claim not to be emotionally invested or whatever and that would be fine, except for that if you recall, I was _with _you the night Paulo ripped your heart out."

"That was like seven years ago," Julie said. Tammy shrugged. "Speaking of problems from years ago, are you planning on calling Connie when we head to Minnesota for the shower?"

"That's different," Tammy frowned.

"You know I still don't understand why you two stopped talking," Julie shook her head. "It can't just be because you and Steve decided to live together, I know she doesn't like him, or she still wants you and Fulton to get back together or whatever."

"It's not about that," Tammy said. Julie looked at her, seeing the sadness in her friend's face. Connie and Tammy had never confided in her why they stopped speaking. Julie figured neither wanted to talk about it. She did know they'd been drifting apart because Connie disliked Steve, and she figured it was just some fight about that that got blown out of proportion.

"Morning," Steve walked out and kissed Tammy. "I'm picking up the rental car in ten minutes and then coming back here. Are your I-pods loaded?"

"I really don't want to drive six hours," Tammy said, "I mean, I love Stephie, but can't we get a jet?"

"We don't all have your disposable income, Tam," Steve laughed. Julie frowned leaning against the corner. "What's she pouting about?"

"I'm right here!" Julie sighed exasperated, "don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Fine," he said, "what are you pouting about Cat? Normally you bounce off the walls when we're heading home."

"Forget it," Julie said. "I'm taking a shower." She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Steve looked at Tammy.

"She asked why I didn't call Connie," Tammy sighed, "you know for the shower."

"You should call her," Steve said, "or at least tell Julie. It's a big secret to carry around, and you have for almost three years now!"

"Steve," she shook her head, "Connie stopped speaking to me because on principle she couldn't deal with the fact that I had an abortion. Julie is a child of teen pregnancy! You of all people know how she feels about the subject."

* * *

Portman grunted waking up and scratching his head and walking into the kitchen.

"You've been home for twenty four hours," Tanya smiled sipping a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. "When were you planning on calling me?"

"T," he whispered and hugged her. He held her tightly, smelling her hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she whispered. "I've been worried. Lisa said you had a nervous breakdown."

"What I call her panicked one time because I got an invitation to Kelly Riley's wedding," he rolled his eyes. Tanya laughed. "I just don't know what I'm going to say when I see Lena is all." She nodded. "Where's Fulton?"

"Work," she shrugged. "He got promoted to lieutenant."

"I heard," he nodded. "It's exciting. How's the DA's office?" She shrugged. "Ready to take over the world yet T?"

"Not quite," she said. "But you know, me and my man saving Chicago one scum bag at a time." Dean laughed. "By the way, it is totally weird that Kelly invited you to her wedding, I mean you slept with her right?"

"Yes," he laughed.

"You bringing a date?" She said. He sighed. "It could be fun, bring one of your hockey bimbos, make Elena's head explode." He laughed.

"I haven't decided yet," he shook her head.

* * *

"Good morning," Kelly said walking into her kitchen and kissing Scooter.

"Morning," he mumbled staring at a computer screen and an old beat up copy of _Tell Me About The Girl. _She laughed. "No laughing," he sighed, "this is fucking hard. I haven't touched this book in like five years."

"If you'd come home with me this week we could remind you of everything," she whispered sliding into his lap. "Sneaking around my parent's house, and feeling me up against the poolhouse." He laughed.

"I looked at something else today too," he whispered as she kissed his neck. "Guest list for the wedding."

"Mm hm," she kissed him.

"Did you really have to invite all of your ex lovers?" He frowned. She sighed and looked at him. "I mean, Liam and Portman, is it absolutely necessary?"

"We could have invited everyone you've ever slept with baby," she said, "but there's no venue big enough."

"Haha," he rolled his eyes. She kissed him. "I don't mind Portman, but Liam?"

"Until a year ago, when Jaime bought him out, he was still my business partner," Kelly said, "it would look bad to the stockholders." He nodded. "I know you hate business talk so I won't get more into it than that." He kissed her. "I have to go, I'll see you when I get back, OK?"

"OK," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and kissed him. "Bye."

* * *

Julie smiled getting out of the car and seeing her house. She still felt more at home in Bangor than she ever had anywhere else.

"Julie," Cal smiled. Julie laughed and hugged tightly to her father before she was even in the door.

"Hi Dad," She smiled. "It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you," He kissed her on the cheek. "Steve," He shook his hand, "And Tammy, honey, you look lovely."

"Thanks Cal," Tammy said.

"Cat!" Nine year old Mikey came sprinting out of the house.

"Ah, it's the baby brother," Julie laughed, as he tackled her around the middle, "You're getting tall, man!"

"Yeah," Mikey nodded, "Steph's really mad about it."

"Cal, Mikey," Elyse called from the door, "How bout we let them in the house, they've had a long drive."

"Hey Mom," Julie jogged up and hugged her.

"Hey honey," Elyse smiled. "I'm glad you're home. Steph's napping, but she'll be up in a little while." The others followed in with hugs and kisses.

"Hi Mom, Dad," Steve smiled and greeted his parents.

"Stevie," Mrs. Callins smiled and hugged her son, "Julie, sweetheart, you look beautiful."

"Hi," Tammy waved awkwardly.

"Oh," Mrs. Callins said, defeat obvious in her tone, "Tammy came with you. Isn't that nice," Julie stifled a giggled.

"It's really nice to see you again Mrs. Callins," Tammy said cheerfully, "You too Dr. Callins."

"Mm hm," Mrs. Callins said, "Is your mother coming Julie?"

"No," Julie shook her head, "Jaime was stuck in California, unfortunately." She lied skillfully. Cal looked at her. He could tell she was lying anyway.

"Julie!" Stephanie came running downstairs.

"Hey baby!" Julie smiled and picked her up. "Happy Birthday sweetheart!" She kissed her. "Oh I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Steph said. "I'm glad you're here." Julie smiled. "Did Jimmy come too?"

"Uh, listen Bug," Julie said quietly, using Jimmy's nick name for the little girl, "Jimmy might not be around anymore." Stephanie frowned. "But I'm back now, for a long time." She smiled then.

"Hey baby girl," Steve jogged in.

"Uncle Steve!" She said and squirmed in Julie's arms. Julie laughed and handed her off. "Is Tammy with you?"

"She is," Steve nodded, "she went to go get your present."

"There's the birthday girl," Tammy walked in, "look what I got for you!" She handed the little girl a box, beautifully wrapped in pink paper. Stephanie ripped it open and pulled the lid off.

"Wow," she whispered. Tammy smiled. "It's just like the _real _Belle dress from the movie."

"You bet it is," Tammy smiled, "I made it just for you for your princess party tomorrow."

"Whoa," Elyse smiled, "what do you say Stephie?"

"Thank you Aunt Tammy!" Stephanie hugged her, "Thank you Uncle Steve, thank you Julie."

"You're welcome," Tammy said, "go try it on so that we can make sure that it fits absolutely perfect OK?"

"OK!" Stephanie ran upstairs.

"Tammy, you really didn't have to do that," Elyse said, "I know you must be busy, with your sister's wedding coming up!"

"I was happy to," Tammy shrugged, "Eva ordered hers for Halloween in February so I had the pattern drawn up anyway." Elyse laughed. "Besides, last I talked to Stephie some girl claimed to have a better dress than her and that is unacceptable at her own party." Elyse laughed and Stephanie came downstairs.

"How do I look?" She twirled in a circle.

"Like a princess," Cal walked over and picked her up. "You're very lucky to have a big sister and an Aunt and Uncle who love you so much."

"Julie," Mikey said. She looked at him. "Can you come rollerblading with me, and sit in goal? I wanna learn how to shoot on a glove side goalie."

"I knew that was coming," Steve teased and Julie elbowed him in the ribs. "She's out of practice kiddo, you'll be able to get past her."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Memories

**Author's Note: You guys are rocking my world with the reviewage! How could I keep from writing? Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I try to give Bonnie a little bit of a soul and Jimmy a reason to be with her, you know? Really the feel I'm going for with that relationship is Jim and Karen from The Office.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memories**

Julie wandered quietly into her old bedroom and put her bag down. She smiled and ran her hands over the furniture. She loved this room. It was painted a lively shade of purple that she and Jaime had picked when she was four. There were Red Sox and Bruins posters on the wall, in addition to snapshots. She smiled and looked at them. The shot of her, Steve, Taylor and Brett before the Park Street junior prom, her and Portman at her junior prom, pictures of her and Carolee, in head to toe ZBZ pink from Greek week at USC, a picture of her and Jimmy at her sweet sixteen, dressed in the horribly of the moment ice blue gown that Tammy had made her. She laughed and touched it affectionately. She thought about those two kids, laying on a hotel bed, scanning the radio to pick their song. She closed her eyes and tried to see what that version of Julie and Jimmy would think of them now. She knew what sixteen year old Jimmy would say about the guy she saw in the park the other day. The first thing he would get on about would be the hair. Jimmy's hair was cropped short. He hated keeping his hair short and neat.

"So," Cal said, walking in and leaning against the door. "When was the last time you talked to your mother?"

"I talk to Jaime almost every day," Julie shrugged, "It's just I'm not talking to my mother, I'm talking to my employer. There's a marked difference." Cal put his arm around her. "Dad, I'm so afraid I'm turning into her. I had to struggle to get it together to come up here this weekend."

"Honey," Cal said, "You're not Jaime. Look at Steve and Tammy. She never had friends like that." She nodded. "And she and I would both be kidding ourselves if we thought that what we had was anything like your relationship with Jimmy. Have you called him since you got home?"

"I ran into him," she shrugged, "and his girlfriend." Cal sighed. "Since when are you on the team for me and Jimmy to get back together?"

"You seem unhappy," he said, "Jimmy's never been my first choice for you, but you were always happy when you were with him." Julie smiled.

"What does Stephie want for dinner?" Julie asked. "Does she have a favorite?"

"She wants her big sister to be at dinner," Cal shrugged, "she got that. You don't have to cook anything."

"I _want _to cook her something," Julie said. "What about lasagna? She likes my lasagna."

"Lasagna's good," Cal nodded. "Speaking of your culinary skills."

"Dad, don't start," she shook her head.

"You were only supposed to work for Jaime until you had the money together for a restaurant." He said. "I can't imagine you're short for start up capital."

"I'm not," Julie said. "But I do like what I'm doing, and well," she sighed, "I mean, I can't quit on her dad, not since…" she sighed, "when was the last time you talked to her?"

"A few months ago," he frowned, "why? What's going on?"

"Josh moved out," Julie said.

"He's moved out before," Cal laughed, "he'll be back in a week." Julie shook her head. "Really?"

"He bought a house up in LA," she shrugged. "It's over. She needs me."

"OK," Cal said, "two more years and then I'm up your ass about that restaurant do you understand me?" Julie laughed.

"OK Dad," she nodded.

* * *

"Hello," Tommy said answering his phone.

"Hey," Diane said on the other end. "I'm bored, come over."

"Di," he groaned. "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" She said innocently.

"You know," he said. "Calling me up for sex when you're bored. We broke up a year ago."

"Oh blah blah blah," she said. "Who said we'd have sex? Maybe I just want to watch a movie."

"You can watch a movie by yourself," he said. "And if I go over there, we're going to have sex."

"What makes you so sure?" She mumbled angrily. She hated when he acted like a know it all.

"Because you have some kind of complex," he said. "You get bored you have sex, that's how we got together. You got bored, we had sex. Either get back together with me, or quit it with the booty calls."

"You're no fun," she said. He laughed. "Please come over?" She whined. "I promise to be good, I promise!"

"I'm not coming over," he said. "You can keep begging, it won't happen."

"Ugh, fine," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he sighed, "I just got in from work, I'm picking up Kelly from the airport early tomorrow."

"I didn't know Kelly was coming into town," Diane said. "Can I come for dinner? Your Mom makes the best stuff when Kelly's there!"

"Diane," he said, "you broke up with me, you don't get to come over to my house and eat the good food my mom makes when my sister comes home, and demand that I come over to your apartment and have sex with you at your whim. Those are girlfriend things, and you're not my girlfriend anymore."

"So, if we do that getting back together thing that you were talking about," she said, "I can eat your mom's fried chicken, and we get to have sex?"

"That's kind of the deal, yeah," he laughed.

"Hm," she said. "You're really not that good at the sex, but the chicken might make up for it."

"Well that's sweet of you Di," he said. "I'm going to hang up."

"No don't," she said. "I'm sorry I made a joke, I'm just worried, about it, the whole getting back together thing." Tommy sighed. "Come over and we'll talk about it."

"I'm not coming over," he said. "We can talk about it now."

"You know it's not the same." She whispered. "I miss you."

"How could you possibly miss me?" He said. "We talk like four times a week."

"I don't know," she said, "I just do." He sighed.

"I miss you too," he said softly. "Why'd we break up again?"

"I didn't want to move to Minneapolis," she sighed.

"Right that," he sighed. "And now you're here anyway."

"Yup," she said. "So the reason's kind of gone, plus we have sex all the time anyway."

"Yeah."

"So, basically, it's like we're back together," she reasoned. "Just not like, officially."

"Yeah."

"So do you want to come over and make it official?" She said.

"Nice try," he hung up. He groaned and fell back on the bed. Diane might be the most infuriating girl ever. He was completely in love with her, and he had no idea if she felt the same way back, because she wouldn't say it.

* * *

Elena sat in bed with her laptop going through some old pictures and things and she saw an IM from Tommy.

_Di wants to get back together  
_

She sighed and typed back.

**So do you. Quit dragging your heels.  
**_Sorry, forgot who I was talking to for a minute.  
_**What is that supposed to mean?  
**_The girl who took Dean Portman back 17 times.  
_**Shut up. Be nice or I'll switch sides and start supporting team Diane booty call.  
**_Fine I'll be nice  
_**So what's the block? Still that whole she might not be in love with you thing?  
**_Yeah, and she's Diane, even if she was I doubt I could trust it  
_**Oh God, enough with the angst Thomas, really.  
**_Right, so when's your wedding?  
_**Signing off, I swear!  
**_You're bluffing. _She signed off. Brad crawled in to bed with her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Tommy's being a pain in the ass about Diane," she shrugged.

"Did they get back together?" Brad asked. She shook her head. "So what's the problem?"

"She's Diane," she laughed. He kissed her. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he whispered and kissed her again. "I feel like I haven't seen you in like a month, what's with that?" She giggled.

"Hey," Elena said as Brad starting nuzzling her, "I was thinking about something,"

"What would that be?" He asked and kissed her. "Because I was thinking about how sexy you look in my old Yale sweatshirt."

"I was thinking about our wedding," she mumbled. Brad sighed. "I was thinking that maybe I won't have a maid of honor."

"Why would that be?" He asked.

"Because," she said, "Tommy should be on the altar at our wedding." Brad smiled, "And Dave is going to be your best man right?"

"Right," Brad nodded. "I'm not sure how that affects Tommy."

"What if Tommy was my best man," she said. He looked at her. "Like Dave stands up next to you, and Tommy stands up next to me. He is my best friend."

"I think that's a great idea," Brad kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you want to set a date?"

"I still think we should wait until after Scooter and Kelly," she said. He nodded and they kissed again. "Brad," she whimpered. "I love you." She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes as he made love to her.

* * *

"Your parents hate me," Tammy said, banging a plate in the kitchen, cleaning up after a very cold dinner with his parents at his house. Steve chuckled. "It's not funny."

"They don't hate you," Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They do a very good imitation of it then," she whispered.

"You're just," he stopped, "different, than what they expected for me." She cocked her head. "Don't make me spell it out, please."

"I'm not Julie," She sighed. He nodded.

"Especially now that she's single," He shook his head, "They don't understand why she and I don't just make it work." He laughed. "Like Julie and I didn't give that our full shot when we were seventeen." Tammy looked down, "I love you Tammy, regardless of my mother's opinion." She nodded and he kissed her. "Besides your parents don't love me either."

"Well that's just because you won't marry me," she shrugged. "There's no big mystery there." He laughed.

"I think won't is the wrong word to use there," he said. "Maybe, haven't yet would be more appropriate." She smiled.

"I guess," she shrugged. He smiled and kissed her. "We should have stayed at the Gaffneys, Julie made lasagna."

* * *

Jimmy sat at his desk trying to study. He drummed his pencil against his notebook in rhythm to the music on his I-Pod. He stopped. He was clearly distracted and not getting any work done tonight. He sighed and walked over to his book shelf to put the text book he'd been working from away.

"Shit," he mumbled, after knocking a pile of books down. He started picking them up and smiled seeing one of the tons of copies of _The Outsiders _he'd been given by people over the years was open. He picked it up and looked at the page.

_Our hair labeled us greasers, too--- it was our trademark. The one thing we were proud of. Maybe we couldn't have Corvairs or madras shirts, but we could have hair._

He rubbed his head. He'd cut his long shaggy hair off at Bonnie's request, she'd said it made him look like "a real adult" having the short hair. He thought of the time junior year of high school when he'd had to cut his hair off because his soccer coach made him and Julie had said he didn't look like himself anymore and that she missed playing with it. He laughed, that was one of the things that he missed about Julie, the playing. Bonnie was rarely playful. He picked up the book and put it back on the shelf, next to the copy of _Pride and Prejudice _that Julie had given him for Christmas the first year at Eden Hall, and the copy of _The Tempest _she'd given him for his seventeenth birthday. His beat up personally signed copy of _Tell Me About The Girl _was in that area too. He leaned against the wall and stared at them.

"James?" Bonnie walked in, "hey. What are you doing?"

"Hm?" He looked at her, "just thinking." She nodded and sat down next to him and scanned the shelf. "What are you looking at?"

"You have like ten copies of _The Outsiders." _She laughed. He laughed too. "Is that why you named the dog Ponyboy?"

"Julie named the dog," he said. She nodded. "She used to tease me about still being obsessed with the book."

"Why is it your favorite?" She asked, dropping her head to his shoulder. Moments like this were why he fell in love with her. She just got things, she could follow a conversation really well.

"I was reading it when my mom died," he said softly. She looked at him. "For school. She had me read it to her." She kissed him. "I haven't thought about that in a while. I haven't," he stopped. "I haven't missed her in a while." They kissed again. "Bonnie," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I've been being a bitch," she said. "I feel really dumb for acting so insecure." He laughed.

"It's OK," he said. "I knew it would pass." She smiled. "Look, the next couple of weeks are going to be super weird. I need to know you're not going to freak on me again."

"I can promise to try," she said.

"That works," he nodded. "Just you know, you have to spend a lot of time with my sisters. And if you dump me after that, I'll understand. They're scary."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Reunions

**Author's Note: Slightly shorter chapter. But it's a good one! Thanks for reviewing, you guys have been seriously awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reunions**

Tommy sighed leaning against a wall at the airport waiting for Kelly. He'd volunteered to pick her up, he hadn't counted on her being delayed or on the four hour phone conversation with Diane the night before. He yawned.

"Tommy?" He stopped and looked. "Oh my God! Tommy Duncan!"

"Angela Hardy!" He laughed and hugged her. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Wow," she laughed. "How long has it been?" He smiled. "Like two years, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "About that long." She smiled. "Are you just getting in?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I was in Thailand. Amazing." He nodded.

"I've been keeping up with you," he said. "Your blog is awesome."

"Seriously, who knew that me skipping freshman year of college to bum around Eastern Europe would become a career path," she shrugged.

"Hey, Tommy," Kelly ran over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." She stopped. "Angie?"

"Hi Kelly," Angela waved.

"Hi," Kelly said. "Wow, it's been years."

"Kel, we should probably get going," Tommy said. "Angie, are you in town long?"

"Not really," Angela shook her head, "just the night. I'm seeing my parents and then I'm heading to LA, to meet with some people from The Travel Channel."

"You're going to be on TV?" Tommy said.

"Maybe," Angela shrugged. "Nuts right?"

"Um," Kelly said, "Tommy, I'm going to get a cab, you two can get caught up."

"Kelly, you really don't," Tommy said. She stared at him. "OK," he said carefully. "See you at the house." Kelly smiled and hailed a cab.

"The house?" Angela asked. "I would have thought that you and Diane would be," Tommy looked at her. "You're not living with her?"

"We're sort of on a break right now," Tommy said. "It's complicated."

"It always is with you," she said. "Come on, let's get a cup of coffee." He laughed. They moved to a small diner near the airport. "OK, Duncan, what's going on?"

"Well," he said. "After Yale, I moved home. I had a job here, and you know how I like being close to family."

"Sure," Angela nodded. "That's just you, she must have known that."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Anyway, she um, still had a year left, and we stayed together and then after she applied for a lot of jobs, mostly on the East coast, a couple out here, but they were just for show, so that she could say, 'well I applied to those jobs, but I got this way better one in New York.'"

"But she didn't," Angela said. Tommy nodded. "So she moved out here, after you guys broke up."

"Yup," he nodded and took a sip of the coffee that a waitress had just poured for them.

"Are you still sleeping with her?" She asked. He choked back on his coffee. "What?"

"You're just full of questions huh Ange?" He teased. She cocked her head. "Yes, we are still sleeping together, you know occasionally."

"Occasionally?" Angela said. He nodded. "That's not like you, Tommy."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. "I love her though Angie." She nodded. "What about you, anyone special?"

"Not really," she shook her head, "there was this guy in Germany for a while, it didn't go anywhere."

"What about Travis, have you talked to him in a while?" He asked. She laughed.

"Travis," she said, "he emails sometimes. How're Brad and Elena? Have they set a date yet?"

"Right," he laughed. "No, they haven't, and I'm starting to think that's not going to happen." She laughed. "I love them, but really? It's been two years."

"Why was Kelly home?" She asked.

"Her wedding shower," he said.

"Who's she marrying?" Angela asked.

"Scooter," he said confused. "Who else?"

"No!" She said. "Didn't they get engaged when you know, like we were still dating?" Tommy laughed.

"It's been a while." He said. "I've missed you Ange."

"I've missed you too." She smiled.

* * *

Julie smiled watching the kids play out on the lawn, all dressed as various Disney characters.

"Hey there," she turned around.

"Taylor!" Julie smiled and hugged her. "Oh God it is so good to see you." She looked down at the little blond boy clinging to Taylor's legs. "Aaron," she said. "Oh God, I doubt you remember me, but, hi." Aaron stuck his thumb in his mouth. He was wearing a Prince Charming costume that couldn't help but make Julie smile.

"Aaron, baby," Taylor said, "why don't you go wish Stephie a happy birthday?" He nodded and ran off. "He's gotten very shy. We can't figure out where he gets it from." Julie laughed. "It's so good to see you." Taylor hugged her again.

"You too," Julie said. "How is everything? Where's Brett?"

"On his way." Julie nodded. "Are Steve and Tammy here?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded. Taylor nodded. They watched Stephanie hug Aaron.

"Your dad says they remind him of you and Steve." Julie nodded.

"Lets hope he doesn't go through an adolescence like Steve's," Julie joked, "for your sake." Taylor laughed. "She loves him, very much, she talks about him all the time when I talk to her on the phone."

"He loves her too," Taylor said, "at school, there was a boy making fun of him for having a girlfriend, and he said that the boy was just jealous that Stephie didn't like him."

"Sounds like his daddy," Julie laughed. Taylor laughed.

"Julie," Elyse walked over, "Oh hey Tay. Jules, I'm sorry sweetheart, but the cake."

"Oh right," Julie nodded. She went into the fridge and got the cake out. "Tay, we'll catch up later alright?" Taylor nodded. Elyse hugged her gently.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Elyse whispered. "Did you tell Julie?"

"Didn't get to it," Taylor beamed. "I will by the end of the day, don't worry Elyse." Elyse laughed.

* * *

Kelly walked quietly into the house and smiled. The first thing she noticed was a large crystal vase filled with lavender. Ana tried her hardest to make sure that the house still felt like home whenever Kelly came back, and she was immensely grateful for it, especially the scattering of Evelyn's favorite flowers everywhere.

"I'm here," Kelly called and wandered back into the large living room.

"Hello sweetheart," Ana smiled standing up and hugging her. "Oh I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home," Kelly smiled. "Where's Daddy?"

"He should be back soon," Ana smiled. "Where's Tommy?"

"We ran into Angela at the airport." Kelly smirked. Ana nodded knowingly. "So, what's going on with you?"

"Your sister in law has me on baby sitting speed dial," Ana said. "I think she's in a little over her head."

"Three kids and Ricky for a husband?" Kelly laughed. "I'd say so."

"Four kids," Ana sighed, "apparently she's been taking your mother's lead with the Cole kids."

"Allie's on drugs and Cassie's raising Eddie?" Kelly frowned.

"Not drugs," Ana shook her head. "She's just having really bad post partum. Cassie had such trouble after TJ I think she's trying to help out."

"Oh," Kelly nodded. "I swear to God, I'm taking the Vanderbilt lead and adopting." Ana laughed.

"Are you excited Kelly?" Ana asked, lifting her face. Kelly smiled and nodded. "I'm glad."

"Thank you for everything," Kelly whispered. "For the past five years, and for all your help with the wedding."

"I sort of owe you," Ana shrugged. "After all, you and Tammy did my entire wedding, I barely had to lift a finger." Kelly blushed. "What?"

"I just remember being so excited," Kelly said. "Because it was all a chance to be bossy again." Ana laughed.

"Hello?" The back door opened. "We're here," Kelly perked up at the sound of her older brother's voice.

"Aunt Kelly!" TJ came running over and hugged her.

"Hey TJ," she hugged him, "how are you?"

"Good," he said. Eva ran in and smiled widely.

"Eva?" Kelly said feigning shock. The nine year old rolled her eyes. "Oh my God! Baby, you look so beautiful."

"Hi Aunt Kelly," Eva said and kissed her on the cheek. "Grandma."

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ana responded.

"Can I sleep over here tonight," Eva said. "Bella and Eddie scream all night and I can't get any sleep."

"If it's alright with your parents," Ana nodded, "Rick?"

"It's fine with me," he shrugged.

"Yay!" Eva said running upstairs.

"Can I stay too?" TJ said.

"Next weekend," Rick said. "We don't want to overburden Ana." Ana smiled. Kelly picked up TJ.

"AUNT KELLY!" He shouted. She laughed.

* * *

Scooter walked into Claire's office and dropped a large pile of pages on her desk. She looked up at him.

"What's this?" She asked.

"This is what I did last week instead of writing the screen play for _Tell Me About The Girl._" He said and sat down. "I want you to edit it."

"Scott," she said. "I'm editor in chief now, I don't edit things, I pick which editor would be the best for it."

"I want you to do it," he said. She sighed.

"You don't get make those kinds of demands." She said.

"Claire," he stood up, "how much did my first three books sell on their first printings?"

"Four million each," she said, "give or take. But…"

"All of which you edited, yes?" He said. She nodded. "The other three, edited by people, who I will give you, were good, and talented, and everything, but not you, sold what, like half that?"

"Yes, but still a lot." She said. "More than most people."

"And they weren't received as well by critics," he sat down. "In fact on the most recent one the guy who compared _Tell Me About The Girl _to _The Great Gatsby _said and I quote, 'Vanderbilt has lost the magic.'"

"What is your point?" She asked.

"My books are better when you edit them," he said. "Plus I think you miss me."

"Scott you eat dinner at my house three nights a week," she shook her head. "Trust me, I don't miss you."

"You don't miss sitting in your office all night, arguing about what word I should use?" He said. She raised her eyebrows. "Or the rush we used to get when we were both on the same wavelength."

"Well, I do miss that," she sighed, "but we have to be realistic, I'm in a very different position than when we did _Tell Me About A Girl. _For one thing, I've got like two hundred author's I'm responsible for, not just you, for another, I have to be home by six every night, for Connie," he sighed, "your niece, unless you want her to be completely raised by the nanny."

"You know I don't want that," he said. "Claire, I want to work with you again, I'll do whatever it takes, I'll sleep in the Stamford house, I'll watch Connie all day so that anytime you have a minute to work with me I'll be there."

"Does Kelly know this plan?" Claire laughed. He sighed. "Scott, you're getting married in three weeks."

"Read it, Claire," he said. "Please? Just read it, and then make a decision."

"OK," she nodded. "I'll read it." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you," he said.

"I'm not promising you anything Scott," she shook her head. "Even if I want to, who knows if they'll even let me?" He looked at her.

"What if I threaten to move on unless it's you?" He shrugged. She stared at him wide eyed. "Claire, I don't trust anyone else but you with this one, do you understand that?" She looked at him. She knew he understood what him leaving would do to her career. She'd be destroyed. Yes, she'd done great work for the past nine years, and yes, she had a load of important author's under her belt, but every one knew that Scott Vanderbilt was _her guy. _"Just read it." She nodded wordlessly. "I'll see you soon, give Connie a kiss for me." He walked out.

* * *

**Review Please**


	7. Bedtime

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys! I start a job tomorrow! (GASP, I know, I'm a little shocked too.) So, updates may slow (probably won't but whatevs) keep those reviews coming you guys, you have no idea what they mean!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 7: Bedtimes

Tommy got out of bed and started getting dressed. Diane looked oddly at him as he leaned down and kissed her.

"You're going?" She said quietly.

"I've got to," he said, "Kelly, remember? And the big one comes on Friday."

"Tammy?" She laughed. He nodded. They kissed again. "You're being weird."

"What do you mean?" He laughed. She shrugged.

"I mean," she said, "you haven't made me talk about my feelings or cuddle." He laughed.

"Maybe I'm getting the hang of this friends with benefits thing," he shrugged. She looked at him.

"You're not telling me something." She looked at him. He sighed. "Tommy," she whispered. "What is it? You can tell me."

"I saw Angela today at the airport," he said. He kissed her.

"Angela?" She said. "Your old girlfriend?" He nodded. She swallowed. "What," She stammered. "I thought she was in Vietnam or something."

"Thailand," he said. "She's home for a bit." He kissed her again. "You're all flushed Di, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she said. "How is she?"

"She's fine," he shrugged. "Very interested in you and me," Diane nodded. "She worries, Angie, always has."

"Sure," she mumbled. "Um, are you going to come over later?"

"I'll call you," he kissed her. She looked at him. "Bye," he said.

"Bye," she said gently. She leaned back into bed and frowned. Tommy smiled closing her apartment door. Using Angela had been Angela's idea. She'd said that the minute Diane was afraid of actually losing him, she'd freak. She'd said she knew the feeling.

* * *

Steve sat in a chair on the deck at the Gaffneys, sipping a beer. He watched a couple of the kids run across the lawn screaming.

"Jesus Callins," he turned hearing a voice behind him. "Could you get any creepier?"

"Whatever Atkins," he said. "Why don't you knock up that wife of yours again?" Brett laughed and sat down next to him.

"I already did that," Brett smiled. "Thanks a lot." He smiled as Steve handed him a beer. "These things would be unbearable without booze."

"Taylor's pregnant again?" Steve said looking at her. Brett nodded. "Congratulations."

"Yeah," Brett smirked. "Is this one yours?"

"Funny," Steve said. "Hilarious actually." Brett laughed. "She doesn't look pregnant."

"She's ten weeks," Brett explained, "we just found out about a week ago. It's exciting this time, less scary."

"You're not seventeen," Steve said. Brett nodded. "The kid seems great."

"He is great," Brett nodded. "Tammy's," he whistled. "When are you going to make that baby legal?" Steve laughed.

"You sound like her step dad." He shook his head. "I don't know sometimes man, sometimes I think I should have just stuck around here."

"And done what exactly?" Brett said. "I have our dream job, helping Cal coach the Bears."

"Seriously," Steve laughed. "What position are you grooming Aaron for?"

"Come on Callins, he's six," Brett blushed. Steve raised his eyebrows. "He's got a helluva stick save man, you should see it, and he's faster on his glove side that the Cat was when we were that age!"

"A goalie," Steve nodded. "You know they're trouble, don't you?" They both looked at Julie and sighed.

"Yeah," Brett said. Tammy walked over.

"Hi Brett," she smiled.

"Hi Tammy," he said. "How are you?"

"Just fine," she smiled. "Can I have my boyfriend for a minute?"

"This is up to Brett?" Steve said. Tammy shrugged. He stood up and followed her into the house. "What's up?" She kissed him. "Hi there."

"I've missed you all day," she whispered and kissed him again.

"You drank the blue punch, didn't you?" Steve laughed. She giggled and nodded. "You know that stuff if like ten thousand proof right? Tay invented it when we were sophomores."

"I like it," she whispered. "It got me good drunk." They kissed again.

* * *

"What've you got there?" Logan asked walking in to Claire's home office.

"Scott's manuscript," she said.

"Scott?" He said. "My brother?" She nodded. "Any good this time?"

"Logan," she chastised him, lowering the paper.

"Honey, I love my little brother very much," he laughed. "But that last book was shit."

"It wasn't that bad," she sighed, "it certainly wasn't his best, I'll give you that." She shook her head. "But this," she sighed. "Do you remember the feeling you got the first time you read _Tell Me About The Girl?"_

"Very clearly," he nodded. "It reminded me of you," she smiled and kissed him.

"This is that good," she said, "it's brilliant. It's like he found something inside of himself again."

"I'm seeing something in you again Fitz," he whispered. She smiled. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know," she groaned, "it's long, it could take a year, maybe longer."

"Connie starts school in the fall," Logan said, "you think you could put it off until September?"

"Probably," she said, "I mean, he'll be on his honeymoon until August, I doubt Kelly would put up with editing phone calls."

"I doubt that too," he nodded. "Then we could easily stall him, me and Kelly, get Dave in on the act we could distract him for years." She laughed.

"And you'd pick up the slack?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows, "around here, and with Connie?"

"Absolutely." He whispered and kissed her. "I'm all over the Daddy thing." She laughed. "If you're serious about this, I'm proud of you." He kissed her. "I'll let you finish."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'll be up in a little bit OK?"

"Take your time," he shrugged. "It hasn't been that long since you've edited a book Fitz, I remember how lost you get." She laughed. "I'll see you in the morning." She smiled as he closed the door behind him. She definitely had married the right man.

* * *

"Fult?" Tanya called walking into the small apartment they'd been sharing. "Are you home?" He didn't answer. Her heart skipped a beat. She hated when he wasn't home when he was supposed to be. Being with a cop did that to you. She wandered into the bedroom and saw him passed out, and exhaled again. She climbed into bed and curled into him.

"Hey," he said. "When'd you get here?"

"A few seconds ago," she said. "I got scared, you didn't answer me." He laughed.

"You've gotta stop worrying," he said softly. She buried her head in his chest. "Tanya," he whispered. Tanya had been extra paranoid since she did the research on a cop killer case. She was sure that he was going to get himself shot.

"I like knowing you're safe," she whispered. "That's all." He kissed her.

"I know baby," he said. "I'll try to check in more often." They kissed again.

"Have you called Dean?" She said.

"Wow, five minutes," he said, "a new record." She laughed. "You worrying about him too? Is there a serial killer that you're doing research for a case on who's after mid level NHL players?"

"No, but his ex girlfriend is engaged, and his ex stalkee is getting married in three weeks," she shrugged.

"He's a big boy," Fulton said. "You and Lisa have to cut the cord." She crossed her arms. "Oh don't pout," he sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll call him tomorrow."

"Thank you," she kissed him.

"So, um listen," he stood up, she looked at him. "I wanted to ask you something."

"OK, what's up?" She sat up.

"Tanya, we've been together now, what? Like six years right?" He asked. She nodded. "And, I love you, I mean I really love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Where are you going with this?"

"I didn't expect to be this nervous," he laughed, "um, listen I need to," she looked at him. "Oh shit, forget it, will you marry me?" She started giggling uncontrollably. "Not exactly the response I was looking for."

"'Oh shit, forget it, will you marry me?'" She laughed. "I'm sorry, honey, that's just not exactly every little girl's dream, you know?" He laughed and lay down next to her, pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

"I'm looking for yes or no here, T," he sighed. She opened the box and looked at the simple ring, "I know it's not much."

"It's perfect," she whispered. "Of course, I'm saying yes Fult!" She kissed him. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," he said, and they kissed. "Tanya," she pushed into him and whimpered.

"This is so amazing." She said. "I've wanted this for so long." The kissed.

* * *

"So," Elyse said and walked over to Julie. "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home Mom," she whispered. Elyse sat down next to her. "You're dying to ask me something."

"I talked to Steve," Elyse said. She sighed. "He's worried about you."

"He shouldn't be," Julie said, "I'm fine."

"Paulo, Julie?" She said. Julie sighed. "Is this going to be one of our little secrets, or are you going to share it with your dad?"

"Elyse," Julie said. "It's complicated."

"Try me," she crossed her arms. Julie sighed. "I mean, how did that even start?"

"I went to Italy after I broke up with Jimmy," Julie said, "and then it just sort of did."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Jaime and Josh?" Elyse asked. "Are you acting out because your mother's getting a divorce?"

"Elyse, I am not a teenager anymore," Julie said. "I am not _acting out. _I'm having an unconventional adult relationship with an old friend."

"You're far too old for that kind of relationship," Elyse frowned. "You're not in college anymore Julie."

"Too old?" Julie sighed, "I'm twenty five years old, just because I happen to live with the world's most committed couple doesn't mean I have to be there too! Besides, maybe I want to just have some fun, I've earned it, I was with the same guy for ten years, since I was fourteen years old."

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean," Elyse sighed, "I only meant this seems out of character for you, and if Steve is worried, well, I'm very worried." Julie laughed. "I know your personal life is none of my business, but I just figured."

"Steve is not worried," Julie said, assuring Elyse softly, "Tammy is upset because she doesn't like Jimmy's new girlfriend."

"That makes a little more sense," Elyse laughed. "What do you think of her?" Julie said. "The new girlfriend, have you met her?"

"She seems," Julie said, "well, she's different I guess. A brunette for one thing, Tammy says she's very serious. She's a book editor, from Boston, old money, I'm sure his family loves her."

"His family loves you," Elyse shook her head.

"It took them about five years," Julie sighed. "I don't know Mom, I just, I love him, and I want him to be happy, so if I knew that he really was happy, I think I'd be OK with that." She wiped her eyes before the tears really came, but she felt them on her way. Elyse hugged her.

"You're going to be fine," Elyse said. "I shouldn't have pressed." Julie hugged close. "I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you, but it doesn't mean anything if you're not happy, OK?"

"OK," Julie whispered. "You're like the best mom ever." Elyse laughed.

"I try," she nodded.

* * *

Logan wandered quietly into Connie's bedroom, she was looking through the yearbook Elena had given her.

"Lights out baby," he said. She looked up at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Mommy?" She said, "she usually says goodnight, not you." Logan laughed and sat down with her.

"Mommy's working tonight," he said. "What've you got there?"

"Aunt Elena gave it to me," Connie said, "it's from when my birth parents were in high school."

"Ah," Logan said.

"Did you and Mommy have yearbook photos together?" Connie asked.

"No," Logan said, "I didn't meet Mommy until Yale. And then, because I was a big jerk, after Yale we didn't talk to each other for a long time."

"What did you do?" Connie said, her eyes wide, as if this was the worst possible thing that could happen.

"I asked her to marry me," Logan said, "but because of where Gammy and Poppy live, I was afraid to introduce her to Grandma and Grandpa."

"I like where Gammy and Poppy live," Connie said. "The house is smaller, but Gammy makes better food than Grandma." Logan laughed.

"Yes she does," he kissed her on the cheek. "Anyway, because of that, Mommy got really mad at me, and so we didn't get married. And then after Uncle Scott and her started working on his first book, we realized that we still loved each other." Connie smiled. "And that's the story of me and your mommy. Which I know I've told you before." She giggled. "Go to sleep Constance."

"Good night Daddy," she said and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, I'm glad you came in."

"I love you too baby," he said and hugged her. "One more kiss, OK?" She kissed him gently on the other cheek. "Sleep tight." He walked out and switched the light off.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. Reactions

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing you guys! Love you for it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reactions**

Julie woke up on Monday morning and as usual popped out of bed and did morning yoga. It was something she'd picked up at ZBZ, yoga in the morning, followed by a jog. She stopped, grabbing a smart water from the fridge and then seeing a note pinned to the door.

_Sorry I ratted you out to Elyse._

She laughed and headed downstairs popping her head into the studio to say hello to Tammy.

"Julie," Tammy said, "you're here," she sounded surprised and worried.

"Um, yeah," Julie said. "I work here, live upstairs, you know." Tammy laughed awkwardly.

"I know that," she said, "but I thought you were going to LA today."

"Tammy, are you sure this fits," Bonnie walked out of one of the dressing rooms wearing the simple pink bridesmaid's dresses Tammy had been working on for years. "Oh, hi."

"Hi," Julie said. "Um, you're a bridesmaid." Bonnie nodded. Tammy looked at Julie, begging her to leave. "You look great," she whispered. "I'm just going to go for my run now, and then I'm going to take a shower, and go to the airport, I'm going to LA, and I'll see you both in Minnesota, I guess." She headed out whacking into the door.

"You OK, Jules?" Tammy asked.

"Totally," Julie nodded. "Absolutely OK, really really good to see you again, Bonnie." Bonnie looked at Tammy after Julie left.

"I should probably make sure she doesn't run into any customers or anything," Tammy said. She walked out into the hallway. "Julie!" She hissed. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Julie said.

"The Kelly sized freak out in there!" Tammy said.

"She's a _bridesmaid?" _Julie sighed.

"Well," Tammy said, "you know Kelly, she's been planning this wedding for five years. You were supposed be the sixth bridesmaid, and everything was planned around that, now it wouldn't look appropriate to have Jimmy escort you up the aisle."

"Six?" Julie said.

"Me, Cassie, Janet, Linda, Ellie, Bonnie," Tammy rattled off. Julie nodded. "If Kelly wouldn't kill me for ruining the pictures I would totally make her look fat."

"Thanks," Julie mumbled. "I have to go."

"Say hi to Casey for me," Tammy said.

"Sure," Julie sighed, "see you in Minnesota." Tammy hugged her. Julie knew that after that performance there was no way she could keep pulling the "I'm fine" thing with Tammy.

* * *

Elena sat bored in a coffee shop stirring hers around in a circle. In theory this her not having a job thing was what she wanted. She was planning on taking over all of the Vanderbilt family charity work, once she and Brad got married. It was actually something she was pretty passionate about, and none of the other women in the family were, after all, Claire and Kelly had their careers and Janet, well, Janet was Janet. That left Elena, unfortunately, due to their constant stalling she wasn't a Vanderbilt just yet, and so a lot of the work which required carefully cultivated old contacts just couldn't be done. She frowned and looked at her cell phone. It was a half hour past when Brad was supposed to meet her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late baby," he kissed her running over.

"It's fine," she said softly. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Something's wrong," he sighed, "I can tell by now, what's happening?"

"I'm just bored," she said. "Maybe I should get a job."

"OK," he said. "But I thought you were going to do the charity thing."

"Yeah, once we get married," she shrugged, "I can't really before that."

"So then let's set a date," he said. She looked at him. "Look, we put it off before because we knew that Kelly's head would explode if you got married before her right?"

"Right," Elena said with a nod.

"Soo," he shrugged, "we're not going to pick a date in the next three weeks are we?" She smiled and kissed him. "So you're OK with picking a date?"

"Of course!" She said, "I thought you didn't want to until after law school!"

"No," he laughed, "I don't need to graduate before we get married, that's stupid, you've been wearing that ring for two years." She kissed him again. "And if you still want a job, I'm sure we can find you something."

"I don't really want a job," she said, "planning the wedding will be my job now." He laughed. There was a giddy buzz surrounding both of them. They both had but off this moment thinking the other didn't want it. There was something inherently freeing about knowing this was real now. Elena had even managed to silence the nagging voice in the back of her head, telling her to wait until after she saw…well, it wasn't important, she hadn't seen him in five years, maybe having the date set with Brad when she did would make it easier.

* * *

"You're what?" Dean said, sitting at a small bar table across from Tanya and Fulton.

"We're engaged!" Tanya said.

"Congratulations!" Lisa smiled and hugged her. "Oh my God that's amazing! Kev, isn't it amazing?" Kevin was staring at the Cubs game that was playing on the TV above the bar. "_Kevin!" _She hissed.

"What?" He said. "What did I miss?" Tanya wiggled her left ring finger. "Holy shit, that's a diamond!"

"Very quick on the uptake there Norris," Tanya laughed. Dean stared at the table. "Dean?"

"I think I'm going to get some air," he whispered and walked outside. Lisa sighed and followed him out. "Lee, I'm fine."

"Your two best friends in the world are getting married and your reaction was to get air. You're not fine." She said. He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"He shouldn't do this to her," he said. Lisa raised her eyebrows, "there are things," he sighed. "Things that Tanya doesn't know about."

"Right after you guys graduated and he slept with Tammy again?" Lisa said. Dean stared at her. "Tanya knows about that."

"She does?" He said.

"Yeah," Lisa said, "I think Tammy's boyfriend does too, they made a mistake, whatever. Besides, it's not like you were sleeping at home that week."

"Nothing happened," he said defensively. Lisa said. "It didn't, I mean we shared a bed, but not like that." Lisa laughed. "You think I'm lying."

"I know you're lying little brother, but whatever," she shrugged. "Now come on, Patrick only watches the ones that aren't his for like four hours before getting fed up, so let's go, we're going to have a drink, and you're going to give Tanya a big hug, and tell her you're excited for her."

"But I'm not," he said. "I think she's making a huge mistake." Lisa sighed. "I'll smile, I'll shake hands, I'll hug her, OK?"

"OK," she said, shoving him inside. After several toasts and laughter Fulton and Dean separated from the group for a while.

"You're pissed at me," Fulton said.

"Nah," Dean said, "I'm just surprised, I didn't know you guys were thinking that way." Fulton nodded.

"Listen um," Fulton sighed, "this is gonna sound weird, I know um, you're going to Kelly's wedding, and you'll see Tammy,"

"I'm not telling her," Dean said, "no way, no how man. That girl scares me." Fulton laughed.

"No, I was actually going to ask you not to tell her," Fulton said. "I want to, I mean, I should tell her myself, I just need to figure out the best way to do that."

"I would go against the email." Dean twitched still remembering the email he'd gotten from Elena two years earlier.

_Brad asked me to marry him, I'm saying yes._

It almost felt like a challenge, a way of saying, "this is your last chance." He missed that chance, he knew now he should have taken it.

"Note taken," Fulton nodded.

* * *

"Hi," Julie smiled at a receptionist who held up a finger to shush her. She rolled her eyes. It was nice to be in LA but she'd forgotten how rude everyone was compared to New York.

"Hello," The receptionist said. "Who are you here to see?"

"Um, Joshua Parker," Julie said.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman said and started typing.

"No," Julie said. "I don't."

"Mr. Parker is very busy," She said, as if she said this a million times a day. "If you don't have an appointment,"

"My name is Julie Gaffney," She said. "I'm his step daughter." The woman looked at her. "Look it up." She did.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Gaffney," She said, "I'll just call up and let them know that you're on your way."

"Thank you," Julie said and walked to the elevators and rode up. She emerged and saw Josh standing waiting for her. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey Jules," He hugged her. "Oh, honey it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," She smiled.

"How's your mother?" He asked.

"She's Jaime," She shrugged. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Let's just go in my office," He nodded. They walked in. "God, it is so good to see you." She smiled. "You look more like Jaime every day."

"I'm starting to think I get more like her too," She sighed.

"I don't know about that," He shook his head, "How are things with Jimmy? You two have to be heading down the aisle soon."

"Um, we broke up," She sighed, "About a year ago. Between him at med school and my traveling, we never saw each other."

"I'm really sorry," He said. "What about your dad?"

"He's good," She smiled, "I saw him last weekend, Stephie's birthday." He nodded. "Casey and I got _Tell Me About The Girl." _He looked at her. "We wanted to give you the head's up."

"Who are you thinking about?" He asked. She sighed. "Sophia Bush?"

"Thank you!" Julie said, "Casey said Rachel Bilson, I told him he was crazy!"

"Rachel Bilson's a good back up," He nodded. "But definitely Sophia Bush should be your first choice."

"Caleb's who we're really having trouble with," She said. He nodded.

"It's a tough character," He said, "I mean, I've met Scott Vanderbilt." She nodded. "Where are you staying?"

"Hotel," She said, "I'm only here for two days I didn't want to spend one of them going back and forth between LA and Newport." He nodded.

"You're not talking to her," He said. She sighed. "I've spent enough time around both of you to know the conversational signals." She looked down. "What this time?"

"I don't even know," She groaned. "That's the pathetic part you know? I don't even know what we're fighting about anymore. I just know that this always happens with her."

"You're too hard on her," he said softly.

"You're the one she kicked out," Julie said. "Honestly, Josh, I don't see how you can,"

"Julie," he said. "If you're not speaking to you mother on my behalf, I'd rather you called her. It's much more complicated than you think." Julie frowned and leaned back in her chair. "Don't pout, save that for negotiations." She laughed. "If anyone comes to mind, I'll give you a call."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Casey and I are having dinner, you should come." He smiled and they sat quietly. "Josh, I want you to know that I was really hoping you guys would work it out. I still am."

"I know," he said. "And I want you to know that no matter how this all turns out I'm here for you OK? I mean, I know you have your dad, I wouldn't dream of trying to take Cal's place, but I'm here."

"I know," she hugged him. "I'll talk to you soon Josh."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	9. Meetings

**Author's note: Thanks as always for reviewing, love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Meetings**

Julie sat glumly at a table in a club, half listening to Casey and Carolee chatter. She was stirring her drink staring into space.

"And then I said, my cousin Julie," Casey said, "she's a total whore and everybody hates her." She looked at him. "Told you she wasn't listening."

"Where's your head Gaffney?" Carolee asked. "Oh my God! I so had sex with that guy." She squealed seeing someone walk in, "I should go say hi." She stood up. Julie rolled her eyes.

"So what's going on?" Casey said. "Now that you know, the crazy one is gone?"

"So you think I'm being immature?" Julie said.

"Doing what?" Casey asked.

"You know, working for Jaime instead of opening my restaurant, sleeping with Paulo instead of actually getting on with my life after breaking up with Jimmy," she rattled off, "crashing in Steve and Tammy's guest room instead of getting my own place, that kind of thing."

"No," Casey said. "Well, except for the whole Steve and Tammy's guest room thing," he shrugged. "You need to move out of there pronto before they further infect you with their dysfunction."

"They are not dysfunctional!" Julie said, "they're the most functional couple I know," Casey laughed. "What is funny?"

"Carolee and I are more functional than those too," Casey said. Julie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you should move out here."

"Casey," she sighed.

"You only moved to New York to be with Jimmy anyway," he pointed out. "Now that you're not with Jimmy anymore, there's no reason to stay in New York."

"Restaurant scene is better in New York," she mumbled.

"Restaurant scene is more _expensive_ in New York," he pointed out.

"I like living in New York," she said. "I'm not moving back out here."

"I still think you should," he said. "I mean, if you're going to get on with your life and all."

"It wasn't him," Carolee walked back over and sat down. "I gave him my number anyway, so we'll see how that goes."

"That guy?" Casey said pointing. Carolee nodded. "Not your team."

"He took my number," Carolee said, "he wouldn't have done that if he was gay."

"Maybe he's bi," Julie shrugged.

"You've been in New York way too long," Casey shook his head. "Didn't you know there's no such thing as bi in California anymore?"

"Well that's stupid," Julie said, "how do you explain the time you two had sex then?"

"Vodka," they said at the same time.

"Wow, I missed you two," Julie said. "Oh, Carolee I'm having breakfast with Amy before I get my plane to Minnesota tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"You just want me there so that you don't have to tell Amy that you're boinking her ex boyfriend." Carolee shook her head.

"No!" Julie said, "I wasn't planning on telling her that at all." Carolee nodded. "So come?"

"Nope," Carolee said. Julie frowned. "We're not in college anymore, you don't have to kiss Amy's ass."

"I _like _Amy," Julie said, "and ZBZ sisterhood is for life."

"You sound like me when we were sophomores," Carolee said. "ZBZ sisterhood is until graduation or until it gets you a job interview." Casey laughed. "And he called me," she held up her phone, "I win, he's straight. It was good to see you Julie," she hugged her.

"You too," Julie smiled.

"Bye Case," Carolee said, "don't wait up." She bounced away.

"See," Casey said. "You move here and this could all be yours."

"Arguing over what guys' sexual orientations are with you and Carolee," Julie sighed, "verses the most unique and diverse culinary environment in the country. So hard to pick." Casey laughed.

* * *

Bonnie walked into Jimmy's apartment and dropped her purse and plopped on the couch next to him.

"Hi," he said, "how was your fitting?" She sighed.

"Julie's still in love with you," he stared at her. "Or just hates me."

"What happened?" Jimmy said. "I thought Julie was in LA, that's why Tammy was fitting you today."

"You were in on that too?" Bonnie said. "I can handle being in the same building as your ex you know, I'm not Ellie."

"I know you can handle it," Jimmy said. "Tammy can't, she specifically said 'I don't feel like dealing with Julie being dramatic so could Bonnie please come for her fitting while Julie's in LA.'"

"Oh," Bonnie said. "Right, that makes sense." Jimmy kissed her. "You really can't come to Minnesota with me?"

"Bridal showers are for girls," he reminded her, "I'm going to be in Connecticut doing man things."

"Dave's getting a stripper, then?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Probably," Jimmy said. "But she's a stripper in Connecticut so less fun than one in New York."

"Oh OK then," she laughed. "I just hate going to your house without you there, I can never talk to anyone, I don't have anything in common with your sisters or your step mom."

"Claire will be there," he shrugged. "You and Claire are friends."

"Claire is my boss," she sighed. "That's not the same."

"Well, there's Kelly's friend Linda," Jimmy shrugged. "She's really smart, you two will probably get along."

"Is Linda anything like Janet?" Bonnie asked.

"There's no one like Janet," he laughed. "And Linda is nothing like her, she teaches feminist philosophy at Berkeley."

"Feminist philosophy?" She said. He nodded. "So she's a lesbian?"

"No," Jimmy said, "that's Janet, Linda's just into activism."

"Oh," Bonnie said. "That will be interesting at least." Jimmy nodded.

"And Diane," he said, "you like Diane, and Ellie," he said, she looked at him. "You have had many interesting conversations with Ellie."

"Ellie can't stand me," she said.

"Well, I wouldn't take that personally," he sighed. "Ellie doesn't really like any girls," Bonnie glared at him, "or women, or whatever. She doesn't trust them, you wouldn't either if you grew up with Annemarie for a mother."

"She likes Tammy," Bonnie said, "and Diane."

"She works really hard with Tammy because she knows that me and Tommy would freak if they didn't get along," Jimmy shook his head, "and she puts up with Diane because Tommy's her best friend and Brad's her boyfriend, but that took her a long time. You thought I was being nuts last week when I didn't want her to go to Tammy's now that Julie's home, but they _hated _each other at Eden Hall, it was scary to see them walk down the hallway." Bonnie nodded and kissed him. "She'll come around. She won't want to lose me."

"You'd pick me?" Bonnie whispered. Jimmy sighed. He knew he wouldn't ever come down to that. Not again, not after the time that he _did _pick Ellie over Julie. They would never think to test each other that way again.

"Yeah," he fibbed. "Absolutely." She kissed him again. "You're not asking me to, are you?"

"Of course not!" She said. "I mean, I've told you, I get it. She's not an ex girlfriend to you. It's not that simple."

* * *

"What about winter?" Elena said, flipping onto her stomach and looking at Brad. He smiled. "A beautiful, white January snow covered winter wedding?"

"I think that would be nice," he said, playing with her curls, she'd straightened her hair that day, but she'd sweat away the sleekness after a few rounds of sex to celebrate their new decision. "Of course if we wait until summer we can do it in Westerly."

"I don't want to wait that long," she said and kissed him. "I didn't want to wait this long."

"Fuck it," he said, grabbing her waist and she squealed. "Let's get married tonight."

"Mm," she giggled, "no! Tonight we have dinner with your family." He groaned and fell back. "Stop, these dinners mean a lot to Claire."

"I know that, honey," he said. "But can't we skip it and just stay here." He kissed her and she exhaled happily as he moved down to her neck. His tongue flicked out a few times, and she whimpered and giggled. "This is much better than eating with my family." He whispered. She giggled and moaned as he found his way inside of her. They so rarely had days like this anymore, where they lay around and did nothing but laugh and kiss and have insanely wonderful sex. After they lay quietly. "Lenny?" He said softly.

"Yes Bradley," she said.

"I didn't want to bring this up," he said, "but was the real reason you wanted to wait until after Kelly and Scottie's wedding because you knew he'd be there." She exhaled. Brad never said Dean's name if he could help it. She didn't blame him. She avoided Gabrielle if she could too.

"Not really," she said. "I guess a little, but the more I think about it, I haven't talked to Dean in five years. I don't know what seeing him would change." He kissed her.

* * *

Angela sat nervously her laptop in hand, her foot trembling in the large lobby. The Travel Channel meeting had gone really well, but one of the producers suggested she get an agent before contract negotiations. So she was waiting to meet with this producers guy now.

"Ms. Hardy?" An assistant said. Angela looked up. "He's ready to see you."

"Great," she said with a smile and followed the young woman, who looked the same age as her, maybe a little older. She walked in and looked at Josh Parker, tall, dark haired, really good looking in that young dad sort of way.

"Angela Hardy right?" He said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah," she said, "it's nice to meet you, I really don't know what I'm supposed to do here." He laughed.

"We can just talk," he said. "I hear you're brilliant, Carlie doesn't normally send me people who aren't." Angela blushed deeply. "So you're a travel blogger."

"Uh huh," Angela nodded. "I backpacked instead of going to college, wrote to keep in touch with my friends and it just sort of caught on." He nodded.

"Where are you from originally?" He asked.

"Minneapolis," she said. He smiled wider. "Does that mean something to you?"

"My step daughter went to boarding school in Minneapolis," he said.

"Blake or Eden Hall?" She asked happily. He stared at her amazed.

"Eden Hall," he said, "what is Blake?" She laughed.

"It's our rival school," she said, "what class was she?"

"2000," he said. "She played hockey, apparently she was really popular."

"Oh shit!" Angela exclaimed excitedly. Josh looked at her. "Julie Gaffney?"

"Yes," he laughed. "You know her?"

"Tommy Duncan was my boyfriend," she shrugged, as if this should clear everything up. It didn't. "Jimmy's step brother."

"Oh," he said, "right. Well, clearly I have to represent you then." Angela laughed. "Julie's in town actually." Angela smiled.

"I didn't know her that well," Angela said, "but say hi. Is your wife better?" Josh blinked. No one had asked him this in a very long time, he also hadn't really thought of Jaime as his wife, or he'd been trying not to. "I remember she had cancer when we were at school."

"She is," Josh said. "Thanks for asking." She shrugged.

* * *

Tammy sat on the black leather couch of her latest psychiatrist. She hadn't been to one in years but lately she'd been waking up in the middle of the night, her breath shallow and her chest tight. It was a feeling that she remembered clearly, the beginning of a panic attack. She could breath deeply and soothe them, but she couldn't risk them breaking out again.

"So," the doctor, a woman this time, to her relief, women usually got her drama much more. "We can start with the easy one, how long have you been in therapy?"

"Since I was seventeen," Tammy shrugged. "I've taken a break lately, and I decided it might be a good idea to come back. The next question is why I started right?"

"Usually," she laughed.

"I was having panic attacks," Tammy explained.

"Do you still have them?" She asked, making a note.

"No," Tammy said, "look, to make this easy, I'll walk you through my psychological traumas." She nodded. "OK, so, my parents got married right out of high school and had me when they were twenty, my brother a year later." She sighed. "We never had a lot of money, I mean, we probably would have but I was a fairly talented figure skater and that's a really expensive hobby."

"Did you feel guilty about that?" She asked.

"I was a kid," Tammy said, "I wanted to skate. I didn't think to feel guilty. Then when I was thirteen my dad had an affair, I saw them together, that was good times, my parents got divorced, my dad married the whore, and now they have a nifty little replacement family."

"So your parents' divorce, that was what caused the panic attacks?" She asked.

"No," Tammy laughed, "see, my mom started dating Tom then, who's like this really uptight rich guy, he tried to get my friends kicked out of our school. Big drama, anyway, see, my friend Luis fell in love with this girl Olivia, and she went to our rival school, and had this guy there, before she even met Luis. So when she told him she didn't want to see him anymore, he flipped out a little and showed up at my brother's party to harass her, but he wasn't my brother yet, anyway, then he made a move on my little brother's best friend, who had some kind of history with him, and with my brother. Her boyfriend found out about it and my best friend ended up beating him up, so then he showed up at my house to threaten her, but she wasn't there, and my boyfriend humiliated him. A few weeks later he and a bunch friends cornered us in an alley, beat us and tried to rape us." Tammy exhaled. "That's when the panic attacks started."

"Not surprising," the doctor nodded. "So you don't have them anymore?"

"Lately," Tammy whispered. "Not full blown ones by any stretch. But I've been getting a tightness in my chest and I want to nip it in the bud."

"You're sure it's psychological?" She asked. Tammy nodded. "What's going on lately?"

"My sister is getting married," Tammy said. "I have to go home, with my boyfriend, see my father and the replacement family."

"So stress," she said. Tammy nodded. "Have you ever been on medication?" Tammy stared at her. Clearly, she needed to find another doctor.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	10. Holes

**Author's Note: This chapter just came to me, ills in some holes...which incedintely is the name of the chapter. Enjoy! PS the italics are flashbacks, but you could have guessed that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Holes**

"Mom?" Tammy said as she and Julie walked into the house.

"Really Tam," Julie sighed, "I should have gotten a hotel room." Tammy looked at her.

"Do you really think that my mother was going to let you sleep in a hotel?" Tammy said. Julie laughed. "She hasn't seen you since you guys broke up. Which in Ana world means that she hasn't gotten to feed your broken heart." Julie laughed.

"Hi girls," Tom said as they wandered back.

"Hi Tom," Tammy said hugging her step father.

"Julie," he said. Julie smiled. She knew he probably felt as awkward as she did.

"Hi," she said. "It's good to see you."

"You too," he said. Ana ran downstairs.

"Mommy!" Tammy said. Ana hugged her.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad you're home." She whispered.

"I'm glad to be home," Tammy whispered.

"Julie," Ana said.

"Hi Ana," Julie said as she hugged her. "It's good to see you."

"Why don't you two head upstairs," Ana said. "Julie you're in the guest room."

"Right," Julie said. "Thanks so much for letting me stay."

"Of course," Tom said simply, "you're family." Julie smiled. There was something so reassuring about hearing him say it rather than Tammy's repeated recitation that they all still loved her. Julie and Tammy wandered upstairs, carrying their bags. Julie stopped seeing the door to Jimmy's room open. She swallowed and glanced in. It was as though nothing had moved, although there was now no longer a picture of them in their USC cap and gowns on the desk. It was replaced by him and Bonnie in a tux and evening gown. Her heart lurched, wondering if when he'd brought her home they'd shared that bed. Jimmy's bed, where she and him had lay on when she saw Jaime for the first time freshman year, or where they'd made love for the first time, or where he'd held her when she cried over Jaime's diagnosis. Or had Bonnie slept in the poolhouse? Where they'd spent birthday eves, and kissed and laughed and ate tacos, or maybe she slept in the guest room? Julie had no memories of the guest room, so she'd rather picture them in there. It was easier. She dropped her bags, as though her body was reminding her that this was where she slept in this house.

"Jules?" Tammy said. "Are you OK?"

"If I say I am will you believe me?" Julie sighed.

"No," Tammy said. "But I think we should close this door for the rest of the weekend."

"I think that's a good idea," Julie nodded.

"Did I just hear what I think I hear?" Tommy popped his head out. Tammy's face spread into a wide grin.

"Hey little brother!" She exclaimed as he ran out and hugged her. "Oh God it's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too," he whispered. "Hey Jules."

"Hi," Julie waved. "So are you flying to Connecticut for the festivities or are you sticking around here with us women folk?"

"Lena said that if I wasn't here for her to escape from her mother with that she would never speak to me again," Tommy shrugged, "when I asked if she was threatening or promising, she said that she'd stay in Minnesota until I got home and then smother me in my sleep." Julie laughed. "That convinced me. So you're sleeping in the guest room, huh? Weird."

"Tommy," Tammy hissed.

"It's totally weird," Julie said. "So when are you getting your own place Duncan?"

"When you get yours," he teased. They both laughed. Tammy rolled her eyes and walked into her old bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. She hadn't lay in this bed in a long time. She rolled over onto her side and saw the wall that she'd painted. There it was, a heart, large and ripped in two. The tree was etched gently on one side, and the rabbit on the other. She remembered too clearly the night she painted it.

* * *

"_Hey," Tammy looked up and saw Fulton in the doorway._

"_Hey," she said. "What are you doing here?" He shrugged and walked in and landed on the bed. He looked at the large half painted wall._

"_Your work's evolved." He chuckled. She glared at him. "Sorry, what's on your mind?"_

"_What do you mean?" She said._

"_The tree is you," he raised his eyebrows, "if I remember correctly. And I'm guessing that furry woodland thing is your boyfriend?"_

"_Ex," she mumbled. He stared at her. "We broke up, if you must know."_

"_Jesus, Tam," he said, "I'm sorry." She shrugged and sat down. "I asked Connie what was happening and she said to ask you myself, I figured you guys had a fight." Tammy snorted. "Bad?"_

"_Kinda," Tammy sighed, then it hit her. She started bawling. Fulton didn't say anything else just held her close until she could breathe again. "Oh Fult, I've done something terrible."_

"_I doubt that," he said very gently. "There's not a terrible bone in your body. Tell me what happened, I promise I'll make it all better." She looked at him. _

"_I was pregnant," she said. He looked at her, "we were drunk and stupid, and slipped up." He nodded. "And I freaked out, I didn't know, and," she looked down. "I didn't even tell him, not until after." Fulton nodded understanding. She looked at him, Fulton always understood, never judged, how was it possible? "Anyway, I felt really horrible and I was sick, obviously, and he asked what was wrong and I told him."_

"_And now you're broken up," he said. She nodded. "And Connie is," he sighed. "Well, Connie."_

"_Exactly," Tammy said. "As if I don't feel awful enough." He hugged her again, he could feel the hole inside of her and wanted to sew her back together. "Anyway, what about you? I didn't think you'd be home, or I guess this isn't home anymore, for you."_

"_You either," he pointed out. She smiled. "I'm only home for like two weeks, and then I start the academy." _

"_Right," she smiled. "Is Tanya here too or…" she trailed off and he shook his head._

"_She's starting law school like right away," he shook his head. "Plus, we're taking like one of those breathers that people always talk about."_

"_You fought," Tammy nodded._

"_Big time," he laughed. She smiled. "She does not like the whole cop plan, it really freaks her out."_

"_It always freaked me out too," she admitted, "you know, a million years ago, when we still thought," she trailed off again. He nodded. They looked at each other. "I'm thinking about moving home for a while."_

"_Really?" He said. She nodded. "Are you having panic attacks?"_

"_No," she shook her head. "No it's not like then, just being with my mom and everything has helped a little."_

"_Sure," he said softly. She hadn't realized before that they'd been inching closer to each other. He pushed her hair off of her face. _

"_Fult," she whispered as he kissed her. She leaned back against the pillows and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was an unbelievable comfort to have Fulton's arms around her again. When they made love that night, she felt something in herself heal._

* * *

She sighed and closed her eyes and her phone rang. She saw it and smiled.

"Hi," she said picking it up.

"Hi," Steve said. "Just calling to give you some courage before heading to see your father."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said. "So, how's our girl doing?"

"Jimmy's bedroom door was open," Tammy sighed. "Then she and Tommy were doing their broken hearts club banter."

"He's a good egg your little brother," Steve smiled. "Call me later, I've got a tween queen emergency here. Apparently my client decided spending a night in Vegas with her boyfriend was a good idea."

"Ouch," Tammy said, "good luck keeping that off Perez." He snorted.

"Perez is the least of my problems, he can be bought," Steve said, "TMZ however has no price."

"Good luck," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. She hung up and closed her eyes. She had an amazing job, a fantastic family and a man who loved her. But there was still that hole inside of her that was never full.

* * *

_After Fulton and Tammy lay quietly and she smiled for what felt like the first time in weeks and she snuggled close to him. Had he been so big before? She couldn't remember. He was definitely more toned. His body felt right, the safe haven it had always been._

"_Fult," she whispered._

"_Mm," he grunted softly._

"_Do you miss it?"_

"_What?" He asked, although he was pretty sure he knew._

"_Us," she sadly. "Me and you, and, and Eden Hall, and sitting in the kitchen at my mom's apartment, eating spaghetti and meatballs and goofing around."_

"_Sure," he said. "I miss seeing your skates by the door, and the way you used to rub my shoulder when it got sore." She smiled. "I definitely missed that cute little face you make at the end of sex." She blushed, Steve commented on the face too. Suddenly she started to cry. "Tam," he said. "Honey, I'm sorry, what did I say?"_

"_No," she said, crying into his chest, "I shouldn't have done this to you, I'm so sorry."_

"_Done what?" He said softly. "Baby, you didn't do anything to me." He kissed her. "If you stay, I stay."_

"_No," she shook her head, "oh Fulton, don't say that!" It was like he was built to absorb her tears. "You have a life in Chicago, and Tanya, and," she pulled herself close to him. He closed his eyes. He hadn't even thought about Tanya since he breathed in Tammy's scent. "You can't throw that away because of we decided we missed high school." It cut into her to say it. But she was not dragging him down with her, she would go down alone._

"_I don't want to hear that," he said, as if he could hear her thoughts. "That's not what this was Tammy!"_

"_Then what was it?" She said. "I was hurting and you tried to fix me! Isn't that all we ever were? My parents splitting, my dad marrying Pauline, my mom choosing Tom, what happened that night in the alley," she shuddered, "and now this. I can't ask you to do this anymore. I have to learn to fix myself." He kissed her hard. She felt his heart breaking along with hers. He didn't let go, wouldn't stop kissing her. She gave in, relaxing her body, allowing him in again._

"_I want to fix you," he said. Tammy was in terrified ecstasy. It felt so unbelievably good, but she was frightened of his intensity. This time when it was over there were no smiles. They lay quietly slightly away from each other. "You're going back aren't you?"_

"_I have to," she said. "It's a mess back there, but it's my mess. I have to clean it up." He looked at her. "I love you for wanting to clean my messes Fult, I always will." They slept in each other's that night, they couldn't not._

* * *

_Tammy got back to New York a few days later and looked at the now mostly empty townhouse. Guy was in France, permanently with Gabrielle. Charlie and Connie were in Minnesota and even if they were here, Connie wouldn't speak to her. And Steve…she sighed wondering if she would ever see him again. One thing was for sure, this place was way too big for her by herself. Maybe Julie and Jimmy would want to move in, or maybe she should just sell it, Tom had given her the deed for graduation. Either way she didn't have to decide tonight. She wandered into her room and changed into painting clothes and then into the studio. Steve was sitting in an old armchair he'd place in there years ago, slumped and asleep. She decided not to disturb him and started painting a canvas recreation of the mural she'd painted on her bedroom wall a few days earlier, it was the kind of work Craig had been begging her for, something like her old work. She heard Steve snore and wake himself up and she shook her head and laughed._

"_Hey," she said, glancing at the clock. "Good morning."_

"_What time is it?" He mumbled._

"_Around 7," she said._

"_When'd you get here?" He asked._

"_Around ten," she said. "I didn't sleep."_

"_Yeah, that canvas was blank," he nodded. He looked at it. "Whoa."_

"_What are you doing here Steve?" She sighed. "You dumped me remember?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you," he said. She nodded. "I overreacted." Tammy felt two feet tall. "I know, you did it, and I wish you'd talked to me, but," she looked down. "You shouldn't feel guilty, not on my account, and if you'll take me back,"_

"_Don't be so quick," she whispered, "I mean," she sighed. "Something happened, while I was at home." He blinked at her. "I was upset and he just came over and," she sighed. "It was a mistake, it was a huge mistake."_

"_You slept with Fulton," he said, reading between the lines. She nodded shamefully. "I need some time on this."_

"_OK," she whispered. He kissed her softly._

"_I'll call you," he said. She nodded again. There was a brand new hole ripped inside of her now, to replace the one Fulton had healed._

* * *

**Please review, as usual, and Happy 4th to all the others here in the states!**


	11. A Lifetime Ago

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing, I love you guys so much! Keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: A Lifetime Ago**

Julie walked down the stairs the next day, seeing that a few people had already arrived. It was odd. She recognized Chrissy Fitzsimmons from Eden Hall, and some people who she assumed were either Yale or Harvard friends of Kelly's, but other than that the women in the room were complete strangers. There were carefully chosen girly appetizers being passed on silver trays by cater waiters. One thing was for sure, this party had every element of Kelly's superior organization skills put to work. From the small bar where there were memosas and bloody marys sitting, to the gentle soft jazz playing through the sound system, every detail fit "new money debutante joins old money family." Julie was impressed.

"Julie!" Kelly squealed and hugged her, walking over. "If you want something harder just ask the bar tender," she whispered in her ear after kissing her on the cheek. "I know this weekend must suck for you."

"Thanks Kel," Julie laughed. "I'm OK though, really. I mean, I freaked out a little yesterday, but I'm good."

"Well, if you ask me, my brother's an idiot for not taking you back," Kelly shrugged. "I mean, I know he claims to love her and everything, but," she stopped, "Bonnie! Hi!" Julie turned around and saw Bonnie walking over. Julie tried not to laugh, Kelly was wearing her student council president smile, not unlike the one that Julie herself used to plaster on her face during rush week at USC.

"Hi," Bonnie smiled cordially. "Hi Julie." Julie smiled swallowing, her throat was really dry all of a sudden. What was that?

"Hi," she managed to croak. Was she destined to look like some kind of idiot every time she saw this woman? Was it the universe's way of getting back at her? "How was your flight?"

"Good," Bonnie said, "how was LA?"

"Good," Julie nodded. Kelly looked between the two girls. "I should um, find Tammy, I guess." She wandered off.

"I think I need a drink," Bonnie said also running in the other direction.

"I'm going to kill Jimmy if this ruins my wedding," Kelly mumbled, stuffing a crab puff in her mouth as a cater waiter walked past.

* * *

Diane groaned as Tommy's hands ran up and down her thigh. The simple flowered sundress she was wearing pushed up and her panties on the floor of his bedroom. She'd come up to say hi quickly before the party and somehow that had turned into hard kissing and now they were having sex. They didn't even bother to get naked, just took of her panties and pushed his pants down a little and went to town. Tommy ran his hand up to her breast and groped over the fabric a little. She groaned again and kissed him.

"Mm, yeah," she moaned as he shifted just slighty. "Oh God, I should really get back."

"Now?" He said in disbelief. She threw her head back and moaned again. "I'm almost done I swear." She nodded and panted, indicating that he should keep going.

"Hurry up though," she ran her hands through his hair and kissed him again. He finished and after a moment she started moving, getting out of the straddle and pulling her underwear back on. She leaned down and kissed him. "Thanks," she whispered, "that was so hot."

"Anytime," he nodded, still catching his breath. "Di, listen," she turned to look at him. "We really do have to talk, and soon." She nodded.

"I know," she said, "but things are good right now, maybe we just shouldn't mess with it." She walked outside of the bedroom and stopped seeing Elena coming up the stairs. This was bad, if Elena caught wind of what just happened she was a dead woman. "Hey Lena." She smiled brightly.

"Hi," Elena said. "What are you doing up here?"

"Same as you I guess," Diane shrugged, "just saying hi to Tommy."

"Right," Elena said. Diane smiled and walked down stairs. "My hellos to Tommy don't usually involve humping but sure." She walked into Tommy's room. "Hey there Stud."

"Hey," he said glumly. She wandered over lay down next to him, curled her arms around his waist and squeezed him once. "You saw her didn't you?"

"Of course I did," she sighed, "you really have to stop doing this to yourself."

"I can't help it," he sighed, "I _love _her." Elena rolled her eyes. "Besides like I'm going to say no when she takes off her panties and climbs on top of me. Thanks, but I'm not stupid."

"If you keep letting her use you as her sex puppet," Elena said, "you're never going to get a commitment out of her." He looked at her. "You know, the way I use you emotionally so you'll never get me in sack, it's like the same, but opposite."

"You really still think after all this time I want to get you in the sack?" He teased and tickled her. She laughed. "I know, it's messed up, I know that what she and I are doing is codependent and weird and completely contrary to the guy I want to be."

"But you love her," Elena sighed. He nodded. "I think she loves you too, Tommy, I really do, she's just scared." She kissed him. "I have to get down there and drink heavily and make really sarcastic comments about Bonnie."

"Is this just for the shower or is this something you do every Saturday?" Tommy asked. She laughed.

"Oh right," she looked at him. "February 15."

"What's February 15?" He asked.

"That's the day that Brad and I are getting married." She smiled. "Exactly five years since we got together!"

"You set a date," he said. She nodded. "Whoa, that's big news."

"I know," she said. "Also you're going to be my maid of honor." She bounced out. That sank in and then he walked over to the door and shouted after her.

"I'm not wearing ruffles Lena, I don't care how funny you think it would be!" She giggled and got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Julie sitting in the living room with a freshly popped bottle of champagne.

"It's a little early isn't it?" Elena said, sashaying effortlessly in and sitting down next to her. Sure, she and Julie were kind of in the same boat here, except that she had a wonderful fiancé who loved her and Julie had, well, a flourishing career, and an Italian lover who by all accounts she wasn't in love with.

"Fuck off Ellie," Julie said, pouring herself another glass. Being drunk at the Rileys with Ellie Cole making her feel bad about herself was enough to make Julie feel like it was a fifteenth birthday all over again, when Ellie had told her that she wished she wasn't pretty and that she'd never deserve Jimmy.

"Eloquent," Ellie nodded. "So how's work?"

"When's your wedding?" Julie said. This was their standard bitch banter. Ellie sighed, Julie looked so awful she didn't have it in her to tell her that she and Brad had set a date.

"How awful is Bonnie?" Ellie asked. Julie looked at her. "I mean look at her, all kissing up to Ana. Like anyone is every going to get that woman's mind off the thought that Jimmy should be with you."

"Did you just say that Jimmy should be with me?" Julie said shocked.

"No," Ellie sniffed, "I said Ana thought that." Julie nodded. "But I'd rather you than her," Ellie mumbled. "At least you weren't openly hostile towards my friendship with Jimmy. Just towards me. I can handle that."

"Scooter said she called you a whore to your face," Julie said.

"Yup," Elena nodded, pouring herself a glass of that champagne. "You did too."

"Yeah, but I was seventeen," Julie said, "and you were sleeping with my boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriend," Elena said, "you'd broken up with him." Julie shrugged. "And you slept with him when he was my ex boyfriend, so we were evening things out."

"You went out with him in eighth grade," Julie rolled her eyes, "that doesn't count." They both looked at each other and laughed. Somehow going over the frivolous arguments of high school seemed wholly appropriate and just a little ridiculous.

"Brad and I set the date," Elena whispered. Julie looked at her. "February 15, he really wants you to come."

"He really wants me to come?" Julie raised her eyebrows.

"Don't think that because we have a common enemy this means I _like _you or anything Gaffney." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Don't throw up on this carpet, it was Evelyn's favorite."

"Thanks for the warning," Julie sniffed as Elena turned on her heel and walked out.

* * *

Eva sat quietly in the corner with her arms crossed over her chest. She very badly did not want to be here. She used to love being brought to her grandparent's house, and being paraded in front of her aunt's friends. But that was back when _she _was the center of attention. No one cared about nine year old Eva when five year old Connie Vanderbilt was flitting around with her chestnut curls and adorable dimples, or when they could coo at and tickle perfect baby Bella.

"Hi Eva," Tammy walked over and sat next to her. Eva looked at her petulantly. "This sucks for you doesn't it?"

"Aunt Tammy, Mommy says you shouldn't say 'suck,'" Eva said. Tammy smiled.

"Are you going to tattle on me Eva?" Tammy said. Eva's green eyes got very big. She'd sooner die than tattle on her favorite Aunt. Aunt Tammy was so, well, for lack of a better word, _cool. _She wasn't like everyone else in the family, plus Eva had been to her house in New York and it was so big and bright and exciting with all of her paintings and the people working for the company wandering in and out.

"Course not!" Eva said. "Why didn't Uncle Steve come with you?"

"Eva, you know your daddy doesn't like it when you call Steve your uncle," Tammy said.

"But it's stupid!" Eva insisted. "He's my uncle as much as Scooter is, more than Uncle Biff."

"Biff's your godfather," Tammy reminded her. Eva nodded. "I hear baby Eddie's been living with you guys."

"He cries more than Bella," Eva frowned. "And more than TJ did."

"You used to cry like that too," Tammy said. Eva looked at her skeptically. "I'm serious, Uncle Tommy and I almost moved in with our dad to avoid it."

"Oh," Eva said quietly. "Back when we lived here?"

"Mm hm," Tammy said. "Back when Grandma and Grandpa first got married." Eva put her head on her shoulder. "You were the best thing to ever happen to our family Eva, don't you ever forget it."

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming guys!**


	12. Old Friends

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Old Friends**

Jimmy stood quietly on the deck of the Vanderbilt house. He'd only been here a few times, and all of them for occasions like this.

"Hey," Brad walked out and leaned against the deck.

"Hey man," Jimmy smiled, "haven't seen you in a while."

"Dude, I've been swamped," Brad shrugged.

"Ellie mentioned that," Jimmy nodded.

"Did she mention that we set a date?" Brad smiled.

"Really?" Jimmy said. Brad nodded.

"February 15," he said. "Mark your calendar."

"Jesus, that's soon," Jimmy said. "You doing it here?"

"Probably," Brad sighed. "I mean, between the Iowa barn wedding and Kelly's absolute refusal to let her do anything, you know my mom's going to demand it." Jimmy laughed.

"Don't forget the hitched on the beach with no one there wedding," Dave said walking out.

"Right," Brad nodded. "And when was the last time you saw your wife?"

"She's _working _asshat," Dave growled, a little too defensively, Jimmy noticed. "I know Elena doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"Hey, at least she never left me for a woman," Brad shrugged. Jimmy snorted and Dave looked at him.

"He's got a point," Jimmy shrugged. "So, are we having exotic entertainment or what Dave?"

"Logan said that if a stripper set foot in his house he'd decapitate me," Dave shook his head. "Something about how he's a father now, I don't know, you know I only half listen to him when he speaks."

"Right," Jimmy laughed. "Bonnie will be relieved."

"You're still with her?" Dave said. Brad raised his eyebrows. "Dude, two words for you, 'Logan's marriage' cut the book babes loose while you still can."

"I'll keep that in mind thanks," Jimmy nodded and downed the rest of his beer.

* * *

"Hey man," Rick walked over and sat down with Cole, who smiled dimly. "How are you doing?"

"OK," he sighed, "thanks for all the help with Eddie."

"It's nothing," Rick said. "We did this twice already, Cassie and I have the baby thing down." Cole looked at him. "Well, Cassie has it down, and I'm really good at doing what she tells me too."

"Sure," Cole nodded and laughed.

"How's Allie doing?" Rick asked carefully. Cole shook his head. "That bad?"

"I don't know," he said. "She won't talk to me. We never did a whole lot of talking anyway, you know? But now," he sighed. "I want to be there for her. It's just not happening."

"She'll open up," Rick said, "when it happened to Cass, she didn't talk to me about for months, didn't want to worry me while I was at Yale. She dealt with it with Ana though."

"Dealt with it enough to have another kid," Cole nodded. Rick smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't been around more for Eva, it must be hard on her."

"She's doing OK," Rick smiled, "she's a tough kid."

"Hey what are we talking about?" Scooter said plopping down in between them.

"Fatherhood," the other two said at the same time. Scooter laughed.

"You know something weird," Cole said.

"I know many weird things Cole," Scooter smiled. "But please share."

"Kelly's gonna be the only girl one of us marries that one of the others wasn't with." He said.

"Huh," Rick said. "Yeah, but see, I actually had sex with your wife." Biff glared at him.

"Only because at the time Cassie was too busy being a coke whore," Scooter said.

"_Dave_!" They heard Logan bellow from the other room.

"Oh," Scooter smiled. "I guess the stripper's here."

"Stripper?" Rick groaned. "Does Kelly know about that?"

"Of course not," Scooter said, "and you're not going to tell her either."

"Ricky," Jimmy ran in, "Are you absolutely sure that TJ's in bed?"

"Oh shit," Rick ran away.

"What made you think of that?" Cole said.

"I'm the kid's godfather aren't I?" Jimmy shrugged and walked away.

"You're thinking that you're Eva's godfather and you'd never think of stuff like that?" Scooter said.

"I'm Eddie's father and I wouldn't think of stuff like that," Cole mumbled. "Of course it's not like I ever see the kid."

"Allie'll get better." Scooter said certainly, "Cassie did."

"Sure," Cole nodded.

* * *

Bonnie sat quietly when Tammy walked over and sat with her.

"Hi," Tammy smiled. Bonnie looked at her skeptically. "Cake? It's really good." She held it out.

"Why are you talking to me?" Bonnie said. Tammy shrugged. "Won't Julie be mad at you?"

"Julie's already mad at me," Tammy said, "for not letting her stay in a hotel, for leaving Steve in New York," she shrugged. "Of course she's not really mad at _me _exactly, it's all transference."

"When did you start therapy?" Bonnie said, surprised. Tammy laughed.

"When I was seventeen," she said, "after I, we, me and Julie, were attacked in this alley, it was awful, I started having panic attacks. You?"

"Sixteen," Bonnie said. "My dad had an affair. I caught him, my mom was determined that we be a family again." She rolled her eyes. Tammy smiled sadly. "What's the deal with your dad? James just said you don't talk to him, unless you have to."

"He also had an affair, I also caught him," Tammy said. "I was thirteen."

"Whoa," Bonnie said.

"Yeah," Tammy whispered. "It's pretty awful, but it gets worse. He married her, they have two kids, he promised to pay for my school but then wouldn't pay when I decided to go to Parsons." She shook her head. "I mean, I only see him when I do because Tommy likes for me to."

"I'm an only child, did you know that?" Bonnie whispered. Tammy nodded. "It took me a while to come around to the way you all are about family. I mean, the way you are about the house, and each other. I was actually jealous of his relationship with Kelly."

"Tommy's high school girlfriend was jealous of me and him," Tammy smiled. "I know we've been, um, less than welcoming." She looked down. "We all love Julie, but we want Jimmy to be happy."

"Oh my God," Janet ran in. "Hi!"

"Hi," Tammy stood up and hugged her. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"I thought so too," Janet exhaled, "but then I finished the shoot I was doing early, and I flew here instead of New York," she smiled and looked at Bonnie. "Who are you?"

"Oh um," Tammy said, "this is Bonnie."

"She doesn't look like Satan's bride." Janet said. Bonnie swallowed. Tammy glared at her. "So am I fired or what?"

"I don't know," Tammy rolled her eyes, "Talk to Julie."

"You'll have to peel her off the carpet first," Kelly said. "She and Ellie got into Daddy's good scotch." She stopped and looked at Janet. "Oh my God!" She squealed and hugged her.

"Surprise!" Janet said. "Where's Linda? We have tequila shots to do, our girl's finally taking the plunge." She bounced in the house.

"That was Janet Lane," Bonnie said.

"Uh huh," Tammy said.

"My college boyfriend had her Swimsuit Issue cover as a poster on his ceiling," Bonnie said. "She's in your house."

"She's Kelly's best friend," Tammy nodded. "And Scooter's sister in law, we all went to high school together."

"I know that in theory," Bonnie said, "it's just, she's _Janet Lane! _The girl gives Tyra a run for her money when it comes to being overexposed."

"That's really what a creative director wants to hear about her spokesmodel," Tammy sighed, "especially when the board is trying oust her for being too old."

"I'm not exactly your target demo anyway," Bonnie shrugged.

"That's true," Tammy sighed.

* * *

Julie sighed a few hours later waking up in Jimmy's bed. That was odd, she didn't remember coming in here.

"Coffee," she sat up, seeing a cup of coffee in her face, and Linda holding it out, a take no shit look on her face. "You passed out."

"In my ex boyfriend's room," she said, taking it. "I suck." She sipped the coffee. "How's Berkeley?"

"Eh," Linda shrugged. "It's OK, I kind of needed an excuse."

"To escape Janet's tequila shooting?" Julie teased.

"Partly," Linda laughed. "Mostly though," she sighed, "I mean, Claire's little girl is adorable, isn't she?"

"You don't see Claire's little girl when you look at her," Julie nodded. "You see Charlie."

"God, she looks just like him doesn't she?" Linda sighed.

"Have you called him?" Julie said. "I'm sure he'd be happy to hear from you."

"Right," Linda laughed, "I'll call him and say, 'hey Charlie, I know the last time we talked I told you you were throwing your life away by marrying your beautiful wife, but I'd love to chat about seeing the baby you gave up for adoption.'" Julie laughed.

"Right, that could be awkward," Julie nodded. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Linda said. "So, when are you moving back to California?" Julie choked on her coffee. "Come on, Julie, what's keeping you in New York?"

"Tammy and Steve are in New York," she said quietly. "My dad,"

"Your dad is in Maine," Linda said. Julie smiled.

"It's not that simple," Julie said. "My mom's getting a divorce, and I completely disagree with her, and," she sighed. "I mean, she really loves him, I just can't," her cell phone rang. "Speak of the devil."

"I'll let you take it," Linda said. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Julie smiled and hugged her. "Thanks again for the coffee."

"No problem," Linda said and walked out. Julie picked up the phone.

"Hello Mother," she said pleasantly.

"Have you been drinking Julia?" Jaime said on the other end.

"It's Kelly's wedding shower," Julie frowned. "And how do you _do _that?"

"Hm," Jaime said. "Did you see Josh last week?"

"Yes, I met with him about _Tell Me About The Girl," _she pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. "It was strictly professional Jaime, don't worry."

"Did he mention if he was dating anyone?" Jaime said.

"He did not," Julie said, "like I said, it was a _professional _meeting, about Casey and my movie." She sighed. "If you don't want him dating other people you shouldn't have kicked him out."

"Ana, you remember my friend Ana, from the hotel?" Jaime said.

"Yes," Julie said patiently, Ana had taken care of Julie the first night she'd been in LA, the first time Jaime had chosen work over their relationship. "I remember Ana."

"Anyway, she said she saw him in the hotel restaurant with some girl about your age," Jaime said.

"She was probably a client," Julie said. "You know, women my age really need agents, being that most actresses, singers, models etc, are in their twenties. You're being paranoid."

"Hm, I guess so," Jaime said. "If you were in LA last week, why didn't I see you?"

"I was busy," Julie said, "working." Tammy walked in. "I have to go Mom, love you." She hung up. "Thanks, you just saved me from a Jaime rant."

"You're in Jimmy's bed," Tammy said.

"I know, I passed out," Julie sighed. Tammy looked at her. "What's with you? You've been really weird all weekend." Tammy pushed her hair behind her ears. "Fine, don't tell me, whatever. I'm going to see Connie and Charlie tonight, if you want to come."

"I don't," Tammy said flatly. "Anyway you should probably move before Bonnie notices."

"Right," Julie sighed and got out of the bed.

* * *

"Hi," Diane walked over to Elena who was sitting stirring her drink. Elena nodded vaguely. "You've been avoiding me all day."

"I'm trying not to say something I'll regret," Elena shrugged. Diane looked at her. "How could you be doing this to him?" Diane stared at her flabbergasted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered.

"You don't?" Elena said. "Tommy is in love with you! He's in love with you and you don't even seem to care,"

"I care," Diane said. "I'm just not sure I'm ready for the level of commitment that he wants."

"Then let him go, Di!" Elena sighed. "Let him get over you, and move on and find someone who does want what he does." Diane looked away. "You know that Tommy's a good guy don't you?"

"He's the best," Diane whispered. "We can't all be like you." Elena looked at her. "You and Brad have known where you were going since you were eighteen, him before that even. I don't have that kind of certainty, and for that matter neither does Tommy."

"I'm pretty sure Tommy does," Elena said.

"You don't know anything about it," Diane insisted. "You're on the other side of the country, Lena! You come around maybe twice a year. You don't know anything about what'd gone on between me and Tommy for the past year, so just drop it!" She turned around and walked away. Elena stared as her friend walked away.

* * *

**Review Please! Thank you!**


	13. Just Between Us Girls

**Author's Note: Can you all believe it's been a week since I updated? I know, crazy! Anyway, sorry for the delay, things have been kind of nuts. Enjoy the chapter and thanks as always for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Just Between Us Girls**

Dean sighed and walked into Lisa's. She was standing at a high chair trying to feed Baby Dean. David and Lizzie were in the living room watching a movie.

"Oh, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence," Lisa said. "Is his royal highness finished pouting?"

"Very funny," he said. "I know I've sucked lately." He smiled his most charming smile. "I need a favor."

"Unca Dean!" Dean said and threw a carrot at the two adults.

"Quit it," Lisa said looking at the little boy, who blushed in shame. Ten years as a mom had taught her that toddlers needed not love and patience but sternness. "Depends on the favor."

"Come with me to Kelly's wedding," he said. She stared at him. "Please? I don't want to bring a date, because, well," he looked at her.

"Do you really think that Elena's going to have sex with you?" She said. He looked at her. "Sorry," she said. "I really can't, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a little swamped here."

"You have a husband," he reminded her.

"And I could go stay with Patrick," David walked in.

"Davey," she said and shook her head.

"Mom," he said, "I haven't seen him in ages! He just got back, and he goes back out on tour in two weeks. Please?" Dean frowned. He wanted Lisa to come with him, but not _that _badly. "You haven't seen Cassie in forever, and you're always in a better mood when you two talk."

"The kid's got a point," Dean shrugged. "Although I'd rather he didn't see Patrick."

"Plus if Dad got overwhelmed Tanya and Fulton could always help," David said.

"Mommy!" Lizzie ran in. "Uncle Dean, where were you?" She asked and stomped her feet. He laughed and picked her up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around Lizzie," he said. "Maybe you'll come with me to see Cassie's sister in law get married, since your boring Mommy won't!"

"Can I?" Lizzie said. "Oh please! I miss TJ sooo much!"

"You're not playing fair," Lisa sighed. Dean grinned at her. "Fine, I'll go."

"But I want to go," Lizzie frowned.

"Next time I go to a wedding, you're absolutely my date," Dean kissed her. "You're my best girl."

"That's silly," she said, "the next time you go to a wedding it's going to be Fulton and Tanya's." Dean flinched a little.

"God, now I have to buy a dress," Lisa groaned. "Can you watch them?" Dean nodded. "Thanks." She grabbed her purse and walked outside. The kids looked at Dean.

"So," he smiled, "who wants ice cream?"

"I love it when you're here," David grinned at him.

* * *

Diane sat quietly in her living room, crying on the couch. She picked up the phone and dialed it carefully.

"Hello?" Tommy said answering it.

"Hi," she whispered. "Can you come over?"

"Di," he whispered.

"Please," she said. "Just to talk, I promise."

"I really can't," he said. "Tammy's here, I haven't seen her in months." She nodded. "Why don't you go see Claire? You have to tell her soon anyway right?"

"Yeah," Diane swallowed. "You didn't tell Elena did you?"

"Of course not baby," he said gently, "I promised you I wouldn't. You probably should though."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess I'll talk to Claire."

"OK," he whispered. "Look, we'll talk tomorrow. Try to get some sleep. I love you."

"I know," she said. "I love you too."

"Wow, did that hurt too much?" He teased. She giggled. "Bye Di."

"Bye," she whispered and hung up. She hugged her knees. She sighed and got up, grabbing her coat and keys. She drove over to the hotel where she knew Claire and Connie were staying. She walked to the elevator and took it up to the penthouse. Logan always made sure that his wife and daughter had the very best. She knocked on the door.

"Hi," Claire said opening it. "I thought you'd be with Tommy."

"Um, no," she shook her head. "He's hanging out with Tammy and probably Elena."

"Sure," Claire nodded. "Come in."

"Is Connie still awake?" Diane asked.

"Oh God no," Claire laughed. "She passed out about an hour ago. It was a big day for her." Diane nodded. "Sweetheart, what's going on? You seem nervous."

"I have to tell you something," she sighed. Claire nodded and they sat down. "I haven't told anyone, except Tommy, not even Mom and Dad."

"What's wrong?" Claire said looking at her niece. "Diane, are you pregnant? Are you sure it's Tommy's, or is it someone else's?"

"I'm not pregnant," Diane said, "god I wish I was, it would be easier." Claire looked at her. "It's back Claire, remember, from when I was little?"

"Oh God!" Claire gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh honey!" She hugged her. "Is that why, I mean, you and Tommy?"

"No, we were falling apart before," she sighed. "But I can't burden him with it."

"You shouldn't have to do it yourself!" Claire said. "And you have to tell your parents, Diane."

"I know," Diane said. "And I will, really, I'm just trying to figure out what I want to do."

"What does the doctor say?" Claire asked. Diane looked away. "Not good?"

"Not really," Diane said. "Tommy's been, well, he's been amazing, really." She smiled sadly. "But I couldn't ask him to stick around if…" she drifted off.

"Honey," Claire said. "Tommy's not going to bolt because you have leukemia, if anything happened to you he'd be devastated."

"I can't tell Mom, Claire," Diane sighed. "She's convinced it was a miracle that saved me the first time, and people don't get two miracles."

"I did," Claire shrugged. Diane looked at her. "I got Logan back and I got Connie." Diane smiled. "You'll be fine." Diane nodded.

* * *

Julie smiled as Charlie opened the door.

"Hey there Cat," he said and hugged her.

"Hey Captain," she said. "How's it going?"

"Good," he smiled. "Come in, please," she walked in. "Connie's on bed rest, otherwise."

"Oh," Julie said, "god I wouldn't have…"

"Don't worry about it," he laughed. "How was the shower?"

"God, so awkward," she sighed. "Linda says hi."

"Oh, right," he said softly, "she would be there huh?" Julie nodded. "Anyone um," he looked, "anyone else that."

"She's beautiful Charlie," Julie said. She didn't want to make him say it. He nodded. "And so happy, she adores Claire." He smiled.

"I'm glad," he smiled. "I'm glad she's doing well."

"Charlie," Connie groaned walking downstairs.

"Cons, you're not supposed to be out of bed," Charlie said.

"Oh please," Connie rolled her eyes, "I'm _fine_. I've done this before, remember?"

"Vaguely," Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Julie's here."

"Hi!" Connie said happily. Julie smiled and hugged her hugely pregnant friend. "Oh God," she groaned and sat down. "I think this one's going to be a soccer player. All he does is kick."

"Like hell my son is going to play soccer," Charlie scoffed. Julie laughed.

"Careful, you just sounded a teensy bit like Tom Riley there Charlie," Julie smirked.

"God help us all," Connie said. "What are you doing in town anyway?"

"Um, Kelly's shower," Julie said. "Tammy wanted,"

"No she didn't," Connie said coldly. Julie scrutinized Connie's face. It gave away even less than Tammy's had.

"I really think that you two should just talk," Julie said. "It's been so long, I'm sure whatever happened between you two isn't that,"

"Jules," Charlie shook his head. "Don't push it."

"She never told you did she?" Connie said, shocked, leaning back against the couch and her hands on her stomach. Julie shook her head. "Oh my God!"

"What did I miss?" Julie said.

"She never told you why they stopped talking," Charlie filled in the blanks. Julie shook her head again.

"What was it?" Julie asked them. "I've asked her a million times, she's never even come close to telling me."

"It's not my place to tell you," Connie shook her head, suddenly feeling a swell of guilt. She'd forgiven Tammy a long time ago, well, forgive was the wrong word. She'd realized that Tammy hadn't wronged her at all. She knew her reaction was the reason that Tammy had never told Julie. "She will, when she's ready." Julie frowned. "So, what was it like being back at the Rileys? Totally weird?"

"Yeah," Julie said. "Really, really, weird."

* * *

Bonnie lay in bed quietly going over a manuscript. She was entirely ready for bed, in a simple black satin night gown and had her glasses on and then her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Jimmy said on the other end. "How's it going?"

"Fine," she said. "I miss you."

"Yeah," he smiled. "I miss you too, why don't you open the door so that I miss you less?"

"Huh?" She said, standing up and opened the door.

"Hi," he said closing his phone.

"Oh James," she whispered throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh," he shrugged, "it was good to see TJ and everything, but I finished my finals, and you know I never cared for the guy stuff." She giggled as he pushed her back towards the bed and kissed her again. "Plus, I really missed my girl."

"Your girl missed you," she whispered, crawling backwards and groaning as he kissed her neck. "Mm," she whimpered as his hands ran up her thighs.

"I want you," he said. She closed her eyes as they slipped under the covers. She loved the way he still seemed to ask permission every time they made love. As if she would ever refuse him.

"I'm yours." She whispered and kissed him.

* * *

Janet giggled walking up to her hotel room. Emily smiled and they pressed against the door and kissed. They were wildly drunk and had taken a cab home together. They couldn't help talking about their wild party girl days. Carefully Janet had admitted that since she realized she liked women too, she'd wanted Emily. Emily, immensely flattered and realizing just how drunk they both were, gave the first kiss. It was no secret to either that both Dave and Janet had slipped a few times over the years. They were both jet setting beautiful people, constantly surrounded by other jet setting beautiful people. Emily had been dating a woman, pretty seriously for a while, but that didn't stop her from being bored and excited at the prospect of a night in bed with Janet.

"It's been a while for me," Janet admitted, "a couple years since I was with a girl." Emily smiled.

"Don't worry," she said as they walked into bed. "It's like riding a bike." Janet blushed as the petite brunette took off her clothes. Janet undressed next. They kissed again. "I'll go first if you want." Emily said. They kissed passionately.

"OK," Janet whispered, she wiggled out of her panties. "You won't tell Dave will you?"

"Oh of course not," Emily laughed, "this will stay between us girls." Janet smiled as they kissed again.

* * *

Kelly wandered out to the poolhouse, still happily buzzed on champagne. She'd seen a light on in there and she knew it was where Tammy would be working for the week. She cracked open the door.

"Oh Tammy!" Kelly gasped seeing the beautiful white wedding gown. "It's goreous."

"Thanks," Tammy smiled looking it over. "Try it on, I need to check the fit anyway." Kelly nodded, obediently stripping off her tee shirt and sweat pants as Tammy took the dress off of the form. The younger sister helped the older into it quickly. "What do you think?"

"This lace," Kelly whispered fingering the bodice. "It's exactly the same as…" she closed her eyes, "Tam, where did you find it?"

"It is the lace from hers," Tammy said. Kelly looked at her. "I asked Tom." Kelly threw her arms around Tammy's neck and hugged her tightly. "You don't mind?"

"_Mind?" _Kelly said, her eyes full of tears, "I get to walk down the aisle in my mother's wedding gown, but still my own, I love you so much for this." Tammy smiled.

"I'm glad," she said. She sat down quietly.

"You seem sad," Kelly whispered. Tammy wiped her eyes. "Tammy what's wrong? I'm glad you're here with me for the week, but it wasn't really necessary and you know that."

"I've been having the panic attacks again," Tammy sighed. Kelly looked at her. "Not full blown ones, but," she closed her eyes. "I haven't told Steve."

"You should," Kelly said. "He'd want to help."

"Would he?" Tammy said. "He and I are different than we were Kel, he's distant and we're both always working, and,"

"And you're afraid that you're going to end up like Jimmy and Julie," Kelly finished her thought.

"Am I that obvious?" She laughed.

"Kind of," Kelly said. "Scooter and I are busy too, we just make sure that there's always time for each other." Tammy nodded. "Take these of couple of days to think, but I think when you're actually away from each other, you'll miss him." Tammy smiled. "Now, do I look fantastic or what?"

"You look beautiful," Tammy said. "It's perfect." Kelly squealed and bounced clapping her hands.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	14. Coming Home

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing, I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Coming Home**

Gabrielle smiled as she woke up in the tiny apartment she and Guy were renting in Sydney. She stretched and wrapped her arms around Guy, who was still sleeping.

"Hi," he said as she started nuzzling him.

"Hi," she said and kissed him. "How are you this morning?"

"Good," he smiled. She kissed him again. "Very good." She giggled. "Don't you have rehearsal?"

"Mm," she stretched. "I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you." They kissed. "You only have one wedding night." He laughed. "Did you write to Connie?"

"I was right here all night," he said. "And I don't think I'm going to write to her."

"You're not going to tell her we got married?" Gabrielle sat up. He laughed. "What about your parents?"

"What about _your _parents, Gabby?" He said. She sighed and pulled her pillow over her face.

"I'll tell them," she squirmed a little. "When we go to New York, I promise I will." Guy nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" He said. She looked at him.

"About what?" She said, "marrying you? I've never been more sure of anything!"

"No, not marrying me," he laughed, "the whole elopement thing." She kissed him.

"I want you," she said, "I want to share my life with you, I want the whole world to know that I am yours entirely, heart, body, soul and mind. I want to be your wife, but I didn't want the whole stupid circus New York society wedding, where there would be more of my mom's 'friends' there than people who actually care about me and you." He smiled and kissed her. "Besides, it looks much better on the program doesn't it? Gabrielle Germaine."

"I certainly like the sound of it," he laughed and kissed her. "When we do go back to New York, um," he played with her hair a little, "what are you going to do?" She sighed.

"The New York City ballet," she said and closed her eyes. "But well," he looked at her, "I'm twenty four, Guy."

"Yeah," he laughed.

"So," she sighed, "if we're realistic, I don't have that many years left on the stage, and we've done this for five already, what about your life, and what you want to do?"

"Gabrielle," he said softly, kissing her forehead, "there's no rush for me to teach high school history. You only have so much time that you can dance, my stuff can wait until that time passes."

"I still feel guilty," she said.

"I chose this," he said and kissed her. "You didn't make me get on that plane to Paris four years ago Gabby, no one did." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. "So much."

* * *

Julie sighed wandering into her bedroom in the Newport house. She'd told Tammy that she was going to California to talk with Casey about the movie and recharge before the wedding. This was partially true, but she didn't tell her that she was also going to look for a place to live. She collapsed onto the bed for a minute. She walked into the bathroom and ran the water for the tub.

"Hi there," Jaime said walking in. Julie jumped. "Thanks for telling me you were coming. It was sweet of you."

"It was last minute," Julie said. "And I was under the impression that this was my home, and I was welcome here anytime."

"I was under the impression that I had a daughter, not just a junior executive," Jaime shrugged. Julie rolled her eyes. "Why aren't you in Minnesota?"

"You mean why am I not staying for a whole week in a house with my ex boyfriend and his new girlfriend?" Julie said. "Is that a question that needs answering?"

"Jimmy's dating someone?" Jaime said quietly. Julie nodded. "God, baby, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Julie said. "Anyway, I'm going apartment hunting after I take a bath." Jaime looked at her.

"You're moving out here?" Jaime whispered.

"Mom, don't cry or anything," Julie sighed. "I'm not doing this for you. It doesn't make sense for me to keep living in New York. Work's here, not there, RDC runs itself."

"Sure," Jaime said quietly. "I'm still glad." Julie nodded. "I've missed you. It gets lonely around here."

"Try calling your husband," Julie said harshly. Jaime sighed and walked out closing the door.

* * *

Tammy woke up and sighed. She felt better after the good night's sleep. And what Kelly had said was true. She did miss waking up with Steve there, the safe feeling of his arms around her, or the way his hair was mussed in the morning. She pulled a pair of sweats on and walked downstairs, sure she would find either her mother's or Kelly's pancakes laid out.

"Morning Tammy," Tom said from the table sipping coffee.

"Morning," she mumbled and poured herself a cup.

"Hey baby," she looked over as Steve walked in from the backyard. She blinked.

"Hi," she walked over and kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"I um," he glanced at Tom. "I took some extra time off work, I figured you could use my help."

"Oh," she said. "I'm glad, I missed you. Why didn't you come upstairs?"

"I did, you were already asleep and hogging the bed as usual," he teased and kissed her. "Where's the Cat?" He frowned.

"LA," Tammy sighed. "She didn't do so well." Steve sighed. "She just needs to recharge, she'll be OK." He nodded.

"Hey all," Jimmy walked in. They stared at him. "Steve?"

"Hi," Steve nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Tom said.

"Hi Dad," Jimmy smiled, "good to see you too."

"I'm glad you're home, I'm just confused." Tom said.

"I decided to come early," Jimmy said. "I decided to stay at the hotel with Bonnie to um," He looked at Tammy and Steve, "you know, it's just really crowded here right now I figured I had better stay out of the way."

"She's in California," Tammy said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Oh," Jimmy exhaled, "OK, good then." He stopped. "Why is she in California?"

"Her mother lives there," Steve said, "and is getting a divorce."

"Plus she got way too drunk at the shower and passed out in your bed," Tammy said. Jimmy sighed. He knew what Tammy thought that meant, and he really didn't want to deal with it.

"Did Bonnie find out?" He said.

"God no," Tammy said. "Could you imagine?"

"Julie left?" Tom frowned. "I was looking forward to talking with her." Jimmy and Tammy stared at him. "Oh honestly, you aren't fourteen anymore, you know who much I like Julie."

"And yet I'm still surprised every time you say it," Jimmy smiled.

"Where's Bonnie now?" Steve asked. Tammy elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"She's uh on her way," Jimmy said. "We both had cars so, I came first."

"Oh my God!" Kelly ran downstairs and hugged him. "I thought I heard your voice."

"Hi Kel," he whispered. She pressed her face into his chest. "Are you doing OK?"

"I'm so excited!" She said. "But I was kind of hoping you'd come with me for a little errand." Jimmy nodded. That was their code. Kelly wanted to go to the cemetery, and she didn't want to go alone if she didn't have to.

* * *

Julie wandered from her office in the large complex near Jaime's house. She'd spent little to no time in this office, since it had been being refurbished before she headed to Japan. And when she was in the states during the past year she was in New York, not California. She was headed to Jaime's office, to let her know that she'd found an apartment. She stopped at the desk in front of the door where a guy in his twenties was sitting answering the phones.

"Hi," he said cheerily, "you must be Julie."

"Um, yeah," she nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Peter," he said carefully. "Jaime's assistant."

"Gail is Jaime's assistant," Julie frowned.

"Gail was promoted six months ago," Peter said confused.

"Right," Julie nodded. "I knew that, um, I'm going to head in there and talk to her."

"You don't want to go in there," he shook his head. She raised her eyebrows. "She's on the phone with the divorce lawyer."

"Ugh," Julie groaned and flopped onto a chair. "So what do you know about me? Recite the stats." He laughed.

"You're twenty five, you were working on Japanese acquisitions for the past year." He said. "You graduated fourth in your class at USC, you currently reside in New York City, with your two best friends. However, what I didn't know before this was how beautiful you are."

"Don't try to get ahead at this company by hitting on me," she shook her head. "Men much higher up have tried it." He snickered again.

"Who says I'm trying to get ahead?" He shrugged. "Maybe I'm just hitting on you." She laughed. "No, I know you have a boyfriend, that Italian guy."

"Paulo's not exactly my boyfriend," she frowned. "It's much more complicated then that."

"He married you for your green card?" Peter grimaced. She laughed again. "But if he's not you boyfriend then you can go out to dinner with me tonight."

"Maybe," Julie smiled. "Tell her I stopped by." She stood up. "And I'll come by again around six." She walked out, extremely pleased with herself. This moving on with her life thing was going to be a snap.

* * *

Janet sighed walking into her and Dave's apartment and took off her cell phone and rubbed her temples. The night before was a complete blur. However she did remember waking up in bed with Emily. Which was never a good sign.

"Hey," Dave came trotting out of the bedroom. "I didn't think I'd beat you home." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she said. "How was the bachelor party?"

"A lot more fun than the one Logan wanted it to be," Dave snorted. "How was Italy?"

"Good," she nodded. "I came back early actually. Um, I went to Minnesota."

"No kidding?" Dave said. "How was the shower then?"

"I don't really remember," she laughed. "I hung out with Emily a lot though."

"Oh, yeah," Dave nodded. "Did she give you any hint as to who her new girlfriend is? She won't tell me, which leads me to believe it's someone we know."

"No," she shook her head. "She didn't." She frowned. Emily had a girlfriend? She didn't know why that made her so upset. After all, she had a husband, and who knew if they even had sex?

"Hm," he said. "Maybe it's Kiera." Janet stared at him. "I'm kidding. Emily would _never _date her."

"Right," Janet laughed awkwardly. "I'm just gonna shower." She kissed him.

"You want some company?" He asked. She giggled and they kissed again.

"Sure," she whispered. "I'd love that."

* * *

Jimmy and Kelly stood quietly in front of Evelyn's grave together.

"Did you come earlier in the week?" Jimmy asked, noticing a small bouquet of lavender.

"No," Kelly said. "Maybe Ellie, or Cassie and the kids."

"Maybe," Jimmy said quietly.

"Have you brought Bonnie here?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I will, soon," he said. He leaned down and looked at the flowers. Next to it was a small gold bracelet. He picked it up. "Julie." He mumbled.

"Julie?" Kelly said. "That's Mom's."

"I know," Jimmy whispered. "I gave it to her when we graduated USC." Kelly nodded. "I thought she'd keep it."

"I guess she figured it wasn't hers to keep," Kelly said. Jimmy nodded and she hugged him around the waist. "Do you want to go first?"

"Sure," he whispered. "I love you Mom," he said. "I'm really glad to be home. I miss you." Kelly smiled. She could tell he wasn't exactly talking about their mother.

* * *

**Please Review! I appreciate it!**


	15. Blasts From The Past

**Author's Note: Thanks Snowflake22 for reviewing. As for the rest of you, way to bum me out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Blasts from The Past**

Julie smiled as she and Peter walked down the boardwalk together, eating ice cream. She hadn't done this is years.

"You seem nervous," he laughed.

"I um," she laughed, "I haven't done this in a while."

"Done what?" He asked.

"Been on a first date," she shrugged.

"How long is a while?" He tried.

"Ten years," she said. He looked at her. "And we went to the mall, so, I really don't know what to do."

"You've really only been with one guy?" He said. She laughed.

"Not exactly," she said and leaned against the rail. He joined her. "See, my ex and I started dating in high school, dated all through college and then lived together. So I haven't been on a first date since I was fourteen."

"But you've been with other guys?" He said.

"Sure," she laughed. "But it's complicated, I mean, one of them was in high school for a brief period that Jimmy and I broke up, and we didn't really date exactly. He was my best friend growing up."

"You had a Joey and Dawson thing going on," he smirked.

"Yeah," she laughed. "That's how it put it back then." He laughed. "And the other was Paulo, and I guess we went on a first date, there was Sangria involved and even that was like seven years ago." He nodded. "So I figure the dating landscape has changed since then."

"Oh significantly," he nodded.

"Please fill me in," she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. She was taken by surprise, but mostly by how much she liked it. There was something fascinating in kissing someone so brand new. There was no twisted convoluted history here, just a nice, cute guy who happened to like her. "Well, we did that."

"I kind of figured," he teased. They kept walking.

* * *

Tammy, Steve and Tommy sat awkwardly at the dining room table at Tammy and Tommy's dad's. Steve squeezed Tammy's hand gently. She'd barely spoken all night.

"So," Pauline said cheerfully. "You must be excited Tammy, I hear you're showing in Bryant Park this year at Fashion Week."

"Really?" Eric said and looked at his daughter. Tammy shrugged. She _was _excited about Bryant Park, but she hated discussing her career with her father. "That's amazing Tam."

"Yeah it is," Steve said, staring him down coldly. He had no affection for Mr. Duncan. He knew all too well how paternal pressure could almost destroy someone.

"How are the kids?" Tommy said. He also knew how much of a hot button issue Tammy's career was. "Why aren't they here?"

"Oh," Pauline said, "Tony begged to stay at a friend's tonight and Tina's at summer camp."

"Super," Tammy mumbled.

"How's Diane Tommy?" Eric tried. "Have you two patched things up yet?"

"If they had wouldn't she be here Dad?" Tammy said. Tommy looked at her pleadingly. He could tell she was itching for a fight with him and he didn't have the energy.

"Um, she's doing OK," Tommy said. "We're getting there, I think. She's been going through some stuff lately." Tammy looked at her brother. He hadn't mentioned anything like that to her.

* * *

After Tammy and Steve sat in the car they'd rented. She had her arms crossed and he looked at her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you or do I have to keep guessing?" He asked. She looked at him. "I mean you're always in a bad way after spending time with your dad, but this is exceptional."

"It's nothing," she shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"I _do _worry about it," he sighed. "Tam, come on, talk to me."

"When we were in Maine," she whispered. "I started thinking about," she looked out. "The baby would be three."

"Yeah," he whispered. "I thought about it too." She slid her arms around him and they kissed softly. "That was the hardest week of my life, you know? When you came here after, and we weren't talking." She swallowed. It hadn't been that hard a week for her. But she'd been with Fulton. "When was the last time you painted?"

"What?" She laughed. "Steve, I haven't had time."

"I think you should make time," he said. "I hear you at night, you know? When you get up and go walk around the apartment or the studio." She swallowed. "You're always happier when you paint. It gets all of the demons out."

"My demons are a part of me," she whispered.

"I know," he said. "You wouldn't be the woman I love without them, I know there's a darkness in you that won't go away, but if you're always living in that darkness," he sighed. "I just wish you'd let me fix it, I guess is what I'm saying. But you've never let me fix anything."

"I don't need fixing!" She hissed, ending their tender moment and getting out of the car.

"Tammy," he groaned and got out. "I didn't mean that." She looked at him. "I just don't understand what's happening to us." She looked down.

"I think I should stay here for a while after the wedding," she sighed.

"OK, yeah," he nodded. "That sounds good. We can definitely stick around for a little bit. I've got vacation time stored up and…"

"Steve," she whispered. "I didn't say us, I said me." He stopped and blinked at her.

"Oh," he said. "You're breaking up with me." He nodded.

"No," she said, "no I'm not. I just need time and space to clear my head. Maybe paint a little, I don't know exactly."

"So you're going to stay here?" He said. "While I go back to New York?"

"Yeah," Tammy nodded. "That's the general idea." Her cell phone rang, she sighed and looked at it. "Jules this really isn't a good time."

"I think I'm about to do something really stupid and I need you to talk me out of it." Julie said into her cell phone leaning against the sink in Peter's bathroom.

"What could you possibly have done?" Tammy sighed.

"I went out on a date with Jaime's new assistant." Julie sighed, "and now I'm hiding in his bathroom."

"Why are you hiding in his bathroom?" Tammy said.

"Who's bathroom?" Steve said.

"Some guy she went on a date with," Tammy sighed. "You want to talk to her?" She held it up.

"No!" Julie said, "Don't give the phone to Steve!" It was too late though.

"What's going on Cat?" He said.

"I just made out with a guy I met six hours ago and now he wants to have sex with me," she said. He sighed. "I know how much you love hearing about my sex life Steven."

"So are you going to do it?" He asked.

"No!" She said. "I'm not a put out on the first date kind of girl."

"You put out on our first date," Steve pointed out. "You didn't even go on a date with Paulo and you fucked him."

"That's different!" Julie said, "I was in love with you and with Paulo I was really drunk."

"So either get out of there or get really drunk," he shrugged. "Or fall in love with him."

"Thanks for your advice," she hung up the phone. Steve smirked and handed the phone to Tammy.

"You're an asshole," she shook her head and giggled.

"Ah, but I'm you're asshole," he said. "And you wouldn't have it any other way would you?" She laughed and kissed him.

"I don't think I would," she whispered. He smiled.

* * *

Fulton walked into the apartment after a late night ride. Tanya was asleep on the couch wrapped up in a blanket with their cordless phone on the coffee table. He smiled and kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she smiled stretching.

"You should have gone to bed," he whispered. "You have work in the morning."

"I'm OK," she said and stood up. "I couldn't before you came home."

"Sweetheart," he hugged her. "I'm going to be doing this for the rest of my life, you've gotta learn to just relax a little OK?" She nodded.

"How was tonight?" She whispered.

"Good," he smiled. "Pretty uneventful, a few domestic disturbance calls, that's about it." She nodded. "We picked up a drunk, that was pretty funny." Tanya lay down on the bed as he went into the bathroom. "We caught him pissing on the car, which is always the best way to bust a drunk." He walked back out and saw her curled into a ball half asleep. He kissed her softly. "Sleep tight honey, I love you."

"Love you too," she mumbled. "I don't think it's nice when the drunks piss on your car."

"I don't think it's particularly nice either," he laughed. "Go to sleep."

"Mm, don't tell me what to do," she mumbled. He smiled as she buried her head in his chest. He twirled one of his fingers into one of her curls. "Fulton," she whispered. "Have you called Tammy?"

"Not yet, why?" He mumbled.

"Cause Lisa's going with Dean to the wedding," she said. "And you know how she can't keep a secret."

"Right," he said. "I'll call her tomorrow." Tanya nodded and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Claire wandered through the mall with Connie in a stroller. The little girl was fidgeting begging to be let out. She was fascinated by the sights and sounds of the world's largest shopping complex.

"Mommy!" Connie said.

"Baby, what?" Claire said with a laugh and crouched down. "I can't let you out, there are too many people here."

"But Mommy!" Connie sighed, "look!" The little girl pointed. Claire looked and saw Charlie Conway walking away from the ice rink. "It's _him! _I know from the pictures." Claire swallowed and stood up. She turned around and stood up. "Mommy, do you think he'll know me?"

"Claire?" Charlie walked over. He swallowed. They looked at each other.

"Hi Charlie," Claire said quietly. "It's really good to see you again."

"You too," Charlie said. "Hi there," he smiled at Connie, who's little throat suddenly went dry. She fidgeted and Claire leaned down and let her out.

"Hi," she whispered. "Is my real Mommy here too?" Charlie looked at her.

"You know who I am?" He said. Connie nodded.

"Aunt Lena gave me your yearbook," the little girl explained. "I sleep with it under my pillow." Charlie looked up at Claire. "So is she here too?"

"Um, no," Charlie said. "I'm going home to her right now." Connie nodded and looked at his face as he smiled. She pressed his dimples in.

"Just like mine," she whispered. He laughed.

"Yes, they are," he smiled. "I should go." He stood up. "It was good to see you Claire, and to meet you Connie."

"Wait," Connie said and pulled on his pant leg. "What am I supposed to call you? I can't call you Daddy, I have a Daddy."

"You can call me Charlie," he smiled, "OK?"

"OK," Connie nodded, and hugged him. "I love you Charlie, thank you for giving me to my parents." He nodded and hugged her back.

"I love you too," he whispered. "More than you will ever know." Claire smiled. That couldn't have gone better.

* * *

Julie woke up the next morning on Peter's couch. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Here," he walked over and handed her a cup of coffee.

"You do pay attention," she laughed. "Sorry about crashing here last night. Also not you know, sleeping with you. I just couldn't go home and deal with mother, also I want to take it slow."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'm Jaime's assistant remember," she nodded. "I know how things are going between you two."

"Right," she said. "I guess you would know." She swallowed. "Just, I want a good relationship with my mother, but we've never been very good at keeping it up for longer than a few months."

"Even when she was sick?" He asked.

"No," Julie sighed, "when she was sick it was different, but she was different then too. She cared about," she sighed, "well about people and about me and Josh, and my dad." She closed her eyes and pressed her hands against her face. "God, I don't know, I'm done trying though. I can't do it anymore." He kissed her softly. "I have to go."

"Now?" He laughed.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I have to get on a plane to Minnesota."

"Minnesota?" He raised his eyebrows as she nodded and gathered her things. "Why?"

"Because I have to go to my ex boyfriend's sister's wedding," she said casually. She kissed him. "I'll call you OK?" She flitted out. He stared at the door.

* * *

**Please Review! You guys are great!**


	16. Back Again

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing! Love you guys! Keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Back Again**

Claire and Connie wandered into the suite and Claire collapsed on the couch. It had been a long few days. Connie flitted perkily into the bedroom that had been reserved for her. She loved traveling. She knew that she lived like a princess most of the time, her grandpa told her that she was as close to being one as Americans could be, but she especially felt like one in fancy hotels, where her daddy made sure that their family always had the best rooms. Eva Riley talked about how she didn't like staying in hotels because it meant she had to share a bed with her little brother. Connie wondered if because she was an only child and 'dopted that was why she got her own bedroom in the hotel.

"Mommy," Connie walked back out.

"Yes baby," Claire said.

"Can I ask you something?" Connie crawled up on the couch and curled up into her mother's chest.

"Anything baby," Claie whispered. "You know that."

"Eva said that when they go away and stay in hotels she has to share a bed with TJ," Connie said. Claire nodded. "And they all share one room, the _five _of them. Why don't we all stay in one room? Why do we stay in a pen-house and Eva doesn't?"

"Well," Claire sighed, she'd almost rather Connie asked about her birth parents again. That answer was at least rehearsed. Having to explain that they had more money than Rick and Cassie was not so easy. "See, a long time ago, Daddy's family made a lot of money from trains."

"From trains?" Connie said disbelieving.

"Yes," Claire tickled her, "and don't interrupt. See, back then trains were new, so Daddy's great great great grandpa decided to buy a lot of them, and build even more, and sell lots of tickets so that people could use them. And he made lots and lots of money. And then his sons and grandson and great grandsons, took that money and made it into more money. So our family has a lot of it, but Daddy also works very hard so that we can keep it."

"Oh," Connie said, slightly satisfied. She frowned as a thought occurred to her. "But Eva's Daddy is Aunt Kelly's brother."

"Yes," Claire said, "that's right." She wasn't sure where her daughter's logic was heading.

"So then he's in our family too and he should have some of the train money!" Connie said. "And Gammy and Poppa too!"

"No, see baby," Claire sighed, "it doesn't work that way. Eva's Daddy isn't really in our family that way. And Gammy and Poppy have their farm and their own money."

"That doesn't seem fair," Connie frowned.

"It isn't really." Claire whispered. "It used to bother me too, when Daddy and I were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Is that part of how he was a big jerk so you wouldn't marry him?" Connie said. "Did Daddy not understand that it wasn't fair?

"Yes it was," Claire laughed. "And Daddy understood that it wasn't fair. He just didn't care much."

"What didn't Daddy care about?" Logan walked in.

"Daddy!" Connie ran and hugged him. He picked her up. "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby," he kissed her. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," Connie yawned. "I was about to go to sleep."

"OK, go get in your pjs, and brush your teeth and come back out and say goodnight." They kissed and Connie ran back into her room. Claire smiled as he plopped down next to her. "You look bushed Fitz."

"It's been a tough few days," Claire sighed. "I'm glad you're here."

"Did she wear you down that much?" Logan frowned.

"Oh no," she laughed, "Connie's been wonderful. Diane is," she sighed. Logan looked at her. "When she was two, she was diagnosed with leukemia. It was the best kind you can get, I don't remember what kind exactly, but she went into remission after like a year, and she stayed that way, until apparently a few months ago."

"Wow," Logan said. "Does Beth know? Or your parents?"

"No, just me," she sighed, "and Tommy." Logan nodded. "And then we ran into Charlie Conway, and,"

"Whoa," Logan said. "You saw him?" Claire nodded. "Connie saw him?" She nodded. "Is she OK? Are _you _OK?"

"We're both fine," Claire said. "I doubt it did any long term damage, really."

"Are you sure?" He said. She nodded and kissed him. "Well, I missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled. "Oh, she also is starting to notice the difference between us and the middle class. So that's going to be fun." Logan laughed.

"I'll handle that," he said. "I noticed when I was about her age too."

* * *

Julie sighed getting off the plane and pulling her hair into a messy bun as she left the gate.

"Hey, blondie," she turned hearing a whistle. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hi Portman," she laughed as he walked over and hugged her. "It's good to see you."

"You too," he said. Lisa cleared her throat. "Have you met my sister?"

"No, but I've heard a lot about you," Julie said and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Lisa said. She looked at Dean.

"It's not like that Lee," Dean said.

"Too bad," Lisa said. "I'll go wait on our bags while you two catch up." She walked away waving.

"What's not like that?" Julie raised her eyebrows.

"She wants me to date you," he shrugged. Julie laughed. "She and Tanya are obsessed with my love life at the moment."

"Sure," Julie nodded. "As Tammy and Steve are with mine." They walked in. "You had a great season."

"I had a quasi decent season," he grimaced. "Great, not so much." She laughed. "You were in Taiwan or something right?"

"Tokyo," she said. "It was amazing."

"So is Jimmy picking you up or what?" He asked.

"Uh no," she shook her head. "We broke up, right after I left."

"God, I'm sorry," he said. "If I'd known we could have come together, you know like prom."

"I'm not sure showing up with me would make Elena jealous anymore," she winked. He laughed. "It's good to see you." She hugged him. "Really good."

"You too," he said. "So this is going to be weird right? It's weird?"

"Very weird," Julie said, "at least I have a reason to be invited, I mean, Kelly's my business partner, why were you invited?"

"Kelly and I happen to be extremely close in a way that you just wouldn't understand," he shrugged. "We're eternally connected." He laced his fingers together.

"You cheated on your girlfriend with her when you were seventeen," Julie said.

"Hey, I had broken up with Elena," Portman pointed at her. She laughed. "I've never cheated on anyone, that would be you."

* * *

Bonnie quietly got dressed for the wedding in Jimmy's room. She slid her pantyhose on. The week had been incredibly pleasant. He walked in and sat down next to her.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Can you get this?" She held up a necklace.

"Sure," he fastened it around her neck. "This has been good."

"What has?" She asked and looked at him.

"Being here, like this," he said. She smiled.

"Yeah it has," she nodded. "I mean, I don't think I could ever like _live _here or anything."

"Oh," he said. "Yeah, I mean, after New York," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him. "Oh," she said quietly. "Right, the _plan. _I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly," he shook his head.

"No," he sighed, "no, I mean, the plan's been kind of out the window for a while." He kissed her for a minute.

"I love you," she said. "And I love your home, but I'm an east coast girl." He nodded. She stood up and twirled around. "Am I OK?"

"You're perfect," he said and kissed her again. She smiled and looked past him.

"What's this?" She said and saw the gold bracelet sitting on the night stand.

"Oh," he said and picked it up. "It was my mom's, I um," he looked down, "I found it recently." She nodded and he slid it onto her wrist. "I thought you might like it."

"Wow," she whispered and kissed him. "Thanks." He smiled. "James, this means so much to me." He pushed her hair off of her face. "Do you think that she would have," she stopped.

"She would have loved you," Jimmy whispered and kissed her on the forehead. "Absolutely she would have."

* * *

Elena giggled as Brad rolled on top of her a kissed her.

"We should really get dressed Brad," she whispered. He nodded and kissed her again. "Mmm, I still have to do my hair and my makeup." They kissed again. "I really don't have time for another round of sex. Besides the fact we did it three times this morning already." He smiled ruefully. "Now get off me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said. "See, being in your bed like this, reminds me of senior year, after we got together." She blushed. "And I don't think we left this room." She laughed.

"Except when we were supposed to be in class and we were in your dorm room," she said. He laughed. "I do have to go though." He rolled off of her.

"Is your Mom around?" He asked.

"Nope," she shook her head, "she and Devon have some sun worship drum circle in the Arizona desert this weekend." Brad laughed. He knew Elena liked teasing about her mother and step father, but she did appreciate that the new agey crap they believed in, mostly because it kept them sober. She stood up and pulled her underwear on. She jogged over to the closet and pulled out her simple pink bridesmaid's dress and pulled it over her head. "Zip me?" She whispered. He laughed and pulled the zipper up. She bounced into the bathroom and threw her curls up into an updo with a hair tie and some bobby pins. She walked back out. "Well?" She said. Brad held his breath. Nearly ten years later he still couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"You better be careful," he said. She cocked her head. "You are clearly going to be the most beautiful woman at this wedding." She blushed and he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. A tiny voice in the back of her head came to the front. _Dean is going to eat his heart out._

* * *

Kelly sat quietly putting the last touches on her makeup. She looked at her reflection. She'd told everyone she needed a minute alone. It was true, she'd needed to cry for a minute. She'd read the letter that her mother had written her for the day and she could barely believe it. She closed her eyes and redid her mascara. She should be nothing but happy today. She's waited forever for this moment.

"So are you sure about this Riley?" She turned around and stood up. "I've got a car out front for a quick get away."

"Liam," she exhaled and ran and hugged him. He smiled holding her close. "I didn't think you'd actually come."

"I had to make one last plea," he teased. She rolled her eyes. "Don't marry Scott Vanderbilt tonight. I'm serious about us running away together."

"I know you are and that's what scares me," she laughed. "I'm glad you're here."

"I am too," he said. "You were crying weren't you? You shouldn't marry a guy who makes you cry."

"Liam," she groaned. He kissed her softly. She pulled back alarmed. "You crossed a line."

"I'm sorry, I thought," he sighed. "I just wanted to one last time," she nodded. "I'll go now. Be happy Kel, huh?"

"Sure," she whispered. She sat back down and frowned. That was why she always stayed away from Liam Nichols. Things like that always happened when she saw him.

* * *

**Review Please! Thanks you!**


	17. Mommy Talk

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Mommy Talk**

Before the ceremony Julie stood warily drumming her program against her hand.

"Hey," Steve walked over. She smiled. "So, what aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean?" She said. He looked at her. "Steve, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're keeping a secret," he said. "I can tell. So what is it? Did you sleep with that guy in California?"

"No, I didn't," she said. "I mean, I stayed at his place, but on the couch." He nodded. "Are you jealous?"

"Come on you know I am," he said. She looked at him. "Same as I'm jealous of Jimmy, and Paulo. Any guy who gets to be with you Cat, is really lucky." She hugged him.

"I'm moving out there," she whispered. He looked at her. "To California, I found an apartment."

"You're what?" He said. She shrugged. "Cat, you can't!"

"Why not?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you can't," he said. "Tammy's like four minutes from a nervous breakdown, we need you."

"Tammy is not going to have a nervous breakdown," she rolled her eyes. "And I want to live there. I was always happy in California, I'm not happy right now Steve."

"You were happy when you lived there because you were with Jimmy," he frowned. "It had nothing to do with California." She crossed her arms. "Besides, it would kill Cal, and you know it. He loves having you close by."

"It's really not your decision." She pointed out. "And Cal will get over it." Steve nodded and then looked at her.

"You're horrible," he whispered, noticing her neck.

"Hm?" She said.

"Your necklace?" He sighed. She grabbed at it.

"Oh shit!" She whispered, "I didn't even think! I just always wear it with this dress." She had the garnet necklace Jimmy had given her for her sweet 16 around her neck. "Oh my God! Steve-o, he's going to think I'm trying to make him feel guilty!"

"Tammy would say that subconsciously you are," he shrugged. "Or you could just take it off." She glanced over and saw Jimmy and Bonnie walk in holding hands. Her hand moved instinctively to her neck. "Come on, I'm right here with you." He put one arm around her shoulder. She smiled and she put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Kelly?" Tammy walked in. "Are you ready, everyone's waiting?"

"Yeah," Kelly whispered, "of course."

"What's with you?" Tammy said. Kelly looked at her. "What?"

"Do you ever regret things?" Kelly whispered. Tammy frowned. "You know, like with Fulton."

"Jesus Christ!" Tammy mumbled, "I knew I shouldn't have let Liam in here." Kelly sighed and Tammy slapped her across the face.

"Ow!" Kelly said grabbing her cheek. "What was that for?"

"Snap out of it," Tammy said. "You are marrying Scooter, you know the perfect guy for you, who's been in love with you forever, and wrote books about it." Kelly smiled.

"Right, right," she whispered, "sorry. I just," she sighed, "he kissed me."

"I could kill him," Tammy shrugged. Kelly laughed.

"No need," she shook her head. "I'm fine now." They walked out.

"Oh Kelly," Tom whispered. She smiled.

"Hi Daddy," she whispered. They hugged each other.

"Let's give them a minute," Linda said and the girls all nodded and walked out. Kelly pressed her face against her father's chest.

"I'm so proud of you baby," he said. "Your mother is too."

"I just wish she was here," she said.

"What makes you think she isn't?" He smiled. She laughed. "You're so like her." He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Hey," Jimmy and Rick walked in. "Tammy said we should come in and see if you took off."

"No," she said and hugged them both. "I love you both so much."

"Jesus Kel," Rick mumbled. "We love you too, but we have to get out there. Scooter's not that easy to get tied down you know. This took you ten years."

"Shut up Ricky," she whispered, "I'm having a moment." He laughed as she squeezed them both.

"We're proud of you sis," Jimmy said. "Ready for this?"

"I think so." She nodded. Each one of the Riley men hugged her very gently for a minute before it was just her and Tom again. They listened as the music of the procession started to play. She walked quietly down the aisle and smiled, her eyes locked with Scooter's. Had she even had doubts a minute ago? How could she possibly have doubted this moment? She stepped forward and her father kissed her on the cheek. She looked at Scooter as he took her hands.

"Hey," he said. She laughed.

"A national book award winner and you give me hey?" She teased. He smiled. They stared into each other's eyes as the minister spoke about love and patience and dedication.

"Kelly and Scott have elected to write their own vows," he said. "Kelly, if you'll go first." She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I was thirteen when I met you," she said. "And from that moment on, you were always there, ever at my side. For the past ten years you have been everything to me. My closest friend and my family and heart, and I now know that you're all I want. To spend the rest of my life with will a joy and an honor. I love you, and I will always love you and stand by you." He smiled.

"Scott," the minister said.

"Kelly," he said. "I've spent a long time trying to decide what I wanted to say here. And you know I've been a long sufferer of writer's block," she laughed. "So I came up with this. I love you, it's very simple and very true. I have always loved you, and I don't see it changing in the future. You are my muse, and the love of my life. I promise to be yours for as long as I live." They repeated the traditional, "I do's" after that and then they kissed.

"I'm yours," she said. "In case you had doubt."

"No doubt," he whispered, "not for a minute."

* * *

Jaime sighed taking a deep breath and walking into Josh's office.

"Jaime," he said and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you these," she sighed and handed him a folder. "I figured it would be better." He opened it.

"Divorce papers?" He sighed. She nodded. "Wow, it's great to see you too honey."

"Josh," she groaned. "Please don't do this."

"When did we decide to file Jaime? I missed that." He shrugged. "Have you met someone?"

"No, God, no." She sighed and sat down. "I just want this to be over so that we can both," she looked at him. "I just want it to be over."

"Well, I don't," he said. "I miss you Jaim."

"I miss you too," she said, "it doesn't change anything. We got married because we were so happy I was better and,"

"That's not why I married you," he shook his head. "I married you because I love you Jaime." He sat down next to her. "I don't want to get divorced, I want to come home." He kissed her softly.

"Josh, don't," she sighed, "I can't. It's just not in me. I'm not the settle down with a family type. I tried it, twice." He nodded. "I love you, I always will."

"Sure," he said. "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Julie said that you're working with her and Casey on _Tell Me About The Girl_," she said.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I mean, I still haven't seen a script, but I've got some great young unknown actors for them." Jaime nodded. "At least stay with me tonight," he whispered and kissed her. "One last night as my wife."

"I can't," she sighed and stood up. "Just, sign those whenever you feel like it OK?" She started walking out.

"I bet you stayed an extra night for Cal," he said softly. She turned around and glared at him her nostrils flaring.

"You would bring that up right now." She said.

"I think I was pretty good putting up with my wife still being in love with her ex husband for four years," he shrugged.

"I'm not still in love with him," she frowned.

"Whatever you say baby," he shrugged. "If you could leave now, that'd be great."

"Fine, I'll go," she said, marching out. This was one of their biggest problems. Josh had the incredible ability to go from sweet to cruel in no time flat, and he often did. It also didn't help that they were both work-a-holics and he had this bizarre idea in his head that she'd leave him if Cal were free. The jealousy made her want to kill him. She closed her eyes and swallowed. What day was it? Would Julie even be around? She sighed, remembering that it was the wedding. She sat down and took out her phone. She dialed.

"Yello," Cal said picking it up.

"Hey, it's me," she said.

"Jaim?" He sat down. "You sound upset, is Julie OK?" He sighed. Yet another reason that she knew she had made the right choice leaving Julie with him all those years ago. His first instinct was always for her.

"She's fine, as far as I know," Jaime said. "I just gave Josh the divorce papers."

"Ouch," he said. "How'd he take it?"

"Um, not well," she said quietly.

"Did he break any windows?" He asked.

"No," she laughed. "Not while I was there at least."

"I win," he teased. She giggled. "You doing OK? I'm worried about you, why didn't you tell me that he'd moved out?"

"Because," she swallowed, "I mean come on, you've got the perfect life going." He smiled. "How are Elyse and the kids?"

"Good," he whispered. "They miss you, you should come out for a visit."

"Maybe," she said quietly. "That might be good for me."

"I know it would be," he said. "We'll talk soon."

"OK, love you," he said.

"Love you too," she whispered and hung up the phone. Cal sighed and dialed Julie.

"Hi sweetie," he left her a message, "I know you're at the wedding, and I know things aren't great with you and your mom, but give her a call. She gave Josh the divorce papers and she's really feeling it. She needs you." He hung up.

* * *

After the ceremony Lisa smiled and jogged over to Cassie, behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Cass turned around.

"Oh my God!" Cassie squealed. "Lee, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Dean's date," Lisa said.

"It's so good to see you," Cassie hugged her. "You look great."

"Ugh, I'm so worn out," Lisa shook her head. "David asked if he could move in with his father, I almost said yes just for the extra minutes." Cassie laughed. "How do you look as good as you do? You had Bella what, six months ago?"

"Eight," Cassie sighed, "And I don't have time to eat, that's how I lost the weight." Lisa smiled.

"Hi there," Allie walked over, cradling Eddie against her shoulder. Cassie smiled. At least she was getting better.

"Allie, you remember Lisa right?" Cassie said. Allie nodded.

"Oh, he is so beautiful," Lisa said. Allie smiled. "He's so blonde! Like my oldest."

"He's a terror with the night feedings though," Cassie said cooing softly and taking Eddie from his mother. Allie stiffened, seeing her son immediately curl into Cassie. Lisa looked confused. "Oh, Allie's been kind of," she paused. "I've been helping her out." Lisa noticed the look in Allie's eyes and realized what Cassie was saying.

"Oh," Lisa smiled. "Sure, try post partum and studying for the GED."

"What?" Allie said.

"Lisa had her first kid when she was seventeen," Cassie explained.

"When we were seventeen I'm pretty sure we were always high," Allie said. Cassie nodded. "And you were definitely still giving your dealer bjs for free lines."

"Don't say that in front of the baby," Cassie shushed her. Lisa laughed.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks a bunch!**


	18. Past Encounters

**Author's Note: Sorry about the length between updates. Keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Past Encounters**

Julie stood quietly at the bar waiting for the bartender to notice her. She felt remarkably invisible tonight.

"Hey," Jimmy walked over and smiled carefully. She smiled back. He waved to the bartender. He towered so high over everyone else it was impossible for him to be ignored. The woman walked over. "Can I get a gin and tonic, whatever the hell beer you have bottled and a Captain and coke." Julie stared at him. "You really look like you could use a drink Jules. Unless you don't drink those anymore."

"I switched to Sea Breeze, actually," she said.

"Wow, Japan really changed you," he teased. She laughed. "Look, um, we didn't really get the chance to talk, in the park that day."

"Jimmy, there's not a lot to talk about." She sighed. "I mean, it is what it is." He nodded.

"You're home for good now," he said. "That's worth talking about!"

"You're with someone else," she said. He sighed. "And I'm moving back to California."

"Since when?" He frowned.

"Since a few days ago," she said. "Which is none of your business anyway." He frowned.

"Does Paulo know?" He asked.

"That's really none of your business," she said.

"That's a no," he nodded. She glared at him as the bartender came back. She picked hers up.

"Thanks for the drink," she said huffily. "And I noticed the bracelet Bonnie was wearing." He froze. "If you want I can send my promise ring to her too. It's sitting in a box on my nightstand in the Newport house."

"Julie," he sighed.

"I get it, you're with her now," she said quietly. "I do, but I thought you respected what we had enough to not,"

"The bracelet was my mother's!" He said.

"I know, and that's why as soon as I found it I found a way to get it back to you," she said. "But it meant everything to me when you trusted me enough to give me something of hers. What does it mean to her?"

"Now you're in the it's none of your business zone," he frowned. Her blackberry went off. "Work? I doubt anyone else would be calling you."

"Well we don't all get our daddies to keep us while we finish up post grad work," she shrugged.

"You didn't mind that keeping when you were living in the place," he shrugged. "But I guess bumming off my family isn't a habit you've exactly broken is it?"

"James," Bonnie walked over.

"I should go find Brad or something," Julie mumbled.

"Thanks for the rescue," Jimmy smiled.

"You looked like you needed it," she kissed him. "We're OK, right?"

"Of course," he said and hugged her close.

* * *

"Hey sexy," Janet walked over and smirked at Portman.

"Hello Mrs. Vanderbilt," he said. "Jesus, what is it with me and women who marry into this family?"

"Just so long as you remember that I was the first," she winked. He laughed. She looked over at Elena, who was straightening a fallen garland. "But not the one who stuck huh?"

"What are you talking about?" He said shaking his head.

"Sweetie," she said, "Every one can see you mooning over little Ellie over there." He frowned.

"Everyone or you?" He raised his eyebrows. "You've always been able to see things that other people couldn't." She laughed. "Are we going to talk about that time we ran into each other in Miami?"

"My husband is here," she frowned.

"Right," he nodded. "Sorry." He kind of hated himself for sleeping with Janet that night. He had a sick feeling about the fact that he'd been with a married woman. But the thing was, she wasn't just some woman, she was _Janet. _

* * *

"Who's that guy Janet's talking to?" Dave frowned, Emily looked at her.

"Fucked if I know," Emily shrugged, her face going red. Janet was clearly flirting. Emily's guilt had only grown since spending more time with Dave. But they'd been so drunk, neither of them remembered if anything had actually _happened. _And she couldn't help it, she was jealous. "Bradley," she grabbed Brad. "Who is that?"

"With Janet?" Brad frowned. They nodded. "That's Dean Portman."

"Elena's ex?" Dave said.

"Yup," Brad nodded. "Janet deflowered him, when he was fifteen."

"Seriously?" They said at the same time.

"Yeah," Brad said warily, "uh, you guys knew she was a huge whore in high school, right?"

"Who's a whore?" Elena bounced over, she glanced over where they were looking. "Oh," she said, her heart jumping into her throat. "Right."

"You OK, baby?" Brad whispered and kissed her.

"Um, of course," she said, with a perky ex cheerleader bounce. "I should go say hi."'

"Lena," Brad whispered.

"Brad, really, I'm OK," she laughed. She walked over to Dean and Janet. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi Elena," Janet said. "I'll let you two get caught up," she kissed him on the cheek, "it was good to see you."

"You too," he nodded. "Hey."

"Hey," she said softly. "You look good."

"So do you," he said. "How're things?"

"Good," she said. "You?"

"Good," he nodded. "I meant to call,"

"Yeah me too," she said. "You and Janet got caught up huh?"

"What's going on with her?" He asked. "I mean are she and her husband doing OK?"

"God only knows," Elena rolled her eyes. "They keep secrets very well in that family."

"Your family soon, huh?" He said. She blushed and looked away. "Lena," he whispered. "Honey, I,"

"Don't," she shook her head. "What's the point Dean?" She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "It's good to see you, really."

"Look, can't we just go someplace and talk," he sighed, and looked over, "someplace where your fiancé isn't trying to blow up my head with his mind?"

"OK," she said quietly. They walked outside for a little bit, both feeling extremely awkward. "So you brought Lisa, not a date."

"Lisa's a really good date," he smirked. "See how she immediately abandoned me to talk about poopy diapers with Cassie?" She laughed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said. "Sometimes."

"Sometimes," he nodded. She looked away. "Look, Lena, I came here tonight to see you. I think you know that."

"Dean, I can't do this," she said. "I'm marrying Brad, I-I love him, and we've been together for so long."

"Just because you love him doesn't mean he's right for you," Dean shook his head.

"And just because we still love each other doesn't mean that we're right for each other!" She said, blushing immediately realizing what she said.

"So you do still love me," he smiled stepping closer to her.

"Dean, don't be stupid!" She insisted. "Of course I still love you! I'll always loved you, it's just that that love doesn't mean the same thing it did it high school!"

"But you do still love me," he said leaning in and kissing her. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered as he pulled her in close. "I still love you too, Lena. I've always loved you."

"How's Tanya?" She said, knowing there was a cruel edge to her words and her tone. He frowned.

"She's fine," he said and kicked the ground. "She and Fulton are getting married." She looked at him. "He asked me not to tell Tammy until he got a chance to." She nodded. "What? You think he's wrong?"

"No, I think that's a really hard conversation to have with your ex," she whispered.

"How would you know?" He said. "You didn't have it!"

"Excuse me, I called Jimmy like an hour after I got engaged!" She frowned. He chuckled.

"You can still make me laugh Cole," he whispered lifting her chin. They kissed again. "One hour in my room and I promise you'll forget him." She took a deep breath.

"That may work on those skanks who stand around outside of the locker room," she said. "But I've seen past your bullshit since day one, Dean Portman. You have to give me more than that."

"I wanted to give you everything," he whispered. "But then you walked away baby."

"Right," she said. "But that's the problem. I walked away, because you still wanted me to be the girl in the pink dress, and I'm not that girl anymore, I haven't been since," she took a deep breath. "Since I took the first pills."

"That's incredibly unfair," he said, "I never wanted you to take those pills Lena!"

"No," she shook her head, "but since I've been with Brad I haven't wanted to either!" He snorted. "What?"

"You're an addict Lena," he said, "it's all in degrees."

"Because you know so much about it!" She huffed.

"I know that I _love _you," he said softly, cupping her face in his hands. "And I hate to point in out, but you're wearing a pink dress tonight." She blushed but didn't push him away as he kissed her.

* * *

Julie sat out on the step wiping her eyes. Jimmy walked out and sat down next to her. She looked at him.

"Hey," he said. "I'm sorry about before. I lost it."

"My dad called," she whispered. He stared at her. His first thought was for Mikey and Steph. "Jaime filed the papers, she and Josh are getting divorced."

"Oh God Jules," he hugged her. "I'm so sorry, that sucks." She nodded falling safely against his chest and she started sobbing. "Shh, sweetheart, it's OK."

"I'm going to be just like her." She said. "I p-push everyone away, and I c-can't settle down." He lifted her face. "I run when things get hard."

"No Julie," he shook his head, "you're not like her." She looked at him. "Honey, by the time she was your age she'd abandoned a family. We just fell apart. It's completely different." He wiped her eyes. "Please don't cry, you know I can't stand it."

"Jimmy, I," she whispered. "I miss you. I know this is the wrong time to, I mean," she sat Indian style. "I just, life without you, now that I'm standing still, it was easier to live without you when I was busy."

"Don't do this," he stood up. She looked up at him. "Julie, you made a choice." She stood up, face to face, or since she'd taken her heels off and he was so tall, face to chin. "I asked you not to go!"

"You said we would see," she said, "I left, I called you every day, and I wrote you and then you stopped taking my calls, and answering my emails, so I figured you just needed space." He looked away. "And then I come home for the first time and Tammy told me you had a girlfriend."

"You were gone for four months," he said. "What was I supposed to do?" She looked up at him.

"You could have had the decency to actually _break up _with me!" She yelled. "Instead you just started dating someone else and stopped talking to me."

"Right, and you were clearly very upset about it," he snorted, "since you immediately flew to Rome and fucked Paulo."

"I cried for _days," _Julie said. "And then yeah, I went to Italy, because it's comforting for me to be there." He grunted. "And yeah, I spent the night with an old friend."

"Old friend," Jimmy laughed, "right. He's wanted to stick it to you since you were fifteen." She folded her arms, standing right in his face breathing heavily. "He doesn't deserve you."

"You think I don't know that?" She said quietly. "But what was I supposed to do? As if there's anyone on this planet who's as good for me as you are?" They stared at each other, practically breathing each other's breath. A few moments later Jimmy's arms were wrapped around her and his mouth pressed against hers. She kissed back joyously. This kiss was hungry, almost violent. Her whole body was aching for him, she pressed tightly against him and he tangled his hands into her hair.

* * *

Bonnie walked outside to take a breath of fresh air and froze inhaling deeply when she saw them. She wanted to scream but her voice couldn't be found. She simply turned around and got into the elevator. He wouldn't get the satisfaction of a scene from her.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	19. Reckoning

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing, I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Reckoning**

Julie pulled away from Jimmy after a minute, her heart beating a mile a minute. She'd wanted this for so long without even realizing it. They looked at each other.

"Oh Jimmy," she squeaked pressing against him. "I missed you so much, you have no idea."

"I missed you too," he swallowed. "But Julie," she looked up at him, her eyes wide and shining, "God, baby," they kissed again. "I can't do this." He pulled away.

"What?" She whispered. "But," she swallowed. "I mean, the way we just kissed! And I love you so much."

"Julie really think about it," he said softly. She blinked. "An hour ago you didn't even want to talk about the possibility of us being together again. You're just upset about your mom and Josh." She swallowed. "And like you said, I'm with someone else now. I really care about her, I love her, actually."

"But you love me," she said.

"Of course I do," he cupped her face. "But I can't do this all over again. I just can't."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Julie when you left, it almost killed me," he said. "I did nothing, I barely went to class, I had nothing. And then Claire introduced me to Bonnie, and I felt like I got my life back." She closed her eyes. "She's been really good to me."

"Right," she said quietly. "Sure, I know, I guess I've just had too much to drink. I'm just going to lie down. Congratulate Kelly for me again." He nodded.

"Yeah," he nodded. They wandered inside and went their separate ways. Jimmy plopped down at the table and Julie was leaning against the door frame. He noticed the music playing and sighed.

_She told me baby when you race today  
Just take along my love with you  
And if you knew how much I love you  
Then nothing can go wrong with you_

"Uncle Jimmy," Eva walked over, "will you dance with me?"

"Of course sweetheart," he stood up and hugged her. They walked onto the dance floor.

"You seem sad," Eva said quietly.

"This song makes me sad," he explained. "It's Julie and my special song."

"It was good to see Julie," Eva said, "but I like Bonnie too."

"Yeah?" He said. "I'm glad." She nodded and he picked her up. "How are you doing?"

"I don't like the babies," she admitted. "They're loud and smelly and because Mommy's taking care of them I have to take care of TJ." Jimmy laughed.

* * *

"Hey," Tammy said covering Portman's eyes. He laughed. "Guess who?"

"I know it's you Duncan," he turned around and hugged her. "You look amazing."

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "I've aged ten years in the past two."

"Such is the price of fame," he teased and tickled her side. She giggled and shuffled her feet. "Ask away honey, I know you want to."

"How is he?" She said. He sighed.

"Good," he nodded. "He got promoted to lieutenant. He's taking the FBI test in a few months." She nodded.

"Are they still," she swallowed. He nodded. "Oh," she said. "Well, good for them."

"Aren't you still with that guy who was obsessed with Julie in high school?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Steve, and I prefer not to think of him that way." He laughed. "Did you talk to Elena?"

"Yup," he said. He was actually waiting twenty minutes before going to meet her. "Look, Tammy, things with Tanya and Fult, they've gotten really serious." She nodded, pretty sure she understood what he was saying.

"I figured," she said. "It was only a matter of time." He hugged her.

"I didn't think so," he said. "It kind of caught me off guard. I didn't want it to do the same to you." She looked at him.

"You still love her don't you?" She said. He looked at her. "And I don't mean the way that Steve and Julie love each other, in that 'Aw shucks, we're like brother and sister except that time we were sleeping together,' way. You're still in love with her."

"I don't know how I feel about her," he shook his head. "I never have. And now I'll never get the chance to find out." She hugged him. "Tam."

"You needed that," she said pulling away. "Am I going to hear from him soon?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Probably. When was the last time you two talked?"

"Two years ago?" She said. "Maybe, and only because we ran into each other, like he was visiting his parents while I was up for gala, and I stopped in to say hi to his mom." He nodded. "I know, you know about that night, after graduation." He nodded. "Dean, I was in a really bad place at that point, it wasn't what you think it was."

"I'm not really in a position to judge," he frowned. "I've done some less than admirable things with ex girlfriends in the past couple years." He looked at Janet who was chatting with some RDC people. "I just worry about T is all."

* * *

Elena sat pacing in Dean's hotel room. She knew Brad wouldn't miss her, for a little while anyway, and after kissing him, well, it was just impossible not to get here. But where _was _he? If he was much longer and they had sex there was no way that people wouldn't notice she was gone. And by people she meant her future in laws. And Jimmy. And she knew that Jimmy would _know _and he'd make her feel like shit about it. Her cell phone rang. Speak of the devil.

"James, what?" She said.

"Where are you?" He said, she could hear a slight sniffle in his voice. Had he been crying? "I've been looking all over for you, I _need _to talk to you Elle."

"I'm um," she bit her lower lip. "I'm in my room, I forgot something."

"Oh," he said. "OK, I'll wait for you then."

"Um, no don't!" She said. "Talk to me now, what's going on?"

"It's really not important," he said, "it can wait." She sighed.

"I'll be right there." She hung up. It had been almost forty minutes, clearly Dean wasn't coming. Plus, the more she thought about it, the stupider the whole plan was. She couldn't just have sex with Dean and walk away. That's not how their relationship worked, not how it had ever worked. Maybe, maybe, she could do that kind of thing with Jimmy, but not Dean. She walked out and saw Bonnie storming up the hallway. "Hey," she said, "I was just on the phone with Jimmy."

"Don't talk to me!" Bonnie hissed. "It's pathetic the way you people are." She continued to walk away. Elena frowned. What was _that _supposed to mean? She got into the elevator and rode it down.

"Hey," she walked over to Jimmy. "What's the big emergency?"

"I kind of made out with Julie," he frowned.

"Oh and Bonnie saw," she nodded. "That explains it."

"Explains what? Bonnie _saw_?" He dropped his jaw. "Oh shit." He got into the elevator and rode it up. He walked into their room and saw her packing. "Bonnie," he sighed.

"Don't try to deny it this time," she said, throwing a glass at his head. He ducked it quickly. "I saw you with her! You're still in love with her aren't you?"

"Bonnie, it wasn't like that," he insisted. She snorted. "She just found out her mother's getting a divorce, she needed a shoulder to cry on."

"It had to be yours?" She said. "Tammy and Steve are here, Brad is here." He nodded. "I'm done with this. I've tried to be understanding, I really have. But I can't do this anymore! I'm going home, and call me when you get back, or don't, but I'm not sitting around waiting for you to decide if you'll take her back or not. I love you, and I'm here, and I want to be with you, but I can't spend everyday wondering if you're going to end it. I can't."

"But I love you!" He said. "Bonnie it was a mistake OK?" He walked over and put his arms around her. "I shouldn't have kissed her, but you have to understand."

"I'm done understanding," she said. "It's me and our future, or her and your past James, make a decision." She walked out with every air of dignity she could muster. He stopped and landed backwards on the bed.

* * *

Connie sighed sitting on the couch going through an old scrapbook. Ever since Charlie had come home and told her about seeing the baby, well, she wasn't a baby anymore, she'd gotten sentimental. She'd put together all the pictures that Claire and Logan had sent them over the years in this book.

"Hello," Guy walked in. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi!" She said as he sat down and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"You're very pregnant," he said, "when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Soon," she said, "it didn't feel like phone or letter news."

"Sure," he nodded. "So ask me why I'm here." He said.

"I did that already," she said. He laughed. "Why are you here?"

"Gabby and I got married," he said. Her eyes burst open in a huge smile and she hugged him.

"Oh Guy, that's wonderful!" She said. "Where is she? I want to congratulate her too."

"She's in New York, talking to her parents, and then starting rehearsals with the New York City ballet," he said. "She's dancing lead for them next season."

"We'll have to fly out and see her," Connie smiled. He laughed. "If Gordon doesn't take up too much of our time."

"Gordon?" He said. She laughed.

"Well, you know," she shrugged. "Coach is very important to Charlie." He smiled. "I'm really happy for you. When?"

"About two weeks ago," he said, "we'd been talking about it for a while and we just decided to do it, so we did." She smiled.

"That's amazing," she smiled. "I'm so glad for you." She hugged him again. They sat talking and catching up for a while. "You'll come again when the baby's born right?"

"I was there last time wasn't I?" He said. She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't think,"

"No," she said, "It's just, Charlie saw her, I'm stuck on this freaking bed rest so I wasn't with him and it's making me crabby." He laughed.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like," he winked.

"Stop," she said. "I'm pregnant, you have to be nice."

"I've lived with you pregnant, I don't need to deal with it." He shook his head. "I don't know how Charlie did it again." She kicked him playfully. "I missed you Cons."

"I missed you too," she said. "When are you going to stop all of this globe trotting and come home and teach American History at Eden Hall as was always the plan?"

"I believe that if we stuck to the plan that always was," he said quietly, "there's no way in hell that baby would be named Gordon." She laughed.

"No you'd rather something dignified and French," she said. "Antoine, or Collette." He laughed.

"I should go," he said. "I have to see my parents still."

"I was the first stop?" She said. He nodded. "I'm flattered."

"You should be," he said and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I'll call soon OK, give Charlie my best."

"I will," she smiled hugging him close and the baby kicked.

* * *

**Please Review! They mean everything to me.**


	20. The Year Ahead

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing, especially mali, who reviewed twice because for two days FFnet wasn't logging them. Weird no? Anyway, just a quick answer to Badbestfriend, who asked about Luis and Olivia and why I don't write them anymore. There are two reasons. One, I have sooo many storylines going and it's really hard to keep track of them, and the other is I always like to have one couple who gets to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. Here that couple is Olivia and Luis. It's that simple.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Year Ahead**

Jimmy walked quietly up the stairs in front of his place. It had been two weeks since the wedding, and he had sent Bonnie flowers at work every day, and had left groveling messages on her voicemail every hour on the hour until she was willing to forgive him. He unlocked the door and saw Bonnie sitting on the couch in a pair of clean straight jeans and a crisp white blouse, petting Ponyboy who eagerly ran over and starting barking at his master.

"Hi," Bonnie said.

"Hi," he whispered softly back. "What are you doing here?" She sighed and stood up crossing her arms awkwardly. "Bonnie, look I,"

"Please don't apologize again," she whispered. "I shouldn't have made a scene like I did. You know I'm not normally crazy like that." He looked at her. "James, I love you, OK?" He kissed her.

"I love you too," he said softly. "I really do, I'm sorry about," he sighed. "Look, there was a lot that was left unsaid between Julie and me, that's all, now that it's been said, I can put all that behind me, really."

"I hope so," she whispered, "I talked to my father, and he said that we could go to the house on the Vineyard for the weekend." Jimmy frowned. He always felt left out when she started talking East Coast Blue Blood. His own was blue enough but that was in Minneapolis. He wondered how Kelly and Ellie put up with it, since the Vanderbilts made Bonnie's family look like McMansion owning lottery winners. "I thought just us, and we could maybe relax and," she kissed him. "It's really a beautiful little place, I think you'd like it. We could talk about, well, everything."

"I thought we just did," he said. She frowned. "Talk about it, I mean."

"I know but there's more to talk about," she said. "I mean, I'm over the thing at the wedding, really. But there's still a lot to talk about."

"Right," he nodded. "I've been thinking about that. Do you want to move in here?"

"Move in?" She said. He nodded. "Why would we automatically move in here?"

"I can think of a few reasons," he shrugged. "It's bigger than your place, I own it, where as you rent, there's a great view of the park. Ponyboy was potty trained here, so he doesn't pee all over anything anymore." Bonnie laughed. "Just, I figured practically, you know."

"I'll think about it," she sighed softly. As he nodded the buzzer sounded. He groaned and went over and pressed the button.

"What?" He said.

"Hey, it's me," Ellie's voice squeaked on the other end. Bonnie pressed her lips into her mouth.

"It's not really a good time Elle," he said softly. He heard her sniffle. "I'm sorry," he said to Bonnie.

"It's OK," she said. "Ellie's not the one I'm worried about." She kissed him. "I'll call you later." She walked out. He buzzed Ellie in and she walked in, sucking the life out of a cigarette, her eyes red with tears. He shook his head and sat down, it was amazing, even like this she was probably prettier than every other girl in the world.

"You're smoking?" He teased, "this must be serious. What's up?"

"Don't tease," she shook her head. "This is really hard for me." He frowned. "I don't think I can marry Brad."

"Really?" He said, he could tell she was serious. She nodded and sat down, stamping her cigarette out on a plate he'd handed her. "What's changed?"

"I'm pretty sure I," she swallowed. "Oh Jimmy." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm just not sure I'm still in love with him."

* * *

Julie sat contently behind her desk. She liked her new office, it was clean and fresh and the sun lit it up beautifully.

"Hey," Peter walked in. She smiled widely at him. "Um, Jaime really needed me to bring you these files," he said. She nodded and stood up.

"Thank you," she took them and put them on her desk. They smiled at each other and she walked over and closed her door. He walked over and pressed her against it kissing her hard. She whimpered running her hands up his chest. "You probably shouldn't do that here."

"I couldn't quite help myself," he admitted. "You look incredibly hot today, I'm having a lot of trouble not throwing you on the desk and just taking you."

"Hm," she said. "That does sound fun." He laughed. "You're coming over tonight right?"

"Sure," he mumbled and nibbled gently on her neck. "But we could just go out you know, you don't have to cook."

"I want to," she said, "I haven't cooked in my new kitchen yet," she smiled.

"But you cooked for me this weekend," he said.

"At your place," she said, "but my bed came yesterday which means that I'm officially off your couch." He kissed her again. "And you haven't had my swordfish, my swordfish is really really good. Plus, maybe you could stay over."

"You have a bed, but I'm pretty sure you don't have a couch," Peter pointed out. She giggled. "So how would I stay over?"

"I didn't say anything about the couch did I?" She whispered and kissed him softly. She loved the way they could tease about sex. It felt so, well, normal. With Paulo there was never teasing, just sex. With Jimmy, by the end they'd been beyond teasing, and pretty beyond sex too. The door creaked open as they continued to cuddle on the couch.

"Oh," Casey said as he came in. "Um, sorry." Julie looked at him.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"We have to meet with the studio people," he said.

"I should get back to Jaime." Peter said. Julie nodded. "Good to see you um, Mr. Parker." Julie cringed. Technically as their subordinate Peter was supposed to address her and Casey by their last names, it was a little unnerving. Casey saluted him.

"You're schtuping the help?" Casey snorted.

"He's not the help," Julie said and rolled her eyes, buttoning her blouse. "And I'm not schtuping him, not yet at least."

"He's Jaime's secretary," he said.

"Assistant," she corrected.

"Whatever, you're the sexual harasser," he shrugged. She groaned. "He's got a nice ass though. How old is he? Like nineteen?"

"He's twenty three," she said. Casey whistled. "Shut up."

"I take it the wedding was um, uneventful?" He said. "And the international affair is over?"

"The wedding was plenty eventful," she frowned, "just not in the way that would put a hurdle in Peter's way, and the international affair," she sighed. "Unless things get really serious with Peter really fast, I'll probably still see Paulo next time I'm in Europe."

"Skank," he said pushing her out the door.

* * *

Kelly giggled as she tried to get out of bed and Scooter pulled her back down into it.

"Scooter, we haven't left the suite all week," she said. He nodded and kissed her neck. "In fact we've barely left the bed."

"Is that not the point of the honeymoon?" He said. "I was sure that I read something about that." She smiled.

"I just want to maybe go to the restaurant for lunch or something," she said. He shook his head and kissed her again deeply pressing her onto her back. "Oh Scooter," she whimpered. "I can't believe I even thought for a minute that I might," she groaned, he was in her now. "Oh," she closed her eyes. "I can't believe I almost walked away."

"What?" He stopped. She looked at him.

"You stopped," she said. "Why did you stop?"

"When did you almost walk away?" He asked. She frowned. He'd never stopped having sex with her before. He'd rushed it, sure, but never just stopped.

"Oh God," she said, "it was so stupid, Liam came to see me before the wedding and he was just being all _Liam, _you know," she rolled her eyes, "and he kissed me. And I had cold feet for like a second and then Tammy slapped me and everything was fine. Keep going baby, it felt so good." He rolled away. "Are you mad about this?"

"A little," he said. "I mean, minutes before my wife married me she was kissing the guy she cheated on me with."

"That was like eight years ago!" She said. He shrugged.

"It still happened." He said. She got out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower and then I'm going to the pool to read." She said. "Maybe when I get back you'll be less crazy." She slammed the door.

"I wouldn't count on it." He mumbled and pulled out his computer. Writing angry had never worked for him before, but he'd also never had a fight with his wife before. He immediately soften as Kelly walked back in blushing. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she whispered. "That was our first married fight."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I noticed that too," she lay back down and kissed him. "Do you want to have our first married making up?"

"Yes please," she nodded.

* * *

Tommy groaned walking downstairs as the doorbell rang. He opened it and saw Diane. She smiled softly at him.

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something," she said. He nodded.

"What's going on?" He said as they sat down.

"Um, so I went to the doctor," she said. He nodded again. "And um, you know how at first we thought that I'd maybe do the treatment, and everything would be fine?" He nodded.

"Yeah," he took her hand. "Diane, what is it?" Looking at him, her eyes filled with tears and she kissed him softly. "Di, you're scaring me."

"Tommy, it spread," she whispered. He looked at her slack jawed. "I'm dying, I know it!"

"Did they say that?" He asked, his voice heavy with fear. "Did the doctor say the treatment wouldn't work?" She shook her head. "So, we don't know."

"I just," she closed her eyes, "he said that it was a long shot, and that," she whispered as he kissed her. "There's just so much that," she sighed. "I don't want," she closed her eyes, "if I do then I don't want to spend the time I have left in between." He blinked. "I want to be with you. But I understand if you don't want," she swallowed. "Even if I get better this next year is going to be a lot to take on." He kissed her.

"Di, I love you," he said quietly. "I'm here for you, but you're not dying." She swallowed. "I'm not ready for you to go yet, get it?"

"OK," she whispered as he wiped her eyes.

"Do you want to stay?" He asked. She nodded. "Come on we'll go upstairs." He carefully guided her upstairs.

* * *

"That may have been the best fish I ever ate," Peter said, as he and Julie sat on her floor. She smiled. "I definitely liked it better than the clam chowder."

"Then maybe the swordfish will be yours then," she shrugged. He looked at her puzzled. "Sorry, um, my friend Steve had this theory about me and food and the people in my life."

"Friend Steve," he nodded. "This is the childhood best friend who you slept with after junior prom?"

"That's the one," she said. He kissed her and guided her gently onto her back on the floor. "Peter," she whispered as he undid her fly.

"Yes," he said.

"Not here," she mumbled. He nodded, understanding and picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

**Please review!**


	21. The 20's and The Affair

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for the reviews, I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: The 20's and The Affair**

Julie lay in bed still trying to catch her breath. Peter had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. It had been some of the best sex she'd ever had. Although Peter had clumsily explored her body, he'd still managed to his all of the right places. There was something intoxicating about being with a man who didn't know her body by heart. It was completely the opposite of sex with Paulo, where everything was slow and deliberate, Peter had, for lack of a more rosey term, screwed her hard, and she had to admit, she really liked it.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," she rolled over and looked at him. "I was thinking," she blushed. He nodded. "I can't it's embarrassing and personal, and…"

"Julie, we just had sex," he laughed. "Personal is part of the territory."

"Right," she mumbled. "Right," he pushed her hair behind her head and kissed her again. "How many women have you been with?" He laughed. She sighed.

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "Something like ten." Her eyes bulged. "What?"

"You mean you don't know?" She gasped.

"No," he laughed. "Just because you had the same boyfriend since high school," she laughed. "You should hear the numbers on some of my friends, I mean, high school in LA and then our college years, lots and lots of sex." She laughed. "So did everyone do the boyfriend girlfriend thing in Minnesota?"

"Well, yeah," she laughed. "Except my friends Connie and Charlie who did the husband wife thing." He laughed and kissed her. "So like, what's the deal here?"

"What do you mean?" He said. "I thought we were just having fun."

"Right, but I meant like with work and everything." She said. He nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess we can just wing it." She nodded. "Maybe we can convince Jaime that I should work on _Tell Me About The Girl_."

"Mm, maybe," she smiled and curled into a ball hugging him. This felt nice.

* * *

Jimmy sat quietly as Ellie took a sip of the water he'd given her. She hadn't said much of anything, just sobbed and sobbed. This wasn't the first time they'd had a talk like this. Ellie tended to get freaked out when things with Brad weren't perfect, since they were always supposed to be.

"Elle," he said, "honey, come on, don't do this again. Of course you're still in love with him. You're just freaking out. Is this about seeing Dean at the wedding?" She shook her head.

"This is about it taking two years to set a date," she said taking a deep breath, "and, and, about how he never has time for me anymore, and how I've put my entire life aside for his, and, I mean, Jimmy I have a degree in economics from Yale, I could have my masters or my Phd by now, and be teaching or at the very least I could be working in finance."

"You didn't want that though," he said. She shrugged. "Ellie, sweetie, what is going on? What changed since a few weeks ago? Besides that you've seen Dean."

"It's not about Dean!" She sighed. He frowned. "It is a little bit, but not really, it's about me. I've had a boyfriend constantly since I was twelve. I've never been on my own. I went from Nick, to you, to Dean, to Brad, to Dean again, to you again, to Dean again, to Brad," she sighed. "I just think I need to find me."

"So," he said. "Does Brad know any of this?" She shook her head. "Does he even know you're here?" She shook her head again He sighed and stood up and took his phone and handed it to her. "Call him, I'm going to take Ponyboy out, so you can have some privacy." She nodded. "Ellie," he kissed her forehead gently. "If you decide to call it off, you can stay here for as long as you need, you know that right?" She nodded. "OK. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered. "Thanks." He nodded and walked out. She sighed and dialed the phone. It went to voice mail.

"Hi you've reached Brad Vanderbilt," she sighed hearing his voice. "Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." It beeped.

"Hi, it's me," she said softly. "I'm at Jimmy's, um, we need to talk, if you can get down here, I'd like that." She sighed and curled into a ball and cried some more.

* * *

Tammy frowned staring at a blank canvas. Maybe Steve was right, after all she did always feel better when she painted. She frowned. She didn't know what to paint. She sighed and picked up her sketch pad and walked out front.

"Giselle?" She said to young receptionist. She looked up and smiled. "I'm going to go sketch in the park for a while. I'll be back, take messages."

"Sure," Giselle smiled. "Are you doing OK?"

"Of course," Tammy laughed, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I mean, Julie moved out, like for real this time," Giselle shrugged. "And you're painting which you only do when you're upset, plus you've just been home," Tammy smiled. "Shall I continue?"

"No," she sighed, "I'm fine, really. I just need some fresh air. I'll be back." Giselle nodded and Tammy walked outside. She got onto a subway and headed to Central Park. She wandered around for a while and ended up sitting on a bench carefully sketching the Romeo and Juliet statue. She found her mind wandering. What if they hadn't died? What if they'd written letters from Verona to Mantua and found out their love had cooled, when distance and time became a factor? Would it have been wrong or terrible of Juliet to fall in love with someone else? Her cell phone rang, she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" She answered cautiously.

"Hey," she froze, she recognized the voice. "It's um, it's me, it's Fulton."

"Hey," she said softly. "Yeah, hi, I um," she swallowed and then laughed awkwardly. "Hi."

"Hi," he said. "It's been a while huh? Like two years?"

"Something like that," she said. "At the wedding Portman said you're starting interviews and stuff with the FBI."

"Yeah," he said. "It's pretty cool." They sat in silence. "How's um, how's Steve?"

"He's good," she said. "We're good. Tanya?"

"Um, that's sort of why I called." He said. "She's good. We're good, we're um, we're getting married."

"Oh no shit?" She said casually. She'd practiced this response since Portman dropped his little hint. "That's great."

"Yeah," he said. "It is."

"I'm super excited for you guys," she said. "Tell Tanya I said so too, OK?"

"Sure," he said softly. "Hey how's your brother?"

"Um, he's been better," Tammy said, "he's going through some shit with this girl he's been seeing for a while. I don't know." She sighed. "Anyway, um, I'm really busy."

"Oh sure, yeah," he said, "I uh, I just wanted to tell you that."

"Sure," she said. "And Fult it was really good to talk to you, I mean it, congratulations."

"We'll talk soon, OK?" He said.

"Sure," she said, faking perkiness in her voice. "Sure, bye Fult."

"Bye Tammy," he said as she hung up. She closed her phone and took a deep breath, it landed in her chest. She tried again. There was no controlling it, it was gone she couldn't breath. She opened her phone again.

_I'm having a panic attack. Are you anywhere near the upper west side?_

Two minutes later she got a text.

_Where exactly are you? I'll be right there._

_Romeo and Juliet statue, please hurry._

A few minutes and a few short shallow breaths later she felt Steve pull her up. She smiled as he shushed her and held her close.

"I'm right here baby," he said, "I love you, I'm right here. Calm down." She felt instantly calm and relaxed. "Sweetheart," he said and kissed her hair. "What's wrong honey?"

"Fulton," she whimpered. "He's getting married, and, I mean, I knew, I knew someday but," she shuddered. Steve nodded and held her close, his blood going cold. Tammy had come back to New York but had announced she needed space. He was crashing with a friend from Columbia. It was hard enough, but this was nearly impossible. He loved this woman like crazy and now she was crying on a park bench to him because he high school boyfriend was getting married.

"Sure," he whispered, "yeah, that's hard." They sat down.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sorry, I know I said I needed space, but I couldn't think of who else to call, I was sure I was going to die." He laughed.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" He said. "Staring at the lamos in line for Shakespeare in the park?"

"No," she said, "I was sketching."

"Winter line?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Just the statue," she said. "See," she flipped it open. He looked at it.

"I never bought it, you know," he said. She looked at him. "The Romeo and Juliet thing, I never bought in to it. They kind of bugged me, if they'd listened for about a second they would have saved a lot of trouble."

"Steve?" She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mm," he mumbled.

"You kind of suck at being romantic," she sighed. He laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. "Do you still need space?"

"No," she said. "I need Prozac." He laughed. "I don't know what I need, except you." He smiled and kissed her. "Come home whenever you feel like it."

* * *

Allie stood quietly cradling Eddie. She'd been feeling much better and she'd listened when her shrink said that she should give the nanny a day off now and then and get used to being with her son. He cooed and leaned his head on his shoulder. She smiled and played with his hair, just growing in, perfect blond whisps.

"Hey you," Rick walked in.

"Hey," She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got out of work, drove past, thought I'd be a good godfather," he said.

"You're looking in on me," she said. He smirked.

"Something like that," he said. "Look, Cass and I went through this with TJ, and even a little bit now with Bella. We get it, we're happy to help in any way we can."

"Mm," Allie said as he took the baby, "well, I appreciate it. But this is something I do have to do on my own." He nodded and Eddie giggled as Rick bounced on him. "You're good with him."

"I've been doing this for almost eight years now," he said. "I've picked up a few things." She smiled. "You're doing just fine Allie, really." She nodded. "Alright, I'll leave you too it, I've got three of my own to get home too, or else Cass will have my head."

"Which one?" She teased.

"Both, I would imagine," he smirked. "See you soon." He kissed Eddie gently and handed him back. Allie smiled.

"Bye," she waved and he left.

* * *

Kelly sighed clicking Scooter's laptop open, although she was on her honeymoon, life and RDC especially went on. She frowned seeing a file on the desktop she didn't recognize. She always stole his computer when she was staying at his, their place. She clicked it open and gasped.

_Kathleen frowned and twirled her hair around her finger. Denis carefully refilled her drink._

"_I didn't realize it had gotten that bad," he said._

"_Oh well," she said, "I suppose it hasn't. I'm more bored than anything. Honestly, if I'd known marriage would be this, what's the word," she sighed and took a sip, "__tedious__ I don't think I'd have ever married him. You'll forgive me darling if I'm a bit rusty." She walked over and slid into his lap and placed her drink down._

"_Katie," he whispered, wondering when the earnest little girl he'd loved that summer before the war became this jaded woman. When had Katie really become Kathleen?_

She stared at the words and read them. They were brilliant.

"Hey," Scooter walked out of the bathroom, "so we're actually leaving the room for dinner right?"

"Scott," she said. He looked at her. "You wrote a new book." He looked at her. "I'm sorry, I snooped."

"I know, I'm supposed to be writing the screen play," he sighed, "but I don't think I can. I shot Julie and email, she said it was fine, she's going to get me on as an EP? Do you know what that means?"

"Executive Producer," she laughed. He nodded. "No, I'm glad, Scott, it's amazing, what I read at least. The 20's, and the affair, and all of it. It's heart breaking, and probably the best thing you've ever written." She kissed him. "You're brilliant. Let me get dressed and then we'll eat."

"Hm," he said. She looked curiously at him. "It's just that Claire and I were having trouble coming coming up with a title. _The 20's and The Affair, _very straightforward, very mysterious, a lot like you actually, baby." She giggled and kissed him. "Go get dressed, before I have to jump you again." She giggled.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	22. Moving On

**Author's Note: Thanks as always to Mali, who reviewed. As for the rest of you, boo!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Moving On**

Tommy woke up in the morning and smiled when he saw Diane hadn't taken off. He didn't like that what it took was her being afraid to die.

"Mm," she squirmed and woke up. "Hi," she said and kissed him.

"Hi," he said. "So are we feeling less doom and gloom today?"

"A little," she said, "you've always helped keep the demons at bay though." He laughed. "Tommy, are you still going to love me when I'm too skinny, and covered in bruises and my hair falls out."

"Probably not," he teased, "I mean, I'm really just into your looks, so," she laughed. "We should call Jimmy. I'm sure,"

"No," she said. "I don't want,"

"He can get you into a really good treatment program," he said. "He knows people in New York."

"He's a med student," she shook her head. "I mean, we'll call him, fine, but I don't think we should count on it." She curled herself into him. "I can't count on anything but you." He kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

"If I don't," she swallowed, "I mean if in a year or two, or however long,"

"Di, don't talk like that," he said.

"No, listen," she said. "I know you love me, but I'm not the only one you love, and I like being first, or most important or whatever, and if I'm gone, I know she could make you happy." He kissed her softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he shook his head.

"Angela," she said. "I know you've always loved her," he smiled.

"You probably should get more sleep if you're talking like that," he kissed her neck. "I'll go get us some food."

"OK," she said. "But I mean it."

"You're not going to die," he said, "and even if you do, I'm not going to call Angela and tell her that because my dead girlfriend said so we should get back together."

"I missed being your girlfriend." She cooed. He laughed.

* * *

Jimmy walked to his mailbox and unlocked it, he'd spent the night at Bonnie's, still worried about what condition he would find Ellie in when he got in. He saw a small box sitting and took it out. He opened it and sighed. Julie's promise ring, and with it a note:

_Sorry about everything. See you around._

He rolled the simple ring around his finger. For jewelry picked out by a fifteen year old it really wasn't bad. He walked in.

"Ellie?" He called. "Honey, are you here?" He walked into his room and saw her in his bedroom. She collapsed on the bed. "Hey," he shook her awake gently. "I said you could stay over, not sleep in my bed."

"Hm," she said. "Sorry, your bed is more comfortable, and it's not like you were here." He nodded. "I take it all is well in Bonnie-land."

"It's getting there," he said. "Julie sent me this," he tossed her the box.

"Ouch," Ellie said. "So it's really over."

"Something like that," he nodded. "I think it's just that she's moving on with her life too. That's good, maybe someday we can be friends."

"I somehow doubt that you and Julie Gaffney will _ever _be friends." She laughed.

"I don't know," he said lying down with her. "We're friends."

"We were always friends though," she pointed out, "you and Julie never were." He sighed. "I'm just saying, I mean, I know that you two have to be around each other because of RDC and Tammy and everything, which means if you both move on, then that'll be good for that occasional running into each other thing. But I wouldn't count on being real friends." Jimmy nodded.

"Did you talk to Brad?" He asked.

"I left him a message," she sighed. "He didn't call back. He's probably working on a paper or something."

"Elle," he said. "Every time you come down here, is that because he's,"

"Working on a paper," she said with a nod, "or doing something for Logan, or doing anything but being with me."

"You have to tell Brad this stuff, honey," he whispered. She nodded.

"I know," she said. "And I will. But it should be in person."

"Sure," he said. "Or you could just always chicken out and stop taking his calls and start dating someone else." She laughed.

"I don't think Claire has any editors for me," she sighed. Jimmy laughed. "I don't know what to do. It's just every time he leaves me alone for a weekend I become more and more afraid that I'm going to turn into my mother." He nodded.

"I can see that," he said softly.

* * *

"Hey," Dave knocked and walked into Tammy's studio.

"Hey," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to talk," he said. She nodded.

"I know, I've been meaning to call you," she said. "I'm painting again. Do you think that there's a teeny tiny corner of the gallery for me?"

"Always," he said. "That's great," he hugged her. "But that's not what I'm here about." He pulled out a portfolio.

"What's this?" She asked.

"The new shoot I did with Janet," he sighed. "Look it over." She nodded and opened it and looked through it. "What do you think?"

"I think she looks beautiful," she said. "Elegant, dignified," she closed it.

"Totally wrong for RDC," Dave said. She nodded. "We need a new girl, Tammy. I hate saying it as much as you hate hearing it. I love Janet, she's my wife, and she's still got a long career ahead of her, but she'd too old for what you want for the brand."

"So what do you suggest we do about it?" She said. "I could talk to her if you want, it might be easier coming from me."

"We have to tell Kelly," he said. Tammy groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I think we made the wrong choice selling," she sighed. "I miss RDC being our little family business."

"RDC was a little family business the way Logan took over my dad's hardware store," Dave smirked. She laughed. "Maybe Kelly can tell her?"

"Kelly never will," Tammy shook her head. "It's going to take a lot of talking her around to this." Dave nodded. "Are you guys OK? You and Janet? I mean, I've never asked a lot of questions about your relationship, because it's always been um, unconventional, but you mean a lot to me Dave, without you I probably wouldn't have all of this."

"Janet and I," he shook his head. "I don't know. I love her, and I know she loves me, and we try, really hard, but we don't always measure up." She nodded. "So you're painting again? It's been years."

"I know," she said. "It was Steve's idea. Just landscapes, nothing up to my old stuff, but I'd love it if you just took a look when they were done."

"Absolutely," he said. "I'd be happy to."

"Thanks," she said. "Worst case I'll tell Janet that the board finally out muscled us to make the decision." Dave nodded. "In the meantime, we can keep an eye out for a new girl, and maybe the fragrance that the board wants to do, Janet could be the face for that."

"Sounds good," he nodded. "Call me when the paintings are ready." She nodded. "I'm proud of you Tammy, incredibly proud." She hugged him.

"Thank you," she said. "I'll see you soon." He nodded.

* * *

Julie sighed happily as she walked into the room, where she and Casey were sitting for auditions. Casey stared at her.

"What?" She said.

"You had sex, didn't you?" He said.

"Jesus Christ!" She said quietly. "How do you and Tammy _do_ that?" He laughed.

"I just know you really well," he said. "With Peter?" She nodded. "Good?"

"Great," she smiled. "I like him, we're having a good time together." She bit her thumb nail.

"What?" He said.

"He's a lot more experienced than I am," she sighed.

"Most people are," he shrugged. "You've had one boyfriend."

"Two," she said defensively.

"Steve doesn't count," he shook his head. She rolled her eyes.

"I sent Jimmy back his ring," she mumbled.

"When did he give you a ring?" Casey asked. She looked at him. "Oh you mean that stupid promise ring he gave you when you were fifteen? You still had that thing?" She nodded. "I'm proud of you for letting him go."

"I had to didn't I?" She whispered. "He didn't give me much of a choice, at the wedding." Casey took her hand. "I am going to build a life without him Casey. It just might take a little while, I mean for ten years, Jimmy was my future."

* * *

Dean took a deep breath and knocked on Tanya and Fulton's door. Tanya opened it.

"Dean?" She said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Fulton home?" He said.

"No," she shook her head. "He has an overnight patrol, why?" He walked in and kissed her. "Dean," she pushed him away.

"I have to get through this," he said. "OK?" She nodded. "I feel like there's this part of me that never got to see what we would be. I love you, T, I always have, you know that."

"Dean," she said quietly. "Have you been drinking?"

"No," he shook his head. She looked at him. "A little, but I'm not drunk!"

"I think you should go," she said and sat down on the couch.

"Tanya," he said. "Honey, I'm sorry, I know the timing's off."

"Off?" She said. "Dean, I'm engaged, to your best friend, the timing isn't off, it's ridiculous. You don't love me!"

"How do you know?" He demanded.

"Because three years ago, when I asked you how you felt about me," she said, "when Fulton and I took a break, remember that? You said that you didn't feel that way about me anymore!" He shrank away. "So I put that behind us, and I moved on."

"T," he said softly and kissed her palms, "I know, but just lately,"

"Lately," she said, "you went to the woman you had a huge crush on's wedding, and saw the last serious girl friend you had. You know you can't have Elena, so as usual you come to me." He sighed. She stood up and walked to the door. "I think you should go."

"Tanya," he said. She opened it. "I just thought."

"Well think again," she said. "Leave, and don't come back for a while." He sighed and walked out. She closed the door and leaned against it. She fiddled with her engagement ring and then sat down. This wasn't a good development. He walked back in quietly. "Dean," she whispered and he kissed her again.

"Do you really think that he'll ever love you the way he loved her?" He whispered.

"That's the part you've never understood," she shook her head. "I've never asked him to."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	23. Prove It

**Author's Note: Please keep those reviews coming! You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: Prove It**

Julie and Casey sat quietly in yet another pathetic auditions. It had been like this all day, no one was doing what they needed them to do. No one felt right.

"Hi," a young woman walked quietly in. They looked at her and Julie's jaw dropped. Kelly Riley, age seventeen had just walked into the room. "My name is Emma Tierney, I'm here to read for Marie."

"Casey it's her," Julie said. "I know it."

"She might be a really shitty actress," he raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you read for us sweetheart?"

"Sure," Emma said. "Just give me a second," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Julie smiled quietly. "I didn't ask you to come," she started.

"I came anyway," Casey said, carefully delivering Caleb's lines.

"I know, and I'm glad," Emma said. "I missed you. I mean, that's weird right? I'm not supposed to be the one who misses you. I mean, Kayla's your girlfriend."

"Anthony is your boyfriend." He said.

"Right, him," she said softly. "We're friends right."

"We'll always be friends Marie," he said.

"Good," she said. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know," he said. "Why?"

"I mean, you're sleeping with her right?" She said. "Why would you be if you don't love her? I know it sounds stupid and old fashioned, but I know that's why I'm not sleeping with him. I'm just not sure that I'm in love with him."

"Stop," Julie said. Emma nodded. "Casey," Casey looked at her and nodded. "Emma, can you wait outside for a little while? We want you to read again later."

"Sure," the young actress nodded. "Is this a good second reading?"

"Yes," Casey said. "Very good." She squeaked and bounced out. "You were right, she's the one."

"I'm always right," Julie laughed. "You should know that by now."

* * *

Tammy curled up on the couch with her sketch pad and started to draw. She didn't think, she just drew, the way she did when she first started. When she finished she was shocked by what she did, when she finally looked at it, really looked at it. She actually audibly gasped. Staring up at the page was the scared girl. She looked different but Tammy knew it was her. Her blonde hair was now pulled into a ponytail, her torn skirt and sweater were gone and her arms were wrapped around a baby, the baby was covered in blood. Tammy gasped and dropped the pad.

"Hey," Steve said walking in. "I had to go to Brooklyn today, so I got us really good pastries for dessert tonight, and I thought we could order from the place in Little Italy for dinner." She nodded. "What did you do today?"

"Um, sketched," she said. He nodded. "Talked to Dave about firing Janet, tried to paint."

"You're firing Janet?" He said. She nodded. "Wow, that's a huge step."

"I know," she sighed, "and I feel awful, I mean, you know I love her, and she's been great for the brand, but the board was right, she's just too, well, old is the wrong word, but she's matured past us, and it's time."

"Anything good come from the sketching?" He asked.

"I think I've figured out what's been bothering me," she said and handed him the sketch pad.

"I don't understand," he said. "Who is she?"

"Well," she sighed, "I've never been exactly sure who she is. I think she's me, or some version of me."

"That's our baby," he said softly. She nodded. "Hm," he said and she snuggled her head into his chest. "I wish you wouldn't dwell on it." She nodded.

"You know I try not to," she said. She kissed him. "It's just gotten harder lately."

"Why lately?" he said.

"I guess because I'm afraid of losing you," she said.

"God, Tam," he kissed her. "Why would you be afraid of that?"

"Because that's what happens," she shrugged, "I lost my father and Fult, why would you stick around?"

"Because I haven't gone yet, have I?" He asked.

"You did once," she said. "Because of me."

"That wasn't because of you," he said. "Tammy, we weren't ready for that baby. I knew it at the time, but I was just so sure that I could handle anything. Do you know what I did that week?" She shook her head. "I went and talked to Brett."

"I didn't know that," she said. He nodded.

"He told me that as much as he loves Aaron, he'd give anything to just see what was down the other road," he said. "Just see if he and Taylor should really be together, or if they could have gone to college. We got to go down that road Tammy."

"But if I'd kept the baby," she said. "We'd have a three year old, Steve, you're telling me that's a road you'd didn't want to go down. I know how much you want to be a father."

"Yeah," she nodded. "When the time is right, when we're both read for it and want it." He kissed her. "OK?"

"OK," she said and sniffed. "You know I've talked to like twelve therapists about this and none of them made me feel better, and you just did."

"I've told you," he teased and kissed her hair. "I am super boyfriend!" She laughed.

"Yes you are," she whispered and climbed on top of him. "It's incredibly sexy when you understand my feelings."

"Yeah?" He laughed. She nodded and they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

Jimmy sat quietly at dinner with Bonnie, she'd boiled a few lobsters that they'd bought that day. She looked at him and smiled.

"So you said you wanted to talk," he finally spoke up. She sighed and nodded. "What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"You said you wanted me to move in," she said. He nodded. "Why?"

"Because I hate taking the subway to see you," he laughed and took her hand.

"James," she sighed, "please, have a serious talk with me. Why now?" He sighed. If he was honest he didn't know why he'd asked her now. IT wasn't like when he and Julie decided to live together, when she followed him to New York. There was no following here, no need for Bonnie and him to live together.

"I haven't really thought about that," he frowned. "I just know I want to be with you."

"You know I'm not like your sisters and Ellie right?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked. Her tone was grating him. She was going into condescending grad school mode.

"I mean I don't need to take all of the steps," she said. "I don't need that constant reassurance that you want to be with me." She stood up and poured herself another glass of wine.

"Take all the steps?" He said.

"Yes," she said. "You know, date, live together, get engaged, get married, get a house, have a baby," she shrugged, "the steps."

"That's really insightful," he nodded. "What does it have to do with my sisters?"

"Well, like," she said. "Tammy and Steve have been together since college right? But they're stuck in the living together step." He sighed. "And Kelly wore that engagement ring for six years."

"Tammy and Steve haven't gotten married because Tammy's so freaking neurotic, if they walk through the diamond district, she either has a panic attack or plans their whole life together in two hours." He said. "And Kelly and Scooter were engaged for so long because he was so insecure he insisted she start wearing an engagement ring like super early because of the whole sleeping with Liam Nichols thing. And as for Ellie…"

"This isn't the conversation I wanted to have," she shook her head.

"Well, it's the conversation we're having," he said. "I'm not ready to marry you Bonnie, if that's what you're trying to get at."

"That's not what I'm saying," she sighed, "I just don't feel the need to move in, why change what's working?"

"In case you didn't notice," he said, "it's not really working anymore." She looked at him.

"What?" She said.

"Bonnie," he said. "You left me in Minnesota, when I was trying to tell you that I chose you. Now you're using some bizarre intellectual argument about my sisters to get out of moving in with me. What about this says it's working?"

"The part where we're here together," she said. "James, no one said this was going to be easy!"

"I think it's gotten too hard." He said. She sat down and kissed him. "Bonnie," he said.

"I love you," she said. "I really do."

"I love you too," he said. "Maybe it's just not enough though." She nodded. "I'll leave in the morning, OK?"

"Sure," she whispered. "Just, stay tonight." He kissed her.

"I already said I would," he laughed.

"I know," she whispered and kissed him again, "but I mean, stay." He nodded.

"I will," he said.

* * *

"Hey you," Julie said walking in and seeing Peter on her new couch.

"Hey," he said as she sat down and kissed him.

"Thanks for waiting for the delivery," she said. "You'll be happy to know, we found our Marie."

"Spectacular," he said. "You know, I was obsessed with _Tell Me About The Girl_ in high school."

"Were you?" She kissed him.

"Yeah, I always had this thing for Kayla," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"You know that Kayla is based on Janet Lane, right?" She kissed him on the neck.

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "Scott Vanderbilt deflowered Janet Lane and he can write like that? He's a god."

"He's not a god," she shook her head, "he was a huge tool in high school, if Kelly hadn't gotten a hold of him he'd probably still be." They kissed again.

"I don't know," he shook his head, "Janet Lane, God! You know the coolest people." She laughed and kissed him. "Don't you know Dean Portman too?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "I went to junior prom with him actually." She kissed him. He stared at her. "Oh, God, you're like done now, right?"

"That may be the coolest thing I have ever heard," he said his voice full of admiration. She laughed. "Look, I can't stay, I have a paper due tomorrow."

"You're still in school?" She said, sliding off of his lap. She knew so little about him.

"Yeah, I'm getting my MBA from UCLA," he nodded. "I'll call you OK."

"OK," she said. "Listen if it's easier for you, with school and everything, we can stay at your place."

"Nah," he said. "I like it here. See you at work tomorrow?"

"Sure," she nodded and kissed him. "Bye." He smiled and walked out.

* * *

"Hey," Brad said walking into Jimmy's apartment after Elena buzzed him in. He kissed her softly.

"Hi," she said.

"Lenny, what's going on?" He said. She swallowed. "Since the wedding you've been really weird. What is it?"

"I love you," she said. "I want you to understand that, but I," she swallowed. "I need to know that you're still in love with me."

"What?" He said.

"Brad," she looked at him. "I mean, not just you, me too."

"You're not in love with me anymore," he repeated.

"I don't know," she said. "We've hardly spent any time together in almost a year. Since you started law school, and I just feel like, we've been together for so long."

"Yeah," he nodded. "And you're not in love with me anymore."

"I didn't say that," she said. "I said I don't know how I feel."

"I think it's really interesting that a week or so after you see Dean Portman you suddenly realize you're not in love with me," he crossed his arms.

"You would bring that up and make this about Dean," she said rolling her eyes. "It's not about him, it's about us." He rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever, if you don't want to talk about it, that makes this really easy." She walked over and opened the door and took her ring off holding it out.

"Lena, don't be dramatic," he said. She frowned and shrugged. "Elena, I'm serious, stop it."

"If you love me, make me stop," she said. He looked at her. "Well Brad?"

"God you drive me nuts," he sighed and kissed her, pulling her close.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	24. Why do you ask?

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing, keep them coming! Also I own nothing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: Why do you ask?**

Julie smiled and walked up to Peter's desk. Their relationship had progressed quickly over the past few months. They were still in the "just having fun" stage, but now they were in the "just having fun with each other" level of it. It was a level that Julie was finding she liked.

"Hey you," he smiled.

"Hey," she said as he stood up and kissed her. "You left this," she handed him a shopping bag. He opened it and laughed.

"You brought my underwear to the office?" He laughed. She kissed him.

"I also made crab cakes," she said. "Come by my office for lunch?"

"You've got it," he nodded and they kissed again. "She's free."

"Right," she sighed, "thanks." She walked into Jaime's office. "Hi Mom," she said brightly.

"Please don't be sarcastic with me today Julie," Jaime frowned. Julie sighed.

"You called me," Julie said. "What's up?"

"Are you going to New York next week?" Jaime asked.

"Of course I am," Julie said. "Even if we didn't own RDC I'd be going to support Tammy."

"Are you bringing anyone?" Jaime asked.

"Casey and I are going together," Julie shrugged. "We're going to sit with Emma and Larson to promote _Tell Me About The Girl." _

"You're not bringing Peter?" Jaime said, frowning. Julie smiled slightly. Was Jaime actually concerned about her love life? "Because it wouldn't look great for the company, you know, you two being there together."

"Jaime," Julie said, she was hardening immediately. "I'm not the public face of RDC. Besides which, it doesn't matter who I'm dating. I will bring my boyfriend if I want to." She marched out. Peter looked at her. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "everything OK?"

"Super," she said, "see you," she kissed him.

* * *

Dean sat on the couch flipped through the channels. He sighed hearing a knock on the door. He went and opened it.

"Hi," Lisa said, she had Baby Dean on her hip.

"Hi Lee," he said with a groan and let her in.

"Unca Dean!" The baby shouted. Dean laughed and took him from his mom.

"So where've you been?" She asked. He sighed. "After the wedding you disappeared." He shrugged. "Is an Elena induced hiding?"

"No," he shook his head. "Things with Lena are really over. We needed to see each other and talk about it a little, but it's not about her." She nodded. "I'm surprised you don't already know about it."

"Why I already know about it?" She frowned.

"Forget it," he said. "Do you want me to babysit? Do you have errands or something? I haven't hung out with him in a while." She scowled at him. "Lee, I'm fine. I have other friends besides you and Kev and Tanya and Fult, I've been hanging out with them."

"Who are these other friends?" She said. "I've never met them."

"Lisa!" He said.

"Dean!" She said back. "What is going on?"

"Forget it," he shook his head, "it's not important." She frowned at him again.

"This is about Tanya isn't it?" She said. He looked at her. "The wedding?"

"Look it doesn't matter, OK?" He shrugged at her. She sighed and sat down.

"Dean, if you still have feelings for Tanya," she said. "You should tell her. Trust me, it won't help anyone for you to keep quiet."

"Lisa, I did tell her," he whispered. She looked at him. "It doesn't matter, not to her. She put us behind her a long time ago. I just have to try now, and apparently I have to be the best man when she marries someone else."

"Oh Dean!" She hugged him. "I had no idea. Come over for dinner."

"You get more like Mom every day," he shook his head and laughed. "I don't need to be fed until I explode." She laughed. "I'll be OK, I'm a big boy."

"Big boy!" Baby Dean repeated. The two siblings laughed.

"I would like to hang out with my nephews and my niece more," he said.

"We would all like to spend more time with David," Lisa rolled her eyes, "but he is obsessed with this moving in Patrick thing." Dean looked at her. "We're not going to let him, but he is getting to the point where if he wants to I won't be able to stop him."

"Well," Dean said. "Maybe you'll luck out and Ol Patty Boy will take off again before David hits puberty."

"Don't tempt fate," Lisa laughed. "Come on Baby," she lifted Dean off of the couch. "Dinner invitation stands, OK?"

"OK," he nodded.

* * *

Tammy sat at her desk, looking at the Polaroid's of the models for the show, trying to figure out what order they should be going in

"Hey," Jimmy said leaning against the door.

"Hey," she smiled. "What are you doing down here?"

"I had the afternoon free," he shrugged, "I figured I'd bring you takeout."

"Oh, new favorite brother award," she nodded taking the sandwich he was holding. He laughed and sat down taking one. "How are you doing?"

"Um, better," he said.

"Listen," she said. "I'm really sorry it didn't work out. Bonnie and I weren't exactly best friends, but I want you to be happy."

"I know." He nodded. "Listen um, where am I sitting at this fashion show?" She looked at him.

"Front row, with the rest of the family and Steve why?" She asked.

"And Julie?" He asked.

"Other side front row, with Casey and the kids who are playing Marie and Caleb in _Tell Me About the Girl." _She said carefully. He nodded.

"So not together," he said. She shook her head.

"Mm mm, why?" She asked and took a bite of her sandwich. Then it hit her. "Jimmy! No!" He sighed.

"Tammy, look, I just think that," he started.

"You walked away from her," Tammy said. "You broke her heart a year ago, and then you had your chance to get her back at the wedding. She's moving on with her life."

"She's renting an apartment in Newport," he said, "and continuing to work for her mother. She's not moving on."

"She's dating someone," Tammy said softly.

"Paulo?" He said. "That's not dating, that's mutual masturbation."

"Not Paulo, his name is Peter, he's Jaime's assistant," Tammy said. He nodded. "Jimmy, I'm serious, I love you both, and I really wanted you two to get back together, but if even I've given it up." He nodded.

"So how are you and Steve doing?" He asked. "Better?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I think we're past the worst now." He nodded. "Fulton's getting married."

"I know," he said. "Tommy told me." She nodded. "You doing OK with that?"

"It's kind of surreal," she said. "I feel worse for Portman." Jimmy raised his eyebrows. "He's gonna be the best man, Jimmy, that sucks. I'm probably never going to see Fulton again."

"True," he nodded. "That does kind of suck. How's Janet doing with the whole getting fired thing?"

"She's pretty pissed," she shook her head. "She's taking it out on Dave more than anyone else though." He nodded. "Jimmy, are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know that it's going to be good."

"Good news is that being single is really good for your internship and residency," she shrugged. He looked at her. "You can go anywhere now, and you have lots of sex, like Carter or the doctors on Grey's Anatomy."

"You really think that I'm going to go to my residency and be John Carter?" He laughed.

"I think you would be extremely effective as John Carter," she nodded. "You've got family money, you're tall, and skinny but in a super cute way, and, well, you don't have any drug addictions, but I think Ellie's counts." He laughed.

* * *

Elena smiled looking through books of flowers with Kat and Claire one day. Connie was skipping around giggling about being a flower girl again and would she get another brand new dress from Aunt Kelly?

"Connie," Claire said calming her down. "Sweetheart, go find Daddy, and ask him to make you lunch."

"OK Mommy," Connie said. "I'm glad you're visiting Grandma!" Connie said and kissed her.

"Thank you Angel!" Kat said. "Elena where is Bradley?"

"He's in New York," Elena said quietly.

"Logan needed him to negotiate some contracts there," Claire said apologetically. "I've been so busy with Scott's new book, and helping out Elena,"

"Of course," Kat nodded. She noticed an unsatisfied look in Elena's eyes.

"We're going to the ballet tonight though," Elena said. "I'm meeting him down there." She nodded. Claire frowned. She remembered when she and Logan first got engaged and Kat had spoken to both of them about getting themselves lost in this lifestyle. They'd worked very hard to make sure it didn't happen and had had Connie to help.

"Well," Kat said. "I think we can manage without him. I thought orchids might be nice for the altar." Elena nodded.

* * *

Brad wandered from the train station towards Lincoln Center to pick up the tickets he and Elena had reserved for the night. He stopped to get a cup of coffee.

"Brad Vanderbilt?" He stopped hearing a familiar voice and laugh. He turned around. "Oh my God!"

"Gabrielle!" He said. She laughed again. He smiled. She looked amazing, her dark hair slicked back in a ponytail and her green eyes alive with her particularly amazing laugh. "Wow, I," he laughed, "I heard you were in Australia."

"I was," she said, "but I'm um, dancing with The New York City Ballet now."

"That's great," he said. "I'm actually going tonight, with Elena."

"You and Elena?" She said. He nodded. "You're together."

"We're engaged," he said.

"Wow," she said. "That's great." He nodded.

"What about you and Guy?" He said. She giggled. "You're still together, then?"

"Sort of," she ran her left hand through her hair. He stopped and noticed the glint. "We got married a few months ago."

"You got married," he said. She nodded. "That's," he stopped, "I would have thought I would have heard about it."

"Oh we eloped," she shuddered. "My parents were furious, but it was worth it to do things our way. When are you getting married?"

"February," he said. "It's been a while coming though."

"Well it's good to see you," she said and hugged him. "Maybe the four of us can get a drink or something after the show."

"Sure," he said.

"How's _Four Winds?" _She asked. "And _The Musketeer? _I sailed almost every day in Sydney, I thought about you all the time."

"Um, I put _The Musketeer _away awhile ago, I haven't raced in like four summers, um but _Four Winds _is still great. I'm actually working on plans for a new boat for Elena and my honeymoon." He said.

"That sounds amazing," she smiled. "I should get going," she pulled out a pen and wrote on a cup sleeve. "This is where Guy and I meeting after tonight. I'd love to see you." He nodded.

* * *

Connie smiled quietly cradling baby Gordon against her chest. Charlie smiled and looked at her as he walked in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she whispered as he sat down and kissed her. "Do you want to hold him?"

"No," he said, "you two look comfy." She smiled. "He's perfect isn't he?"

"I think he might be," she said. "I think he looks kind of like your mom."

"Yeah," he nodded. "When do you want him baptized?"

"As soon as Guy can get out here," she said. "He'll be a good godfather." Charlie nodded. "I know you wanted it to be Coach." He laughed.

"Well, we named him after Coach," he said softly. "I think that's enough." She laughed. "Connie, I know this was hard for you."

"It wasn't," she shook her head. "I thought it would be. I'm just glad that we'll get to see him grow up. I kind of wish his sister could too." Charlie kissed her.

"I know," he said. "I wish she could too."

* * *

Julie smiled contently in Peter's bed that night as he nuzzled her after they made love.

"Hey," she said and he kissed her.

"What?" He whispered.

"Do you want to come to New York with me next week?" She whispered. He looked at her and rolled onto his back. "What's wrong?" She frowned.

"That's what you were fighting with Jaime about before," he said. She looked at him.

"And?" She laughed and kissed him.

"So," he said. "You weren't planning on asking me to go with you?"

"Well, only cause I'd be working," she said, "but I think it might be fun, I have this great room at the Palace Hotel, king sized bed."

"Are you only with me because it pisses off Jaime?" He asked.

"No," she said. "I like being with you, you make me laugh," she kissed him, "we have fun, and you're very sexy."

"Why didn't you ask me before?" He said. She sighed.

"I guess I was trying to be sensitive to Jimmy," she said. He nodded. "But I don't think he'll mind."

"I think that's a really good instinct," he said. "Plus, fashion show's not really my kind of thing." She nodded. "Not that the prospect of a king sized hotel bed and you doesn't interest me, believe me it does." She laughed.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	25. Exes and Friends

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you have a lot of fun reading it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Exes and Friends**

Elena smiled walking up to Brad in the lobby at Lincoln Center and kissed him.

"Hey," he said. "How was your day with my mother? And again, I apologize."

"Your mother was fine," she said. "But I did miss you."

"I missed you too," he said softly. "Look, um there's something I should tell you before we go in."

"OK," she said, "what is it?"

"Guess who's dancing lead?" He bit his lower lip.

"I don't know who?" She said. "I'm not really that into ballet Brad, I don't know the people of the stage that well." He looked at her. "Oh," she said softly, realizing. "Oh, she's," she closed her eyes. "Do you want to do something else? I'm sure Tammy could use her name and get us into some really trendy restaurant." She pulled out her cell phone.

"No," he said. "No, I mean, unless you want to do something else." She sighed. She sort of did. The last time she'd seen Gabrielle Santoro, she shuddered to think about it.

"No," she said. "Let's go, I was looking forward to this, and so what? I mean that was all so long ago right?"

"Right," he nodded. "Plus she got married." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"How on earth do you know all of this?" She asked.

"I ran into her earlier," he said. "She offered to meet us for a drink after the dancing."

"I'm sure she did." Elena grated her teeth.

"Lena, she's married," he said. "Don't get jealous."

"I am not jealous of Gabrielle," she snorted. He looked at her. "I'm not, but I do think that if she is married she shouldn't be meeting her ex boyfriend for a drink."

"Even if Guy's coming too and she invited that ex boyfriend's fiancée?" He said.

"She married Guy?" She said. "I thought that was just like a lose your virginity and then move to France and become a big whore thing."

"Glad to see you think so well of my choice in women there Lena," he rolled his eyes.

"Well," she sighed, "I mean, between Gabrielle and Kyla, your taste isn't exactly spectacular, you know, except for me."

"You're out of your mind." He laughed and kissed her. "Do you want to go or not?"

"Sure, let's go," she nodded. "Let's get to our seats baby." He frowned, he didn't like the look in her eyes.

* * *

After the ballet Elena, Guy, Brad and Gabrielle sat at a table in a quiet bar, all four feeling extremely awkward.

"So," Guy said breaking the tension, "when are you two getting married?"

"February," Elena said, "the anniversary of when we got together."

"That's so sweet," Gabrielle said. Elena smiled at her taking a sip of her martini.

"It's going to be beautiful," she said. "All of our friends and family and Tammy's designing me this gorgeous gown. I'm looking forward to it." Brad looked at her, just waiting for her to say something, anything. "You really are a beautiful dancer Gabrielle."

"Thanks," the other girl said. "What do you do, now that you're not in school anymore?"

"Oh," Elena said, "um, well, actually,"

"Elena took over my mother's charity work up north," Brad said, taking her hand.

"Cool," Guy said. "I'm killing time too," he smirked and Elena laughed. She immediately felt comfortable. She'd always felt comfortable around the Ducks.

"Right you always wanted to um teach right?" She said.

"Yeah, history," he said. "Lena, why don't we get the next round." She nodded and they walked away. Gabrielle smiled at Brad.

"You two seem happy," Brad said.

"We are," she said. "He's amazing, and so supportive, the way he put everything off until I'm done dancing."

"That is great," he said. She smiled.

"So is Elena waiting until you're out of law school or something," she asked.

"Lena is sure what she wants," he admitted. "She's kind of lost." Gabrielle nodded. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She shrugged. "Why did you want to do this?"

"I think it would be nice if we could be friends," she said softly.

"OK," he laughed. "But why?"

"I see the kind of relationship that Guy has with Connie and, I think why don't I have that with Brad?" She said. "I mean, he's going to be the godfather of her baby, I haven't talked to you in years."

"Connie had another baby?" Brad said.

"Oh that's right!" She said. "Your brother adopted their daughter. Yeah, a little boy, Gordon." She took out a picture and handed it to him. "You should give that to your brother. For when she's old enough."

"Right," he said. "So we're friends?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Friends."

* * *

Julie smiled sitting down in her seat right along the runway at the fashion show. She glanced over to the crowd where Steve and Casey were monitoring Emma and the boy they'd found Langdon chatting with reporters. If Steve had his way every tabloid next week would at least have a blurb about the pairs budding romance, even though they were all relatively sure that Langdon's sexual preferences did not include Emma, and he was almost ten years older than her. She glanced across and saw Jimmy.

"Hi," he mouthed. She smiled.

"Hi," she mouthed back.

"Oh my God!" Emma giggled and sat down. "This is such a rush." Julie smiled at her. "Do you get to do stuff like this all the time?"

"Um, not all the time," Julie said. "But often enough. Tammy keeps me pretty hooked up during fashion week. We're doing this every night this week."

"This is amazing," she sighed, "three weeks ago I was worried about a chem test and tonight I'm wearing a custom gown that Tammy Duncan made for me."

"I'm glad you're having fun," Julie said.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Emma said. Julie looked at her. "That cute surfer looking guy who always brings 'files' by during table reads and then you two sneak off and make out."

"Peter," she said.

"Right, Peter," Emma nodded. "Why isn't he here?"

"We're trying not to rush things." Julie shrugged. "Plus my ex boyfriend is here." Emma nodded.

"Who's your ex boyfriend?" Emma asked. Julie laughed and pointed to Jimmy. "Super cute!"

"Yeah," Julie smiled, "he's a great guy too."

"So why'd you break up?" Emma asked.

"I'm not even sure anymore," Julie whispered.

* * *

After the show Tammy giggled schmoozing with the crowd and sipping champagne. She'd been warned against anything stronger.

"Hey beautiful," Steve whispered coming behind her and kissing her neck. "Great job, as always."

"Thanks," she said. "How goes pushing the kids?"

"They are naturals," he said. "Note the quiet whispering in the dark booth. My job is cake."

"Julie and I are so lucky to have you," she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," she said softly. "Look, um, are we staying in the hotel tonight, or are we going home?"

"I thought the hotel might be fun," he said. She giggled and took another sip of champagne. "How much of that have you had?"

"Don't go into protective publicist mode," she frowned. "I've had a few glasses, it's my big night. Be in fun boyfriend mode and celebrate with me." They kissed again. She pressed against him.

"Mm," he whispered. "I think I can get very on board with being in fun boyfriend mode." She giggled.

"Good," she said, "come dance with me." He laughed.

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy walked over to Julie and Casey.

"Oh look, male Vogue writers," Casey said. "I'm going to go see if they can get past my shoes and do dirty things to me."

"Casey," Julie looked at him.

"Good to see you Jim," Casey clapped him on the shoulder. Jimmy laughed.

"He doesn't change does he?" He said.

"Nope," Julie said with a smile. "Hi."

"Hi," he said. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"It's an open bar, but sure," she laughed. He smiled and they walked over and sat down at the bar. "Where's Bonnie tonight?"

"Um, Bonnie and I broke up," he said softly.

"Oh God," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," he said. "I'm OK with it. I love her, but she wasn't the one." She nodded. "So how's California?"

"It's good," she nodded. "The movie's really coming together."

"Seems so," he nodded. "That girl, jeez, it's like you cloned Kelly!"

"I know right," she laughed. "You look good."

"So do you," he said. They smiled quietly. "How's your mom?"

"She's um, my mom," she said softly. "I love her, I do," she shook her head. "I'm just having trouble with the divorce. I just can't understand what happened between them. He loves her so much."

"Yeah," he nodded. They sat quietly. "I'm sorry." She looked at him.

"For what?" She said softly.

"For the way I handled everything," he said. "Us, ending us, I guess. You deserved better."

"No," she shook her head. "You made yourself really clear. If I went, we were done. I went anyway." He nodded.

"What was it like?" He said. She looked at him. "Japan?"

"Amazing," she said. "But lonely. I missed you, Paulo came sometimes, but usually I was on my own." He nodded. "How's school?"

"Good," he said. "I um, have an interview with Johns Hopkins next week, for residency, so,"

"Wow," she said. "That's great!" He nodded. "Your dad must be thrilled."

"He's happy," he laughed. "How are the restaurant plans coming?"

"Mmm," she groaned. "Have you been talking to my dad?" He laughed. "Julia's is still a few years off I think." She stirred her drink. "I have the money, it's just, Jaime." He nodded. "Plus, I don't know, I mean, the restaurant scene in California sucks compared to here."

"So move back here," he shrugged. She laughed. "I known your dad would like that."

"Since when is Cal's agenda lined up with yours?" She shook her head. He laughed. They heard someone say last call and sighed. "I should try to get a cab."

"Want to share one?" He said. She looked at him. "I'm going in the same direction."

"Yeah," she said softly, "sure, OK." They got up and walked out together. Jimmy hailed a cab. They sat quietly and then when it got to the hotel she went to get out. "It was good to talk to you tonight."

"You too," he said leaning slowly across the space between them to kiss her. She kissed him back for a second and then remembered herself and pulled away.

"No," she shook her head, "no, no!" She got out of the cab.

"Shit," Jimmy sighed, paid the cab and got out. "Julie, wait!" He called after her. She turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She said. "God, that just makes it all better doesn't it?"

"Look, I couldn't help it," he said. "All I could think about tonight was,"

"You had your chance!" She said. "At the wedding, and you walked away!"

"I shouldn't have," he said. "I was scared, Jules, I love you, I always have." She closed her eyes and pressed her hands against her forehead. "Come on, tell me you didn't think about it tonight," he said softly, putting his arms around her. "Talking like we did, it felt right. We've always just felt right."

"I'm with someone," she sighed. He nodded. "You just broke up with someone, this isn't the way it should happen." He kissed her again.

"Just ask me to come up," he said. "We can talk about this." She swallowed. "Please, Jules," he said. "I'm sorry I walked away at the wedding, I shouldn't have."

"I think you should go home, Jimmy," she said.

"You're saying no?" He whispered and kissed her softly.

"I'm saying I need to sleep on it." She whispered. "I'll call you tomorrow. We'll get breakfast or something."

"OK," he said and kissed her.

"OK," she said. "Good night."

"Good night," he said. "I love you." She nodded and he walked away and hailed a cab.

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	26. One Night Can Change Everything

**Author's Note: OK, this is THE chapter. The one that I wrote (and have revised a few times) after I finished the second story, the chapter that this entire story is built around. It's a really hard one, but super important. Thanks as always for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 26: One Night Can Change Everything**

Julie lay in bed thinking over the night's events. It had been good to see Jimmy again, there was no denying that. She was even kind of wishing he was here with her now. It had been so long since she'd slept in his arms, not to mention since they'd made love. But then there was Peter. It was so new and exciting. But they really had nothing in common. Once the new and exciting was over, would there be anything left? She sighed and rolled onto her side, and then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said picking it up. "Stephie? Slow down honey. No, I can't," She stopped, "Sweetheart, I can't understand you, calm down. Is Mommy or Daddy there? Any grown up? OK, put Mrs. Callins on the phone."

"Julie?" Mrs. Callins said, "Honey, I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's alright," She said, "What's wrong? Steph,"

"Sweetheart, Elyse and Cal," She sighed, "Oh God, there's been an accident. I think you should get up here as soon as possible. They're in the hospital"

"Um, OK," she said, "I'm in New York, I can be there in a few hours," Julie frantically went into her contacts and called Tammy's cell phone. She didn't pick up.

"Come on," she sighed, and then went to Steve's. It rang a few times and he picked it up.

"Cat," She heard him groan, "What's wrong? This really isn't a good time." She heard Tammy giggle and slur something in the back ground.

"There's been some kind of accident," she said, "Cal and Elyse are in the hospital, we have to go to Bangor, now!"

"Whoa," he sat up. "What?"

"Your mother just called," she said, "Well, Stephanie did, but she was hysterical."

"OK," He said, "Honey, calm down, take a deep breath. It's a five hour drive; taking five minutes to catch our breath won't change anything." She swallowed. "We're at The Palace too, so we'll meet you in the lobby."

"Alright," Julie said. "Steve, I," she whispered.

"I know honey," he said. "See you in a little bit." He hung up.

"What's wrong?" Tammy asked, immediately sobering a little. He looked at her and kissed her softly.

* * *

Julie, Tammy and Steve burst through the doors of the hospital and Julie ran over to the desk.

"Hi, um, my name is Julie Gaffney, my father and my step mother were brought here," She started.

"Ms. Gaffney," A doctor walked over. She nodded. "If you could come with me please." She nodded and swallowed following him. "Your father is in critical condition, he has massive internal bleeding, as well as brain hemorrhaging. He's in surgery now."

"What about Elyse?" She asked. He sighed. "Is she alright? And where are my brother and sister?"

"Mrs. Gaffney went into cardiac arrest in the ambulance," He said, "We did everything we could." Julie pressed her hand against her mouth.

"No!" She shook her head, bursting into tears, "She's not! She can't."

"I'm very sorry," He said gently.

"Has anyone talked to Stephanie and Michael yet?" She asked.

"Mrs. Gaffney's parents wanted us to wait until you got here," he explained. "They said that they'd want to be with you." She nodded. "I'll show you where they're waiting." She nodded again. "I'll give you a minute." She leaned against the wall and Tammy and Steve walked over.

"What is it?" Tammy asked. Julie hugged her. "Honey?"

"She's gone," Julie whispered, "Elyse, and Dad's in surgery, and Steph and Mike are here and they want me to tell them that they're never going to see their mom again!"

"Cat," Steve said. Julie looked at him. "Come on, I'll come with you. Tam, why don't you start making phone calls?"

"Sure," Tammy whispered and hugged Julie again. "I love you so much sweetie." Julie nodded and walked down the hallway Steve holding her up. Tammy walked out into the parking lot and pulled out her phone. She dialed and pressed send. There were two absolutely necessary calls.

* * *

Jimmy ran in over to where Tammy was sitting. She stood up and hugged him.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's in Cal's room," Tammy said. "He won't wake up Jim, they said they don't know if he will, and," she choked, "You should have seen them Jimmy, Steph and Mike, I've never seen Mikey cry, and I saw him dislocate his knee in a hockey game."

"He's a tough kid," Jimmy whispered. "Where's Steve?"

"He took them home," She said, "I said I'd go when you or Jaime got here." He nodded.

"I love you," he whispered and hugged her again. "Give Stephie a kiss for me OK?"

"OK," She nodded, "I love you too." She walked out and he walked over to the desk.

"Hi," He said, "Um, where's Calvin Gaffney?"

"It's way past visiting hours," The nurse shook her head, "Only family I'm sorry."

"I uh," he said, "I'm his son in law. I'm also a third year med student at Columbia, my wife really wanted me to come up and look everything over. I know the doctors know what to do, but," He smiled. He'd already learned that a charming smile and the right manners got you really far in a hospital.

"I understand," She said, "Come with me." She walked him upstairs and into a room. "Ms. Gaffney? Your husband's here."

"My what?" She looked at the nurse, "I'm not," Jimmy appeared behind her. "Oh Jimmy!" She whispered and hugged him.

"I'll leave you two," The nurse whispered and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy whispered. Julie nodded and hugged him tighter. "Let me look at his chart OK?"

"You said you were my husband?" She asked.

"They weren't going to let me up here otherwise," he sighed and pulled the chart out. "What surgery did they do?"

"Um, I don't know," She said, "He was bleeding in his brain, so they got that under control," He nodded, "And then something with his abdomen."

"Well, his heart beat's stable," He said, "That's good." He was trying to be positive, but he didn't know how to tell her that this really didn't look good. "What about Elyse?" He asked. "Did they say what happened?"

"They explained it, but I barely heard." She sighed. He nodded and hugged her. "I can't believe she's gone, Jimmy, how did you do this? How do you walk around every day knowing you're never going to see your Mom again?" She cried into his chest for a few minutes.

"You wake up in the morning," He whispered softly, "And you breathe in and out." She looked up at him. "And it hurts and the hurt doesn't go away, but eventually it dulls, and you find other things to fill up the hole in your heart."

"What did you find?" She asked.

"You," He whispered and kissed her.

"Jimmy," She sighed, "Not here," She said.

"Come on," He teased, "If anything is going to force Cal out of a coma it would be the sight of me and you together." She laughed. "Don't cry Julie, please, I can't stand your tears."

"Julie," Jaime ran in.

"Mommy," Julie walked over and hugged her. "Did you talk to Josh?"

"He's coming tomorrow," Jaime said. "Hi Jimmy."

"Hi Jaime," He said. "I'll um, go to the house and check on Steve and Tammy and the kids. I'll be back in the morning OK?"

"OK," Julie whispered. "Jimmy thank you for coming."

"Of course," He said. "Bye Jaime." He walked away.

"What's that?" Jaime asked once he was gone.

"Tammy called him," She shrugged. "He drove up."

"Are you two back together?" Jaime asked. "What about Peter?"

"Jaime," She shook her head, "I don't know, I can't think about my love life right now." Jaime nodded. "I know there's like a million things to do, and Elyse's parents."

"Who's with the kids?" Jaime said calmly.

"Steve and Tammy," Julie whispered, "And I guess Jimmy now." Jaime nodded. "I thought that, someone should call St. Michael's, and,"

"Julia," Jaime said softly. "I will take care of everything, alright?" Julie nodded. "You just stay here with Cal, he needs you to be here. I'll sit with him, you should go get something to drink."

"I'm fine," Julie sat down and held his hand. "I'm not leaving."

"Julie," Jaime said. Julie shot her a determined glare. "Fine," She threw up her hands. "You're far too stubborn for your own good."

* * *

Jimmy walked into the house and saw Steve sitting on the couch with Stephanie sleeping curled up into him.

"Hey man," Steve said. Jimmy smiled and sat down in one of the arm chairs. "Where's the Cat?"

"She's still at the hospital," Jimmy said, "Jaime's there."

"They've been fighting," Steve said. Jimmy looked at him. "Her and Julie, and as result her and Cal." Jimmy nodded.

"Where's Mike?" Jimmy asked.

"He's upstairs with Tammy," Steve said, "This one cried herself to sleep, I'm afraid to move her."

"Sure," Jimmy whispered. "What about Elyse's parents?"

"They went home," Steve said. "Steph and Mike weren't really talking to anyone and they needed to get some sleep." Jimmy nodded. "Thanks for coming up man."

"Of course." Jimmy shrugged. "I'm gonna miss her."

"Yeah we all are," Steve sighed, "Poor Cal. I'm thinking about moving back up here just to help out. He's going to need it."

"Yeah," Jimmy sighed. He couldn't bring himself to tell Steve that Julie or their grandparents were probably the one who would need help "Here, I'll carry her upstairs."

"Thanks," Steve said. Jimmy took the sleeping six year old. He carried her up and lay her down in bed, she blinked and woke up.

"Jimmy?" Steph said quietly.

"Hi honey," He whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Where's my daddy?" She asked. "Steve said when I woke up I could see him."

"Um," He knelt down, "Your daddy's still in the hospital, but we're going to go see him in the morning."

"I'm glad you're here," She said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too bug," He hugged her. "Go back to sleep OK?"

"OK," She yawned and rolled onto her side. He smiled and walked into the next room where Tammy and Mikey were sitting watching TV.

"Hey," Tammy said.

"Jimmy!" Mikey jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey little man," Jimmy said, "Are you doing OK?"

"My mom died," He whispered. Jimmy nodded. "And Dad might not wake up."

"Listen," Jimmy said, "No matter what we're all going to take care of you and Steph OK?"

"OK," Mikey nodded. "Tammy?"

"Yeah kid?" Tammy said perking up.

"I'm think I'm ready to go to sleep," He said.

"Alright," Tammy stood up, "We'll go to the hospital first thing OK?" She and Jimmy walked out and closed the door. She hugged him. "How's Cal?"

"I don't know, it's kind of up in the air right now," Jimmy said. "Julie's a mess."

"Can you stay with them? I mean, we feel weird staying in Cal and Elyse's room so Steve and I are going to go to his parents." She asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded. "I got it covered." Tammy stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Try to get some sleep little brother," She whispered and walked downstairs. He wandered into Julie's room and smiled lightly looking at the pictures on her dresser. He smiled looking at one of the two of them in sweatshirts cuddled up on the beach. He pulled it out of the frame and looked at the back.

_Julie and Jimmy, Newport, Thanksgiving 1999_

Casey must have taken it, or maybe Carolee. But they looked so young and carefree.

* * *

Julie sat quietly in the chair next the bed, still holding Cal's hand. This wasn't right. Something was just off. Suddenly all of the monitors starting going off. Her hear lurched.

"Move," the doctor said speeding in, Julie backed away.

"What is it?" She squeaked. "What's wrong?" They said something but she barely heard. She could only hear the beeping. "Daddy!" She whispered.

"You should go," one of the nurses said leading her out.

"Is he alright?" She said. "What's happening?"

"Everything's going to be alright," the woman said. "Go get some water or something." She nodded. When she walked back the doctor was standing outside.

"What happened?" She said.

"Julie," he sighed, "I'm really very sorry, we tried, but he went into cardiac arrest, and there was already so much brain damage,"

"No!" She said and shook her head. "No, my father is not dead!"

"Technically, no he isn't," he said, "not yet, he's brain dead though, he won't wake up." She swallowed. "We just wanted to know how you felt about organ donation."

"But he's not," she said, "he can't be. You don't understand." She was crying. "He's my dad, he can't be,"

"I'll let you have a minute," he whispered and she walked in. She quietly crawled into the bed with him.

"Daddy," she said, her eyes overflowing with tears. "You can't go. You can't. It's me and you right? We're a team and you promised, you said you wouldn't leave, not ever!" She pressed her face into his chest. "You promised."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	27. Shock

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing. I know I got this one up quick, but like I said, this part of the story has been in the works for a while. So, yeah, these chapters will come faster.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: Shock**

**Julie lay, nearly catatonic in Cal and Elyse's bed. She hadn't moved in days, she didn't even remember leaving the hospital.**

"Julie," she blinked awake and saw Casey at her shoulder, "honey, wake up, you've gotta eat something sweetheart."

"Not hungry," she mumbled and rolled back over. He sighed. "Casey, just go."

"Stephanie's asking for you." He said.

"Tell her I'm sick," she whispered.

"If you don't eat you will be," he said. "Jules, she's scared and worried and Mikey's not much better. We're all here for you, but you've got to let us in."

"We're?" She said. He nodded. "Who?"

"Me, Tammy, Steve, Jimmy, Carolee, your mom, Josh," he said. "Peter couldn't,"

"He couldn't make it," she whispered. He nodded. "It's OK. I mean, my parents died, why should my boyfriend be here?" He kissed her on the forehead. "God, my parents died. My dad," she choked. "Oh Casey, what am I going to do without him? What about Steph and Mike?"

"That's uh," he sighed. "Jimmy's brother is figuring that stuff out, with the will and everything, it seems like, well, your dad and Elyse wanted them with you."

"What?" She said. "That's ridiculous! Elyse's parents, or my grandma," she said. He shrugged. "They can't live with me, Casey, I live in California! And I'm twenty five and I have no idea how to take care of two kids."

"That's sort of what Elyse's parents said," he nodded. "Which is what Rick's trying to figure out. The will was pretty air tight that it be you."

"Hey," Tammy walked in, Julie looked at her. "Oh honey!" She hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, I love you so much."

"Thanks," Julie whispered, "I love you too."

"You feel up to getting out of bed today?" Tammy said. "If you don't we get it, and you don't have to do anything, really, Jaime and I have everything under control." Julie nodded. "Except well,"

"Casey told me about the kids," Julie whispered. "I'm processing."

"Rick's really trying to make sure that everything's OK," Tammy said. Julie nodded. "Drink this."

"What is it?" She said taking a mug.

"Just tea," Tammy said and Julie sipped it. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry."

"Did it occur to any of you that I might want to take care of Steph and Mike?" She said. Casey and Tammy immediately stopped and looked at her. "I mean, I know it's not like anyone's dream situation to have the flaky work obsessed twenty something older sister from the dad's first marriage take the kids, but I love my brother and sister."

"Julie no one's claiming that you don't love them," Tammy said. "It's just well, you have a history of shutting down in crisis, and we want to make sure that they're taken care of."

"Plus, like you said, you live in California," Casey said. Julie sighed and sipped the tea.

"I'm going to take a shower." Julie said standing up. Casey and Tammy looked at each other.

"Still no word from Peter?" Tammy said. Casey shook his head. "Jesus Christ, what an asshole!"

"How's Steve doing?" He asked. She shrugged.

"He's kind of shut down," she sighed, "I've been trying to get through to him. I just don't know. Cal was like his big brother, and now," she sighed. "We were having problems anyway, I don't think this is going to help."

* * *

Julie wandered outside and saw Jimmy playing with Stephanie in the yard. She was glad he'd stayed. Stephanie loved him so much, at least she had that even if she was an orphan now.

"Julie!" Stephanie ran over and hugged her.

"Hi Baby," Julie whispered. "Oh I love you so much."

"I was worried about you," the little girl said. Jimmy looked at her. "Are you done being sad now?"

"I'm um, not totally done," Julie said. "But the worst part is over." Stephanie nodded.

"Hey Bug," Jimmy said. "Why don't you go inside and find Taylor while I talk to your sister OK?" Stephanie nodded and ran in. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey," she said and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here." He held her close.

"I'm glad you're glad," he said quietly. "Julie," he said. "What are you going to do? Do you know?" She shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "I just, I don't know. I want to do what Elyse and Dad would have wanted, but I can't raise them by myself and I can't take them to California, their lives are here and they just lost their parents." He nodded.

"I know you'll do what's right Jules," he said. "But who said that you had to do it by yourself?" She looked up at him. "I love those kids, I'd,"

"Jimmy," she shook her head. "I can't do this right now, I can't have this conversation with you. I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, where is he?" He asked. She sighed. "I'm sorry, but Julie, if he cares about you at all, he would be here, with you." She frowned.

"He's busy," she said. "He's making sure that everything at the company is running smoothly, and planning the funeral and,"

"And that would be fine," Jimmy said, "if he was just Jaime's assistant, but he's also your boyfriend and he should be here with you." She sighed.

"I think you're a little biased," she frowned.

"Hell yeah I'm biased," he said. "I love you, and I'm here!" She closed her eyes.

"Julie," Peter walked out back, "I'm sorry it took me so long," she looked up. "Hi," he said carefully.

"Peter, this is Jimmy," Julie said. He nodded. "Jimmy, Peter." She walked over and kissed him softly. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he pushed her hair behind her ears. "You doing OK?"

"I'm hanging in there," she said. "We kind of have to talk. Jimmy, do you mind?"

"Nope," Jimmy said coldly and walked inside. Julie sighed.

"What's with him?" Peter said. She sat down on the steps. "Look, I know you must be mad, I should have come before, but with school and with you and Jaime and Casey being here, things are like falling apart at work."

"No I know all of that," she said softly. "And I've been like out of commission for the past few days anyway." He nodded and kissed her.

"So," he said. "I'm guessing this takes us out of the fun zone, huh?" She looked at him.

"I'm not going to be much fun for a while," she said. "Plus I think I have to move back here, to take care of my brother and sister." He nodded. "I really like you Peter, I mean really."

"Yeah, I really like you too," he said. "But you don't have time for guys you just really like anymore, right?"

"Something like that," she nodded. "Sorry." He kissed her.

"It's OK," he said. "It was fun." She smiled softly.

* * *

Jaime woke up in a hotel bed and stretched.

"Good morning sleepy head," Josh whispered as her arms circled around his neck and they kissed him.

"Morning," she said softly. They kissed some more.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"Better," she said and sat up and started getting dressed. "I should get to the house. See if Julie will get out bed today."

"Jaim," he said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" She said.

"That we've had more sex in the past two days than in the past eighteen months," he said. She sighed.

"Josh," she said, "soon, but right now, I have to be there for my daughter." She stood up and he took her hand. "I'm glad you're here."

"Jaime, you lost a lot too," he said. She closed her eyes. "You loved Cal, it's OK."

"I did love him, Josh," she said. "But not the way you think I did. And anyway, he's gone now." He looked at her.

"You'll miss him," he said.

"Of course I'll miss him," she whispered. "That's not what I meant." She kissed him. "We will talk, I promise." He nodded.

* * *

"Hey," Tammy walked into Steve's room.

"Hey," he said. She sat down.

"How're you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm OK," he said. "I uh, I'm going to do the eulogy."

"Are you sure?" She said. He looked at her. "I mean, that's going to be really hard Steve."

"I know," he said. "But I want to. Cal deserves it." She nodded and kissed him. They kissed again and he pushed her onto her back.

"Steve," she whispered. "I don't think," he kissed her again. "Mm," she closed her eyes. "Baby, hold on."

"God, you taste good," he said. They kissed again.

"Steve, you're upset right now," she whispered, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Tam, I've been so tense," he said, "and upset. Let's just feel something else for a little while." She blinked up at him. "Please?"

"OK," she said and lifted her skirt. He took her panties off and they kissed. "Baby," she whimpered undoing his fly. "Oh God." She groaned.

"Baby, that feels good," he said. She giggled.

"Stevie," They sat up, terrified of seeing his mother, but it was Taylor standing in the doorway wiping her eyes. "Oh my God!" She said and turned around. "Sorry!"

"It's OK," Tammy said, sitting up and pulling her underwear on. "I should um, call New York and see if," she stood up, "I'm just gonna go."

"OK," Taylor said. Steve got dressed. "So, that's um, not awkward." He laughed. "I should have called."

"No, it's fine," he shook his head. "How are you doing?"

"I just can't believe they're gone, you know?" She sighed. "I mean, Elyse was my best friend, I can't even."

"I know," Steve said. "How's Aaron?"

"He doesn't really understand, I don't think," she shook her head. "I left him at the house with Stephanie."

"Sure," he said. "Have you seen Julie?" She shook her head. "Yeah, me neither." He said. "How's the um, pregnancy?" She laughed.

"Good," she said. "How's um, things with Tammy? Clearly still hot." He laughed awkwardly.

"We're good," he said. "We had kind of a rough patch for a while, but uh, I think we're going to be OK."

"Good," she whispered.

"I bought a ring," he said. She looked at him. "I was going to ask her mom and her step dad for their blessing this week, because they were visiting us in New York, but now."

"What's different now?" She asked. He shrugged. "Stevie, if you love her."

"It's not that simple," he said. "I mean, especially, if Julie decides to stay here with the kids…"

"What you're going to move in with her?" Taylor laughed. He shrugged. "Steve! Sweetheart, Julie has Jimmy or that boyfriend from LA, or that Italian guy. You should do what makes you happy."

"Like you did?" He said. She bit her lower lip.

"My situation was different." She said softly and stood up. "I love my husband and I love my son. Just because it's not how I thought my life would turn out, doesn't mean you can pass judgment."

"Tay, I didn't mean it like that," he said and took her hand. She swallowed. "We're all upset and tired."

* * *

Tammy wandered down the street and smiled seeing Tommy standing out in front of the Gaffney's house.

"Hi!" She said and hugged him.

"Hey," he said. "How's Julie doing?"

"She's hanging in," she said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Sure," he said. "Di's inside with the kids and Julie's mom." She nodded. "Where's Steve?"

"Um, his ex girlfriend walked in on us," she said. "So I left."

"Walked in on you?" He said. She shrugged. "Ugh, Tam!" He stopped. "The ex girlfriend who always cheated on, or the ex girlfriend who he thought he got pregnant?"

"The pregnant one," Tammy said. He nodded. "How's Di?" He shrugged. "Tommy, you can talk to me about it."

"She's scared," he said. "She starts treatment in a few days. I'm scared. I love her, Tammy, I don't want to lose her." She hugged him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there," she said. "This whole thing has just made me really wish that Steve and I could actually make some kind of commitment to each other."

"You want to marry him." Tommy said.

"I was never sure," she said. "I'm still not. I just know I love him, and I want to be with him. And I think I'm ready."

"Plus Fulton's getting married," Tommy said. She looked at him. "Tam, I know you better than anyone." She laughed. "Because your ex is, is a really shitty reason to get married."

* * *

**Please Review**


	28. At Rest

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing, I appreciate it!**

**I disclaim

* * *

**

**Chapter 28: At Rest**

Julie looked in the mirror and smoothed her hair and then the simple black dress she was wearing. She glanced over at the bed where Stephanie was curled up with her thumb in her mouth, asleep, still dressed in her black skirt and white blouse. The wake was over at least.

"Cat?" Mikey walked in. She turned around.

"Hey kiddo," she said. "How you doing?" He shrugged and started picking at the wall. "Mike, you were really brave today, but you know it's OK to be sad."

"I know," he said.

"So what's up?" She said.

"Are you really gonna go back to California and leave us with Grandma and Grandpa?" He spit out. She looked at him.

"Mikey, I don't know," she shook her head. "I mean, my job's in California, and I don't want to take you and Steph away from school and your friends."

"Mom and Dad wanted us to be a family," he said.

"I know that," she said quietly. "I just don't think they counted on this happening like this Mike." He hugged her.

"I want you to stay," he said. She closed her eyes and held him close. "And you should marry Jimmy." She laughed. "Or Steve, I don't like that Peter guy."

"I'm not going to marry Steve," she said. "I think even Dad gave up on that one." He smiled.

"I guess," he said. "But not really. He and Mom used to fight about it." Julie looked at Mikey. "They thought I didn't hear, she would say that it was none of his business and you were happy and that was all that mattered. And then he would say that he didn't understand you and that was why you were so restless, and that he didn't want you to end up like your mother." Julie stared at him.

"Mikey," she whispered.

"But you are like her!" Mikey said, "Aren't you? You're leaving, you're always leaving." He was shouting. She stared at him frozen. "You always have! Dad wouldn't have left, and Mom wouldn't either. They didn't want to go, but you always want to!"

"Mikey listen to me," she walked over, "I don't _want _to leave, but I don't know if I'm the best person to take care of you guys." He stared up at her defiantly. She shuddered seeing his eyes so angry. Mikey looked so much like their father, and Cal hadn't yelled at her in years. "Go to bed. We'll talk more in the morning."

"No," he said.

"Mike," she groaned.

"You can't make me," he crossed his arms. "If you're not staying you're not in charge."

"Michael James, I am serious," she crossed her arms too. "Go to bed, now!" He stared at her. "If you want to wake up Stephie with all of this yelling please, keep going, you can get her calmed down and asleep again."

"Can I stay in here with you two?" He swallowed. "I couldn't sleep in my room."

"Yeah," she said. "Of course." She hugged him. "Go get changed." He nodded. "I love you Little Brother."

"I love you too," he said. "I want you to stay."

"I know," she said. "I want to stay. But you have to understand, this isn't just about what we want, it's about what's best for you and Steph." He looked at her. "Do you understand the difference?"

"I think so," he said. She hugged him again. He wandered out and Jimmy stood in the doorway. Julie looked over at him.

"You heard?" She sighed.

"Uh huh," he nodded. "For someone who doesn't think she can handle motherhood you did really well." She laughed. He kissed her softly. She accepted it, too tired to push him away.

"Did you do that kind of thing at first?" She said. "Lash out like that?"

"Me?" He shook his head. "Nah, Rick was awesome at it though. I mostly kept to myself." She nodded. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"No," she sighed, "I wasn't ready for today." He wrapped her up in a hug.

"I agree with Mikey, by the way," he said.

"You think I should marry Steve?" She said. "Hm, OK, if you say so." He laughed.

"No about Steve," he whispered and kissed her again. "If you stay, I stay. It's time to stop running Julia." She looked up at him. He kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight sweetheart, I'll be waiting when you're ready."

* * *

Steve walked quietly down the street with Taylor. They'd been together a lot in the past few days, both Tammy and Brett quietly understanding their need for it. They stopped reaching the corner.

"I'm leaving Brett," she said softly. He looked at her. "I've been thinking about it for a while. I would have ages ago, but then I got pregnant."

"Does anyone know?" He asked.

"Elyse did," she whispered. "She was trying to talk me out of it." She closed her eyes. "She said it was better for Aaron and the new baby if we," she sighed. "Do you ever think about it?"

"About what?" He asked.

"If Aaron had been yours?" She said. He looked away. "I think about it. I think about it a lot."

"Me too," he said. She looked up at him and they kissed each other passionately. He got caught up in it. In having her, his first love, in his arms, kissing him with every bit of emotion in her. "Taylor," he whispered gently moving her away. "No."

"It's alright," she said. "It really is."

"No it's not," he said. "You're married and pregnant." She swallowed. "Even if you are leaving Brett, which frankly, I'll believe when I see." She looked away. "I couldn't do that to him, not again."

"I'm not keeping this baby," she said.

"Don't say that," he said, his temper flaring. "You don't know what that means, or what it does!" She looked at him. "You have no idea Tay! You're definitely not strong enough for it."

"You know so much about it?" She said. He stared right at her. "Oh God! Steve, I didn't know," she whispered.

"It nearly broke her," he said. "And it almost ruined us." She went and hugged him.

"I don't see how any woman could not want to have your child," she whispered and kissed him.

"Cozy?" They turned and saw Tammy. She looked at him. "It's raining, you didn't bring a coat."

"Tammy," he sighed.

"It's fine Steve," she said. "Honestly, I've been waiting a really long time for this to happen. Either with her, or Julie or someone else!" Her eyes filled with tears and she turned around.

"Tammy, wait," he followed after her. "Listen, please!"

"She's married Steve, she's pregnant!" She said. "I know you're hurting right now, and I get that, but it does not give you the right to become a total ass hole!" He sighed and looked at her. "I love you, and I know you love me. But we're getting to the point where that's not enough anymore."

"And what is enough?" He asked. "You having a breakdown anytime we get near the conversation? Or me holding you when you cry over a guy you broke up with six years ago?" She looked away. "Because if we're going to talk about refusing to let go of the past, Tam, let's talk about it. Let's talk about how you've never let him go. Because deep down you still want to be the prom queen." She looked at him and swallowed.

"And you still want the prom queen to love you," she said harshly. "I'm staying for Julie, but after tomorrow, I'm going back to New York. You do whatever you want." She turned around and walked away.

* * *

The next morning Julie sat quietly in the church with Stephanie and Mikey on either side of her. Stephanie had her thumb in her mouth and her blanket in her other hand. Jaime and the grandparents had tried to take it away, but Julie had stepped in and said that was the silliest thing she ever heard, Stephanie could bring the blanket, and anything else she wanted thank you very much. She closed her eyes and held her breath as Steve stepped up to begin the eulogy. Tammy had slept in Julie's old room last night. She didn't have the energy to ask what was going on between them.

"Hello," Steve said softly. "For those who don't me, my name is Steve Callins. I grew up down the street from the Gaffneys, they were much more than neighbors to me, they were family. I knew Cal, before I knew anyone. His daughter Julie is my oldest and dearest friend in the world. Cal and Elyse were incredible people. They were parents, and friends and Cal was a hell of a hockey coach." There was a small titter of laughter. Julie smiled. The Bears were out in full today. She'd noticed a few Ducks too, besides the ones she knew would show. "Cal, um, he was incredibly brave. When his first wife, when Jaime left," he closed his eyes. "He was devastated, everyone could see it, even me and Julie and our friends, and we were really little. But that mended over time. But not completely, not until Elyse." Julie closed her eyes. "There were a couple of women before Elyse came around. Julie always had a plan to get rid of them." She smiled softly. "She was Daddy's girl, and she needed to keep him safe. They kept each other safe and I was really lucky, because I got to watch that. Then Elyse came and Julie realized, he someone new to keep him safe. And Mikey and Steph, they were a family, the five of them. Cal once told me that he'd been really lucky. He said that he got to live life twice. He had Jaime and Julie, and all the love that was there, and then he had Elyse and Mike and Steph, and so much more to love. He was a generous guy, he even shared his daughter with me for a few months," Julie smiled. "She'll tell it differently, if you ask her," she laughed. "But for twenty five years I've been lucky enough to count Cal Gaffney as my friend. I'll miss you Coach, I can say that much. I could use some of that advice right now." He looked at Tammy who looked up at him. She looked hard and unhappy, but not regretful, and that worried him.

* * *

Tammy stood quietly at the house, before everyone was back from the burial. She'd told Jaime she would handle everything for the repast, so that she could be at the cemetery. Mostly, she didn't want to be anywhere near Steve.

"Hi," she looked up and saw Fulton.

"Hi," she said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"We're all here," he said and sat down with her. "Except Connie, she didn't want to leave the baby yet."

"Right," Tammy said. "But why are you here, instead of at the cemetery?" He shrugged. "You look good."

"Thanks," he said. "You look really worn out." She smiled. "But in a beautiful way."

"I've been burning the candle at both ends," she said softly, "between Julie and Steve."

"How are you doing?" He said.

"They're both a mess, or separate messes I guess," she shook her head and stood up.

"That's fine," he said softly. "But that's not what I asked. I asked how _you're_ doing?" She looked at him.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I don't, I feel so lost, Fult." He nodded. "Did Tanya come with you?"

"No," he shook his head. "She had to work." She nodded. "Plus she doesn't even know Julie and she and Portman are not talking, I don't know why." Tammy looked away. She knew. "How are you and Steve doing?"

"Why don't you ask his pregnant married ex girlfriend?" She grumbled. Fulton looked at her curiously. "Sorry, I, we had a huge fight last night. I don't know what else to do." She sat down and put her head on his shoulder. "He said I never got over you. I think he might be right." He looked at her.

"Tammy, I," he said.

"I know," she said. "It's unfair to you to say it. Especially because I told you three years ago that I didn't want this, and you're marrying Tanya, I just, I needed to," he kissed her. She whimpered and pulled close. "Fix me, Fult, please. You're the only one who ever could."

"Tammy," he guided her away. "We can't do this."

"You love me don't you?" She said. "I know you do, you have to!" She kissed him again.

"I do love you," he said. She nodded. "Of course I do," he touched her face, "but honey, I can't fix you anymore." She swallowed. "I'm not that guy anymore." She looked at him and snuggled her head into his chest.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	29. Once In A Lifetime

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys. Wrapping up the super depressing story line. Also getting some of the humor back into it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 29: Once In A Lifetime**

Jaime walked into the bedroom where Julie was sitting. She sat down next to her.

"Hi," she said. Julie smiled. "You're staying aren't you?"

"Yeah," Julie said softly. "I think I am."

"Good," Jaime said. Julie looked at her. "You should." Julie closed her eyes. "I was in love with your father."

"Yeah, Mom, I know," Julie said. "But you just couldn't handle settling down so young and,"

"No, Julie," Jaime sighed, cutting her off. "That's why Josh and I split up." Julie looked at her. "I wasn't ever planning on acting on it. He was completely in love with your step mother," she sighed. "Plus he never really forgave me for leaving you."

"He did," Julie said. Jaime shook her head.

"He forgave me for leaving him," she whispered, "but never you." Julie hugged her. "God, honey, I'm sorry."

"It's OK," Julie said quietly. "I wish I'd known." Jaime nodded. "You were still in love with Dad?" Jaime nodded. "How long have you known?"

"Since the day I married Josh," Jaime sighed. "I'm sorry baby, I know you love Josh and I wouldn't,"

"Mom," Julie shook her head, "I love Josh, but you're my mother, I was just upset because you weren't talking to me about it." Jaime nodded. "Besides it doesn't matter now." Jaime nodded. Julie closed her eyes. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Do you remember when we moved in here?" Jaime smiled. Julie laughed.

"I remember yelling," Julie said. "And lots of it. Then we went to go see _St. Elmo's Fire_."

"You were the only three year old in the country to know that movie by heart," Jaime said proudly.

"Yeah, Mom, I wouldn't be so proud of that." Julie shook her head. "All of the coke they do in that movie and everything."

"Have you ever done cocaine?" Jaime said. "No!"

"You're a spectacular parent Mom," Julie said. "Really."

"No I'm not," Jaime laughed. "Cal did well though, and you'll be great for Mike and Steph." Julie nodded. "Have you told them yet?"

"I'm waiting until it gets a little more calm," Julie sighed. "But I'll tell them tonight."

* * *

Tammy filled a plate, she looked across the room at Fulton. He'd pushed her away and she felt really stupid. The worst part was she had no one to talk to. Tommy had already gone home with Diane, Jimmy was playing with the kids, she couldn't bother Julie with relationship problems and Kelly was nowhere to be found, which made her believe that Scooter and Kelly were continuing their honeymoon.

"Tammy," Steve walked over. She sighed and looked at him. "We need to talk."

"Do we?" She said. "I think we're fine." She walked outside. He sighed and followed after her. "Steve!"

"Baby," he said wrapping his hands around her arms. "Talk to me."

"Don't touch me," she shrugged him off. "And definitely don't call me baby!"

"Sorry," he said. "I just need to talk to you." She sighed.

"Fine, you want to talk?" She said. "How long have you been sleeping with Taylor?" He groaned.

"I'm not sleeping with her," he said. "We were just talking and we got caught up." Tammy looked at him. "I couldn't do that you or to Brett." She closed her eyes. "Tammy, I said some things yesterday, I didn't mean them."

"You meant them," she said. "I meant what I said too. This isn't working anymore."

"I guess not," he said softly. "I'll come down in a few days and get my stuff."

"OK," she whispered. "Call Giselle and let me know when."

"Sure," he nodded. She walked back inside.

* * *

Elena sat quietly on a couch. She'd come with Brad, but she somehow doubted that her presence would be soothing to Julie, who hated her.

"Hi there," Portman said, seeing her.

"Oh," she said. "Hi." She stood up to walk away.

"Lena," he sighed.

"Do you want to leave me sitting in a hotel room by myself like an idiot again, Dean?" She crossed her arms.

"Do you want to offer to cheat on your fiancé with me no strings attached again, Elena?" He retorted. "You didn't really want to do this." She rolled her eyes. "Lena."

"Brad and I are better than ever," she said straightening up. "I've even bought a dress now."

"Uh huh," he said. "So you're mad at me why?"

"Because you humiliated me," she said simply and turned around and walked away.

"Right," Portman sighed, "humiliation. She hates that."

"Hey," Jimmy said, as Elena walked by. He bounced Stephanie. "Stephie, I want you to meet someone, this is my friend Ellie."

"Hi," Stephanie whispered and stuck her thumb back in her mouth.

"Hi," Elena said. "I'm so sorry about you Mommy and Daddy sweetheart." Stephanie buried her head in Jimmy's shoulder. "You're lucky though, you've got Jimmy on your side." She looked at him. "He's the best."

"Jimmy loves me," Stephie whispered. Elena smiled. "I want to take a nap, Jimmy."

"OK baby," he said. "You OK?" He looked at Elena. She nodded. "I'll be right back." He took Stephanie upstairs and jogged back down.

"Are you doing OK?" She asked. "I mean, the breakup with Bonnie, and now you're a father overnight."

"I'm not a father," he shook his head. "I'm vaguely in love with two kids' legal guardian. It's a little different." Elena smiled. "You sure you're OK?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I told Dean off."

"Good for you," he patted her on the shoulder. "How're the wedding plans coming?"

"They're coming," she shrugged. "It just feels weird to finally be planning it." He nodded.

"Jimmy," Julie walked over. "Hi Elena."

"Hey," Elena hugged her. "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"Jimmy, she's hugging me," Julie said. Jimmy nodded. "She's being nice. I'm scared"

"Your dad died, I can't say something like that dress makes you look totally thick wasted," Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Oh Good," Julie said. "You're not a pod person. Are you staying again tonight?" She pointed at Jimmy.

"Yeah, but then I have to get back down," he said. "I have classes."

"OK," she said. "You move back into my room? Mikey said he can sleep in his room tonight."

"Sure," Jimmy nodded.

"Great thanks," she kissed him on the cheek. "Nice to see you Elena." She walked away.

"You're not sharing a room?" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Of course not," Jimmy said. "Her dad died, she's not ready to have sex, and she's been sharing a bed with Stephanie, because she hasn't been sleeping through the night."

"Oh," Elena said. "You're not sharing a room?" He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for coming Elle," he said. She smiled and hugged him.

* * *

After everyone had left or gone to bed Tammy cleaned up the kitchen, she knew she was sleeping in Stephanie's room, since Mikey had reclaimed his room.

"Hi," Fulton said walking in the back door.

"Oh, good," she said. "I haven't been rejected enough times in the past few days."

"Come on Tam," he said. "I didn't mean to reject you." She stared at him. "OK, I did, but not like that."

"Please," she said. "Keep talking, I'm completely riveted." He smiled. She laughed. "I just, I don't know, I always had this feeling that we would find our way back to each other. Or at least that you still love me too."

"I do still love you," he said quietly. "I mean, I love Tanya, and I'm really happy to be marrying her, but it's not the same, nothing ever will be." She looked at him. "Tammy what we had, no one gets that twice, most people don't get it once." He noticed she'd been crying and wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "But come on, we broke up because we were heading in different directions. Now we're practically on different planets."

"We live in different cities," she said. He looked at her. "Fult, we could make it work."

"No we couldn't," he said softly. "Tammy, we're not right for each other anymore. I'm a cop in Chicago, I live in a tiny crappy apartment, but I like my life. You just had Vanity Fair declare you the next Michael Kors for your aesthetic."

"You read that?" She said.

"I read everything about you," he shrugged. "I'm really proud of you, Tammy." She hugged him and pressed her head against his chest. "I just wish that I'd known everything that was going on with you."

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yes," he nodded. "Because I could have told you how stupid you were being." She looked at him wide eyed. "You're better than all of this. You're Tammy Duncan, you're the girl who spent a hundred thousand dollars on clothes in three months, because she refused to use blood money to finance her future. You can handle some guy treating you like crap." She laughed. "I mean, not to join your brother's camp, but Steve is kind of a douche." She laughed.

"He's not," she said. "He's a good guy, we just stayed together way too long."

"Tammy," Julie walked down into the kitchen, "I need to do something. My mom told me that she was still in love with my dad and I'm like," she stopped. "Hi Fulton, you're in my kitchen."

"Hi Cat," he said. "I'm sorry, how are you doing?"

"OK," Julie said. "Um, where's Steve?"

"His parents' house probably," Tammy said. "Fulton missed his plane, so I said he could sleep on the couch."

"Sure," Julie said. "Whatever, are you and Jimmy both driving back tomorrow?"

"Uh huh," Tammy said.

"OK," Julie said. "Good to see you Fult, thanks for coming." She hugged him.

"Hang in there Cat," he nodded. She smiled and walked upstairs. "You didn't tell her that you and Steve broke up."

"Her parents just died." Tammy said. "She doesn't need to deal with my angst." He hugged her. "Fult."

"Cat, I couldn't sleep," Steve walked in. "Right, of course, I don't know why I'm surprised."

"Steve, wait, it's not what you think," Tammy sighed.

"Whatever, baby," he said, "I've been waiting a long time for this to happen." He walked out and slammed the screen door.

"Shit!" Tammy sighed. Fulton smirked at her. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" He shrugged innocently.

"Like you know what I'm thinking because you can read my mind," she said. "You haven't had a real conversation with me in three years, so you probably can't do that anymore."

"You love him," Fulton said with a smile.

"Well, of course I love him," she rolled her eyes. "We only broke up this morning, I'm not over it."

"Nah," he shook his head. "I guess you wouldn't be."

* * *

"Hi," Jaime said sitting down in the hotel lobby with Josh.

"Hi." He said. She took a deep breath. "You're ready to talk?"

"Yeah," she said. "I was in love with Cal. You were right about that. But he's dead now, and that's gonna take me a while to get over." He leaned across and kissed her.

"I know," he said. "But uh, I didn't sign those divorce papers yet, so um, when you're ready, I'll be your husband again."

"Right," Jaime nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Jaime," he said. "My feelings for you haven't changed." She touched his face. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly and kissed him. "I'm going to bed."

"Am I going to bed?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Joshua," she sighed, "you are not my husband right now, you can decide when you go to bed." She walked away and then turned around. "I just understood what you meant by that, which is proof of how tired I am, sorry, no, I can't have sex with you tonight."

"Got it," he nodded. "See you in the morning then."

"See you in the morning." She smiled. He nodded and stood up and kissed her. "Josh."

"Mm hm," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said. "For not giving up on us."

"I knew you'd come around." He shrugged. "Night, honey."

"Night," she said.

* * *

**Please Review**


	30. Tell Me The Truth

**Thanks as always for reviewing! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 30: Tell Me The Truth**

Logan sighed walking Connie through a Staples to buy her school supplies. Being that she was going into the first grade and he hadn't really ever done the school supply thing, and they were still feeling out the Daddy and Connie situation, it wasn't going well.

"Daddy," Connie said.

"Yes baby," he said.

"Mommy usually gets me clothes before school starts," she said. "That's what back to school shopping is."

"Clothes?" He said. Connie nodded. "You need new clothes?"

"Yup," she said and picked up a binder, "can I have this?"

"Um, sure," he said. He took his cell phone out and called Claire.

"Hi honey," she said and picked it up.

"OK, so I'm back to school shopping with Connie," he said.

"Oh, she needs sneakers," Claire said. "Plain white ones, and black shoes. Mary Janes would be adorable with her uniform. Well, it's all on the list."

"List?" He said.

"Yes," she said, "the list that the school sent with everything she needs. I left it on the counter."

"Oh," he sighed. "Right, the list."

"You had no idea that there was a list did you?" Claire sighed.

"No," he said. "We'll go home and get the list. When are you coming home?"

"Depends," she sighed. "Scott's coming when he and Kelly finish packing up her apartment, it could be a late night."

"OK," he said quietly. He forgot about this element of Claire doing one on one edits. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Kiss Connie for me."

"Sure," he said and hung up. "Hey, baby?"

"Yes Daddy," Connie said turning around.

"Did you know that there was a list for school?" He said. She looked down. "Uh huh, that's what I thought." He picked her up. "Come on, we're going home to get the list."

* * *

Jimmy walked into his apartment and saw Tammy sitting on his couch with Ponyboy curled up next to her.

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Steve's at our place packing." She shrugged. He looked at her. "I didn't want to be there."

"Sure," Jimmy said. "Do you mind me asking what the hell happened with you two?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I mean, after the baby, things were never the same, and then everything kept building."

"Sure," he nodded and then looked at her. "Wait, baby?" She swallowed. "You were pregnant! When you came home after graduation?" She nodded. "Oh God, Tammy! You didn't tell anyone?"

"Steve and Connie," she said quietly.

"But Connie freaked," Jimmy said. She nodded. "And you didn't tell Julie, because,"

"She would freak," Tammy said. "Connie didn't understand why I didn't just give the baby up, like she did." He hugged her. "So, what's happening with you and Julie?" He sighed. "Right, sorry."

"It's just complicated right now," he shook his head. "Once I graduate and figure out where I'm doing residency and Mike and Steph get settled in a little bit," he said. "I don't think I'm ever going to have sex again, Tam."

"Don't be stupid," she rolled her eyes and stood up. "Of course you're going to have sex again. And with Julie, she just needs time."

"Couldn't she be maladjusted like Steve and just want to do it all the time?" He asked.

"Huh?" Tammy said.

"Well, you two, you know, and Taylor walking in on you," he laughed.

"Tommy told you about that?" She gasped.

"No, Steve did," Jimmy stood up.

"You're talking to Steve?" She said.

"Uh, he's sort of staying here," Jimmy said. She looked at him. "Look, Tammy, I mean, it's really hard to find an apartment in New York, and I'm moving out in a little bit anyway, so I'm going to rent this place to him at a reduced rate and put the money in an account to send Mikey and Steph to Eden Hall."

"Does Julie know that Steve is going to pay for her brother and sister to go to a school that's a thousand miles away from where they live, after they were orphaned?" Tammy said. Jimmy looked at her. "I didn't think so."

"I thought it was a good plan," he frowned. "I mean, I am going to be their father, sort of."

"Right, um, sort of," Tammy said. "But I don't think those kinds of decisions are up to you, even if you and Julie do get together. You know how she is about making her own decisions." Jimmy sighed. "She basically went to Japan just to spite you. And slept with Paulo, and Peter for that matter."

"Yeah, what ended up happening with Paulo?" He asked.

"I don't know, entered the world vague unanswered questions," she shrugged. "I mean, like, what happened to Luis Mendoza and Olivia Martinez? None of us have heard from them since like," she stopped, "shit! What, halfway through senior year?"

"Huh," Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, that's kinda weird. I think they got married or something." Tammy shrugged.

* * *

Julie sighed laying on the couch with Mikey and Steph. They'd both fallen asleep watching a Seinfeld rerun. She sighed and picked up the dirty plates from the lasagna they'd heated up and eaten. Stephanie had remarked that it wasn't as good as Julie's and when was Julie going to cook for them? Julie had said when they ate all of the food people had brought them, then she would cook. Mikey said that was a stupid plan and had gone in his room and slammed the door and stayed there for an hour. She washed the dishes quietly.

"Hey you," Taylor said walking in.

"Hi," she said and rubbed her face.

"How are you doing?" Taylor asked. Julie shrugged. Taylor walked out and peeked at the kids. "You probably shouldn't let them get used to that kind of thing. They need to get back into a routine."

"Taylor," Julie said. Taylor nodded. "We're working on it OK? I don't need Mommy lessons, although I appreciate you stopping by."

"OK," Taylor said softly. "Can I sit?" Julie nodded. Taylor sat down. "If you want I can help with the back to school shopping. And Aaron asked if Stephie could come over, if you need a break, or want some one on one time with Mikey or something."

"Sure," Julie said. "I'd love one on one time with Mikey, I'm not sure he wants it with me." Taylor laughed. "I don't know Tay, I'm in totally over my head here."

"I'm going to make some tea," Taylor said. Julie looked at her. "That's what Elyse always used to do when I would get freaked out." Julie smiled. "Isn't your Mom helping?"

"Taylor, my mom's in California trying to fix her marriage," Julie shook her head. "Plus, she never really made it past the Sesame Street stage of parenting." She ran her hands through her hair as Taylor started boiling some water. "Mikey's too young for me to buy him a car, right? That's what Jaime did when I was really mad at her."

"Definitely too young for a car," Taylor nodded. "Although I doubt he'd be opposed to a mountain bike and his birthday's coming up." Julie laughed. "You're doing fine."

"How are you doing?" Julie asked. Taylor shrugged. "The baby's OK?"

"The baby's fine," Taylor said. Julie nodded. "Brett and I," she sighed.

"I know," Julie said. "Elyse told me." Taylor nodded. "Tay, I always felt like, I mean, once Aaron was born, you guys were trying really hard. It was one thing when we were kids and you guys were all about being the life of the party, then you made sense, but now…"

"I do love him," Taylor said. "And he is the father of my children." She sighed. "I don't know, seeing Steve."

"Oh God! Tay, no!" Julie groaned and put her head on the table. "Don't go down that road. I love Steve, but he is not in a good place to be anybody's anything." Taylor nodded. "I love Tammy too, but those two did a number on each other. Emotionally, they're about fifteen right now." Taylor laughed. "Plus, he really doesn't have it in him to raise someone else's kids."

"Nah, you got the only guy our age who's up for that," Taylor smiled. "Where is Jimmy?"

"New York," Julie said. "He has school. He graduates in the winter."

"And where are you?" Taylor said.

"I don't know," Julie shook her head. "I love him, but I don't want him putting his future on hold for me and the kids, it's not fair to him."

"It's not fair to you, what happened," Taylor said. Julie shrugged. "Julie, the only time in the past few weeks that I've seen anything resembling a real smile from you is when he's there." Julie looked at her. "Honey, you lost your dad. There is nothing in the world like the relationship you had with Cal, but you've got a man who loves you and wants to share this shit pile that life dropped in your lap. You can't ask for more than that." Julie smiled. "Alright, I should go. If I leave Brett alone with Aaron for much longer he might take off on me." Julie hugged her. "Call me, OK? I know, you'll go crazy if you go too long without someone to talk to."

"OK," Julie said. "Thanks Tay."

"No problem," she shrugged. "See you soon."

* * *

Tanya sighed cleaning up the apartment a little. Fulton had fallen asleep but she couldn't. He told her about what had happened at the funeral, and although she was grateful for the honesty, she couldn't say she was thrilled about what happened. She sighed hearing a knock on the door and answered it. Dean was standing sheepishly waiting for her.

"Dean," she sighed. "I don't have the time or patience for it tonight."

"T," he said. "Come on, I leave for camp tomorrow. I don't want to without making sure things are right with me and you. Is Fult here?"

"He's sleeping," she said. "And before you tattle, he already told me about Maine and Tammy and all of it."

"I know," he nodded. "I told him if he didn't I'd kill him." She laughed. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," she nodded. They went outside and walked quietly for a while.

"I saw Elena again," he said. She nodded. "She yelled at me."

"I knew I always liked that girl," she smiled. He laughed. "Dean, I," she sighed. "I should have thought of your feelings."

"No," he said. "I had my shot and I walked away." He touched her face. "I guess I kind of still wanted to be the guy who climbed in and out of your window."

"I liked when you were that guy," she smiled. She hugged him. "Have a good season Dean."

"Thanks T," he whispered.

"Now this year, _try _to meet a nice girl," she said as they walked. He laughed. "I'm serious."

"Don't mother me, T," he shook his head. "I've got my real mom and Lisa for that." She laughed. "But I will try."

"And no more married women?" She said.

"She's not a married woman," he reminded her. "She's Janet, and it was a mistake." Tanya nodded. "But I do promise." She smiled.

"Good," she said.

* * *

Janet sighed looking in the mirror and frowned. Since losing RDC she was worried. She'd still done the Bryant Park show, but she'd been the face of this company since she was nineteen. What did that mean now?

"Hey," Dave walked in and wrapped his arms around her. "You OK?"

"Sure," she said softly.

"I still think you're beautiful," he kissed her neck.

"Stop," she shook her head. "I know you were a part of the decision." She shrugged him off.

"Janet!" He sighed. "I had to give Tammy my real opinion."

"That I'm too old," she nodded. "Do you really think I'm too old, Dave?"

"For a company that's main demographic is the mall crowd?" He said. "Yes, you are. You're not the girl next door model anymore Janet." She sighed. "I love you, but I wasn't going to lie for you. You've outgrown it."

"And how long until you decide you need something else?" She asked.

"Me?" He said. "I'm not the one who's looking for something else in this marriage Janet." She sighed. "I've slipped a few times, I've never denied that. But I've never looked for something else. Can you say the same thing?" She looked down. "I love you, and only you."

"I only love you too," she whispered and kissed him. "This is just hard for me."

"I know," he said. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" She swallowed.

"I slept with Emily," she whispered. He looked at her. "Dave, it was at the shower, and we were really drunk."

"That wasn't what I expected," he pulled back. "How could you two do that to me?" She swallowed.

"We don't really remember what happened," she said. "We just remember waking up together." He nodded.

"This one I need time on," he said.

"Why?" She said. "Why is it different than any other time?"

"Because this isn't some girl you had too much fun with on a shoot, Janet!" He shouted. "This is Emily, she's my family, my best friend." She swallowed. "You know it's different, otherwise you wouldn't have told me." She sighed. "I'm gonna go up to Rhode Island for the rest of the summer, I think."

"Sure," she whispered. "Go, think about it. Whatever."

* * *

**Review Please! Thanks a bunch!**


	31. Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing. Love you guys for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

Julie walked into the kitchen carrying some groceries. She'd dropped Stephanie off with Taylor and Mikey at another friends and it was the first time she'd been alone in a week. She took a deep breath.

"God, I miss you Dad," she whispered. She put the groceries away.

"Hey," Jimmy walked in and dropped a suitcase. She looked at him. "What?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I um," he said. "I don't have class on this week, and I don't have a shift at the hospital, so I thought I would come up for a few days." She nodded. "Did you not want me to?"

"I think that Steph and Mike need to get used to how things are going to be," she said. "And you showing up randomly isn't that." He frowned.

"It isn't?" He said. She shook her head.

"No," she sighed. "It isn't, since you're moving to Baltimore in a few months."

"Who says I'm going to Baltimore?" He said.

"Last I checked that's where Johns Hopkins is, isn't it?" She shrugged. He groaned. "I am not letting my family stand in the way of your dreams, Jimmy, not again."

"Julie if you think that I regret going to USC with you for even a minute you are dead wrong," he said. "Do you really think you're the only one who got something out of that decision?" She sighed. "I got three NCAA soccer championships, a hell of an education and the fuck away from my father and brother!" She swallowed. "I got four years of you, without anything in between us." She looked up at him as he put his arms around her waist. "Don't you remember how happy we were?" He kissed her softly.

"That was a long time ago," she whispered. "A lot's changed."

"Yeah," he said. "But the one thing that hasn't changed, in ten years Julie is how we feel about each other." She pressed her head against his chest. "Let me back in, honey, please?"

"I'm not ready," she said. "I'm just not. He's gone, and I'm still adjusting to that."

"I know," he said. "I understand." She nodded. "But don't push me out. I just want to be a part of your life again, whatever you need right now."

"OK," she said. "You don't mind the separate bedrooms thing?"

"No," he shook his head. "I mean, I don't love it, but I get it." She nodded and wiped her eyes. "And if I decide to do Mass Gen or the hospital in Portland that applied to that's my decision OK? You didn't ask me to give up Johns Hopkins, just like you didn't ask me to go with you to USC."

"OK," she nodded. He kissed her softly again. "And we can do that? Whenever you're here?"

"Separate bedrooms I can deal with," he said. "But not kissing you, that's asking way too much." She smiled.

* * *

Kelly rolled over and stretched hearing the door to her and Scooter's bedroom open.

"Hey," he said and sat down and kissed her.

"Hi," she whispered. "What time is it?"

"Like 3:30," he shook his head.

"You were editing this whole time?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No," he sighed, "I was with Janet." She nodded.

"How's she doing?" She whispered.

"Not good," he sighed. Kelly nodded as he lay down and she buried her head in his chest. "She asked if she could talk to Rick."

"God," she mumbled. "You pointed out that,"

"Rick isn't a divorce lawyer," he laughed. "Yeah, I did. My mom's going to freak. You know how much she loves Janet. And even though those two have always been the black sheep,"

"Vanderbilts don't get divorced," Kelly said. Scooter nodded. "God, I just can't believe she slept with Emily. I mean, every since the whole Janet likes girls too thing happened, they've flirted, but, God."

"I know," he whispered. "God, she's fucked half my family now, do you realize that?" Kelly laughed. "How was your day?"

"Good," she said softly. "I missed you though."

"I missed you too," he said. "God, but I'm doing the best work I've ever done Kel."

"Mm," she said, snuggling and starting to fall asleep.

"You want to go to sleep don't you?" He laughed.

"Mmm," she cooed, "yeah, but maybe you can be home tomorrow?"

"It's Connie's first day of school," he said. "Claire said that if I even text her she'll pass me off to Bonnie." Kelly laughed.

"Good," she said. "You're all mine then."

"Go back to sleep sweetheart," he said softly.

* * *

Tammy sighed standing in front of the large canvas she'd bought. She stared at the mixed oil paints and took a deep breath and then closed her eyes. She opened them again and started painting. She hadn't used the images in such a long time. She painted for hours. It felt like a minute had passed when she pressed her palms against her forehead. She looked outside, the sun was coming up already. How had that happened? She looked at the canvas. The scared girl was sitting in the top branches of the tree, and giant versions of the rabbit and duck's shadows covered everything. She shuddered. Her paintings had always shown how she was feeling. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Dave said, picking it up and stretching.

"Hey," she said. "Are you back in the city?"

"Um, yeah," he said. "Tammy?" He asked.

"Uh huh," she said. "I finished." He smiled. "Look, you don't have to come over right away, but if you can get over here at some point."

"No, I'll be right there," he said. "Do you have coffee and breakfast food? I'm staying on the boat so I've got crackers and Ovaltine."

"Yeah, I can make coffee," she said. "Thanks." She sat quietly waiting and staring at it. It was good, she knew it was good. But how good? She couldn't judge that, she knew Dave could. She stretched, pressing one hand behind her neck. She closed her eyes.

"Tammy," she opened them and Dave was there.

"Hi," she said. "What do you think?" He looked at it. They stood quietly.

"It's really good," he said. She smiled. "You should know that I already have a lot of buyers already interested, just because you're doing work again." She laughed.

"Yeah, maybe it'll get Emily and Craig back together and it'll save your marriage." She said. He laughed.

"I think it's beyond saving," he shook his head. She looked at him. "How are you doing?"

"Taking it one day at a time." She shrugged. "I miss him, a lot."

"Look at you," he said, and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Steve's a moron."

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks." She sighed. "Do you want to come upstairs? The food's all up there."

"Sure," he nodded and they walked upstairs. She started brewing a pot of coffee and got some eggs out of the fridge. "So what happened?" She looked at him. "I thought you guys were doing well?"

"We were," she said. "Things were back on track at least, but then Julie's parents, and he just pulled back. I couldn't do it anymore." He nodded. "Have you talked to Emily?"

"Just once," he said. "And it wasn't so much talking as me yelling." She nodded. "I don't know, I should have known, I mean for years Janet was restless and unhappy."

"She loved you," Tammy said. He nodded.

"I loved her too," he whispered. "I just don't think I can forgive this." She nodded. "I'm proud of you, for starting your work again. It couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't," she said. "And Dave, I've been doing my work."

"I know you love design, Tam," he said. "But your talent," he ran his hands through her hair, "you're a painter."

"Dave," she whispered pulling back. "I think you should," he kissed her.

"Do you understand how long it's been," he said. "I wanted you, the innocent little girl who wanted to see the Met, the feisty young woman who worked in the gallery, you, now," he kissed her again. She pushed him away and stood up.

"You're married," she said. "Dave, you mean a lot to me, I care about you, but I can't,"

"My marriage is over," he whispered, walking over to her. "Look me in the eye and tell me you've never thought about it." She swallowed. She thought about late nights setting up installations at the gallery, or long days choosing photo layouts for RDC. Of course she'd had moments of wondering what it would be like.

"I can't do that," she whispered. He nodded and kissed her again.

* * *

Eva looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a plain black dress that Tammy and Kelly had sent her because she was starting at Paxton Day School in the morning.

"Hi sweetheart," Rick said walking in.

"Hi Daddy," she whispered. He sat down with her. "Shouldn't you be helping Mommy with the babies?" He frowned.

"Eva," he said. She looked at him. "I know this was a really hard summer for you."

"It wasn't that hard," she said softly. He looked at her. "You were gone so much!"

"I know honey," he said and hugged her. "And maybe, because of the baby and helping with Eddie and everything Mommy and I sort of forgot that you're not quite all grown up yet." She nodded. "But we're really excited about you starting Paxton."

"I'm excited too," she said.

"And I wanted to give you this," he said and handed her a small package.

"I don't really want a present," Eva said. "I just want you to be here." He sighed.

"It's not just a present," he shook his head. "Open it." She nodded and opened the paper. She swallowed looking at the simple diamond pendant in a black velvet box.

"What is it?" She asked.

"This," he said softly and fastened it around her neck, "was your Nana's." Eva touched it. "Before she died, she gave it to Kelly. And after the wedding, Kelly gave it to me and Mommy, to give to you when you're old enough, and I thought that after the whole tough summer thing, you deserved it now."

"It was Nana's?" Eva said and looked at her father. Rick nodded. "Are you going to give Bella some of Nana's jewelry?"

"Probably someday," he said. "But not this necklace, which Nana wore everyday, until she got sick." Eva touched it again.

"Aunt Tammy said that I was the best thing to ever happen to our family," Eva said. Rick laughed.

"The summer that you were a brand new baby," Rick said as his oldest daughter snuggled her head into his chest, "was the first summer that Grandma and Grandpa got married, and we all lived at the big house to take care of you, while they were at their honeymoon. That was when we started acting like a family."

"Everyone?" She said. "You and Mommy, and Uncle Jimmy, and Aunt Tammy, and Aunt Kelly and Uncle Tommy, and Uncle Steve and Julie, and Diane and,"

"Well, OK, not everybody," Rick said. "And Steve isn't your uncle. And Tommy hadn't met Diane yet."

"Daddy," Eva said. "Steve is my uncle. Mommy said I could call him Uncle Steve, and that you just don't like him because you're a big snob." He laughed.

"Go to sleep princess," he kissed her. "You have a big day in the morning."

"OK," she bounced out of bed. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you Eva," he stood up and walked out.

* * *

Tammy groaned as Dave pressed into her.

"Oh God, Dave," she whispered as he kissed her neck and finished. He rolled away and they lay quietly. She rolled onto her side and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He nibbled on her ear and she giggled.

"Do you have any idea how many times I dreamed about you calling out my name like that?" He whispered. She smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said.

"I should go," he said, as she rolled over and kissed him.

"Really?" She said. He nodded.

"I've gotta get the gallery open," he said.

"Right," she said. He ran his hand through her hair. She shuddered feeling a strand get caught on his ring.

"I'll call," he said. "This was nice." She nodded.

"Yeah it was," she said softly. He got out of bed and got dressed.

"Bye," he said softly and kissed her.

"Bye," she whispered. She quieted and watched him go. Suddenly a part of her clicked and she realized what she'd done. She started to cry.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	32. Decisions and Futures

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing, you guys are awesome. Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 32: Decisions and Futures**

Tammy sat quietly in the studio, staring at her cell phone. She knew she wanted to talk to Tommy. But how did she tell him about what happened? She finally sucked in her breath and dialed.

"Hey big sister," Tommy said after a few rings. "Haven't heard from you in a while, everything OK?"

"Not exactly," she said. "I'm totally lost."

"Yeah, I caught that," he said. "With the throwing yourself at Fulton and breaking up with Steve parts." She laughed. "Come home."

"I can't," she said. "Work and other stuff."

"Sure," he said quietly. "So what else is there?"

"I did something kind of awful," she closed her eyes. "I sort of hooked up with this guy."

"Tammy, I know you've only been with two people," he laughed, "but when you're single, that's not really awful, just kind of skanky."

"He's married," she said.

"Oh," he said. "And this is someone you know, or someone you just met?"

"No, I know him," she sighed, "and I know her, and they've been having problems," she sighed. "Do you know who I'm talking about yet?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "I think I got it. So you're freaking out."

"I've spent ten years calling Pauline the devil," she sighed. "Now I am her."

"Hardly," Tommy said. "Look, if it's who I think it is, he doesn't have kids, and they're not living together anymore. So those are big differences."

"I guess," she said quietly. "But still, I mean, I broke up with Steve for kissing a married woman! I'm sanctity of marriage girl."

"True," he said. "So does this mean you'll suck it up and forgive Dad?" She sighed.

"I don't know what it means," she said.

"Are you gonna see him again?" He asked.

"I don't know," she sighed, "I mean, yes, because I can't really avoid him, with work and my painting and stuff."

"You should probably deal with his partner," Tommy said. She sighed. "Unless you want to have something else in common with his wife, then you shouldn't hang out with her either."

"Alright," she said.

"Are you OK? I mean, like really, in the larger sense?"

"I will be," she said. "I just need to figure this out. How's Diane?"

"She's good," he said. "You know considering everything. She has to um, get a part of her lower intestine removed, which is both gross and painful. But um, we think she's going to be OK."

"I'm glad," she said. "Give her a hug for me."

"Sure," he said softly. "Hang in there, you're gonna be OK."

"Yeah," she said. "Love you."

"Love you too," he said. They hung up and she sat quietly for a minute. Her phone rang again and she looked at the caller ID.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Dave said on the other end. "I told you I'd call." She smiled. "Look, if you feel weird about what happened, I get that."

"No," she shook her head. "I mean, I kind of do, but I really enjoyed it. I'm just kind of freaking out."

"Anything I can help with?" He asked.

"No," she said. "No, um, it's my stuff."

"OK," he said carefully. "Do you want to get together tonight?"

"Sure," she said. "Why don't you come over?" He smiled.

"Sure," he said. "See you later."

* * *

Janet sat quietly in a café sipping on a cappuccino. She looked quietly at the list in front of her. Her agent had set up go sees for her. Go sees! She was a supermodel for crying out loud!

"Janet?" She looked up.

"Kiera?" She said. Kiera smiled. "Um, hi. Sit down." Kiera pulled out the other chair and sat. "How are you?"

"Good," she said. "I heard about you leaving RDC, that's like super brave of you."

"Oh," Janet said, "yeah. Um, that's just the official story, um, Tammy felt really bad about it all so we got to do the, 'we made a mutual decision to move on,' thing, but really um, I got fired."

"Seriously?" Kiera said. Janet nodded. "God, that sucks."

"Yeah, I know," Janet said.

"How's Dave?" Kiera asked carefully. Janet closed her eyes.

"I don't really know," Janet whispered. "We're um, we're kind of taking a break."

"Who'd you sleep with?" Kiera asked. Janet looked at her. "Or him. It's just the last time you two took a break it was me." Janet laughed.

"Emily," she sighed.

"I hope you were the one who slept with Emily," Kiera said. Janet nodded. "That's bad."

"I know it," Janet said. "He'll get past it though. I mean, he has to, right? He got past you."

"Yeah," Kiera said. "But I'm not his family, or his business partner." Janet sighed. "I'm sure he will though. He really loves you. None of us ever thought Dave Vanderbilt would settle down, and look, here he is, settled." Janet smiled. "You look good though."

"So do you," she said. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Kiera said. "Look, um, what we had was so long ago, so we should be friends right?"

"I think um, while I'm trying get my marriage back together, hanging out with my ex lesbian lover is not the best plan," Janet said.

"Right," Kiera nodded. "But when your marriage is back together, and you and Dave are like trusting each other," Janet laughed, "call me. We can get a drink or something."

"Sounds good," Janet smiled. Kiera smiled and stood up and walked out.

"Really good to see you," Kiera said. Janet smiled.

"You too," he said.

* * *

Julie sighed unlocking the back door of her car and undoing Steph's seatbelt. Mikey got out of the front seat and walked towards the school.

"Mike," Julie said. He turned around and scowled at her. "Have a good day."

"Whatever," he mumbled. She sighed. He hadn't gotten any better. In fact he'd gotten worse. Especially now that Jimmy had found a way to transfer and finish up his internship in Portland and was now living with them. Mikey _really _didn't like that. He walked back towards the school.

"Why's Mikey so mad at you?" Stephie asked as she and Julie walked towards where the other first graders were with their parents.

"He's not mad at me exactly," Julie said. "He's just really sad about Mommy and Daddy, and he's having trouble dealing with it."

"I'm sad about Mommy and Daddy too," Stephie frowned. "But I'm not mad at you."

"It's more complicated than that," Julie said. "He doesn't like that Jimmy's living with us either."

"I love that Jimmy's living with us," Stephanie bounced.

"Well, I do too," Julie said. "But Mikey doesn't love Jimmy the way you do."

"Hey Julie!" Taylor walked over.

"Aaron!" Stephanie squealed and hugged him.

"Hi Steph," Aaron said softly. "Hi Julie."

"Hey Aaron," Julie said. "Are you psyched for first grade?" Aaron nodded. "Stephie," Julie knelt down and Stephanie hugged her. "Listen, if you get sad or scared you tell your teacher and go to the office and call me or Jimmy OK?"

"OK," Stephanie nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," Julie whispered, "kiss." Stephanie kissed her big sister softly. "Have a good day." Taylor hugged and kissed Aaron. Julie was wiping her eyes and they walked away. "Is it always this hard?"

"Has been for the past three years, yeah," Taylor said and wiped hers. "Oh, there's a PTA meeting tonight, you should come."

"PTA?" Julie said. Taylor nodded. "I can't join the PTA! Tay, two months ago I was the above the title producer for a movie that is already generating Oscar buzz based on some stills that are on IMDB and some script pages that leaked onto the internet!"

"God, Steve is good at his job," Taylor shook her head.

"Yeah, really good," Julie said. "But I can't join the PTA!"

"Julie," Taylor said. "This is your life now. I thought you wanted to do what was best for Steph and Mike." Julie sighed. "I bet Jimmy would think it was really hot. He's totally into this parenting thing."

"Yeah, Jimmy and I aren't having sex," Julie said. "When I'm ready for it to happen no PTA induced extra hotness will be necessary, he's never been very good about waiting." Taylor laughed.

"Lucky bitch," Taylor said. "You're choosing celibacy, I get it foisted on me because Brett decided to take a two month long job as a captain looking for game fish." Julie looked at her.

"That's what you wanted though right?" Julie said. "A separation, but without Aaron catching on?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "I guess. I always miss him when he leaves though, no matter what's happening with us." Julie hugged her. "God, did you ever think when we were in high school that Brett would be a fisherman?"

"When we were in high school," Julie said with a laugh. "I was pretty sure that Brett was going to be," she stopped and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You thought he was going to be like your dad," Taylor finished. Julie nodded. "Honey, you're doing so well."

"I know," she said. "Tammy thinks I should put Mikey in therapy."

"It couldn't hurt," Taylor shrugged. "Although it hasn't really worked for Tammy has it?"

"No," Julie laughed. "I guess not. I don't know, if he doesn't snap out of this sullen moody thing by the time hockey season rolls around and he has to hit people and control that kind of anger, then maybe we'll see about the therapy."

"Good plan," Taylor nodded. "Think about the PTA, alright?" Julie nodded. "See you soon."

* * *

Tammy smiled looking up at Dave and kissing him after having sex that night. Her legs were still wrapped around him. They kissed deeply.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

"Sure," he said, "what's on your mind, kid?" She looked at him and he rolled onto his side. So did she.

"Why me?" She asked. He brushed her hair out of her face. "I mean, you've been with a lot of women, and you could have been with all these gorgeous models and other beautiful women after Janet, and you're with me. Why?"

"I don't know," he said. "I mean, you're right, I have been with a lot of women, especially to your count, Miss I've slept with two guys in my whole life thank you very much!" She laughed.

"You up me to three," she shrugged. "I'm still behind Julie though. She has four now." He laughed.

"Anyway," he said. "Before Janet, none of them were exactly intellectual equals." She smiled. "You are, you're also beautiful and incredibly sexy. And after Janet, I want something else, besides the beautiful and sexy if it's going to be more than just sex."

"This is more than just sex?" She asked and kissed him.

"Yeah," he said, "I mean, we're friends at least." She giggled, straddling him. "I guess technically you're my mistress."

"I kinda like that," she said. "It makes me feel very naughty." He laughed and kissed her.

"What about you?" He asked. "This is a rebound thing for you right? Why me?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I mean, I still love Steve, and I'm scared of being completely alone, because I never really have been, and it helps to be with someone who gets that I'm still in love with someone else, two someone elses actually." He nodded.

"I should probably get moving, huh?" He whispered.

"Not necessarily," she shook her head. "I mean, you're staying on the boat?"

"Yes," he said.

"So just stay here tonight," she shrugged. "If you want." He kissed her softly.

"Waking up with you in my arms?" He said. "I like the sound of it."

"I was more thinking we wouldn't sleep," she kissed him again. He laughed.

"I like that better," he said softly. She smiled and wove her hand into his and then frowned. "What now?"

"If you're marriage is over," she said softly. "Why are you still wearing your wedding ring?"

"Oh," he said. "I guess I forget that I'm wearing it. The married thing really bugs you, huh?"

"My dad cheated on my mom," she whispered. "And then he married her. That kind of thing sticks with you." He kissed her.

"I don't have a fourteen year old daughter, Tammy," he said. "This doesn't affect anyone but me, you and Janet." She nodded. "But if you want to stop, I get it."

"No," she shook her head. "I feel like now the only thing that would feel worse than being with you is not being with you."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	33. Revealed

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 33: Revealed**

Janet walked down to the docks where Logan had told her Dave was keeping the boat and saw _Four Winds_ sitting. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"Dave?" She called out, stepping on board and knocking on the cabin door. He opened it. "Hi." She said.

"Hi," he said. "What are you doing down here?"

"I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks," she said. "We need to talk Dave."

"OK," he said. "Talk."

"Dave," she sighed. "I love you, OK? Can we do something, counseling, or something?"

"Counseling?" He said. She nodded. "Look, Janet, all I want is the gallery and decent enough alimony that I can get my own place. I won't touch any of the RDC money, and you can keep the apartment." She looked at him. "This didn't work, maybe we should start dealing with it."

"Maybe," she said softly. "You can't keep living here, it's going to get too cold soon."

"I've got a place to stay if I'm not comfortable," he said. She looked at him and blinked.

"Oh," she whispered. "Who is she?" He looked away. "Fine, don't tell me, whatever. You'll get a call when I find a lawyer." Dave nodded as she walked away and went back down into the cabin.

"Do you think she knew I was here?" Tammy whispered and bit her bottom lip, pulling the sheets up over herself. He smiled and sat down.

"She wouldn't have left if she thought who ever I was seeing was here," he kissed her. "And she definitely wouldn't ever guess it was you." They kissed deeply.

"Mm," she whimpered, running her hands onto his chest. "Come back to bed." He smiled.

"I think I have some time to spare," he said. "I'm surprised you still want more after last night." She blushed. She was still pretty sexually timid when it came to being with Dave.

"When did you first know you wanted me?" She whispered, kneeling up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What are we talking about here?" He said. "Like first fantasy, or first real realization?"

"Both," she said. He laughed.

"The fantasy started the first day I met you," he said.

"Ugh, perv," she said, "I was seventeen." He laughed.

"I know," he said. "All long blonde hair and the pouty little lips, and that pathetic sketch book of yours." She hit him in the chest and he kissed her. "But the real thing, happened a few months ago, when you asked me how Janet and I were doing. I just realized how much I care about you, and that you're someone I could really see myself with." She kissed him. "And what about you?"

"About the same," she said, "I mean, when I first moved to New York you were this amazing older guy, who knew about all these things I was interested in, and you cared about my painting." He smiled. "I had this really old movie style idea of you showing me the ways of the world." He laughed. "And I guess not until that morning when you kissed me did I think of it as anything real." They kissed again.

* * *

Kelly bounced from the subway where she'd gotten off with a pair of coffees. She came down with Scooter who was working with Claire all day, so she thought it would be good to see if Dave wanted company for the day. She stopped seeing Dave standing on the dock with Tammy. That wasn't exceptionally odd, they'd always been friends and it made sense that they'd be talking lately, since they were both having life crisis of sorts. Her jaw dropped and she hid when she saw Dave lean down and kiss Tammy and Tammy wrap her arms around his neck and pull close. She waited a few minutes until she saw Tammy leave and then she walked over.

"Hey there," she said with a fake perky smile. Dave looked up.

"Uh, hi Kelly," he said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Scott was coming down to edit with Claire and I thought I'd bring you some coffee and see how my brother in law's doing," she shrugged. "You know, since you moved out on your wife and are living on a boat and all."

"Yeah," he said. "I'm doing OK, it's been hard but,"

"And did it get harder or easier when you started fucking my sister?" She crossed her arms. He stared at her.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"I saw Tammy leaving," Kelly said. "And I saw you kiss her and not in a friendly way, and I know you, you don't just kiss girls who look like Tammy."

"Look Kelly," he said. "I don't what you're talking about. Tammy stopped by the see if I was OK. That's it."

"Bullshit," Kelly crossed her arms. He stared at her. "Whatever is going on, end it."

"Even if something was going on," he said. "It would be none of your business."

"No, Tammy's my sister and my business partner, so her mental health is definitely my business," Kelly said. "As is her public image, an affair with a married man, even if he's separated from his possibly gay wife, is not good for either of those things." He shook his head.

"This visit is really cheering me up," he nodded. "Anything else?" She shook her head.

"Nope," she said. "But um, I don't know, I haven't really been in touch with the girl I was in high school in a while but you know David, if you mess with my family, the bitch will be back. Get it?" She turned around and walked away.

* * *

Julie walked quietly out of her bedroom and saw Jimmy walking out of the bathroom down the hall.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," she said. "I was just um, going to get a glass of water."

"Sure," he nodded. "I was brushing my teeth."

"Oh," she nodded. "Yeah, great."

"So, Steph very proudly told me when I picked her up from school today that she was sleeping in her own bed," he said. Julie nodded.

"Yup," she looked down. "I mean, she's starting there, I don't know if she'll stay but," he laughed. "Steve's coming up this weekend."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I um talked to him." Julie nodded. They laughed. "Why do I feel a lot like that time I found you puking in the Eden Hall dorm?"

"What?" She said.

"That's my go to awkward moment for us," he shrugged. She smiled.

"That's a good one," she said. "Although, I usually stick to Birthday Eve 98, when Scooter and Kelly found us naked in the poolhouse."

"Oof, yeah," he grimaced. "That was bad." She laughed. "Um, so I'll just get to bed then." She nodded. He turned to walk away.

"Jimmy," she said softly. He turned back around and looked at her. They locked eyes and he walked over and kissed her hard, pushing her back into the bedroom and then onto the bed. They pulled each other's clothes off quickly. It felt perfectly natural.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah," she said and kissed him. "It's always been you Jimmy, always." They kissed again. After she lay quietly in his arms, feeling safe and content, and something other than overwhelmed and terribly sad for the first time in weeks, he kissed her hair gently.

"Jimmy," she said softly.

"Mm," he said.

"Do you think that Cal and Elyse, and your mom," she said. "I'm sorry, this is going to sound childish. I mean, do you think they found each other?"

"I do," he said. "I think that the minute they got up there, my mom ran to them, gave them hugs and kisses, said she was so happy to meet them, and so sorry that her idiot son broke their daughter's heart." She laughed. "They're not gone, Jules." She swallowed.

"I know," she said and sat up pulling her oversized tee shirt back on.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"It's almost midnight," she said. "Steph's going to be in here in about five minutes, you better get dressed too."

"Right," he nodded and kissed her. She smiled. "I'm going to marry you someday Julie Gaffney."

"Shut up and put your pants on," she rolled her eyes. He pulled his sweats on. Stephanie walked in wiping her bloodshot eyes, sucking her thumb and holding her blanket in the other hand. "Did you have another nightmare baby?"

"I was screaming," she said, "and Mommy was there, but she kept running and couldn't get closer."

"Come up here sweetie," Julie held her arms out and Stephanie climbed up and hugged her sister. "I love you, and Mommy and Daddy love you too, you know that, right?"

"I know," she said. She looked up. "Jimmy!" She scrambled into his arms. Julie smiled. "Are you sleeping with us too?"

"If that's OK with you Bug," he pressed his finger against her nose. Stephanie nodded vigorously. Even she'd noticed that her sister was much much happier when Jimmy was there. Julie smiled.

"Julie," Stephanie whispered.

"Yes sweetie," she said.

"I love our new family," Stephanie mumbled. "Is that OK?"

"Of course it's OK," Julie said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because of Mommy and Daddy," she whispered.

"Oh, honey," Julie said and hugged her. "Mommy and Daddy want you to be happy, it's just important to always remember them, and that they love you very much." Stephanie nodded.

"OK," she cuddled into Jimmy and fell asleep.

* * *

Tammy stood at a table looking over some sketches when Kelly walked into the office.

"Oh, hey Kel," Tammy said. "Hey, I was thinking velvets for the winter line, not like tacky 1996 velvet, like elegant Jackie O type velvet. What do you think?"

"Are you sleeping with Dave Vanderbilt?" Kelly asked. Tammy looked at her slackjawed. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Tammy, what are you thinking?"

"For once," she shrugged, "I'm not really. It just feels good." Kelly looked at her.

"I mean, I thought you of all people," Kelly said. Tammy looked at her. "I mean your parents."

"This is completely different," Tammy shook her head.

"Really?" Kelly said. "He's married."

"Not really," Tammy said. "I mean, they've been having problems forever."

"Like your parents," Kelly said.

"They don't have kids, she slept with his cousin, who's a woman," Tammy listed, "he moved out, and oh yeah, you know nothing about what happened with my parents." She closed her sketch pad and moved over to the computer.

"Tammy," Kelly sat down. "Look at me." Tammy looked at her sister. "I know Dave, OK? I know how his mind works."

"Please, enlighten me," Tammy looked at her.

"Janet cheated on him with Emily, who's his best friend, and the one person in his family who always got him and his business partner." Kelly said. Tammy nodded.

"I know this," Tammy said. "We've talked about it."

"Right, Janet doesn't have anyone in her life like that," Kelly said. "There is however you. You and Janet are the same physical type, but you also share his interests, which she doesn't, which was always a huge insecurity of hers, and you just fired her. You're kind of the perfect revenge fuck."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Tammy said. Kelly looked at her. "Look, I'm going through kind of a tough time right now. And Dave has been really there for me, that's all that's happening here."

"There are other people to be there for you," Kelly said simply.

"Are there?" Tammy said. "Because Steve and I broke up, and Julie's parents died, and Jimmy's up there with her, and I haven't seen you in like a month, so who are these other people who are there for me, Kelly?" Kelly sighed. "Look, I'm not blaming you, you just got married and things are great for you, but remember when your life kind of fell apart and you were with Liam? This is kind of like that."

"Liam isn't seven years older than me," Kelly said. "Nor was he married to one of my closest friends."

"No but he did cheat on you," Tammy said. "So there's that." Kelly looked at her. "Kelly, I'm being careful. I'm definitely not ready to fall in love again, but I care about Dave and he cares about me, OK? It's really not more complicated than that."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again," Kelly said. Tammy smiled.

"I know," Tammy said. "I appreciate that." Kelly hugged her. "Oh! But could you not tell Janet." Kelly sighed. "I mean, I will, or Dave will, when the divorce is final, but for now we're just keeping it between us."

"Sure," Kelly sighed. "I can tell Scooter though?"

"Well, yeah," Tammy shrugged, "I mean, he's your husband. He's not people."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	34. New Direction

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 34: New Direction**

Elena smiled quietly to herself arranging some flowers she'd bought. She looked around the dining room and bounced into the kitchen.

"Hey," Brad walked in. "What's all this?" She smiled and kissed him.

"We haven't had a whole night just the two of us in a while," she said. "So I ordered some good food, and better wine," he laughed. She walked him into the dining room. "What do you think?"

"I think um," he looked at her. "Lena, this is great, but,"

"You have work to do?" She said. He closed his eyes. "Brad, I'm trying so hard. But you've got to give me something to work with." He kissed her. "Please? Just do the dinner thing and then you can study? I miss you."

"OK," he smiled. She grinned and kissed him. "You know this being honest and saying how we feel instead of holding it all in and manipulating each other thing is really cool." She smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of like it too," she said. "Should we eat?" He smiled and kissed her.

"Definitely," he said. "I think, we should eat, and then I'll study for a few hours and then I'm yours until I have to leave for class in the morning."

"That's the best plan ever," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

* * *

Tammy walked quietly down Central Park West, she'd just left a lunch meeting and was now had some perverse desire to do a Tammy/Steve significant places walk. First up, the townhouse where she'd lived while she was at Parsons, which was also where Steve had bugged the shit out of her freshman year, until she realized she was falling for him.

"Tammy?" She swallowed seeing Steve walking Ponyboy. "What are you doing up here?"

"You don't own the Upper West Side, Steven," she said contemptuously. He sighed. "Why are you walking Ponyboy?"

"I'm taking him up to Maine tomorrow," he said. "And I figured he'd want one last walk around Central Park, so we were headed there."

"Oh," she said. "Sure." He looked at her. "You're driving up to Maine with that dog? That's going to smell horrible!"

"Yeah, but Jimmy lives there now," he said. "I'm not going to steal his dog because I can't deal with the smell." She nodded. "You look good."

"So do you," she said softly. "How have you been?"

"I'm better," he said. "Working a lot. Casey's a slave driver, which has been helpful." She smiled. "I'm actually going out to Minnesota to check out shooting in a few weeks."

"How few?" She asked.

"Um, three," he kicked the ground.

"Gala weekend." She sighed. He nodded. "You scheduled your set visit to be gala weekend to kill two birds with one stone." He nodded again. "So I guess I'll see you there."

"I guess," he nodded. "Look, Tammy, are you sure we didn't make a mistake here?"

"Steve, don't," she shook her head. "I can't, I mean, I'm sort of with somebody."

"That was quick," he said. She sighed. "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you," she said.

"You have a secret boyfriend?" He laughed. She folded her arms and shifted her weight uncomfortably. "What is he like married or something?" He said it as if it was impossible. Because to the Tammy he knew and loved, it was. She looked at him. "He's married?"

"Don't lecture me!" She said. "I already got it from Kelly." She started to walk away.

"You don't know that many married guys," he said following after her. "You work in fashion, most of the men you know are gay." She glared at him. "It's Dave Vanderbilt, isn't it? You're fucking Dave Vanderbilt!"

"Wow, say it louder in an area that's more populated by people we know, why don't you?" She hissed. He stared at her.

"You're better than this." He shook his head. "Way better."

"Better than what?" She said.

"Sleeping with a married guy," he said. "I won't even get started on the stuff with your dad, because I'm sure you've obsessed about that enough. But what about Janet? She's your friend last I checked. And now in the past year you've fired her and slept with her husband. You're better than that."

"OK, _I _didn't fire Janet! The board did that," she defended herself. "And she and Dave are separated. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"So then, why's it a secret?" He asked.

"You're the publicist," she shrugged. "We're keeping it a secret to protect me."

"That's convenient for him isn't it?" Steve nodded. She frowned at him. "Look, I know you care about Dave and he gave you your first big break in New York and blah blah blah, but the guy's kind of a snake."

"Because he's keeping the beginning of his relationship with me a secret to keep from hurting his ex?" She said smugly. "Oh yeah, that's a really skuzzy move Steve, you would know."

"That was different," he said.

"Was it?" She shrugged.

"Yes," he nodded. "I was 18 for one thing. For another Julie was actually my ex, not my current."

"They're getting a divorce," Tammy said.

"Oh yeah, cause married guys never say that to the single women they sleep with," he rolled his eyes. "What happened to you?"

"I lost the only guy who promised me he'd never go," she said. "So excuse me for not caring anymore." She turned around and walked away.

"Mm," Cassie said climbing into bed with Rick and stretching. "I love when they go back to school. They're so tired at night." He laughed.

"And Bella is safe in the nursery," he kissed her neck. "Sleeping through the night. Eddie is back where he belongs, with his parents." She nodded.

"We're not having sex," she said, pushing him away.

"We're not?" He said.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"So, uh," he rolled over. "When are we having sex again?"

"When you get a vasectomy," she shrugged. He laughed. "I'm not kidding Rick. I'm not having anymore babies, and I'm not taking any chances."

"So you'll go on the pill and we'll use condoms," he kissed her.

"Yeah, those don't always work," she raised her eyebrows.

"Of course they do," he said, starting the pull her sweats down. "I mean, 99% of the time."

"Yeah, and our two oldest children are the 1%," she said. "Eva was a broken condom and I was on the pill when I got pregnant with TJ."

"Ah, but you weren't on the pill when you got pregnant with Eva and we didn't use condoms for TJ," he pointed out, "if we do both we'll be fine."

"Rick," she said. "Vasectomy or no sex, that's how it's going to go." He sighed. "Do you really want to go through the whole baby thing again? You remember what I'm like when I'm pregnant right? And then not sleeping for like ten months after?"

"OK," he said. "Fine, I'll do the vasectomy."

"Good," she kissed him lightly. "Good night."

"Night," he mumbled.

* * *

"Your brother is a dick," Kelly said walking into the house. Scooter looked at her. She kissed him. He looked at her for a minute and sighed.

"OK, I'm going to go with Logan," he said. "Logan is a dick."

"Dave," she said.

"Dave," he nodded. "My gut said Dave, should have gone with that." She looked at him. "What did he do?"

"He's cheating on Janet with Tammy," Kelly said.

"It's not really cheating since he and Janet are separated," Scooter pointed out. "But Tammy, really?"

"You say it like it's totally unbelievable," she frowned. "Is there something _wrong_ with Tammy?"

"Yes," Scooter nodded. "From Dave's perspective. I call it the Riley-Duncan double standard." Kelly raised her eyebrows. "Slept with two people. You, Jimmy, Tammy, Tommy, all have only had two lovers."

"Um, Jimmy slept with Bonnie, so he has three, and Tommy's only had two _girlfriends_," Kelly said. "He was kind of a slut his first year at Yale pre Diane, and I slept with you, Portman and Liam."

"Portman doesn't count," Scooter shook his head.

"Alright," she patted him on the chest. "You keep telling yourself that. Anyway, he's a dick, and I thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks for filling me in." He kissed her. "But I've always known Dave was a dick. The is the guy who made me eat dog food when I was four by telling me that if I didn't I would turn into a cat when one bit me."

"If he hurts my sister I'll kill him." Kelly said. "I'm sorry if you'll miss him."

"I won't miss him that much," Scooter shrugged. "It's not like you'd be killing Claire or someone in my family I actually like."

* * *

Portman sat quietly in a bar in Boston.

"Excuse me?" A woman walked over. She had short dark hair and a coy smile. He looked at her. "Aren't you Dean Portman? You play for the Bruins?"

"Um, yeah," he said.

"You seem surprised," she said. He laughed.

"I'm not what you call a marquee player," he shrugged. "I don't normally get recognized out of uniform." She smiled. "Especially not by beautiful women."

"I um, saw you in Sports Illustrated a few weeks ago," she said. "It turns out you went to high school with my ex boyfriend so I remembered the article."

"You dated someone from Eden Hall?" He said. She nodded. "Anyone I might know?"

"Probably, he played hockey too," she said. "Brad Vanderbilt?" He choked on his beer. "You do know him."

"Kinda," Portman said. "You don't look like his type." She nodded.

"You must know his fiancé then," she sighed. He nodded. "We dated in middle school, it was no big thing, but I just," she exhaled, "I'm Kyla."

"Dean, but you knew that," he said and shook her hand. She laughed. "So Kyla," he said. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I think I'd really like that," she said. Dean smiled. Tanya had just said he should find a nice girl, she hadn't said anything about it not being someone who would drive Elena nuts and stick it to Brad Vanderbilt at the same time. Kyla sat down.

"So Kyla what?" He asked. "Last name, specifics, fill me in."

"Kyla Summers," she said. "I'm a grad student at Emerson and because I need to eat occasionally I also wait tables."

"What are you studying?" He asked.

"Journalism," she said. "I'm going to be a reporter." He nodded impressed.

"What kind of reporter?" He asked. She looked at him. "There are lots of kind of reporters, Kyla."

"Right," she laughed. "My undergrad is in Political Science."

"A political reporter?" He said. She nodded. "So you want to what, talk on CNN about what the president's saying?"

"I want to write in newspapers about what the president is saying," she corrected him.

"A purist," he smirked. She laughed. "So what, you're from Stamford?"

"Mm hm," she said softly. "You're from Minneapolis?"

"Chicago," he said. She nodded. "So Emerson?"

"Yup," she said. "Do you know a lot about political reporting?"

"I have a best friend back home who works for the DA and she wants to run for congress someday," he said.

"I'll see what I can do to help her then," she said. He smiled.

"I appreciate that," he said. She laughed. Later that night he walked her home and he kissed her softly.

"Do you want to come up?" She asked. He smiled.

"I do," he said. "But I won't." She frowned.

"Don't you like me?" She said and kissed him again. He smiled.

"I do," he said. "But I uh, I get into this bad pattern here with girls. Plus if I go up with you, I think I'll be doing it for the wrong reason."

"And what's that reason?" She asked and kissed him again.

"Because my ex girlfriend is going to marry your ex boyfriend and I have this feeling she would get really pissed if I went up there," he said quietly. "And I'm in a place where I really like doing things that I think will piss her off."

"You dated Elena," she said.

"For almost four years, on and off, yeah," he said. "In high school."

"She's not the kind of girl that guys get over," she whispered. He sighed and shrugged. "I know because I tried to get Brad back once, and I kind of noticed that." She kissed him. "Come upstairs Dean." He sighed. "I don't care what all of your reasons are, just as long as two of them are you like me and you want to come upstairs." He smiled. "So, I'm asking you again, do you want to come up?"

"No," he said. "Less cause of the really bad reason, and more because of the whole bad pattern thing. But if you give me your number I'll call you." She smiled.

"OK," she said softly and kissed him again.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	35. How Long?

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews. I really like this chapter, it went in a dramatic direction I wasn't expected to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 35: How Long?**

Julie and Steve sat quietly on the back porch. Jimmy had taken the kids for the day and they were on their own.

"So," he said. "You two are like officially back on, or whatever? You and Jimmy."

"Yup," Julie said. "The gossip is vicious by the way, now not only were poor Michael and Stephanie orphaned but their sister is living in sin with her boyfriend." Steve laughed. She looked at him, she could tell his laughter was forced. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing OK," he said. She looked at him. "Cat, I am."

"It's me Steve," she said. "I know you, I know when you're not OK. So, come on, how are you doing? Really."

"I don't know," he shook his head. "Tammy's so fucked up, Cat, I don't even know where to begin, and she never let me in." Julie nodded. "By the end I felt like I was pushing against a brick wall, and I got tired of it."

"I think you liked it," she teased. He looked at her. "At first, I mean, I get it. I love her, but she's got her issues."

"You don't have the first idea," he mumbled. "You know she would cry over Fulton?"

"They were together a long time," Julie said.

"To me," he said. "And not like when it first happened and she and I hooked up, like a year ago. I mean, I guess they kept the whole love thing happening forever, since they had sex that night after the baby."

"What baby?" Julie said.

"Shit," he mumbled. "You weren't every supposed to know." He pressed his hands against her face.

"Know what?" Julie said. "What baby? Connie?"

"No," he said. "Our baby." Julie looked at him.

"Tammy was pregnant?" She said. He nodded. "She lost the baby or," he shook his head. "Oh," she whispered. "Did you know?"

"Not until after," he said. "She was totally on her own, because Connie,"

"Stopped speaking to her," Julie finished the sentence. "And she thought I'd do the same."

"You have pretty strong opinions on the subject." He shrugged. "I mean when Taylor,"

"I was seventeen!" Julie said. "And Taylor isn't Tammy, or you." He nodded. "This explains a lot." He nodded again. "Oh Steve-o!" She whispered and kissed him. "If I'd known, I mean," she rubbed his leg. "I love you." She kissed him again. When they finished they pressed their foreheads together.

"Cal really wanted us to be together," he said.

"I know," she whispered. "Mikey really wants it too." He nodded. "I love Jimmy, I always have and I always will."

"I know," he said. "I get it. I have for years now. I love Tammy, Cat, with everything in me. She doesn't feel the same way though. I'm kind of used to that, I think I can get past it this time." She laughed and put her head on his shoulder. "I would have been there for you, if you'd wanted me."

"I know," she whispered and kissed him softly. "I love you for that."

* * *

Tommy lay in bed with Diane, playing with her hair. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes.

"You feeling OK?" He asked.

"Mm," she nodded. "I feel fine." He kissed her hair. "I talked to my mom."

"And?" He said.

"She said she's OK with it," she whispered. "So that just leaves your family."

"Right," he said softly. "Di, I want you to know, that I didn't ask you, just because,"

"I know," she looked at him. "But I don't want to die without having had everything we can together, and that means marriage." He smiled.

"No one's dying," he said. She smiled. "Got it?"

"Tommy, just because you keep saying it doesn't mean it's not going to happen," she sighed. "I don't want this to come as a surprise for you, because I can't stand to think of you hurt like that."

"Di, it would kill me either way," he said simply. "I'd rather think positive." She nodded and kissed him.

"You're really way too good to me." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her again, running his hand through her hair. He stopped feeling his fingers get caught. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he shook his head.

"Tommy, what is it?" She said. She moved his hand from the top of her head. She noticed the small clump of hair in his fist. "Oh," she said and sat back.

"Diane, it's not a big deal." He said. She nodded and sniffled. "Honey," he wrapped his arms around her, she pulled away.

"Just go," she said. He looked at her. He hadn't slept at the house in ages, they'd never officially moved in together, but he'd just figured. "Please, Tommy, I have to be alone tonight."

"OK," he kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. "I just can't share this with you."

"OK," he said softly. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"OK," she nodded as he stood up. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

* * *

"Do we get to keep the dog?" Mikey asked as he, Jimmy and Stephanie walked Ponyboy.

"Yeah," Jimmy said. "He's my dog, I wasn't going to leave him in New York with Steve." Stephanie giggled and leaned down and pet him, he licked her face.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Ponyboy," Jimmy said. "Your sister named him after a character in a book that I love."

"I like him," Stephanie said. "He seems smart." Jimmy laughed.

"I always wanted a dog," Mikey said. "Dad liked cats. We had a cat. Coffee, but then Julie took him to California."

"I remember Coffee," Jimmy said. "The brothers from the fraternity that lived next to ZBZ fed her Nade Lite one night and she didn't recover." Mikey nodded.

"That cat bugged me," Mikey said.

"Seems like a lot of things bug you." Jimmy said. Mikey looked at him. "Julie's worried about you."

"I'm OK," Mikey said. "I know she is. I'm trying to be better." Jimmy nodded.

"I know you are," Jimmy said. "I was your age when I found out my mom was going to die." The two kids looked at him. "I mean we had a lot of time to get used to it. But it didn't make it easier once she was gone."

"I didn't know that," Mikey said. "I thought, I mean, I know Tammy's mom is your step mom, but I thought it was like my mom is Julie's."

"Yeah," Jimmy said. "My mom died, when I was twelve." Stephanie hugged and kissed him. "Thanks baby."

"Your mommy is an angel," she whispered. "Like our mommy and daddy. She's happy we're a family." Jimmy smiled. Mikey frowned. He liked the dog. He wasn't as sure as Stephanie that they were a family.

* * *

Connie smiled and looked at Guy cradling Gordon.

"You're good with him," she said. He smiled at her. "Not long for you now right?"

"No, very long," he shook his head.

"Why?" She said. "You two are doing well."

"Yeah," he said. "But if she has a baby, Gabby's career is over. Ballet dancers don't come back from that kind of change in their bodies." Connie nodded.

"So no kids?" Connie said.

"Not until she's done," he shrugged. "Then it's my turn." Connie laughed. "You know Tammy's coming out here in a few weeks."

"Wow, subtle," Connie said standing up and taking the baby from him.

"You could call her," he said. He looked at her. "Cons, she's in a dark place right now. She broke up with Steve and Julie's dealing with all the stuff with her parents, and Kelly just got married and has always been kind of useless with Tammy's problems you know that."

"She has you," she said. "And Gabby, and Dave, she's not without support."

"None of those people are you," Guy said. "None of them have known her since she was three." Connie sighed. "You were stupid, and proud and,"

"And she killed her baby, Guy!" Connie said. "Why do I get judged for not being able to reconcile that?"

"Because that's how it works, Cons," Guy said. "I hate what she did too, I pray to same God you do, that doesn't change the fact that Tammy's our friend, that she's been tearing herself up inside for three years over this." Connie looked away. "Sometimes I wonder if your real problem is that she had the abortion or that you didn't."

"What?" She said putting Gordon down and crossed her arms.

"I'm talking about Logan and Claire Vanderbilt's daughter," Guy said. Connie looked away. "Because like it or not Cons, that's who she is. She isn't yours and I think that keeps you up at night. I think it scares you to think that you were two steps away from doing the same thing Tammy did, and you feel really guilty because it was Tammy's connections that found a stable, loving family for that little girl and then when she needed you, you hid behind your faith, like you always do when things get hard for you." Connie swallowed and looked at him.

"Wow," she said, "how long have you been holding on to that?" He smiled.

"Since we sixteen and you decided that blow jobs were OK," he said. She laughed. "Did I get it right?"

"You got it right," she whispered and sat down. "She's almost six Guy."

"I know," he said softly. "She's almost six, and she's with people who love her and could take care of her for the first three years of her life which you and Charlie were in no position to do." Connie nodded. "And now you have a beautiful son." Connie nodded. "Call Tammy. She needs someone whose nose hasn't been in her ass crack since she got her first million."

"You have a way with words Guy," Connie said. He shrugged. "She's that bad?"

"With Steve gone and Julie and Jimmy distracted, yeah," Guy said. "No one calls her on her bullshit. Even towards the end Steve stopped because he couldn't take it."

"Why don't you do it?" She shrugged. "You're really good."

"Because I would feel like I was cheating on you," he kissed her cheek. "I have to go pick Gabby up from the airport, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said. "And I'll call her."

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

"You met someone?" Tanya said on the phone.

"I think," he said. "I said I think I met someone."

"Did you sleep with her?" She sighed. "I've told you, you know, that if you sleep with them, you ruin everything."

"Yeah, it's a mistake I made with you," he laughed. "I didn't. I wanted to, but I didn't."

"Good boy," she said. "Tell me about her."

"She's a grad student at Emerson, she wants to be a political reporter, so she's helping you get to Washington." He said.

"Aw sweet!" She laughed. "Name?"

"Kyla Summers," he said. "There's kind of a speed bump, though."

"There always is," she sighed. "What?"

"She grew up with Brad Vanderbilt, apparently they dated in middle school," he sighed.

"Oh well, something as big as that," she said sarcastically.

"T," he sighed. "It's not a small thing."

"It's hardly a deal breaker," she laughed. "In middle school you used to flick boogers into my hair."

"That was like first grade," he said, "in middle school I just pulled it a lot."

"You think that if you like her it's just going to be because it'll piss off Lena?" She said.

"Kinda," he nodded.

"You're an idiot," she said and hung up.

"Who's an idiot?" Fulton walked in.

"Dean," she said as he kissed her.

"Oh, him," he laughed. "Hi."

"Hi," she said. "How was work?"

"Good," he nodded.

"Good?" She said. He nodded. "Nothing more specific?"

"Well, I got some interesting news," he grabbed a bottle of champagne from the fridge.

"That champagne is special, Fult," she stood up. He nodded. "That's for like, really big deals, we didn't even use it when we got engaged."

"Uh huh," he said. "I got some interesting news."

"The FBI?" She said. He nodded, a smile plastered on his face. "Oh my God! Fulton," she kissed him. "I am so proud of you! This is amazing, do we get to stay in Chicago? Do you even know that yet?" He laughed.

"I made the cut," he said. "I still have to train, and then we find out if we get to stay." She nodded. "I hope we do, really. But New York, or DC, or LA wouldn't suck, would they?"

"No," she said quietly. He lifted her chin. "They wouldn't. They're just not here."

"Yeah, I know," he said quietly. They kissed softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "And I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," he said. They kissed again and he popped the champagne.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	36. Coming Clean

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing, sorry about the thing last night, I know it's strictly against the rules and what not, but I appreciate it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 36: Coming Clean**

"Hey," Dave walked into Tammy's apartment. She looked at him and smiled and kissed him. He looked around and noticed clothes thrown around and a suitcase on the bed. "You're packing?"

"Of course," she said.

"What for?" He asked.

"You're kidding," she smiled. He looked at her. "Eden Hall Alumni Gala, happens every year, I'm sure you got an invitation."

"Oh right that," he nodded. "You go to that?"

"Every year," she nodded. "We all go, my mom and Tom love it, and Rick and Cassie don't hate the chance to not be elbows deep in parenting for a night." He nodded. "You're not going?"

"I haven't gone since Logan stopped making us all go to check up on Brad," he shook his head. "Also, Janet was always working, she probably would have made me go too." She nodded. "Do you want me to go?"

"Not if you don't want to," she kissed him. "It would be a big event, lots of people, easy to slip away." He laughed.

"Your family um," he looked down, "I mean besides Kelly. Do they know about us?"

"Tommy does," she said. "But my mom and Tom have no clue, and Rick and Cass definitely don't, and I can't bother Jimmy with it."

"Bother him?" Dave said. She sighed.

"Yes," Tammy nodded. "This isn't exactly an uncomplicated situation Dave, and Jimmy's got his own complicated situation right now." He kissed her.

"Complicated," he said. She nodded. "It's complicated now?"

"Dave," she pulled away.

"I just want to know when it got complicated," he said.

"When we took our clothes off," she said. "Dave, I'm not saying I want to stop, or that I don't want see you anymore, I just mean," he nodded.

"I got it," he said.

"I don't think you do," she said. "Dave this is a lot of things, fun and interesting and comforting, but it's not simple."

"Do you care about me?" He asked.

"Yes," she said. "So much."

"I care about you," he stepped forward and kissed her, "that's it. It's simple."

"No," she shook her head. "It would be if we were the only people in the world, but we're not." He nodded. "Kiss me," he did. "Have you talked to a lawyer yet?" She whispered. He kissed her again. "Dave," she stopped him. "Have you?"

"Tammy," he said softly.

"You haven't," she whispered and pulled away. He looked down.

"Like you said, it's not simple," he whispered.

"That part is," she said. "At least for me. I won't be that person. I won't be the girl sitting around waiting for her married boyfriend to file the papers."

"OK," he said. "So what does that mean?"

"It means call me again when you talk to a lawyer," she said.

"When did you see Steve?" He asked.

"What?" She said.

"The way you were talking," he said. "It sounds like when you give interviews, which is when Steve puts words in your mouth."

"He never did that," she shook her head.

"He did that," he laughed. "But it's OK, because that's his job since he's technically still your publicist."

"Well it would look really bad," she shrugged, "if I fired him because we broke up."

"Right," Dave nodded. "When did you see him?"

"Are you jealous?" She teased and kissed him

"Tammy," he said. "When did you see him?"

"A few weeks ago," she shrugged, "I ran into him, we talked."

"About us?" He asked.

"A little," she nodded. "Come to Minnesota," she said. He sighed. "Come, please? It'll be fun, and you'll see me in this really sexy dress, and maybe I could very carefully break it to my mother that we're seeing each other." He looked at her. "I can't be with you if you stay married to Janet, Dave. I can't."

"I know," he whispered and kissed her. "I understand that." They kissed again. "I thought that we could actually see each other tonight."

"Hm?" She said. "We've seen each other most nights for almost a month now."

"Outside of your apartment," he said. "I made reservations at Balthasar."

"You want to take me on a date?" She said. He nodded. "At a popular restaurant where Page Six always has spies?" He sighed. "I can't be dating a married man, especially not the husband of the woman who I just very publicly parted ways with." He nodded. "That was sweet though."

"See it's moments like that, that I wish your publicist wasn't your ex boyfriend," he said. She laughed. "Pizza or Chinese?" He took out his cell phone. She kissed him.

"You're very good," she said.

* * *

"You're not going?" Jimmy said. Julie looked at him. "Jules, come on."

"What about me going to gala will be at all helpful right now?" She looked at him.

"It would shut Rick up, and we'd get to have fun," Jimmy said. Julie laughed.

"I can't," she said. "I can't leave Steph and Mike here, I can't do it."

"Bring them," he said. "Eva and TJ are around the same age. If we're doing this being a family thing, let's do it."

"Not this year," she shook her head.

"Why will next year be different?" He asked.

"Because it will be!" She said. "It'll be next year, and hopefully, Steph won't be having nightmares that make her scream every night, and Mike will be less hostile towards you, and it's a whole year." He nodded.

"OK," he said. "But I still think you should come."

"I have nothing to wear." She shook her head.

"Oh yeah, right, because my sisters don't run one of the most popular and successful fashion labels in the country or anything," he rolled his eyes. She looked at him. "Is it really because of Steph and Mike or does this have something to do with,"

"Your brother and father?" She said. "Yeah, thanks, I'm not seventeen anymore, I can handle your dad and Rick's distaste for me." He sighed. "It's not about Ellie either. I just can't leave Steph and Mike right now. You go, have fun, spend time with your family and your old friends, and drink too much scotch with Scooter and give my best to the movie people." He kissed her. "That's not going to help." She whispered.

"I love you," he said. "I don't want to spend a weekend without you. Not right now, I'll be worried."

"So then don't go," she laughed. "But I'm not going to tell you to stay. You're not my husband, I'm not even sure you're my boyfriend." He nodded. "I'm just not ready to go to Eden Hall, and deal with your family and the Ducks and Dean Bowman asking me for donations." He laughed. "I'm just not ready."

"OK," he nodded. "I get it. I am gonna go."

"You should," she said. They kissed again. "I hate missing you in the tux." He laughed. "I need to go pick them up."

"Sure," he nodded. She started walking out. "Jules," she turned and looked at him. "We still get to be 25. OK?"

"OK," she nodded.

* * *

"Not bad digs you've got here," Kyla said walking around Dean's apartment. It was fairly sparse. "Really, homey."

"It's not really my home," he shrugged.

"You live here," she said. He laughed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "During the season, home's Chicago. I have a place there too, much nicer, more homey." She laughed. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"Sure," she nodded. "What've you got?"

"What do you want?" He asked. She smiled.

"Do you get girls drunk in your apartment enough to have anything I want?" She said. "What if I want something crazy?" He laughed. "Do you have white wine?"

"Yes," he nodded and went into the fridge. "So what's the deal here?"

"What do you mean?" She laughed. He sat down. "We went on a date. We're having a drink. I'm sure you've done this."

"A few times," he handed her the glass of wine. "I just meant, me and you."

"You like me," she said, "I like you." She kissed him. They leaned back and he pressed on top of her. He kept his hands gentlemanly on her waist until a few minutes later when she moved one down to between her legs.

"Kyla," he said. She looked at him.

"You're a really hard guy to throw yourself at," she said. He looked at her. "Am I reading the signals wrong here?"

"No," he said. "I mean, look I like you. I don't want to rush this, because I like you." She smiled.

"Dean," she leaned forward. "You're not rushing anything. I'm used to guys who are still in school and think that romance is offering you a hit off their bong and paying for your tequila shots that night." He smiled. "You bought me a nice dinner, by that count you should at the very least be able to touch my boobs tonight. I'd rather do more." He laughed. She stood up.

"You're not like other girls are you?" He asked. She straddled him and kissed him.

"Why don't you show me your bedroom and find out?" They kissed softly.

"I can do that," he nodded.

"Good," she stood up again. She took his hand and pulled him up. "I'm going to rock your world Dean Portman." He smiled.

"I have no doubt of that," he whispered. She giggled as they walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

"You can't have her say that," Claire shook her head.

"Why not?" Scooter groaned. "It's emotionally true."

"She cannot say that," she shook her head. "It's out of character and stupid, not to mention, oh I don't know, you're an idiot."

"Claire," he said. She looked at him. "If we've really resorted to name calling, I'm going home. Kelly is starting to get freaked out."

"About me and you?" She laughed. He shrugged. "For the love of God, why?"

"Because of all this Dave and Janet crap," he rolled his eyes. "He's sleeping with Tammy and," Claire looked at him.

"He's what?" She said. He shrugged. "God, he's an idiot."

"I know," Scooter sighed. "This is going to cost the family isn't it?"

"If Janet finds out, you bet your ass it is," Claire sighed. "Logan's already freaking out, he says that if Janet gets a smart lawyer," she shook her head. "Look, everyone knows that neither of them were faithful, but there was never proof, the first one to get proof, if it's her."

"Yeah," Scooter nodded. "I know. The gallery doesn't have enough to pay for what she could ask for."

"Which leaves the family," she said. "And if she finds out that he's having an ongoing affair with her old boss."

"You know so much about this kind of thing?" He raised his eyebrows.

"The Nichols weren't quite as discreet as you," she said quietly. "Nor did Grant trust me as much as Logan did. Probably because he wasn't the man Logan is."

"Oh," he said. "Yeah, I could have guessed that. You had to sign a pre nup?"

"Yeah," she said. "I forfeit all monetary rights beyond child support if I was caught in an affair."

"God, how did you put up with that kind of bullshit?" He shook his head.

"Now? After over five years of marriage to Logan? I have now idea," she said. "But then, I," she sighed. "My sister got married four weeks after she graduated high school, to a man who'd known her since she was a toddler. By my standards Grant and I might as well have been strangers, it made sense that he would want to protect himself, and me." She closed her eyes. "I was a lot younger." Scooter laughed. "Go home," she said.

"We're done?" He said.

"Scott, it's three in the morning," she sighed. "My daughter is asleep upstairs, and apparently your wife is paranoid that we're having an affair, so yes, we're done for tonight."

"OK," he stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad you're my sister in law and not Liam Nichols's."

"That's sweet, Scott," she said. "Go home and get some sleep."

"Sure," he said. "Here tomorrow, or New York?"

"Here," she said. "And she can't say that."

"Go to hell," he said. "I'm the brilliant novelist."

"You're the guy who had to beg me to help you find your voice again," she said. "If you call yourself brilliant again. I'm out."

"Good night Claire," he said.

"Good night," she laughed as he left.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	37. Gala

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming guys! This is a good chapter. Really good in my opinion**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 37: Gala**

Jimmy drifted rather unknowingly from his room to Tammy's. She was sitting on her bed, unpacking slowly.

"Hey," he said from the doorway.

"Hi," she turned and smiled at him.

"It's me Tam," he said. "Wipe the smile off your face." She looked down. "Are you doing OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered. He nodded. "What about you? I feel like we haven't talked in a month."

"Probably because we haven't," he shrugged and sat down with her. She hugged him tightly. "God, you've got me worried, Tammy."

"Are you here by yourself?" She asked softly.

"Julie didn't want to leave the kids," he explained. Tammy nodded. "We're a couple again, I think."

"That's good," she whispered. "You'll be good for Stephie and Mike." He nodded.

"Are you going to go down and check out the shooting?" He asked. She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Steve's there," she said. "Doing a set visit, taking pictures of shooting to plant on the internet, that kind of thing." Jimmy nodded. "I can't see him."

"Why not?" He asked. She closed her eyes.

"Because I can't," she said. "Because I'm not strong enough for that." He hugged her again.

"So, Cassie showed me the guest list," Jimmy said. She nodded. "Guess who bought a table?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," she shook her head.

"Nick Parsons," he said. She looked at him.

"God, has anyone told Tommy?" She said.

"Nope, no one wants to," he shook his head. "Are you stronger enough for that?"

"Come on Jimmy," she rolled her eyes. "I can handle Nick Parsons."

"Can you?" He said.

"Yeah," she said. "I can." He smiled. "When did I become the delicate flower, Jimmy? When did I become the girl who couldn't handle things?"

"When you stopped acting like the girl who can handle things," he shrugged. "When you fell apart on my couch and stopped taking my phone calls for a month." She closed her eyes. "Tammy, I love you, but what the hell happened? Six months ago you were on top of the world. You had everything you'd ever wanted. Now you're a wreck. So yeah, the people who love you, me, and Julie and Kelly and even Steve, we're worried about you, especially with your history." She closed her eyes. "Tammy, if you break down again, we're here to pick up the pieces."

"No you're not," she shook her head.

"Tammy," he said.

"You're not," she said. "Because you weren't. You want to know the difference between me now and me six months ago? I broke down. Not long after Kelly got married. And guess what? You weren't there. You were trying to fix your relationship with Bonnie, Julie was hiding in California, Steve," she sniffed, "Steve was in denial. I broke down and you weren't there, and I was on my way back and Cal and Elyse died. I'm not saying that we shouldn't all be there for Julie right now, I'm just saying she's not the only one with problems right now." Jimmy looked down. "Anyway, I can handle being in the same ballroom as Nick Parsons. I won that fight, a couple of times." Jimmy nodded. "I'm coming back Jimmy, but don't stand there and tell me that you would be there when you weren't."

"OK," he nodded. He looked at the mural on the wall. "You should paint over that. It's depressing." She laughed. "I know I wasn't there." She nodded. "I will be though, if it ever happens again."

"OK," she said. "Get out I have to get dressed."

* * *

"You look pretty," Rick said walking in and seeing Cassie look in the mirror and put her hair up. She nodded.

"Thank you," she said. "Can you get the tags?"

"Tags?" He said. "You're wearing off the rack? Do my sisters take care of you?"

"Will you relax?" She looked at him. "Of course Tammy and Kelly offered me a dress. I saw this one and I loved it."

"Oh," he said.

"And even if I didn't," she said. "There's a line of appropriateness." Rick looked at her. "Ricky, I'm a suburban upper middle class housewife. I'm not a socialite. I could have been, but I chose you and Eva and TJ and Bella instead, and I'm happy for it. Tammy can't waste time making me a dress, she has more important things to do." He kissed her.

"You still chair things," he pointed out. "Like this."

"I do this for our kids," she laughed and put her earrings in. "I'm not saying they have to, but the time may come when Eva is seventeen, and she is a crazy social climbing nutjob like her mother and aunt and absolutely needs to be on the gala committee or her life will end." Rick nodded. "I stay on the parent half, chances are better she gets that."

"You are so hot when you go into Mommy protective mode," he kissed her.

"Rick," she said.

"Mm hm," he kissed her neck.

"Vasectomy," she said. "Did you make the appointment?"

"I think I'm going to get you drunk tonight," he said. "And then I'm going to be super reckless and we're going to have unprotected sex in my father's pool."

"Your father closed his pool six weeks ago," she said. "And that's not going to happen."

"I've gotten you drunk many times Cass," he pointed out. "I got you drunk for the first time when we were fourteen, I passed out before I could try anything, but it happened."

"Why didn't you make the appointment?" She asked.

"Do we really want to completely rule out more kids?" He said. She sighed. "We're twenty eight. You're worn out now, but in four years, we don't know. We said no more after TJ and then we decided to have Bella." She sighed. "I don't want to rule it out."

"Do you not want to never have sex again until I'm ready to think about having another baby?" She frowned. "I can wait Rick, I know you can't." He sighed. "Try getting me drunk tonight though, that'll be fun." He laughed and kissed her. "Come on, we'll be late."

"Cass," he took her hand. She looked at him. "I don't want to close off any option. So to speak."

"OK," she said and kissed him. "I love you, let's go."

* * *

Dave sighed shoving his hands into his pockets and walked up the stairs to the gala. He came to surprise Tammy. But everything was screaming Janet at him. They'd met at this goddamned event. She'd had sex with him to make Scottie jealous. He walked in and saw Tammy standing casually drinking a glass of champagne. She looked stunning. He smiled and walked over, grabbing a drink from a catering tray on his way.

"Tell me," he said, whispering in her ear from behind, "where'd you find that dress?"

"Dave!" She squealed and hugged him. "Oh, I'm glad you came." She whispered, her face pressed into his neck. He kissed her hair gently.

"I guess I couldn't stay away," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she smiled. "You look good too." He smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"I would kiss you," he said. "But looking around a hell of a lot of my wife's high school friends are here." She nodded.

"Dave?" Janet walked over. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll um, go," Tammy said, "I should find my mother anyway."

"What are you doing here?" Janet repeated with her arms crossed.

"I went to school here," he said. "My family donates a large amount of money to this school, I'm pretty sure that's the point of this whole shindig."

"Your brothers donate money here, occasionally I cut a check, you personally can barely afford hockey tickets here," she said. "You hate coming here, you only ever did because Logan made you, or I made you." He sighed. "So what are you doing here?"

"I really wanted to have this fight with you," he smiled. She rolled her eyes. "Ooh and that, I've missed that."

"Dave," she said. "Seriously, this is humiliating for me. Everyone I grew up with is here, my parents are here, and I didn't know my husband was coming, so you could at least answer my question."

"I just came, Janet," he sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"A phone call," she said. He looked down. "A lunch, something, we're married, Dave! I mean, our marriage isn't much but it exists!"

"Janet," he said quietly. "I can't give you anything anymore." She sighed. "You look good."

"You look like you're trying to look five years younger than you are," she said. He laughed. "You look good too."

* * *

Tammy walked around campus quietly looking around, hugging herself. She noticed the trailers, lights and cameras set up. They were filming one of the gala scenes. It was a smart move. She walked over quietly. She saw Casey arguing with the young man she assumed was the director about something and laughed. The only time Casey ever seemed obvious was when he got really angry. His voice went up and his gestures got huge, and he actually sounded what Julie described as a screaming queen.

"Tammy!" Emma, the seventeen year old actress playing Marie called out and ran over. "Hi, we met in New York."

"I remember you," Tammy smiled. "This looks great."

"It's been so amazing," Emma giggled. "Your boyfriend is here. Were you looking for him?" Tammy looked at her.

"Um, Steve's still here?" She said. Emma nodded. "Where?" She pointed to a cluster of trailers where Steve was talking with a very beautiful woman, who was taking notes. She was a reported, but Steve was flirting, and not in the publicist to reporter way either. She'd seen that, she'd seen this too. "Thanks."

"No problem," Emma said. "I went to your house."

"That's not my house," Tammy said. "It's my step father's." Emma nodded and then Tammy walked towards Steve and the reporter, slowly, making sure he had time to finish. "Hi," she said seeing the woman walk away.

"Hi," he said coolly. "What are you doing here?" She shrugged.

"I was at gala," she said. "I thought I'd stop by and,"

"Tammy," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't stop by and say hello?" She shrugged.

"Not when you said you wouldn't," he said. "Jimmy mentioned that guy,"

"Nick Parsons is a non issue," she groaned. "He's stupid little bug and I squashed him when I bought my first pair of Jimmy Choos."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Steve said.

"So who was that girl?" She asked.

"She's from Entertainment Weekly," he raised his eyebrows. "I was telling her how this was a long awaited adaptation of a modern literary classic. I compared it to _Gone With The Wind."_

"_Gatsby_ is the conventional comparison," she shrugged.

"The movies of _Gatsby _suck," he said. She laughed. "Do you want coffee or something?"

"Sure," she nodded. They walked over to craft service. "I convince Dave to come tonight."

"No," he shook his head.

"What?" She sighed.

"No, I can't do this," he said. "I can't be the guy who listens to his ex talk about her new boyfriend." She looked down. "It's not in me, I'm not that guy."

"Janet came too," she whispered.

"He came with Janet?" He asked. She shook her head. "But he's with her now."

"She's his wife," Tammy sighed. "I'm the other woman."

"You've been the other woman for a few months now," he shrugged.

"I know that," she said. "I haven't felt like it until now though. Until I walked out of a party, and my boyfriend couldn't kiss me hello because it would give us away and then his wife came over and said she was humiliated." She sighed. "I didn't feel like the other woman before." He nodded. "Connie called me."

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "Are you going to see her?"

"Me and her and Charlie are having lunch at their place," she said. "I want to see the baby and she's not ready to take him out to a restaurant." He nodded. "Do you want to come?"

"To Connie and Charlie's house?" He said. She nodded.

"You like Charlie," she shrugged.

"I love Charlie," he said. "There's one little problem though."

"What?" She asked.

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore," he said. "And I'm going to be working." She sighed. "Do you really want me to come?"

"Charlie really wants you to come," she said. He looked at her skeptically. "He does, he said to me, 'It's too bad you and Steve aren't together anymore because I'd really like to see him.'" He smiled. "Come, it'll be fun."

"Plus then you might not have to ever be alone with Connie right?" He smiled. She nodded. "I assume since she called you she's over the abortion thing."

"Yeah, I go from abortion to adultery," Tammy rolled her eyes. "Which isn't just Please?" He smiled.

"Fine," he said. "But you need to promise me that you aren't going to drink too much champagne tonight and wake up in bed with Dave Vanderbilt." She looked at him. "I told the reporter she could go to the party at your parent's and talk to Scooter about his feelings on the movie."

"Why would you do that?" She said.

"Because I didn't want to go alone," he said. "And your mom found out I was in town and called and invited me." She smiled. "So I'm bringing her, and I promise not to do that thing I used to do before we got together with girls, if you promise not to go back to a hotel room with David Vanderbilt."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I get very very jealous," he smiled. "Something that I'm sure your step brother could tell you." She smiled and he kissed her softly.

* * *

**Review Please**


	38. Gala Part II

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing, I hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 38: Gala Part II**

Dave and Janet sat quietly in a corner barely speaking.

"Why did you come?" He asked. "You never come to this."

"I'm going through a hard time," she said. "I'm in a place in my life and career where I don't know who my friends are. So, I came home, to my mother and the people who have known me since we were in diapers." He nodded. "You?"

"I can't tell you," he said. She sighed. "Janet, I can't."

"Is your girlfriend in this room Dave?" She crossed her arms. "Is she someone I know? Is this entire night going to be even more humiliating for me than already is? My husband shows up to a party where I told everyone he wouldn't be because he's in bed with the flu and he does it so that he can spend a weekend with the woman he's sleeping with."

"Janet," he sighed. "What do you want from me? I've lived with having a wife with one foot in and one out of the closet. I haven't been able to look Emily in the eye in a month, which is hard, given our line of work." She sighed. "So I'm sorry if you feel like me being here is making a fool of you." He stood up and walked outside. She sighed and followed after him.

"I'm sorry," she said. He turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry, because, this is all my fault."

"No," he said. "No it's not." She nodded.

"Yes it is," she said. "I was the one, who begged you to put the ring on my finger and I was the one who told the guy on the beach that it was what we wanted to do."

"I was the one who said 'I do,'" he shrugged. "I was the one who knew who we both are and decided that we should go for it anyway."

"Do you remember how we started?" He laughed as she smiled at him. "God, I was so pissed off that night. Your brother had jerked me around for three years, and I'd let him." He nodded. "And there you were, my chance to jerk him around. And then you said you wanted to see me again."

"You made me laugh," he said. "You challenged me." She looked at him. "And you're beautiful." She hugged him. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said. "I hate what I did Dave." He nodded.

"I know," he said.

"I haven't gotten a lawyer yet," she whispered.

"Yeah me neither," he said. "I mean I've talked to Brad, but he's a second year law student, so that doesn't really count."

"And I've talked to Rick," she nodded. "But he's a real estate lawyer in suburban Minnesota."

"Right," he laughed. "So why are we dragging our heels on this?"

"Because it's scary," she said. He nodded. "And because maybe we aren't ready to let go yet."

"Maybe," he said. She smiled.

* * *

"Guess who?" Tommy laughed and turned around. Angela was standing smiling at him.

"Hey," he hugged her. "You look great."

"So do you," she said. "So what? Do I not warrant an invite to the party anymore?"

"No, you do," he said. "I was looking for you so that I could invite you."

"Bullshit, but I'll take it," she laughed and took a sip of her drink. "So, is Diane here?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Is it over for good or what?" She asked.

"No, we're engaged actually," he said. "She just, um, she's got this cancer thing."

"Like a benefit or," she tried. Tommy shook his head. "Oh, right, I'm an idiot. But you're getting married that's good."

"Yeah," he smiled. "You know she told me that if she dies she's OK with us getting back together."

"Aw, that's sweet of her," Angela laughed.

"So her ghost wouldn't like haunt you or anything." He shrugged.

"What makes you so confident you could get me back?" She asked.

"Oh I could get you back, Angie," he smiled. She laughed again. "My wife will have just died, that's a really good card to play." She smiled. "Did you see that Nick's here?"

"Mm hm," she nodded.

"Are you going to talk to him?" He asked.

"Are you going to punch him in the face?" She asked.

"Touché," he nodded. "It's good to see you."

"You too," she smiled. "So guess what I did?"

"What?" He asked.

"I went to South America last month with a crew to film the first episode of my TV show." She said proudly.

"Look at you," he said. She laughed. "I still live with my parents."

"Well, we can't all be spectacular," she shrugged. He nodded. "I think it's really brave of you to marry Diane. That can't be easy."

"I love her," he said quietly. "More than anything. I didn't know that I would ever feel this way about anyone, except you." She smiled.

"Hey," Brad walked over. "Angie,"

"Brad," she smiled and hugged him. "Oh it's good to see you. How's Yale?"

"It's good," he said. "Your brother stole my fiancé for the evening."

"Hey, it's not my fault the two of them get nostalgic at these things," Tommy shrugged. Brad laughed. "I should call Di before she falls asleep. See you later Angie."

"Bye," she waved as he kissed her on the cheek. "So Bradley, what have you been up to?"

"I haven't trekked through the Amazonian wilderness like you or anything," he laughed. "But I am dealing with my mother and Lena planning a wedding, so that's close." She smiled. "When are you going to settle down already, Hardy?"

"Well, you and Tommy kind of spoiled me," she said. "I'm used to being completely adored by men." He laughed. "Nick is here."

"I know," Brad nodded. "Lena and I had to make sure Tommy didn't kill him." Angela laughed. "We're proud of you Angie."

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

Tammy giggled with her arms wrapped around Steve's neck, making out with him in the parking lot.

"What?" He looked at her. "What's funny here?"

"I just feel like we're going to get caught," she shrugged.

"By whom?" He asked.

"Some freshmen who are sneaking out here to makeout," she shrugged. He laughed and kissed her again. "What does this mean for us?"

"Does it have to mean anything?" He asked. She looked at him. "Can't it just mean that we're making out in a parking lot, having some fun again?"

"I kind of like it if that's what it means," she admitted. "We haven't had fun in a while." She kissed him.

"I know," he said. "That's what the night after your Bryant Park show was supposed to be for." She nodded. "I'm sorry Tammy."

"I know," she said. "I am too." He smiled and they kissed again.

* * *

"I got us another bottle," Elena said sitting down with Jimmy and putting a bottle of champagne down.

"Thank God," he laughed. He popped the cork and poured them each a glass. "So," he said. "How are the wedding plans?"

"Good," she said. "We're getting married at the Vanderbilt mansion you know."

"I'd heard," he nodded. "You know you get very snooty when you get drunk now."

"It's all the Connecticut blue bloods," she shrugged, "they infect you." He laughed. "I brought Eddie back a baby Yale shirt. I wanted by nephew to be proud of his Ivy League aunt."

"What did his father say about that?" Jimmy laughed.

"I'll be damned if my son is brainwashed into your sissy New England school," she imitated and took a sip of champagne.

"Hell yeah," he nodded. "Real men don't need the Ivy League."

"You and my brother have a strange bond James," she shook her head.

"It's not that strange," he laughed. "USC and Michigan both hate Notre Dame. Common enemy is uniting."

"You go to an Ivy League school now," she frowned.

"For Med school," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"How are the kids?" She asked. He shook his head. "No?"

"I don't feel right talking about them," he said. "Mikey basically hates me, and Steph is so tied into this we're a family thing, I hate reminding her that we aren't really."

"That whole thing," she whispered. "With Julie's parents, it made feel really grateful."

"For what?" He asked.

"For my mom," she said. "I mean, as screwed up as she is, at least she was around, when she could be." Jimmy nodded. "And my dad, he's not around, but he's around, you know." He hugged her. "I'm getting married in a few months Jimmy, to an amazing man, who adores me."

"How do you feel about him though?" Jimmy asked. She smiled.

"I love him," he looked at her. "I do, I love him so much."

"Are you happy, Ellie?" He whispered.

"I am," she said. "It's not what I thought my life was going to be, but I'm happy." He nodded. "What about you?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I am. I love her, I want to take care of her. She's stubborn though."

"The best ones are," she smiled.

"What, like you?" He kicked her under the table. She laughed.

"Yes, like me." She smiled. "Wasn't I worth it?"

"You are a headache," he said. "And you always have been, and it was pretty easy to get you in bed."

"You know, for all of the Ellie Cole is a slut stuff," she shook her head. "I've been with three guys." Jimmy looked at her. "Three! That's one less than your blessed Julie. And I was in love with all of them."

"You weren't in love with me," he shook his head.

"Yes I was!" She frowned.

"Not while we were having sex," he pointed out. She sighed.

"Fair enough," she said. "But still!"

"Alright," he laughed. "You were easy though. You did the put out on the first date thing."

"Shut up," she threw a piece of foil at him. He laughed.

"Do you ever miss him?" He asked. The him in question didn't need further modifications.

"Yeah," she whispered. "But that doesn't mean anything. Tommy misses Angie, that doesn't mean he doesn't love Diane right?" He nodded. "Can we not talk about it?"

"You've got it," he said. "So I hear Tommy's going to be your maid of honor?"

"Do you have some kind of problem with that?" She asked, her nose in the air.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You didn't ask me." She nodded. "What?"

"I wanted to ask you something else," she whispered.

"OK," he nodded.

"Do you want to give me away?" She asked. He looked at her. "I already ran it by my dad and Biff, and they both think it's a good idea."

"I'd be honored," he smiled.

"Good," she took another swig of her champagne. "It's an extremely honored position. It's at the Vanderbilt mansion, you know."

"I've heard," he said. "How does Kat Vanderbilt feel about you having your male straight best friend the maid of honor and your ex boyfriend giving you away?"

"Claire and Kelly set the bar very low," she shrugged. "The wedding's not in a barn I can do whatever the hell I want." He laughed.

"Kelly's wedding isn't in a barn," he frowned. "It was in the Minnesota Club, which is an extremely respected society. My mother was a debutante there, as were you."

"Is it in a state that borders the Atlantic Ocean?" She asked. He shook his head. "Might as well be a barn."

"Bonnie felt that way," he mumbled. Ellie looked at him. "She really hated that I was from the Midwest and that I went to school in California. I mean she never said so, but she did."

"Julie's from the east coast." Ellie said.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But Julie's father was a high school hockey coach and sold paint. Her mother worked her ass off from a mail room to owning her own conglomerate and then Julie got lucky with hockey and got to come here and then worked her ass off here and got a scholarship to USC. Bonnie's grandfather was a Kennedy lawyer so she got to go to Chote, and then Vassar because her mom went there. It's a little different." Ellie smiled. "What?"

"The way you rush to her defense like that," Ellie smiled. He nodded. "That's how I know you really love her. When we all called Bonnie a bitch all you did was say, 'Guys, come on!'" He laughed.

"You're a good egg Cole," he said.

"You're damn right I am," she said and they clinked glasses.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank You!**


	39. What Happens After

**A/N: Only one review? Sad. Anyway, thanks to Mali, as always. Little steamy this chapter. But I took great pains writing the steamy scene, so it's well written at least. I've written bad sex scenes too, and this one isn't bad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 39: What Happens After**

"This is all so cool," Emma said. Casey sighed. Her enthusiasm was nice and all, but God, the girl was a pain. "I don't mean the party Casey, calm down. Although that is cool, are they like Minnesota Kennedy's or something?"

"No, they just have a lot of money," Casey said. "And family means a lot to Ana Duncan-Riley, and even more to Kelly Riley. Keep that in mind." Emma nodded. "Honey, the wide eyed ingénue thing is going to sell for a little while, but people are going to get sick of it fast."

"People still love Reese Witherspoon and she's been doing it for fifteen years," Emma shrugged.

"Yes, but you're a brunette from Beverly Hills, not a bubbly blond from the south," Steve said walking in.

"Where did you go?" Casey said.

"I was around," Steve said. "Jesus, this house is like the number one reason I hated Jimmy Riley in high school."

"Really?" Casey said. "I thought that he saw Julie naked before you did was the number one reason you hated Jimmy Riley in high school?"

"Excuse me," Steve said. "I saw her naked when we were eighteen months old. I win."

"Hi," Kelly said walking up to them. "Steve, if that reporter friend of yours with the big boobs giggles and tells my husband he's charming one more time, I might take her eyes out with a fork."

"Aw, I've missed you Kel," he said. "Walk with me." She nodded and they walked. "What do you think of Emma?"

"I think she looks freakishly like me when I was seventeen," Kelly shrugged. "Julie and Casey say she's good. What?"

"What do you think of her for RDC?" He said. She stopped. "She's young, she's vibrant, if I do my job right this movie's going to be huge and she's going to be a movie star. You guys could help with that." Kelly sighed.

"Seventeen?" Kelly said. He nodded. "She's a dead ringer for me when I was seventeen." He nodded again. "Do you know what happened to Janet when we were seventeen?"

"Scooter chose you," he said softly. "Which Emma is starring in a movie about."

"Her husband is having an affair with your ex girlfriend," she said. He nodded. "The last thing her career needs is for the world to see her being replaced by a younger version of the girl who she was passed over for in a National Book Award winning novel."

"I get that," he said, "but Kelly, your job is to make sure that RDC has someone to wear the winter line. My job is to make sure that it sells. You can't keep doing everything to protect Janet, I love her too. But you guys kept her on three seasons longer than you should have and now you have to pay for it." Kelly sighed. "Kelly, RDC is not the school project that you and Tammy talked about in her bedroom six years ago anymore. It's a multi million dollar corporation with stock holders and a board of directors, all of whom are begging you to pick a new girl. I'm telling you, from a PR standpoint, I can sell this girl. I can sell other girls too, but I just wanted to tell you that." She nodded. "And I'd rather not talk about what Tammy's doing with Dave Vanderbilt, because your step mother has been really nice to me and I don't beat the shit out of him at her party." She kissed him on the cheek.

"We really wanted you to marry her," Kelly said. He smiled. "Even Tommy, and I think he was the last one holding out for Fulton." He laughed.

"I wanted to marry her," he said softly. "Still do, and I'm working on it."

"Good boy," she said.

* * *

Janet bounced happily over to a catering table and sat down with Scooter.

"You seem peppy," he said.

"I think Dave and I are getting back together," she said.

"Yeah, I'll hold my breath," he mumbled.

"OK broody writer boy," she rolled her eyes. "But we had a really nice talk tonight, and I think that,"

"Janet wake up!" He said. She looked at him. "Jesus Christ, do you think that if you two do get back together it'll be any easier this time?" She looked at him. "He's with someone else, and Janet, I know everyone else in my family has tiptoed around it, but you're gay!" She frowned.

"I am not gay," she said.

"Honey," he put his hand on her knee. "It's OK to be gay. I love you anyway, so does Kelly, and Dave will come around to it."

"You're drunk," she stood up and walked away.

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong," he called after her. "You're here, you're queer, we're used to it!" She gave him the finger. "Janet," he said. She sighed and turned around and sat down again.

"You're a nasty drunk," she crossed her arms. He shrugged. "I'm not gay."

"I think you are," he said. "I think that you're a real life lesbian, and that my brother is the Holden to your Alyssa." She frowned. "_Chasing Amy, _Lane! Jesus, you went to college in New York in the late 90s and you don't know _Chasing Amy?"_

"I spent most of my college years in New York having sex with your brother," she said. "I didn't have time for pseudo intellectual indie cinema." He laughed. "I saw Kiera."

"And?" Scooter said.

"That was an amazing few months for me," she said softly.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Because you're gay, God, Janet, we just went over this." She frowned. "I'm not saying that you don't love Dave, I know you do, but it's just not enough, for either of you."

"Do you know who it is?" She asked. He shook his head. "Scott," she took his hand. "After everything we've been through, please?"

"You don't really want to know," he said. She sighed. "You don't, honey, it's not about her anyway." She sighed.

"I know," she said. "I just want to look the little bitch in the eye." Scooter sighed. "Wow, apparently I'm a nasty drunk too." He laughed.

* * *

Tammy pulled her dress off in her room. No one else was doing second outfits. But she had to. Plus she still found it a lot of fun.

"Hey," Dave leaned against her doorway.

"Hi," she said softly. "Did you have a good night?"

"Tammy," he shook his head. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Nothing," she sighed, "I have to get dressed." He kissed her. She shuddered as his hands pressed against her waist. "I can't." She whispered.

"Why not?" He asked, kissing her again. He pushed her gently onto the bed. She shuddered as he kissed her, but tried to put it off the inevitable some more, she'd made a promise.

"Your wife is downstairs," she said. He looked at her and nodded.

"I know," he whispered, "but don't you see that's how badly I need you? I came here this weekend to be with you." They kissed again and he slid his hands up and groped her breast. She felt strange. She was half naked in lingerie and Dave was still fully in his tux. She pulled at his bow tie, getting it off of his neck, and then slid his jacket off of his shoulders. He undid his belt and fly.

"Dave," she whispered, taking his shirt off.

"Baby," he said. They kissed hard. "God, I love you!" He said. He crawled on top of her. "I am madly and passionately in love with you." She looked up at him, panting in heat. Dave was a dog, he wasn't a liar.

"I love you too," she said and they kissed each other. She pushed his boxers down and then crawled backwards under the covers, she wiggled a little, getting her panties off. He smiled and crawled under too. They kissed hard for a few minutes, groping at each other's bodies greedily. He rolled her onto her back.

"Spread your legs baby," he said gently, whispering in her ear. "Let me show you how much I love you." She shuddered feeling his hand pressing in between her thighs. She whimpered and then groaned as she spread her legs and he pushed inside of her.

"Dave," she groaned. "Baby, oh God!" She arched her back and wrapped her legs around him. He grabbed the backs of her thighs and started nibbling on her neck. She hissed and dug her nails into his back. This couldn't be wrong, it just couldn't be. It felt way too good.

"So soft," he whispered and she groaned. The way he moved inside of her was like nothing else she'd ever felt. "You're so soft." She couldn't form words she was in such ecstasy. She could barely think! He'd never made love to her this way. He said he was going to show her how much he loved her. If this was how much, she wouldn't ever leave him.

"Oh!" She screamed. "Don't stop, don't ever stop." He pushed against her lower back and forced her into a sitting position. She didn't know how much longer it was, or how many times she'd screamed in pleasure when they rolled away from each other. "Oh my God." She caught her breath and ran her fingers through her hair. He wrapped her arms around her from behind. "That was amazing."

"Mm," he said. "Yeah, it was." He kissed her hair and then frowned, looking at the mural. "When did you paint that?"

"Hm?" She said.

"That," he nodded. "Your wall."

"Oh," she said. "Three years ago, about, when Steve and I broke up the first time." He nodded.

"It's the best thing you've ever painted," he said. She rolled over and looked at him. "I know your work better than anyone but you. That's the best thing you've _ever_ painted." She kissed him. "Why didn't you ever downscale it?"

"I don't like talking about it," she said. He nodded.

"OK," he pushed her hair behind her ear. She kissed him and then sat up and started pulling her clothes on. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go to the party," she said. He nodded. "Dave, I love you, but my mother is throwing a party downstairs." He laughed. "Don't leave right away."

"Got it," he nodded. She walked downstairs and saw Steve waiting by the bar. She swallowed.

"Hey," he said. "Took you a while with the costume change, you look great though." She looked down. "So listen, I'm trying to convince Kelly that Emma's a good choice for RDC, what do you think?"

"I think that could work," she said. "Listen, Steve, about tomorrow and going to see Connie and Charlie, if you don't want to come I," she said softly. "It's a lot to ask of you considering we don't know where we stand yet." He looked at her.

"I'm an idiot," he said and pulled back. "Where is he?"

"Steve, don't," she said. "Janet's here and he hasn't told her."

"Did he say he would?" He asked. She looked down. "No, of course he didn't, he didn't say he would talk to a lawyer, so I'm curious what did he say?"

"That he's in love with me," she said. "And he is, and I love him."

"_I'm_ in love with you," he said. "I'm interested in being with you for the rest of our lives."

"You had your chance at that," she shook her head. "You never asked me."

"Yeah," he nodded and reached into his pocket. He tossed the ring box on the bar. "I never asked you." He turned around and walked away. She took it and opened it. She swallowed seeing the diamond resting in black velvet.

"Damnit," she sighed closing it.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	40. Facing The Truth

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing you guys! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 40: Facing The Truth**

Tammy woke up the next morning and looked at the ring sitting on her night stand. She groaned and rolled over pulling her pillow over her head. What was wrong with her? Steve wanted to marry her. They'd broken up almost two months ago and he was still carrying a ring around.

"Hi," Ana said walking in. Tammy smiled and sat up.

"Hi," Tammy smiled. Ana handed her a cup of coffee. "Mom, you don't have to,"

"We need to talk," Ana said. Tammy sighed and plopped back on the pillows. "Kelly told me what's been going on with you."

"Kelly what?" Tammy said, her jaw dropped.

"She's worried about you," Ana said simply. "I can't say I blame her." Tammy swallowed.

"I'm really OK," Tammy said. "I was bad for a while, but I'm fine now." Ana raised her eyebrows. "Mom, really, I am."

"You're sleeping with a married man," she said.

"He's separated!" Tammy said.

"Do you think that matters?" Ana asked. "Tammy, after everything we went through as a family, how could you possibly rationalize it?"

"It's a completely different situation," Tammy shook her head and stood up. "Janet and Dave don't have kids, they've always cheated on each other, they're not living together anymore!"

"I need to tell you something I never wanted to tell you and Tommy," she said softly. Tammy nodded. "When you were a baby, before I found out I was pregnant with Tommy your father moved out."

"What?" Tammy said. Ana nodded. "But why?"

"Because," Ana said softly, "Pauline wasn't the first sweetheart, or the second, she was just the last." Tammy sat up. "Anyway, I told him to leave, that I wouldn't put up with it, and he did and then I found out I was pregnant and he came back."

"But you didn't have to take him back," Tammy insisted.

"Tammy, we were younger than you are," Ana laughed. "We didn't know what else to do. So we tried. Over and over again we tried, until we just couldn't do it anymore."

"They're at the can't do it anymore point," Tammy said. "I know they are, Dave loves me!"

"Honey, you don't know if they're at that point," Ana shook her head. "You can't know it. Has anything legal been done?" Tammy swallowed. "So he's still married."

"Well, technically yes," she sighed. "But really, he's been living on his boat for a month."

"So, he's serious about leaving her, but he hasn't taken any legal action or found a place to live," Ana said.

"No, I'm not explaining it right," Tammy said. "He can't get his own place, he can't afford,"

"Tammy," Ana shook her head. "Even if he can't afford it personally you're telling me Scooter and Logan wouldn't help him out if he needed it?" Tammy sighed. "Unless you're planning on helping him."

"If he asked me," Tammy said. "It's not like I can't afford it."

"Convenient," Ana said. "That he found another woman who can support him." Tammy frowned. "And even if you two did," Ana sighed, "I mean, if he means it, about his marriage to Janet being over. Could you ever trust him? Do you know if he would want to get married again?"

"I don't need to get married," Tammy shook her head.

"What about children?" Ana said. "Even if you don't get married, I know you want children. Does he? He and Janet were married for five years, I'd imagine they'd at least talked about it."

"Stop!" Tammy said. "I've done this. I've thought about it over and over again. And every time I come to the same conclusion. I love him, I want to be with him. That's it. I feel terrible about putting Janet through what you went through when Dad left you for Pauline. But it's not the same situation, by any stretch." She stopped. "Why did you invite Steve last night?"

"Tamara," Ana said. "That wasn't about you." Tammy rolled her eyes. "It wasn't, the world doesn't revolve around you. I just thought he could use a night around people who care about him. I can't imagine this has been easy for him. Losing Cal and Elyse, and then losing you. And Julie being up in Maine with those kids, and dealing with her own grief." Tammy nodded. "So I invited him to the party." Tammy nodded. "I really was surprised when you two broke up. I mean, at your show, he said," she shook her head. "Maybe Tom and I were just hearing what we wanted to, but it seemed like." Then it hit Tammy and she looked at the ring box.

"Oh my God!" She said. "I'm such an ass." She grabbed the box and ran outside and downstairs. She grabbed the keys to Jimmy's old Mustang and drove fast. She hadn't even gotten dressed. Steve had given her his hotel room number. Thank God she remembered it. She knocked on the door.

"Tammy?" He said opening it.

"That night," she said softly. He nodded. "The night Cal and Elyse died. The night of my show." He nodded again. "Were you going to propose to me? Is that why you got the room at the palace and the champagne and everything?"

"Tammy, this really isn't a good time for this conversation," he said softly.

"Were you?" She said. "Were you going to ask me to marry you?" He looked down.

"Yeah," he said. "I was."

"Can I come in and can we talk about this?" She whispered.

"Tammy, like I said this isn't a great time," he said.

"Steve?" The reporter said, walking in behind him. "Are you coming back to bed?" Tammy looked down. "Hi, I'm Corinne."

"Tammy," she said softly. "I just wanted to say hi," she kissed him on the cheek. "Call me when you get back to New York?"

"Sure," Steve nodded. "I will." She nodded and walked away. She walked down to the elevators and got in.

"Hold it!" She heard a voice and then held it. She froze. "Oh," Nick Parsons looked at her. "Um, I'll take the next one."

"Don't worry about it," she shook her head and crossed her arms. He nodded and got on. They stood in awkward silence.

"How's the empire?" He asked.

"Fine," she said. "Try to rape any teenage girls lately?" He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't rape anybody," he mumbled.

"I said try," she said. "You definitely tried." He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" He said. "Isn't your trash mom still married to Tom Riley?"

"Watch it," she growled. "I came to see somebody." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Angela got on and bit the inside of her cheek. "Hi Angie."

"Hey Tammy," she said. Nick smirked at her. "Did you not stay at the house?"

"No, I did," she said. "I had to talk to Steve about something."

"Oh," Angela said.

"Angela," Nick said softly. She turned and looked at him. "I was hoping to run into you."

"Really?" She said softly. "I was hoping to never see you again." She crossed her arms. He started to talk. "Don't talk to me." Tammy snorted.

"Quiet," he said.

* * *

Julie woke up in the middle of the night hearing screaming and barking. Her immediate reaction was to grip Stephanie, who was curled up in a ball next to her (Stephanie was now able to sleep the whole night in her own bed but she had said she wanted to sleep with Julie since Jimmy was away and she didn't want Julie to be lonely.) She shook her head and ran to Mikey's room, where Ponyboy was barking at the door.

"Pony, shush!" She said sternly and the dog immediately whimpered and lay down covering his nose. She smiled. She'd helped train him, so he listened to her. She walked in. "Mikey!" She said, shaking him awake, he was thrashing in a cold sweat. "Mikey!" She said. He blinked his eyes open. "Oh God, kiddo, you scared me!" She hugged him close. He kept crying.

"I want Mom," he finally managed to say between sobs.

"I know," she whispered, "I know, I want her too." She shushed him gently and kissed his hair. "You're so brave little man. But it's OK, you don't always have to be." He kept crying. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I saw them," he said. "And the car and there was blood everywhere, and Mom was hurting and," he choked and starting sobbing again.

"Oh honey," she hugged him. "It's OK, it was just a dream." He nodded. "It's OK, I'm here. Do you want to come sleep with me and Stephie?"

"No," he sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Can Ponyboy sleep with me?"

"Of course he can," Julie said. "Jimmy doesn't like it when he climbs on furniture, big snob, but check out what I taught him last time Jimmy was studying all night. Ponyboy," she called the dog. He ran in, wagging his tail. "Up!" She snapped, he climbed up on the bed. Mikey laughed. "Are you going to be OK?"

"Yeah," Mikey nodded. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's OK," she whispered. "It's what I'm here for." Mikey nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too," he said. She kissed him.

"See you in the morning." She stood up and walked out. Ponyboy curled up at Mikey's feet while the boy carefully fell back asleep.

* * *

Elena woke up and looked around, she recognized the shape of the room she was in kind of. She certainly recognized the way the light was hitting her eyes. She felt what was definitely a man's arm draped over her stomach.

"Brad, baby," she sighed, grabbing it.

"Huh?" The owner of the arm rolled over. It wasn't Brad. It was Tommy. "Lena?"

"Hi," she said. "Where's Brad?"

"Mm," Brad grunted from her other side. "Where are we?" He mumbled.

"God, what was I thinking agreeing to marry you?" Diane croaked from the bed. It was then that Elena realized she was piled with the guys on the floor. Tommy immediately stood up and kissed her gently. Elena rubbed her eyes and looked at Diane. She's gotten super thing, and her head was shaved. She got a shiver, like something cold had passed right through her.

"How are you feeling baby?" He whispered.

"I feel fine," Diane said. Elena shivered again, the dry sound of Diane's voice.

"Are you OK?" Brad whispered. He kissed her softly.

"Yeah," Elena said. "I'll be right back." She wandered into Jimmy's room. He was already up and packing. "Leaving?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Julie, and the kids." She nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Just um," she sighed. "Have you seen Diane?" He closed his eyes.

"Yeah," he sat down. "You're thinking about her?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"I talked to Diane's doctor, yesterday afternoon," he said.

"And?" Elena said. He smiled.

"She's going to be fine," he said. "I mean, eventually, it's going to take a year or two, but they got the it would kill her stuff." Elena exhaled. "Of course you never know with Cancer." He mumbled. She sat down next to him and kissed him softly.

"She's so proud of you," she said. He smiled. "Really, I mean, I am."

"Yeah, I know Elle," he whispered. "I'm proud of you too." She smiled. "Did the four of you sleep in Tommy's bed."

"No," Elena laughed. "Me and the guys passed out on the floor. Diane had the bed to herself." He laughed. "I have to tell you something."

"OK," he nodded and stood up. "Am I not really giving you away at your wedding? Was that a drunken promise?"

"No," she said. "No, of course you're actually giving me away."

"Are you not really in love with Brad, you're just scared to break off the engagement?" He said. She stared at him. "I mean Elle, come on, I like the guy but,"

"I'm in love with Brad, God!" She stood up. "I was going to ask you about a puppy for Eddie."

"A puppy?" He said. She nodded. "You want to buy Eddie a puppy?"

"Yeah," she said. "Do you think a lab would get too big too fast? I mean, I want him to like the dog, and Ponyboy is so smart and well behaved."

"Yeah, cause I trained him," he nodded.

"Ooh, can you train a puppy for Eddie?" She said. "I thought maybe a golden retriever, and a girl, and I'll name it Aunt Ellie, it'll be blonde, do you get it?"

"You want me to train a blonde puppy for your nephew, who you're going to name after yourself?" He said slowly. "Think about how crazy that is for a minute."

"Fine, we won't name the puppy Aunt Ellie," she said. He laughed. "I just want him to have something to remind him of me when I'm not there."

"He's sixteen months old," Jimmy said. "Buy him a puppy when he's four."

"Not now?" She said.

"I've been doing the Uncle thing for almost ten years now," he said. "Live presents for babies not so good."

"Right," she nodded. "OK."

"Lena," Tommy said. "Diane's feeling up to breakfast, are you coming?"

"Yeah," she said. She hugged Jimmy. "Love you James."

"Love you too," he said. She bounced out. He smiled. He liked regressing for the weekend with Ellie, he always had.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	41. Relapse

**A/N: Getting back into some neglected storylines here...so, I know I said this would be it for this series. And in a way it will be. However, I've been sort of kicking around a new story, this one focusing on Eva starting at Eden Hall, with David and Mikey already having been there for a few years. It's just kind of some notes right now. But if people were interested...anyway, let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 41: Relapse**

Tammy sighed and knocked on the door of Connie and Charlie's. She was holding a bag with the latest boys clothes from RDC-E collection, their baby and children's line, named for Eva.

"Hi," Charlie said.

"Hi," she whispered and hugged him awkwardly. "It's really good to see you."

"You too," he smiled. "You brought presents?"

"Um, baby clothes," she said and held up the bag.

"Of course," he said. "Come on in." She walked in. "So this is awkward." She laughed. "Cons!" He said as they walked in.

"Hi," Connie smiled.

"Hi," Tammy said. "Um,"

"I'll let you two um," he said. "I'll go check on the baby." He walked away.

"So," Connie said. "I saw pictures from your show in Vogue. That's really cool." Tammy nodded.

"It's been nuts," Tammy admitted and sat down. "So a baby?"

"It's totally tiring," Connie said. "But he's amazing, wait until you see him." Tammy nodded. "So uh, how's your Mom?"

"She's good," Tammy said. "Look, not to be abrupt or anything, but why did you decide to call me?"

"Guy said you've been having a hard time," Connie sighed. Tammy nodded and frowned. "Tammy, really, I've wanted to for years, but I just thought you wouldn't want to hear from me."

"Oh," Tammy said softly. "Well, I guess that makes it OK then," she sat down. Connie sighed.

"Really? You came here to make me feel guilty?" Connie said.

"No," Tammy sighed, "I didn't. I'm sorry if you do." Connie sighed. "Do you expect me to?"

"Don't you?" She said. "The phone works both ways."

"I'm sorry," Tammy said, "was I supposed to call you when you said you never wanted to talk to me again?" Connie stared at her.

"Wow," Connie said. "So you don't take any responsibility for this?" Tammy frowned.

"Wait," Tammy stopped. "You actually expect me to _apologize _to you?" Connie shrugged. "For what exactly?"

"I think you know," Connie mumbled.

"Right," Tammy stood up, "I'm sorry I wasn't as strong as you were. I'm sorry that I was able to find you someone to adopt your baby so that you didn't have to go through what I did." She grabbed her purse. Charlie walked back downstairs. "It was good to see you Charlie." She walked out. Connie sat down.

"What did you do?" Charlie said. Connie frowned. "Cons!"

"Look, it's not my fault she," she started, "I mean, it's been three years, maybe it's been too long." He sat down and kissed her.

"We'll try again in another three years," he whispered. She laughed and wiped her eyes.

* * *

"Hey," Kyla said sitting up on her knees on Dean's bed while he packed for a trip back home. "When you go away how does this work?"

"How does what work?" He raised his eyebrows. "I just met you, and you've pretty much started living in my apartment."

"I haven't heard you complain," she shrugged. He laughed and kissed her.

"Here," he handed her an extra key. "You don't have to sleep in your tiny two room apartment with your four roommates."

"And two of their cats," she said and kissed him. He laughed. "Thank you."

"Now there are some house rules," he said. "No parties, no boys," she laughed.

"I have a huge paper due," she said. "You're saving me from sleeping in the library, really."

"I like thinking of you sleeping in the library," he said. "Makes me think of college and all the sleeping I did there."

"Yes, but see, when I sleep in the library, it's me catching a half hour nap on a chair and then getting back to work," she said. "Not having sex with a TA."

"I never had sex with a TA," he laughed. "Work study students, yes, but TA's, never." She laughed. They kissed again. "I don't really want to go yet." She laughed.

"I'll be here when you get back," she said. He kissed her again and they fell back on the bed. "Why do you have to go anyway?"

"Because," he sighed, "my two best friends are getting married, I'm their best man, and their engagement party is this week. I'd bring you with me, but you've got that paper, and there's no way I'm letting Tanya and Lisa meet you yet, it's way too soon." She laughed. They kissed again and then a horn honked.

"Cab?" She sighed. He nodded. "OK, call me when you land so I know you're not dead or whatever."

"You got it," he said. "See you on Monday."

"Bye," she said. "Thanks again." They kissed.

"No problem," he smiled.

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy pulled up and saw Julie walking out to her car. "Where you headed?"

"I have to pick Mikey up at practice," she said. Stephanie came running out too. "Steph, Jimmy's home, you don't have to come now if you don't want to."

"Hi Jimmy!" Stephanie said excitedly hugging Jimmy.

"Hi Bug!" He squeezed her and picked her up. "I missed you." He looked at Julie. "Isn't it a little early in the year for Pee Wee's practice?"

"Not hockey," Julie said. "Soccer." She shook her head unable to hide her distaste.

"Mikey plays soccer?" Jimmy cheered up.

"Yeah, in the fall," Julie said, "only because my dad was afraid that if he played football he'd break something and not be able to play hockey in the winter."

"You can get hurt playing soccer too," Jimmy frowned.

"Not when you're seven you can't." Julie laughed. "Stephie, are you coming?"

"I'll stay with Jimmy," she said. Julie nodded and drove away. "Why doesn't Julie like soccer?" Jimmy laughed.

"She just likes to tease me because hockey players are tougher than soccer players," he explained, "so she's tougher than me."

"Oh," Stephie nodded. "I'm going to play hockey like Julie."

"You bet you are," he said. "You'll even be better than her; we'll both make sure of it." Stephanie giggled.

* * *

Steve sat quietly in the chair set up for him at the set. Casey walked over and sat down next to him.

"This man is an idiot," Casey mumbled. Steve assumed he was referring to the director.

"You hired him," Steve shrugged. "I'll sell it, don't worry."

"You could sell ice to Eskimos, that doesn't worry me," Casey shook his head. Steve nodded. "You screwing the press though."

"Relax," Steve said. "It's not going anywhere, she knows that." Casey raised his eyebrows. "Oh, baby, yeah, I had a great time too, but who are we kidding, I live in New York, you live in LA, it could never work. I know I hate it too, you're so special," he immediately dropped character and then shrugged.

"Wow, you're kind of a dick," Casey said. "I would have wasted so much time trying to convert you in college." Steve laughed.

"I might've gone for it if you got me drunk enough," he smirked. Casey laughed. "I floated using Emma for RDC by Kelly last night."

"Synergy," Casey nodded, "hot. How'd she take it?"

"I think we can get her on board," he said. "I don't think Tammy's ever going to talk to me again, so that could be a problem." As he spoke his cell phone rang. "Callins." He said.

"Steve?" Tammy said. "I'm really sorry, I know you're working, but if I stop by,"

"Yeah," he said. "Come by, we should talk anyway."

"You people a fucking chronic," Casey shook his head and walked away.

* * *

Tanya walked into Lisa and Kevin's place quietly. Lisa smiled from the kitchen table.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Tanya smiled and sat down. "Why is it so quiet in here?"

"Mmm," Lisa closed her eyes. "Because Kevin took the baby and Lizzie to pick up Dean at the airport, and David stayed at Patrick's last night." Tanya nodded. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Tanya nodded. "I guess, I mean, engagement party, it makes it all real."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Lisa asked.

"No, of course not," Tanya shook her head. "I love Fulton." Lisa nodded.

"Are you sure?" Lisa said. Tanya sighed. "Look, it's just that the two of you have these super intense past relationships that never really went away. And I know, there cannot be three people in a marriage, trust me."

"It's not like that," Tanya said. "The doubts have nothing to do with Dean."

"So where are the doubts?" Lisa asked.

"His job," she whispered. Lisa nodded. "Lee, it's so dangerous, if something were to happen to him."

"Oh God," Lisa hugged her. "That's an OK doubt to have." Tanya nodded and wiped her eyes. "Sweetie," she said. "Is that really it?"

"We might have to move," Tanya sighed, "I mean, I get it, it's part of the job. But Chicago's home, you know?"

"I know," Lisa said. "But it's exciting." Tanya nodded. "So, what's with Dean not wanting us to meet his new girlfriend?"

"I don't know," Tanya shook her head, "apparently we're 'scary?'"

"He's clearly unbalanced," Lisa said. Tanya laughed. David walked in a slammed the door. "Davey?" Lisa said and followed him as he stormed into his room. "T," she said, "sorry."

"It's OK," Tanya said. "I recognize Patrick fallout when I see it. I've seen you go through it enough times."

"Right thanks," Lisa said and walked upstairs. "Are you OK kid?"

"I hate him," David mumbled his face pressed into a pillow. Lisa sighed. He'd been crying, she could tell, but she wouldn't say anything.

"No you don't," she said and sat down. "When's he going?"

"Tomorrow," David said.

"Out on tour again?" Lisa said. "He'll come back, he always does."

"Not this time," David said. "He's not going on tour, he's just going." Lisa hugged him. "I _hate _him."

"Davey, baby, please stop saying that," Lisa whispered. He looked at her. "Patrick loves you, he's your father."

"Can Dad adopt me for real?" David said. Lisa closed her eyes. "You guys always said that it was my choice."

"Yeah," Lisa nodded. "I know we did, but honey, it's not a decision that you should make when you're upset." David nodded. "What did he say?"

"He said that he misses it out west," David said. "And that there's this producer in Denver wants to do an album with him." Lisa bit her lip. Almost thirty and still trying to be a goddamn rock star, when he made more than enough as a songwriter, touring and musician, "I want him to be happy Mom, but I thought,"

"I know, kiddo," she said softly. She hugged him. "Tell you what, I'm going to talk to him."

"Dad doesn't like when you talk to him," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Except when it's about you." She hugged him. "I love you. Patrick loves you too."

"How can you defend him?" He asked softly. "Mom, after all the times he's,"

"David, it's very complicated," she said.

"It's not!" He said. "He left before I was born, and then over and over again." She nodded. "He tried to break up you and Dad!"

"He gave me you," she said softly. David looked at her. "Oh baby, I tried to hate him. You have no idea how many times I've tried. But I just can't. I can't hate him because he gave me you." He hugged her tightly.

"I want Dad to adopt me," he said.

"OK," she nodded, "but let me talk to him first." He nodded. "Now, cheer up, we don't need Dean killing him before I talk to him or he leaves."

"OK," David nodded. She smiled and stood up. "I love you, Mom," he said. She smiled at him. "I love you best."

"I love you first and most," she smiled, remembering their old goodnight from when she'd been pregnant with Lizzie, and when the girl had been a baby. She got into the car and drove to Patrick's. She knocked on the door. He opened it. "Hi Pat, are you busy? No, good." She walked in.

"Hi Lee, wow, it's been a year?" He said. "You look great. Lost the baby weight, me I'm good."

"You're moving to Denver?" She said. He sighed. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes but," he started.

"And you were planning on telling me when?" She asked.

"I really don't see how it's any of your business Lee," he shrugged.

"You don't?" She said. He shook his head. "So the crying ten year old, that's none of my business?" He closed his eyes. "When are you going to get that it's not just you? When are you going to understand that what you do affects him?"

"I didn't," he stuttered.

"He asked about the adoption Pat," Lisa said. "After a summer of asking to move in with you he asked if Kevin would adopt him."

"He wanted to move in with me?" Patrick said. Lisa nodded. "Lee, do you think he still,"

"Like hell I'd let you take my son to Colorado!" She said. "I was just starting to consider letting him live with you here!"

"Lisa, I'd take care of him," he said, "it might be good. Just for a little while, one school semester."

"No!" She shook her head. "No, no!"

"Isn't it up to David?" He asked.

"He's ten!" She said. "Let's see, do you want to live with your mother, step father, and two loud screaming little siblings or move to the home John Elway with your cool rocker dude dad? Of course he'd pick you!" He looked at her.

"Lisa," he said. "Please?" He whispered and put his arms around her waist. "Please, let me have some time with our son?"

"I have to think about it," she looked up at him. "And I have to talk to Kevin." He nodded. "Can you put off going for a few weeks?"

"Sure," he said softly. "Thanks." She nodded. He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	42. I'll Be Here in The Morning

**Author's Note: So, this is shortest chapter I've done in a while, but it ends on a nice moment. So keep the reviews up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 42: I'll Be Here In The Morning**

"Well the shouting match is good," Steve said. Tammy looked at him. "I'm serious, you two used to have those like once a week in college. It was the freezing out that always worried me." She laughed. "I figured you'd never want to speak to me again. The way I,"

"No," she said softly. "I deserved it. I was horrible last night, and then just showing up like that this morning." She shook her head. "Are you going to see her again?"

"Probably not," he said. "You understand why I didn't ask you right?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "For the record I would have said yes." He nodded.

"So are you and Dave," he sighed, "I mean, you know I want you to be happy." She nodded. "And if he makes you happy, then that's good." She smiled.

"He does make me happy," she said softly. "I know it's not a good situation, but I'm making the best of it." He nodded. "Steve," she whispered and kissed him. "I love you so much, and I know you're hurting, I want to be there for you, but I just," he nodded.

"I know," he said. "I get it, really." She smiled. "I'm a patient guy, Tammy, and I have what you want." She looked at him. They kissed again. "I'll wait."

"You'll wait?" She said. He nodded. "With how many entertainment reporters?" He laughed.

"It doesn't matter Tammy," he shook his head. "Don't you get that? No one else matters." She smiled and stood up. "Are you heading home?"

"I promised Eva I'd take her shopping," she said. He nodded. "And I think Emma's a really good pick, Steve, I'll talk Kelly around to it and if we go to the board together she'll have the job."

"Great," he said. "Look, don't worry about the whole Connie experiment. It's a good step. Maybe in another year you can have a civil conversation."

"Sure," Tammy whispered. "Thanks for being here." He nodded. "And if you need me."

"I always need you," he said. She rolled her eyes. "I know what you mean, and I will."

* * *

Janet took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Dave's hotel room. He opened it.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she said. "I um, just came by to tell you that I'm moving out of the apartment today, so if you want to stay there."

"You're moving out?" He said. She nodded. "Why?"

"I've been getting offers to runway work in Europe," she said with a shrug and her hands in her pockets. "Nothing's happening for me in New York right now." He nodded.

"I get it," he said. "Thanks for letting me know I guess."

"I had a really good talk with your brother last night," she said softly.

"With Scottie?" He frowned. She nodded. "Scottie was drunk last night. No one has good talks with him when he's drunk, he just yells at them." She laughed.

"We talked about me," she sat down. Dave sat down with her. "Dave, I'm gay."

"Yeah," he said. "I know." They looked at each other and started laughing.

"It's not that I don't love you," she said. "I do, I really do, but I just," she caught her breath. "I've been trying for so long."

"I know," he said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I wish it wasn't true, but it is." She nodded. "I'm in love with Tammy," he said. She stared at him. "Since we're doing the true confessions."

"That explains why you didn't want to tell me." She said softly. He nodded. "You're in love with her?" He nodded again. "So then, you're not sleeping with her?"

"Oh no, I'm sleeping with her," he shook his head. "The sex is phenomenal, by the way. Nothing like us, but, it's good." Janet laughed. "Come here," he kissed her. "I'll always love you."

"You too," she whispered. "Tammy?" She looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes," he laughed. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well," she shrugged, "she's just so," he nodded, "well, pure." He laughed. "You like corrupting her don't you?"

"Can't say that I hate it," he smirked. "So, what? You're going to go to Europe and seduce young innocent twenty two year old girls who are trying Absinthe for the first time?"

"Something like that," she shrugged. She kissed him. "I'll call you soon?"

"Sure," he said. "Congratulations, on the coming out. Have you told your mother?"

"God no," she shuddered. "She's just getting past us separating." He nodded. "I should go, I have a plane to catch."

"Sure," he nodded. "Have a good trip."

"Thanks," she whispered and hugged him.

* * *

Lisa sat quietly that night thinking about what Patrick had asked for. She and for the first time in ten years she hated him. She knew it was probably best for David to go with him, and she hated him for that.

"Hey," Kevin said sitting down next to her. "What's with you? You're like a million miles away."

"Patrick's moving back out to Colorado," she whispered. He looked at her.

"Wow," he said. "That's like the best news I've ever heard!"

"Kevin!" She said. He laughed. "He asked to bring David with him."

"He what?" Kevin said. She nodded. "God, he's such an ass, he's not taking our son, Lisa!"

"Kev," she sighed and stood up. "It might be good." He looked at her. "I'm not saying it would be easy, I hate the idea of being that far away from David."

"But?" He said.

"But," she said. "If it's just for a few months, it'll give David and Patrick a chance to be a family, you know?" He nodded. "He wants you to adopt him Kevin."

"Why do you always push him away from that?" He asked.

"Because," she sighed, "Kev, I love you, and you've been so good to him, but think about how you would feel if all of a sudden you weren't Liz and Dean's father anymore." He nodded. "Look, we have some time to decide, and we should probably tell David, so he can way in."

"I think it's a bad idea," Kevin shrugged. "I know you want to trust him, but Lee, you can't, especially not with something like taking care of David full time." She sighed. "It's ultimately your call though, he's your kid." He stood up and walked away.

"Kevin," she sighed. He looked at her. "I don't want to fight about it, OK?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We have the party tonight, and I want you to be a part of this decision. But I also can't have you ruling it out immediately without thinking about it."

"OK," he whispered and kissed her. "So T was saying that Dean won't bring his new girlfriend to meet us?"

"I know!" Lisa sighed, "I'm extremely angry with him." Kevin laughed. "Are we OK?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "We're fine, you know my opinion, alright?"

"Alright," she kissed him. "Come on, let's do this."

* * *

Julie collapsed on the couch and into Jimmy's arms and whimpered. He laughed and kissed her head.

"Oh, I missed you," she said.

"I was gone for twenty four hours," he said.

"I know," she said, turning her head and kissing him. "But I still missed you." He laughed. "I'm sorry, about what I said before you left."

"Oh about not really even being my girlfriend?" He smiled. She hit him in the chest. "No, I know, we didn't put a label on this and I don't know, I guess we should." She held his hand weaving their fingers together.

"I love you," she said softly. "You've been so good." They kissed softly. "It feels like more than just a boyfriend girlfriend thing, more permanent than that."

"We could get married," he shrugged.

"Not yet," she sighed. "I love you, but I'm just not ready, I mean, I'm ready to be married, I'm not ready to get married, like have a wedding without my dad," he nodded.

"Yeah, I understand," he said. "So, we're just us for now. We don't need a label."

"OK," she said softly. She sunk further into him. "Can we just stay here tonight?"

"Sure," he nodded. "I'm comfy." She laughed.

"Tell me about gala," she said. "Did you see anyone good?"

"Nick Parsons was there," he said. "We had to make sure Tommy didn't bring a gun." She laughed. "It's probably better you weren't there then."

"Well, I wouldn't need a gun," she smirked. He laughed. "Anyone else?"

"No one unexpected," he shook his head. "Although Dave and Janet were both their and neither one knew the other was coming, that was kind of awkward."

"Mm," she whispered, starting to fall asleep. "Keep talking, I'm listening." He kissed her hair softly.

"Sleep tight Cat," he said. "I'll be here in the morning."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	43. Birthday Girl

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43: Birthday Girl**

Tammy sat quietly in her apartment watching TV. She sighed and took a sip of a glass of milk she was drinking. There was a knock on the door and she stood up and opened it.

"Hey sis," Jimmy smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"My birthday's not for a week," she laughed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But I won't be here in a week." He pointed out. She laughed. "And these," he held up a tupperwear, "will be no good by then." She gasped and clapped.

"Enchiladas?" She squealed. He nodded. "Oh I love you, and Julie. Do you want to stay and eat them with me?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "I'm heading to the library, I've got a test." She nodded. "But we'll get breakfast tomorrow? Someplace fancy, I'll buy."

"Sure," she said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said. "Look, if you don't have plans for your actual birthday come up to Maine, Julie would love to see you and Steph's been asking."

"Maybe," she nodded. "I don't know, I think I need to learn how to do this life of a single girl thing." He laughed. "Thank you for my present."

"You're welcome," he said. "You should call Steve to eat those with you. You guys are talking again right?"

"Look, Riley," she shook her head, "just because you and Julie lived happily ever after doesn't mean that everyone will." He nodded. "Go study, many children with cancer are counting on you." He laughed.

"Are you sure you're OK?" He said.

"Yes," she said. "Go, study and then go home to your family." He nodded. "Thank you for the enchiladas, and stopping by, but I'm OK now."

"OK," he said. "See you tomorrow." She nodded and he walked out. She smiled and bounced into the kitchen and preheated the over. She pulled a bottle of tequila out and giggled. Clearly Jimmy hadn't noticed the dress hanging on the bathroom door, and she was glad for it. Of course she wouldn't need it now.

* * *

"Are you really a publicist?" Steve smiled. This girl was perfect, she was a pretty blonde senior theater major at NYU. She didn't want to be an actress though, she wanted to be a star.

"Yeah," he said. At least she would be perfect, if he were really that guy. "I am," he handed her his card. "You should call, or send me your reel or something." He got up and walked away. He hailed and cab and rode uptown. He unlocked the door and saw Jimmy sitting in the kitchen with his books. "Hey."

"Hey," Jimmy nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be back so soon. Or alone."

"I can't do it man," Steve said. "I tried, I had this sweet little theater major, she wanted to be a star."

"God you can be an asshole," Jimmy laughed. "You walked away?"

"Mm hm," Steve nodded. "It helps to be angry, you know to really hate the person you want to screw over."

"I've only been in that kind of mood one time," Jimmy said. "You were the one I wanted to screw over." Steve laughed. "And Julie, but mostly you."

"Christmas 1999?" Steve smiled. Jimmy nodded. "Mm, that was a good night for me. First time I realized I actually had a chance and I wasn't hitting my head against a brick wall." Jimmy laughed. "I seem to have a talent for that though."

"The brick wall?" Jimmy laughed. Steve nodded. "Tammy's not a brick wall, she's just a wooden fence." Steve laughed. "You know that if you'd been the one who went to her that night," he said softly.

"I know," Steve said softly. "But I couldn't do that, not to her, not to you, not to Tammy." Jimmy nodded. "We'd be miserable, Jimmy, not at first, but someday down the line, we'd find a way to make each other miserable. I love my Cat, but I can't make her happy, I never could. That was what you were for."

"Oh is that it?" Jimmy smirked. "I was wondering why you've put up with me for," he stopped, "well, I guess it's been seven years."

"I've put up with you for nine years," Steve said. Jimmy looked at him. "Her sweet sixteen," he smiled. "Once I saw how happy you made her, that's what you're for."

"Cool," Jimmy nodded. "You used to sleep with my girlfriend and with my sister, so I'm still not sure what you're for, except to push my buttons." Steve laughed.

"Tammy?" Dave called opening her door. "Honey, are you ready to go?" She giggled and walked over and kissed him. "You're not dressed?"

"No," she said. He raised his eyebrows.

"And why not?" He said. "I thought that we were going out tonight, you know, because we can now?"

"Because Jimmy gave me my birthday present," she said. She walked over to the kitchen. "Julie made me enchiladas."

"I see," he nodded. "You already started them, as well as the appropriate libations." She frowned.

"That's a Yale word," she said. He laughed.

"You're drunk," he said and kissed her.

"Mm, just a little," she giggled. They kissed for a minute and he pressed her against the counter. "You have to try them, they're amazing!" She picked up a fork, broke off a piece of food and fed him.

"That's good," he nodded and kissed her. "It's Julie's?" She nodded. "Her recipe?" She nodded again. "Jesus! What's stopping her from opening that restaurant?"

"At the moment?" Tammy shrugged. "Grief, guilt and two little kids." He kissed her. "Come to bed." She whispered and walked backwards, taking his hand. They kissed deeply, falling back onto her unmade bed. "Give me your birthday present." He smiled. He pushed her teeshirt over her head and she arched her back. He slid her shorts down. He kissed down her body and she groaned. "What are you doing baby?"

"Relax," he whispered, "I think you'll like it." She giggled.

"Oh," she whispered, as he climbed under the covers, "Mm, oh God!" She groaned. "Oh baby, yeah." After he finished he climbed back up. "Oh God," she said. "You're very good at that."

"I was married to a lesbian for three years," he reminded her. She laughed. "She liked that a lot."

"Mm," she kissed him and ran her hand down to his crotch. "I like it too, but I like other things better." He laughed and rolled over on top of her.

"My beautiful girl," he said. She kissed him. He slid his hand onto her thigh, pushing it gently to the side. "All mine." She smiled up at him.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed him.

* * *

Kelly woke up and rolled over. She sighed, seeing the space in bed next to her empty. It wasn't easy, being married to a creative genius. She wandered down the hallway into the office at the house. Scooter was sitting typing. She sighed and walked in.

"Baby," she said and leaned against the desk, "you said you weren't going to work last night."

"I know," he nodded, "I'm sorry, I'll be just a few more minutes."

"Scott," she said and closed his laptop on his hands, he sighed and pulled back. "Were you in here all night?"

"No," he said. "Of course not."

"Because, I fell asleep," she said, "and you weren't there, and then I woke up and you weren't there."

"Kel," he said. "I'm in the middle of the editing process, I promise,"

"You promise," she nodded. "After the editing, and the publicity, you promise." He took her hands. "I know, that this is how it works, but I thought that," she closed her eyes. "I love your work, you know that, I'm proud of you, but you promised that we would have a year."

"I know I did," he said. "And I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have," he looked at her.

"You shouldn't have promised?" She whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "I should have waited a year to give it to Claire." She smiled. "Are you OK? Besides being pissed at me?"

"I'm worried about my brother," she said.

"Which one?" He asked. "Jimmy?"

"No," she said. "Jimmy's fine." He nodded. "Tommy, I don't think he realizes what he's getting himself into."

"It was hard for you wasn't it?" He asked. "Seeing Diane?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "It just made me think of Mom." She sat on his lap and curled her head into his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. It had been a long time since he held little Kelly Riley close.

"I did stay in here all night," he whispered. She smiled.

"I know," she kissed him. "Go get some sleep, we'll talk later."

"OK," he said. "Are you going somewhere?"

"There's a board meeting," she sighed. "I have to go and Tammy and I are going to recommend Emma Tierney to be the new face."

"I see," he nodded. "Are you two talking again?"

"No," she sighed, "I mean, about the business, yeah, but not about anything else." He kissed her. "I'm just not sure I can get on board with all of this."

"You two will make up," he said softly. He kissed her again. She nodded. "This thing with my brother isn't going to last Kel, and when he breaks her heart, which he will, she'll need you."

"I know," she sighed, "I just hate that I'm rooting for her to get her heart broken." He nodded. She stood up. "I should go get dressed. I love you, go to bed."

"OK," he laughed. "I love you too."

* * *

David sat quietly at a table by himself at Tanya and Fulton's engagement party. Dean walked over and sat next to him.

"Hi," Dean said.

"Hi," David said glumly.

"What's with you today, kid?" Dean asked.

"Patrick's moving to Colorado," David said. Dean looked at him. "I know you hate him, so you can be happy, like Dad."

"I'm happy, for your mom's sake," Dean said. "But I know you like having him around."

"He wants me to go with him." He said softly. Dean looked at him again. "I think I'm going to."

"Why would you do that?" Dean said. David looked at him.

"Cause," he shrugged. "I get in the way."

"No," Dean shook his head. "No you don't."

"Yeah, I do," David said. "Mom's too busy, and I know he loves me, but I'm not really Dad's kid, and I think that bugs him more than he lets on."

"I want you to hear me Davey," Dean said. "You're not in anyone's way."

"Mom said it was my choice," he said. "It's always been my choice. I want Patrick to be my family." Dean nodded. "But I'll miss Mom, and Lizzie and Dean and Dad." Dean nodded.

"I'll come visit a lot," he said. "A lot, I've gotta make sure that he's taking care of you." David smiled.

"You know when the other kids talk about the first stuff they remember about their dads," David said. "That's the stuff I remember about you, from when I was like really little. You were my dad first."

"I tried to be," Dean nodded. "Or as close to it as I could be."

"I'm glad you were," David said. "T said to ask why we don't get to meet your new girlfriend." Dean laughed.

"I want you to meet her," he said. "But I like her and your mom and T tend to scare off girls on purpose when they don't think they're good enough."

"Oh," David said quietly. Dean nodded. "I thought it might be because you still wanted to marry Tanya." Dean smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think Fulton might think that too." David nodded. "So, Colorado, skiing or snowboarding?"

"I haven't decided yet," David said, getting excited for the first time. "But he did say I could learn both." Dean laughed. David did seem happier than he'd been in a while, maybe this was a good idea. Lisa obviously thought so, she wouldn't have said he could go otherwise.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	44. Caught In It

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 44: Caught In It**

"Oh, there's my girl!" Steve said picking Stephanie up. Julie smiled seeing them together. "What's up Mike?" Mikey smiled and high fived him.

"We brought cookies," Stephanie said. "Julie made them but I helped."

"You did?" Steve said. She nodded. "Then I bet they'll be extra yummy. Why don't you get them all set up in the kitchen, Mike, help her."

"Sure," Mikey nodded. They two kids walked into the apartment.

"Thanks for watching them," Julie said. He smiled. "Jimmy has an overnight at the hospital, otherwise."

"Come on, anytime," he shrugged, " I'm Steph's godfather and everything, plus Tammy spending her birthday night out with you is infinitely preferable to me than her spending it in with Dave." Julie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Steve-o, I've got nothing for you." She sighed. "I like it better when you two are together, but Tammy stood by me during the whole Paulo thing, so…"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know. What are you ladies doing anyway?"

"Just dinner," she shrugged. "We might go to a club or something. Very mellow, Tammy and I haven't had a lot of time me and her in a while." He nodded. "Anyway, thanks for babysitting, and um, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Well," he said. "My parents are going on an extended vacation to celebrate Dad's retirement, I assume I'm not welcome at the Vanderbilt Riley Duncan feast in Connecticut, which I assume is where you'll be…"

"God, no," Julie shook her head. "We're going to California."

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "Why? Doesn't Jimmy want to be with his family?"

"Yes," she nodded, "but we talked about it, and we decided that the most important thing for Steph and Mike this year for the holidays is to keep things normal and low key. Normal means Thanksgiving dinner in Newport with Jaime and Josh, and Casey and his parents."

"With you cooking?" He said.

"Who else would cook?" She shrugged. "I'm trying not to focus on the fact the Elyse always did it."

"Right," he said softly. "So am I invited?"

"Of course," she said. "You're not spending Thanksgiving alone. Plus Jaime wants as many people as possible without weirdness to keep things between her and Josh from going kablooie."

"Kablooie?" He said. She nodded. "Alright Cat, go, grill my ex, and get her to take me back."

"I'll work on it," she nodded. "Thanks again, Steve-o!" He nodded as she bounced away, he walked in.

"Steve," Mikey said.

"What's up?" He sat down.

"You're an idiot," Mikey shrugged. Steve looked at him. "Because, you let Jimmy get Julie and now you're letting some guy be with Tammy."

"Mikey," Steve laughed. "Someday you will understand that a man doesn't let a woman do anything. If they look at us, we take it."

"I wouldn't take the crap that you take," Mikey shrugged, "that's all I'm saying."

"God, you are so exactly like your sister," Steve laughed. Mikey nodded.

* * *

Dean smiled sitting outside of a building waiting for Kyla. It was a sunny fall day, the kind that was made for being outside.

"Hi," Kyla said walking up to him and kissing him. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"I figured I'd surprise you," he shrugged.

"Consider me surprised." She kissed him again. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I'm all for that," he nodded. They started walking.

"So how was Chicago?" She asked.

"Good," he said. "My nephew is moving to Denver with his father, so my sister is in a state of crisis, which means that she's trying to fix things, namely my love life, which means that I got a lot of grief about not bringing you." She laughed.

"Your sister's divorced?" She asked.

"Uh no," he said. "I was kind of hoping we could put off this explanation." He laughed awkwardly. "Lisa had David when she was seventeen, Patrick, his 'father' and I use the term loosely, took off on what was supposed to be their wedding day. He came back a few times, asking for money, usually. Anyway, then she reconnected with this old friend, they fell for each other, got married, they have two kids, live the neighborhood dream, you know."

"Oh," she said. "So, David is going to live with Patrick?" He nodded. "And this worries you?"

"The guy got my big sister pregnant and abandoned her." He said. "I don't trust him, and David's a special kid, I don't want that crushed." She looked at him and kissed him softly. "What was that for?"

"You're sweet," she said. "I never expect it, and then there you are." He smiled. "I kind of want to meet your sister," she smiled taking his hand and swinging their arms together, "and Tanya." He laughed.

"Good," he said, and held up an RSVP card. "Because I sort of need a date to this wedding, and I was hoping that you'd be up for it."

"So am I like your girlfriend now?" She asked.

"If you want," he shrugged. She squealed and he kissed him.

"I definitely want," she giggled. "So, I'm done with class for the day and I'm not working tonight, shall we celebrate this whole boyfriend girlfriend situation?"

"Sounds good," he said, she smiled and they kept walking together.

* * *

"OK," Dave said, watching Tammy get dressed, "here's what I don't understand, why aren't we spending your birthday together."

"Because," she sighed, "it's really hard for Julie to get a whole night away from the kids, as a matter of fact she usually can barely drag herself away from them. Plus we always spend our birthdays together."

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "She doesn't spend her birthday with Jimmy?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "That's what Birthday Eve is for."

"Birthday Eve?" He said. She nodded.

"Every year, the night before her birthday they spend the whole night together." She explained, "they eat tacos and watch Indiana Jones, it's all very sweet."

"It sounds like something a fifteen year old boy came up with," he said.

"That's because a fifteen year old boy did come up with it," she laughed. "And since Julie was pretty much a boy when we were fifteen, it was perfect." Dave nodded. "It's not that I don't want to be with you tonight, I just miss my friend."

"Hey," Julie walked in with a smile. "Hi Dave," the smiled disappeared.

"I'll leave you two to your night," he kissed Tammy softly. "Happy Birthday baby." He whispered.

"Thanks," she said as he walked out. Once he was gone Tammy looked at Julie. "You could be nicer."

"He's bad for you," Julie said. "Like heroin, or refined sugars."

"Haha," Tammy rolled her eyes. "Dave is nothing like Paulo."

"Older, dangerous, toxic," Julie listed. "He's exactly like Paulo, but I love you, so I'll deal."

"Did Jimmy stay with the kids?" Tammy asked.

"Uh no," Julie said. "They're with their godfather." Tammy looked at her.

"You can say his name you know," she frowned.

"Tam," Julie sighed. "I'm trying really hard to not take sides, I don't know how you did it for a year." Tammy laughed. "So anyway, let's go eat."

"You know, I think you'll really like Dave," Tammy said.

"I do really like Dave," Julie said. "And I like seeing you happy, but I just think that the problems you and Steve were having were mostly revolving around you not knowing who you were as an individual, and instead of figuring that out, you're jumping into a new relationship."

"Your opinion is noted," Tammy nodded. "Did you bring me cake?"

"I gave you enchiladas," Julie said. "You don't get a cake too!" Tammy raised her eyebrows. "It's in the fridge! You only get it because I have been super bored. I need to do something."

"Hm, gee, since you spend all of your extra time cooking," Tammy said. "What could you possibly do?"

"You know who are the only people in my life who don't bug me about opening my restaurant every conversation I have?" Julie said. "Stephanie and Steve," she said. Tammy rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'll only talk to them from now on."

"Blah blah blah," she rolled her eyes. "Kelly's really pissed that you're taking Jimmy away for Thanksgiving you know."

"Jimmy is free to do whatever he wants with his Thanksgiving," Julie said. "I however, am not going to subject Steph to the years of inferiority complexes that would happen if she spent the first holiday since her parents died with Connie Vanderbilt and her private wing full of brand new toys."

"Right," Tammy said. "That makes sense."

* * *

"Tanya?" Fulton walked into their apartment. "Are you home?" He walked back into their bedroom. She was standing looking at herself in the mirror in her wedding dress. "Wow," he whispered.

"Oh God!" She said, "you're not supposed to see me. It's bad luck."

"You're beautiful," he whispered and kissed her. She smiled. "I can't wait to marry you." She smiled.

"But still," she said. "Close your eyes, it's bad luck." He nodded and closed his eyes. "Keep them closed!" She said walking into the bathroom. "OK, you can open them." He smiled and saw her walk over, now wearing nothing.

"Oh I'm feeling the bad luck," he laughed as she kissed him.

"Good," she smiled. They kissed again.

* * *

Jimmy sighed walking out of a coffee shop. He'd had a half hour free, so he figured coffee was the way to go. He stopped seeing Bonnie coming around the corner. He took a deep breath.

"James?" She said. "Um, hi!"

"Hi," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said. "I'm good. You're on an overnight?"

"Uh yeah," he nodded. "I mean, well, yeah."

"Did you decide where you're doing residency yet?" She asked. "Are you staying here or,"

"I'm actually going to be in Portland," he said softly.

"You're moving to Oregon?" She said. "Wow, that's a big change!"

"Maine, actually," he said softly. "Portland, Maine." She looked at him, her head cocked to the side.

"What's in Maine?" She asked softly. He swallowed. "Oh, right." They both shifted their weight. "So then you two are…"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Kind of, it's," he looked down. "Yeah, we are."

"Good," she said. "Good for you. I'm um, dating someone too."

"Good," he said softly. "I'm happy for you. Anyone I know." She nodded.

"I mean, sort of," she sighed. "He's your sister's exboyfriend." He stopped.

"You're dating Steve?" He said. "That's a detail he's neglected to mention." She looked at him.

"Kelly's ex," she said.

"Tyler Kidman is in New York?" He said.

"Liam Nichols," she said.

"You're dating that douchebag?" He asked. She sighed. "God, Bonnie, you can do so much,"

"You don't get to do that," she said. "You don't get to tell me I can do better. Liam and I make sense." He nodded. "It was good to see you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You too," he said.

* * *

**Please Review! Keep it going!**


	45. Promises, Promises

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 45: Promises, Promises**

Julie and Tammy had been having a great night, with a lot of laughing and talking. Tammy was perfectly content, if a little bit inebriated. It was when Julie's blackberry went off that she got worried.

"Sorry," Julie said. "It's Steve." Tammy nodded. "Hey." She said picking it up. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, Steph had a nightmare," he said. "She wants you." Julie sighed, she could hear Stephanie throwing a fit in the background screaming for Julie and her mother. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine," Julie said. "I'll be right there." Tammy looked at her. "Steph has these nightmares, and she's asking for me. It'll only take like ten minutes to get her calmed down, there's no reason to call it a night."

"Julie, I can't go there," Tammy shook her head. Julie sighed. "I can't, I mean, come on."

"You said that you two called a truce in Minnesota," Julie pointed out. "I wouldn't ask, but it's for Steph."

"Oh, that's playing dirty," Tammy frowned. Julie shrugged. "Fine, let's go." She sighed and they hailed a cab. Once they got to the apartment they walked in. Steph was sitting on the couch still screaming and sobbing.

"Stephie," Julie sighed and picked her up. "Honey." The screams subsided first, changing to just sobbing and wheezing. "Oh God, sweetie, talk to me."

"They went away," she said.

"Who, honey?" Julie asked. Steve and Tammy watched in awe.

"Everyone," the little girl shuddered. "We were all in a big room, and then Mommy and Daddy went away, and then you and Jimmy, and then Steve and Taylor and Brett, and Mikey and even Aaron." She sobbed. "And that's why I couldn't stop being scared, because usually in that one Aaron stays."

"Oh sweetheart," Julie said. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere OK?"

"Will you lay with me until I fall back asleep?" Steph whispered.

"Of course," Julie said. "We'll be right back."

"Sure," Steve said. They walked back into the extra bedroom. "Happy Birthday." He smiled at Tammy.

"Thanks," she said softly. "That was something else." He nodded. She sat down on the couch. He sat down with her.

"Sorry about this," he sighed, "I tried to get her to calm down for like a half hour."

"It's OK," she shrugged.

"It gives me the opportunity to give you your birthday present though," he said. She looked at him. "The necklace is new." She touched her neck.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I knew from Kelly, the Vanderbilts are big into jewelry."

"Even though you're not really?" He said. She blushed. "Anyway," he said and stood up, walking back into his bedroom.

"Steve you really didn't have to get me anything," she said as he handed her a box.

"I bought it months ago," he shrugged. She unwrapped the careful white paper and then opened the box.

"Oh!" She said softly. It was a small antique music box, which when you wound it up played "The Waltz of The Snowflakes" from The Nutcracker and had two mechanical skaters zooming around the top. "It's beautiful." She said.

"I saw it and it reminded me of you," he said softly. "With the spinning, and I remember you told me you won your first competition with that waltz so." She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Oh baby, don't cry."

"I can't help it," she said. "This is like the best present ever." She kissed him pressing herself close. "I can't believe you remember that story." She kissed him again.

"If you're waiting for me to stop you, I'm not going to," he winked. She giggled. They kissed again. He weaved his hands into her hair. She squeaked pressing even closer to him.

"Uh, guys," Julie said walking out. They pulled apart. "Should we have kept it just to champagne tonight? I thought the martinis might have been a bad plan." Tammy giggled. "Steve-o, um I think I'd better stay in for the rest of the night, in case you know Steph."

"Why don't I get changed," Steve said, "and we'll uh, go get a drink?" Tammy kissed him. "Or we'll go now and get Tammy some coffee."

"I don't think we should go anywhere," Tammy said, plopping on the couch. "It's my birthday, and Jimmy's going to be back at two, and it's 1:45 now. So let's just hang out and then watch a movie. The four of us."

"We haven't been the four of us in almost a year and a half," Julie raised her eyebrows. "And I'm still getting you some coffee."

* * *

Kyla giggled as Dean tickled her side she rolled over and straddled him, still pulling the sheet with her. They kissed.

"I love being in bed with you," she said. She kissed him again.

"Just being in bed," he teased.

"Well, the sex is OK," she shrugged. "But the in bed stuff is beyond compare." They kissed and rolled over eachother again.

"See, I've heard the sex is life changing before," he said. She looked up at him.

"Well, that explains the confidence," she laughed. They kissed some more. "I really do have to go, I have to find a dress for next weekend."

"OK," he said rolling off of her. "Look hot, this is my ex girlfriend getting married."

"I always look hot," she smiled and kissed him. He smiled as she walked out. He sat quietly for a minute. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey," he sat up hearing the voice on the other end.

"Hi, Lena," he said softly. "You're calling me."

"Yeah," she said. "Um, I know it's weird, it's just Brad and I are trying this new thing. We're friends with our exes."

"Oh," he said. "Sure, that's cool." He suddenly got a horrible flash of Lena finding out from Brad that he was sleeping with Kyla. "So then, you must have heard,"

"That Guy and Gabrielle got married, yeah," she sighed. "Yeah."

"Gabrielle," he said. "He and Gabrielle are being friends."

"Of course," she laughed. "Brad doesn't have another ex girlfriend, except that huge whore he dated in middle school." He sucked in his breath. "Anyway, I'm going to be in Boston picking up my veil next weekend and I thought we could get coffee or lunch or something else friendly."

"As much as I would love to be friendly," he said. "I have to go be friends with my other ex, her and Fulton's wedding is next weekend."

"Oh," she said, "alright then. Maybe some other time."

"Sure," he said, "talk to you later." He hung up. "Weird." He shook his head. But if it meant keeping her from losing it a "friendly" cup of coffee with Lena every year or two was not the worst thing in the world.

* * *

"Hey kid," Tanya wandered into David's room. He smiled at her. He was packing up. She started folding some clothes that were on a pile on her bed. "I'm moving soon too you know?"

"Yeah," he said. "Fult got stationed in Boston, he told me." She nodded. "At least you'll be near Dean."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll miss you though," she mussed his hair.

"I'll miss you too," he said. "You're still my favorite." She smiled.

"Yeah, you're mine too," she said. "Look, kid, are you sure about this whole moving to Colorado thing?"

"God," he groaned, "yes! All you people talk about is getting out of the neighborhood, and me and Patrick are doing it."

"Yeah, we don't mean ten year olds," she smirked. "So you're not going to try to talk me out of marry Fulton and try to talk me into marrying Dean instead?"

"Nah," David shrugged, "I gave up on that one when I was six." She laughed. "I'm going to go home for the summers though." She nodded and he hugged her again. "Thanks for always being my favorite person."

"Thanks for picking me Davey," she whispered. "Someday I wanna have a kid just like you." He smiled.

* * *

Tammy woke up the next morning and rolled over scratching her head. She looked around and then pulled the covers up.

"Good morning sunshine," Steve smirked walking in and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Oh my God," she said. "Oh my God, we had sex, didn't we?"

"No," he said. "There was kissing and groping and you getting mostly naked and talking about that time in the art room, which I assume was with Fulton and not me, but I'll let it slide." She pulled the covers over her head and whimpered. "You haven't been that drunk in a really long time."

"I know," she groaned.

"You were like Ellie drunk," he said. She pulled out from the covers and glared at him. "No, you were like, Julie that time we visited her sorority drunk."

"You've made your point," she said. "You gave me a music box." He nodded. "Dave gave me diamonds. I hate diamonds."

"Yeah," he said. "I know." She closed her eyes. "Drink your coffee, there's no pressure here." She nodded. "Remember, I said in Minnesota before the whole blow up, I want to get back to having fun with you." They kissed.

"Right," she said. "Fun," she said. "No sex."

"But sex is fun," he said. She laughed.

"Steve," she said. "I can't get back together."

"I know," he said. They kissed softly for a few moments.

"I have to go," she said. "I'm meeting Dave at the gallery."

"I know," he said. "I have to get to work anyway." She nodded and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "I'll call you."

"Or just show up drunk on my doorstep," he shrugged. She glared at him. "Right, I'll go to work." She nodded. "Bye."

"Bye," she said. He walked out. "Steve," she said and he turned around. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," he said. "Me too."

* * *

"I like it here," Stephanie said. Julie and Jimmy both laughed as she bounced on the bed. "Are we going to move here when you open your restaurant and Jimmy's done with doctor school?"

"No," Julie said. "We're staying in Bangor and I'm not opening my restaurant anytime soon. Stop jumping on the bed."

"Taylor said you're not opening it because you're scared," Stephanie said matter of factly.

"Uh huh," Julie nodded. "What else does Taylor say?"

"That Jimmy should just get you pregnant so that you'll marry him," Stephanie said. Julie laughed. "Then she said I wasn't 'sposed to hear that."

"I figured." Julie nodded.

"I think she's right though," Stephanie shrugged. "You and Jimmy should get married and I would like a baby."

"Would you?" Julie said sitting down with her and tickling her, she squealed. "You and Aaron can have a baby then because me and Jimmy aren't going to."

"Julie, that's silly!" Stephanie giggled, "Aaron and I can't have a baby, we're not grown ups and we don't Mommy and Daddy love each other."

"Oh right," Julie laughed.

"You and Jimmy Mommy and Daddy love each other though." She smiled. "So you should have a baby."

"Well, your logic is there," Julie laughed. "But we're not having a baby for a while, and it's not appropriate for us to have a wedding so soon after Daddy and Mommy are gone."

"Anna Peabody said that her Mommy said that you and Jimmy living together and not being married wasn't 'propriate." Stephanie whispered. Julie sighed.

"Yeah," Julie said. "People are going to talk, but you just have ignore them." Stephanie nodded. "Alright, are you ready to go?"

"Yup," Stephanie said. "Can we at least come stay here sometimes? This is Jimmy's apartment right?"

"Yes," Jimmy said walking in, "it's my apartment and we'll come stay anytime you want." Stephanie smiled and ran over and hugged him. "I brought back real New York bagels, go have breakfast."

"OK," Stephanie bounced out. Julie looked at Jimmy.

"Maybe we should get married," she said.

"I thought you wanted to wait," he said.

"But that was before I found out that Stephanie's classmates listen when they talk," Julie sighed.

"Oh," he nodded. "Yeah, that. Does it really bother you?"

"Jimmy, you don't understand," she shook her head. "The only family gossip you had to deal with was of the pity variety." He nodded. "I mean, now that I'm seeing the people who went to school with Dad and Jaime all the time, I still get the 'oh, sweetheart, it must have been so _hard _growing up!' When I was little, I had to hit a boy once who repeated his mom calling Jaime a reckless little slut."

"Whoa," he said.

"I don't want Stephanie and Mike to ever have to deal with that kind of thing," she said.

"Trust me," Jimmy said. "The pity will overshadow that, and it's not easier." Julie nodded and kissed him. "We will get married someday, but I want to marry you right, in a church, all dressed up and beautiful, so much of your life has to be compromised now, and I won't let that be." She smiled. "So," he reached into his pocket, "Julie Gaffney, will you promise yourself to me?" He pulled out her promise ring.

"I will," she whispered and kissed him.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	46. Wedding Day

**A/N: So, here's the chapter! Enjoy it, thanks as always for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 46: Wedding Day**

Tanya smiled looking in the mirror and smoothing her wedding dress. She couldn't believe she was getting married.

"Knock knock," Dean said. She turned around and smiled at him. "Wow, T, you look like a real girl!!"

"Shut up," she said hitting him in the chest. He laughed. "Didn't think you were going to make it Portman."

"Wouldn't miss it," he said and hugged him. "I'm proud of you," he said softly. She nodded. "You have no idea T, you graduated Law school in two years and," she nodded. "Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is,"

"I get it," she smiled, "words have never been your thing Dean." He laughed. "I'm proud of you too." She felt odd though, standing in a wedding gown in Dean's arms, but she couldn't pull away, she'd had this fantasy too many times. "Can we," she said, "I mean, after today, we can't leave anything unsaid Dean, this is it."

"I love you," he said cupping his hands around her face. "I'll always love you." She nodded. "I've let you go, T. I promise I have." She nodded.

"Good," she said. "That's good," she stepped away. "Kyla's beautiful." He looked at her, "I snuck a little peek, don't hate me." He laughed. "I do have to make sure she's good enough for you."

"If you had things your way no one would be." He pointed out. She frowned.

"That's not true," she said. "I want you to be with someone Dean, someone who makes you happy." He nodded.

"Nothing left unsaid right?" He whispered. She nodded. "There's a tiny part of me that still wants to be the guy on the altar today."

"There's a tiny part of me that wants you to be that guy," she whispered. He nodded. "Dean," she said softly.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "it's the last time," he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. If this was the last time they were kissing each other, then they were going to do it right.

* * *

Fulton sat quietly staring at the phone number he'd scribbled on a post it note months ago. He shouldn't he knew he shouldn't. They'd said their goodbyes, that night in Maine. But maybe if he knew she was OK he would feel less weird about this. That was it exactly. He took out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Tammy picked up on the other end, sitting at her desk looking through a portfolio. He stopped, what was he supposed to say? I'm getting married but I just wanted to make sure that you were done with breakdown so I can do it guilt free?

"Hi," he said. She stopped. "I um, I'm getting married today."

"I know," she said softly. "Tommy's there. He mentioned it."

"Yeah," he whispered. "Right." She closed her eyes. Why was he doing this? "I don't know why I called."

"I don't either," she said. "I'm OK with it. If that's why."

"You are?" He said.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I mean, the stuff you said in Maine, it makes sense, we do live different lives now." He nodded. "Fult?"

"I'm nodding," he explained. She laughed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm better," she said. "Still kind of confused. Still miss you."

"Yeah," he said. "I miss you too." She leaned back in her desk chair. "We should talk more, be friends."

"I can't be your friend." She said simply. He swallowed. "I don't mean that in like a bitchy way. I just don't think I could do that."

"Yeah, I don't know that I could do it with you either," he said. "I see Tanya and Portman doing it though and,"

"It's different." Tammy said. "Steve and Julie do it too, but it's just different."

"But why?" He said. "They've known each other their whole lives, so have we."

"Steve and Julie aren't soulmates," she whispered. He closed his eyes. "I don't know about Tanya and Dean."

"You still consider me your soulmate?" He said softly.

"Like you said," she whispered, "what happened between us doesn't happen to people twice."

"Yeah," he said.

"Get married," she said. "Be happy, know that I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too," he whispered. "Tammy," he said softly.

"Yeah?" She said, wiping her eyes. When had she started crying?

"Happy Birthday baby," he said.

"Thanks," she laughed. "Do you remember the stuffed elephant you gave me for my twelfth?"

"Snuffy?" He said. "Hell yeah!" She laughed.

"I still have him," she admitted. He laughed.

"Fult?" Dean said popping his head in, he looked over. "Dude, you're on the phone? T's ready, so,"

"I have to go, um, get married," Fulton said.

"OK," Tammy whispered, "Congratulations. I love you."

"I love you too," he said and hung up. Dean looked at him. "Tammy."

"Oh," Dean said, "right. Tammy."

"You're not going to ream me out?" Fulton said.

"Yeah, like about two minutes ago Tanya and I just admitted that there's a black spot in the back of our brains that wishes we were marrying each other, so you calling Tammy on your cell phone," he shrugged, "kinda no big deal."

"Oh," Fulton said. "Wait, what?"

"Dude, really don't worry about it," Dean shrugged. "I don't _actually _want to marry T. I don't know how you live with her. I'd kill her." Fulton laughed. "Come on, let's get you hitched."

* * *

Tammy sat at her desk rocking back and forth.

"Hey baby," Dave walked in. "How are you?" He kissed her.

"Fine," she said and stood up. She walked over to her work table. He frowned.

"Did I do something?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head. "No, um, my high school boyfriend is getting married." He nodded.

"The Duck," he whispered. She laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "I forgot about that." He hugged her. "I'm just freaking out, don't worry about it."

"Why are you freaking out?" He asked. She swallowed. "Tam?"

"Where are we going?" She said. He stepped back. "Me and you, I mean, I know that you're getting divorced, I get that." He nodded. "But I mean," she sighed, "there are things that I want in my life and…"

"I don't ever want to get married again," he said. She nodded.

"I kind of guessed that," she whispered. "But this is New York, a lot of people don't get married, I meant more," she sighed. "I mean," she sighed. "God, I don't know how to say this without freaking you out." He looked at her. "I want to have kids."

"Oh," he sighed. "Right."

"I mean, I don't mean right now," she said. "But someday, could you even picture it? At all?" He looked at her.

"It's not something I ever really saw myself doing," he admitted. "If we're being honest?" She nodded. "I didn't even really want to get married, that was mostly Janet." She nodded. "I value my independence too much. I would have thought that you'd,"

"I understand," she said. "I do," she kissed him softly. "But then I think we just have to accept that this isn't going anywhere."

"Tammy, I," he started. She shook her head.

"Dave, I love you," she said softly, "and this is amazing, and I can even compromise on the getting married thing, it's never been that important to me. But I have to have kids, it's a dealbreaker for me." He looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Tammy, we're only a month into this," he said. "We're not at the dealbreaker stage yet."

"I get that, intellectually," she said softly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "But I can't," she said. "I've never done things casually, I don't want to waste time with someone who doesn't want the same things as me, when,"

"When there's someone waiting who does want them," he finished her sentence. She nodded and wiped her eyes. "And this was brought on by thinking about how Fulton's getting married?"

"That was supposed to be me," she said. "Even after all this time, I feel that way and I'm tired of drifting Dave, it was nice, and having you to drift with was especially nice, but it's just not who I am." He kissed her softly.

"Like a vacation from real life?" He whispered. She nodded.

"Don't pretend you weren't hiding from your problems with me," she said. She kissed him again.

"I guess a little," he said. "Being around you meant I didn't have to be around Emily so much." She nodded.

* * *

Kyla sat nervously at the wedding. She knew Dean was the best man and everything, and she also wasn't particularly high maintenance, but she hadn't seen him all day.

"Hi," a little girl walked over to her.

"Hi," she smiled and the little girl sat down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth Tanya Norris," Lizzie said, "but everyone calls me Lizzie. Are you Uncle Dean's new girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Kyla nodded. Lizzie scrutinized the stranger. "My name's Kyla."

"That's a cool name," Lizzie said. Kyla nodded. "His last girlfriend was named Kimberly, not a cool name at all."

"Liz," Kevin walked over, holding Dean on his hip. "Hi, sorry, is she bugging you?"

"No, she's fine," Kyla laughed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because she loves to bug people."

"Daddy, this is Uncle Dean's new girlfriend, Mommy and Tanya said I should bug her," Lizzie said and then covered her mouth.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Go find David." He lifted her out of her seat and pushed her away. "Sorry, I'm Kevin, Lisa is my wife and I take full responsibility for all of her craziness." Kyla laughed.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Kyla Summers." He shook her hand. "This must be Baby Dean?"

"Yes," Kevin said. "He's being good today and sleeping." She laughed. "You're prettier than the last few, less skanky, that'll earn you points."

"Good, I think," she laughed. "Does he bring a lot of girls home?"

"Oh no, he never brings girls home," he shook his head. "This is a significant first, we accidentally met Kimberly at a game."

"Oh," Kyla smiled happily. "Really?"

"Oh hell yeah," Kevin said. "I don't think she could spell 'home,' and I hear go to Emerson, so," she nodded. "I went to Roosevelt."

"No way!" She said. "I went to Roosevelt for undergrad!"

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "That's weird, that we never,"

"Oh I never talked to University of Chicago kid," she shook her head, "I was on scholarship and using Fed Loans, so I pretty much studied and did the bartending thing, I didn't have much of a social life even with people from my school."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was in a similar boat, I had Lisa and our," he stopped, "her oldest, David." Kyla looked at how sad he looked.

"Dean loves your kids," she said, "they're like all he talks about." He smiled. "He likes you too, which is kind of a miracle, because my brothers hate every guy I've ever been with."

"Kevin, honey," Lisa walked over, "we're getting ready to," she stopped. "Oh my God, hi! You must be Kyla, I'm Lisa, it's so nice to finally."

"OK," Kevin said pulling her away, "It was nice talking to you Kyla."

"You too," she laughed.

"I just wanted to introduce myself," Lisa frowned at her husband.

"You're not holding up Fulton and Tanya's wedding to grill the new girlfriend," he said. "You have all night to do it. And sending Lizzie to do it is playing dirty."

"You're no fun," Lisa frowned. He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "But you should be institutionalized." She stuck out her tongue and he laughed as she walked away.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming! You guys rock!**


	47. Good Taste

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing. Insomnia+Fanfiction is always good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 47: Good Taste**

Kelly wandered into the lobby of the building where Claire's office was, happy to be meeting Scooter for dinner. She'd just met with some people from Macy's, where Tammy was going to be doing a special, just for the store discount line. She negotiated a good deal that kept Tammy's designer integrity. Since they weren't in charge of RDC anymore, this was the best they could do to keep control over her, that and make sure Emma did her job right.

"Hello Kelly," she stopped getting into the elevator seeing Liam. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Liam," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you I imagine," he smirked. "Picking up my significant other for dinner. How's married life?"

"Wonderful," she said. "Who are you dating?" He laughed. "Is it someone I know? I know everyone in Claire's department."

"You do know her," he said. "I'm not telling you more than that because I know that'll drive you crazy."

"Sadistic bastard," she mumbled. He laughed.

"How's RDC doing?" He said. "I never thought I'd miss it."

"It's good," she said. "We picked a new girl for the face." He nodded.

"I heard," he said. "Emma Tierney, she's pretty, good charisma." Kelly nodded. The elevator stopped and they both got off.

"Liam!" Bonnie walked over and kissed him. "I just need a few more minutes." She stopped. "Kelly, hi."

"Hi," Kelly said her voice going up in a question. Bonnie coughed awkwardly and walked away. "You're nailing my little brother's left overs? That's classy Liam."

"Kelly!" He said. "Bonnie is a person, not food stuffs!" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"You two deserve each other," she said. He laughed as she walked away. She knocked on Claire's door.

"Hi Kel," Scooter said. "I was just about to call and see if you were on your way." He kissed her.

"Hi Claire," Kelly said.

"Hi there," Claire smiled. "I'm going to go. You'll have those pages done for me next week?"

"I promise," Scooter nodded. "See you then."

"OK," she said and walked out.

"You seem weird," Scooter said looking at Kelly, "is everything OK?"

"Liam's with Bonnie," she said.

"Really?" He laughed. "That's random."

"That's all you have to say about it?" She frowned. "That's random?"

"It is," he shrugged, "but come on it's Liam, and she's on the rebound, this'll be over in a month, two tops." Kelly sighed. "Kel, really, I'm pretty sure he's past his picks what girls he sleeps with just to annoy you phase. Let's go get dinner and then go home." She frowned. She didn't like that response at all.

* * *

Julie stood in the kitchen getting a few things together.

"Hey," Jimmy came behind her and kissed her neck softly.

"Hey," she said. "You're home early."

"Yup," he nodded and kissed her. She smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

"Mikey's at practice, and Steph's having a playdate with Aaron and doesn't need to be picked up for another hour." She kissed him. "And now you're here."

"Ah, I see," he laughed as she walked him upstairs. "You know I actually asked Rick how he and Cassie had more kids." She laughed.

"You mean how could anyone want more children?" She asked and kissed him.

"No, more like how did they find the time to _make _said babies." He said. She giggled. "He said he wasn't stupid enough to think that he'd actually have sex while he was in law school and why was I expecting it in med school?"

"Well that is one way that Cassie and I are very different," she kissed him. He laughed and undid her fly.

"I am glad for that," he smiled.

"Cat?" She sat up hearing the call.

"Who is that?" Jimmy whispered.

"Brett," she whispered and sat up. Jimmy groaned. She pulled her fly up. "Sorry!" She walked downstairs. "Hi."

"Hi," he said. "I'm home."

"Clearly, but you don't live here." She said.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Right, um," he sighed. "Look is this a bad time?" Jimmy walked out behind her.

"Hi Brett," he waved.

"Oh," Brett grimaced, "it's a really bad time!"

"Kind of," Jimmy said. "So if you could," Julie glared at him.

"Brett, can we just have a minute?" She smiled and then pushed Jimmy into the living room. "Honey," she said. He nodded. "Do you remember our anniversary a few years ago, when I special ordered that nice little blue thing from Paris?" He nodded. "And then Ellie and Brad got in a big fight, and she showed up?"

"Yes," he said, "but…"

"This is my revenge," she kissed him and turned around.

"I'm really sorry," Brett said. "I know how hard it is to get a minute to yourselves for, you know that."

"Uh huh," Julie nodded. "The moment is effectively ruined, don't worry too much about it. What's up?"

"I don't want to go home," he sighed. She looked at him. "I mean, I do, but not until I know that"

"Taylor wants you there," Julie said. He nodded. "I know she misses you. The pregnancy's been hard especially with all the added stress from losing Dad and Elyse." He nodded again. "I think that she'd be happy to see you."

"She told me she hasn't been in love with me in a long time," he whispered. "That she stayed with me because she didn't want Aaron," he closed his eyes. "I love her so much Julie."

"She loves you too," she said. "She needs you."

"How are you doing?" He asked. "I've stayed away, I couldn't, I mean, Coach."

"I know," she said. "It's OK, I have Jimmy, and the kids."

"Where are the kids?" He laughed.

"Steph's at your house, and Mike's at soccer practice," she explained. "Hence the bad time."

"Yeah," he grimaced. "Sorry again." She shrugged. "How's Mike?"

"Better," Julie whispered. "Jimmy brought his dog, which has had an oddly therapeutic effect." Brett nodded. "Go home Brett, fix it with Taylor. She really does need you." He smiled and she hugged him.

"You know, if you'd just had sex with me back when she was pregnant with Aaron we wouldn't even _be _in this situation," he said. She laughed.

"Go home to your wife Atkins," she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Hey, how does the PTA feel about you living in sin?" He asked.

"Slightly better than they did when Jaime showed up to her senior homecoming dance seven months pregnant I'd imagine," Julie laughed. "This family is no stranger to gossip, I can handle it." He nodded.

"Good girl," he kissed her on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye," she said as he walked out.

* * *

Tanya giggled and bounced on the bed of the honeymoon suite. Fulton smiled at her and she cocked her head.

"What?" She laughed.

"I love you so much," he sat down and kissed her.

"I love you too," she said. "Fulton," she mumbled. He moved his hands down her back, undoing the buttons of her wedding gown.

"Tanya," he said.

"I changed my mind," she said.

"A little late for that, honey," he teased, "you said I do, rings have been exchanged, that kind of thing." She laughed.

"No," she said. "I decided I am going to take your name."

"I don't know if you're serious," he kissed her, "or you're just trying to make our wedding night even hotter, but I have never wanted you more." She laughed.

"Well, hold that thought," she said standing up and sliding the dress off and then walking into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. She placed her hand on her stomach and then leaned down and threw up.

"T?" Fulton walked in. "Is everything OK?" He laughed. "How much did you drink tonight?"

"Barely anything," she said and sat up. "Just the champagne at the toast. I didn't eat much either," she said. He frowned and sat down with her.

"Are you feeling OK?" He said, she looked at him. "Don't give me the 'you're being an idiot' face, I meant before you threw up."

"Oh," she said, "no it just happened."

"If the prospect of having sex with me makes you throw up," he sighed. She glared at him. "Tanya, um, I hate to ask this, because you know, we're really careful and everything, but could you be pregnant?" She looked at him.

"Oh God!" She said. "I am late, but I just figured that it was stress from the wedding and moving and everything." She leaned back. "I might be pregnant." They sat quietly for a minute.

"A baby would be kind of amazing," he whispered. She smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "It would be."

* * *

Connie sat checking her phone for messages from Casey who was watching Gordon for the weekend.

"Cons," Charlie said sitting down next to her, "Gordon's fine with my mom." She nodded. "Come on, we're all at the bar getting to know Portman's new girlfriend. It's fun."

"I hate not seeing him," Connie said.

"I know," Charlie said. "I hate it too, but let's have some fun with our friends." She nodded and he kissed her. "Come on." He walked her over. "Look what I found."

"Everyone's telling how they met stories," Dean explained.

"Oh," Connie said. "Got it. Have you heard Gabby and Guy's? It's so sweet."

"With just a hint of creepy," Charlie teased.

"Oh I want to hear," Kyla said. Dean shook his head.

"No you don't," he said.

"Portman," Gabrielle laughed, "no, OK, so I was dating this guy for like six months, right? And he told me that he was OK with waiting until I was ready," she sighed, "I was seventeen."

"Got it," Kyla nodded.

"But then he goes home for spring break and hooks up with this really slutty girl he dated in middle school," Gabrielle said. Kyla froze, that part of the story she knew, really, really well. "This is after I agreed to fly back to school with him to go to his prom, and the night before his ex had a melt down and told me the whole thing. So I still go to the prom and I'm outside crying my eyes out and Guy came along and cheered me up."

"Good story," she said and swallowed her drink. Dean looked at her.

"You OK?" He whispered. Kyla nodded. "I didn't think of it, really, I mean,"

"No, I know," she said. "It's fine."

"What are you whispering about?" Connie asked. Kyla sighed.

"I guess I didn't realize that you were that Gabrielle," Kyla explained. Gabrielle looked at her. "I was the really slutty girl he dated in middle school."

"Oh," Gabrielle said, and there was an uncomfortable silence in the room for about a minute.

"Guy and I used to make out while Charlie and I were engaged," Connie said. Gabrielle and Kyla stared at her. "No, it's true, it was horrible of us. We're really bad people, don't feel judged." Kyla smiled at her gratefully and Gabrielle giggled.

"I guess I should thank you," Gabrielle shrugged. "I probably would have lost my virginity to Brad if you hadn't slept with him and then I wouldn't get 'only had sex with my husband' status."

"Then you're welcome," Kyla smiled and they clinked glasses.

"Dude," Charlie looked at Portman, "Brad Vanderbilt? _Again?"_

"I don't like the guy but clearly he has good taste in women," Portman shrugged. "What do you want me to do about it?"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	48. Preparation

**A/N: WOW! You guys are awesome for reviewing. See how well you can do when you try? Quick answer to Pylea, I didn't realize you had this antagonism towards my Tanya. I love her very much. To be fair, the only one of my characters I've ever hated was in my New York series, Delia, which is why I never wrote about her much. I love this chapter, I worked very hard on it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 48: Preparation**

Julie hurried packing Stephanie's bag for California. Stephanie walked into her room. Julie looked at her.

"Hey baby," she said. "Is there anything specific you want for California?"

"Can we go see Mommy and Daddy before we go?" Stephanie asked softly.

"Sure," Julie said. "I told you, we can go see them anytime you want." Stephanie nodded. "Is something else wrong?"

"No," Stephanie said. "Who's going to cook dinner on Thanksgiving?" Julie swallowed. "Mommy always did."

"I know Bug," Julie whispered. "I'm doing it this year." Stephanie nodded. "But I have all of Mommy's recipes, so it won't be exactly the same but it'll be close."

"OK," Stephanie said softly. "And Aunt Jaime and Uncle Josh will be there?"

"Uh huh," Julie said. "Are you sure nothing's wrong sweetheart?"

"Today at school, Aaron was talking about Brett coming home," Stephanie whispered. "I just got really sad because he was so happy to have his daddy home and mine won't come home."

"Yeah," Julie said, "come here," she hugged her. "I love you so much Stephie. More than everything in the whole world, and loving you and Mikey has been the only thing that's been keeping me from falling into the big hole in my heart from missing Daddy."

"I love you too," Stephanie said. "Can I bring Bear to California?"

"Sure," Julie said. "You can bring whatever you want."

"My blanket?" She asked. Julie nodded. "Mommy and Daddy's picture?" Julie smiled.

"Of course," Julie said. "Actually, I have an idea." Julie walked into her room and opened her nightstand. She pulled out the small gold locket Jaime had given her as a baby. She walked back into Stephanie's room.

"What's that?" Steph asked.

"Jaime gave me this," Julie said. "When I was a baby, so that she could always be with me," Steph nodded. "We're going to get a littler picture of Mommy and Daddy, and you can wear this so that they're always with you."

"Thanks," Stephanie hugged her.

"Hey," Jimmy said walking in. "Are you ready to go? We've got to head out."

"Almost," Stephanie said, grabbing her blanket. "Can I bring it on the plane?"

"Of course," Julie smiled. "Go potty, OK?" Steph nodded and ran off.

"Hey," Jimmy said.

"Hey, do we have time to Pit stop at the cemetery?" Julie said. "Steph wants to say goodbye to Dad and Elyse."

"Yeah, we'll go," he said, "of course."

"And you're sure about this?" She asked. "You don't want to stay behind and then go down to Connecticut."

"I'm perfectly OK with not dealing with Tammy and Dave's sexual tension," he grimaced.

"Ooh, I didn't even think of that." She said. "We made the right call."

* * *

Bonnie sat down at the dressing table in her apartment and ran a brush through her hair. She put her hand to her bare neck.

"Looking for these?" Liam smiled coming behind her and putting a string of black pearls around her neck.

"Oh Liam!" She whispered. "They're gorgeous!"

"Mm, I thought you'd like them," he kissed her softly. "Beautiful, classy, but not ordinary by any stretch, like you." She kissed him. "I thought you could wear them tonight."

"Liam, we've only been dating a few months," she said. "I don't know that I'm ready to meet your family."

"Bonnie," he said. "It's dinner with my brother and his wife." She nodded. "I understand that your last boyfriend was Jimmy Riley and 'meeting the family' meant something very different." She laughed. "Grant will adore you, and Alexia is far too stupid to notice anything beyond your shoes." She laughed. "Please relax," he kissed her.

"I am relaxed," she said. "Mostly," she stood up and they kissed again and he pressed her against the table. "Thank you for the necklace."

"I was thinking you could wear it to dinner," he whispered, "and then later too."

"With nothing else?" She giggled. "You are so _bad!" _ He kissed her again.

"I'll let you get dressed." He whispered and walked away. She smiled. It was nice to be with him, and she'd never had sex like this. In fact the whole thing had started because they'd been at a fundraiser and had too much to drink and then shared a cab and he'd gotten far too handsy, but it had felt good. Two more martinis at her place later, and they'd spent the night together. She knew Liam Nichols had a playboy reputation, but to be frank, she didn't care much, he seemed sincere about her and she was enjoying herself.

* * *

"OK," Kelly said. "Here's what I do get, I mean, she's a socialite, right?" Scooter groaned. "But she has a job! I mean, she's really dedicated to her career, that's not normally his thing."

"Kelly," Scooter said. "Baby, I love you, but you're obsessing. It's been a week. Yes, I agree with you, it's excessively odd that Liam is dating Bonnie, weird because he slept with you and she slept with Jimmy. Although, you know, Ellie and Portman did the same thing." She rolled her eyes, "anyway, that's weird, and it's weird because she's not his type. But can we also agree that it is completely none of your business?" She crossed her arms and frowned. "Kelly, you and Liam went your separate ways personally six years ago and professionally one. I'm trying really hard not to read too much into this, especially after what you told me about right before we got married." She sighed.

"She's so much like me." Kelly whispered. Scooter nodded. "He could really settle down with her."

"Yeah," he nodded. "This is _good. _We like Liam, kind of, we want him to be happy."

"Thanksgiving is going to be miserable," she sighed, pressing her forehead into his chest.

"I don't think so," he said. "Dave promised to behave, your dad's still none the wiser about the him and Tammy affair right?"

"Yeah," Kelly said. "But Ana isn't." He sighed.

"Right," he said. "God, Dave is such a moron."

* * *

Tammy took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Jimmy's apartment. Steve answered the door.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she said, "um, I guess I just wanted to say hello and see if you maybe wanted to hang out tonight."

"Oh," he said. "Yeah, I would, but I can't, I'm heading out to California for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, you're going to California," she said softly.

"Yeah, I promised Julie," he said, "and more importantly Mikey. Did Dave head to Connecticut early or something?"

"No," she said. "I mean maybe, I wouldn't know, Dave and I kind of broke it off."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he smirked.

"Don't lie," she shook her head, "you suck at it." He smiled. "I thought we could maybe," she sighed. "I mean."

"Can it wait until after the holidays?" He asked. She blinked at him. "Talking about getting back together is hard enough when we're in the same place." She nodded.

"Sure," she said. "Um, I'll call you."

"OK," he said and kissed her softly. "I'm glad it's over."

"It wasn't going anywhere," she shrugged. "I'm not a girl who can do casual. It was fun, but…"

"But you need a plan," He smirked. "Yeah, I know." She laughed. "We'll talk soon." She nodded and turned around. "Tam," she looked over her shoulder. "Have a good time. With your family."

"You too," she whispered. "Say hi to everyone for me. Kiss the kids."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Oh um, Fulton's wedding was a few weeks ago right?" He asked. She nodded. "You doing OK?"

"Yeah," she said. "You know, it's hard, there was that part of me that thought maybe someday," she laughed. "I'm happy for him though, and now I can let that part go."

"Sure," he said. "I really have to catch my plane." She nodded; he walked over and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. He pulled her inside and closed the door. "Your plane," she mumbled.

"I can take a later flight." He whispered. She smiled. "I want to be with you."

* * *

"So I was thinking that maybe we can do a destination wedding," Tommy said. Diane looked at him. "You know, small, just our families someplace really sunny."

"Tommy, um," she said softly.

"Unless you want to do it at home, like your mom and Claire did," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm not getting married in Iowa," she laughed.

"OK," he said. "It's pretty cool that your parents and Grandparents are coming to Connecticut."

"Oh, it's always fun when the Fitzgeralds and the Vanderbilts get together," she nodded. "Listen, Tommy, about the wedding. Now that we know, I mean, now that I'm going to be fine maybe we don't have to rush it." He stopped and looked at her.

"You want to post pone?" He said. She nodded. "Why?"

"Because I'm not dying," she said. "And I don't want to get married wearing a scarf on my head when I'm ten pounds underweight."

"So you want to put off the wedding?" He said. She nodded. "I don't know why I'm surprised." She sighed.

"Tommy, me agreeing to marry you was never about me being sick!" She said. He looked at her. "I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm just saying we don't have to do it before Christmas anymore! Can't we do it in the summer, when I'm healthy again?" He looked at her.

"Di," he said softly. "I know you, and this summer will turn to next spring, which will turn to next summer, to next fall, and the next thing you know we're going to be back where we were before you got sick." She stopped and looked at him and then leaned back. "What?"

"I just realized," she said. "You didn't ask me because you love me," he started, "I mean, I know you love me, that's not what I mean," she swallowed. "You asked me so that you would know where we stand."

"Di," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Why isn't that ever enough for you?" He sighed. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to marry you, but I want to be at my best when I do it." He looked at her.

"Diane," he said, "being afraid of the putting the wedding off has nothing to do with you or our past or knowing where we stand." She looked at him. "My sister and my best friend have been engaged for,"

"Oh," she said and giggled. "You're afraid I'm going to put it off for years the way that Kelly and Lena did?" He nodded. "God, no, I don't want to be engaged for five years." He laughed. "I'm just asking to gain some weight and let the bruises heal before I start trying on wedding dresses."

"Yeah," he said and kissed her. "That's OK." She nodded.

"Tommy, getting sick woke me up," she said. "I don't want another minute without you." She kissed him. "But there's no reason to rush anymore because I'm fine and I'm fine because of you, because you took care of me." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	49. Giving Thanks

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing! I appreciate it! I'm trying to cut down on chapter lengths, though it's not going so well! Anyway, here's this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 49: Giving Thanks**

Tammy giggled pulling the covers over her mouth Steve looked at her. He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"I wish I didn't have to go," he whispered. She smiled as he sat up.

"So don't," she said and kissed him. "Come to Connecticut, Julie will understand."

"Julie will, yeah," he nodded. "But Mikey and Steph won't, and I doubt Dave would like it if I was there." He kissed her.

"Mm," she said. "I'd like it though." He laughed.

"I really gotta go," he said. "I have to get on a plane and go to California and miss you like crazy." She laughed.

"Fly right back on Friday morning?" She whispered.

"Even you don't have enough money to pay me to stay away," he whispered. She kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said. "Do you have a question to ask me?"

"Tam," he said. "Last time I was going to ask you we were in a suite of a luxury hotel after the biggest night of your career and you really think that now I'd ask on my way out the door after a quicky?"

"That was not a quicky!" She said.

"Trust me," he kissed her after pulling his pants up, "compared to what I wanted to do to you, that was a quicky." She giggled.

"In that case I look forward to Friday," she said and kissed him.

"Good then," he smiled. "Stay as long as you need to, eat Jimmy's food if you're hungry." She laughed. "I'll call you later."

"OK," she said and flopped backwards into the bed when he left. She pressed her hands against her mouth and giggled. "I'm going to marry him." She sighed contently and got out of bed to get dressed.

* * *

Late that night Julie stood in the kitchen peeling potatoes. Jaime walked in and saw her.

"Honey, go to bed," Jaime said. "Get some sleep, finish in the morning."

"I can't sleep," Julie whispered and wiped her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Jaime sat down.

"No," Julie mumbled. Jaime looked at her. "It's just the potatoes."

"That's onions," Jaime said.

"Oh so now you know about cooking?" Julie tried to joke. Jaime smiled weakly. "I miss her."

"I do too," Jaime said. "It just doesn't feel like the holidays without a big fight with Cal and Elyse brokering peace with a bottle of wine." Julie laughed. "You're doing an amazing job with those kids."

"God," Julie groaned. "Not at all. Mikey's still mad at the world, although he's better." Jaime nodded. "He's so much like Dad, and that really freaks me out."

"I've noticed that," Jaime said. "Are you and Jimmy good?"

"Yeah," Julie said. "I mean, except that for that we never have sex anymore." Jaime looked at her. "Which you don't care about, and you'd rather never think about right?"

"Julie, I am aware that you and Jimmy have sex," Jaime laughed. "I often facilitated it if I recall."

"Right," Julie said. "There's just no time."

"Yeah, why do you think I left?" Jaime teased. Julie rolled her eyes. "You'll get it back, how long's it been?"

"Four weeks," Julie sighed.

"That's it?" Jaime said. "God, you're fine." She kissed her. "Go to bed."

"In a little while," Julie said. "Night Mom."

"Night baby," Jaime said. Julie finished peeling a potato and Steve walked in.

"Hey you," she said. "What kept you?"

"Me and Tammy got back together," he shrugged. She looked at him and smiled.

"Did you ask her?" Julie said. He shook his head. "God, Steve-o, what are you waiting for? You know she wanted you to!"

"Yes, I know she did," he nodded. "But she's really vulnerable right now." He stopped. "Have you been crying?"

"It's the first holiday without my father I'm allowed to be a little weepy!" She said.

"God, defensive much?" He said, grabbing an apple and taking a bite. "I meant to ask if you're OK. Are you?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said softly. "Just a little sad." He nodded. "And on edge."

"You haven't gotten laid in a while," he said. She nodded. "Bummer." She rolled her eyes. "Where am I sleeping? Poolhouse?"

"You're a grownup," she said. "You're in the guest room. Mikey's in the poolhouse."

"Cool," he said. "I'm totally sick of the Ryan Atwood thing anyway."

"You're an idiot," she shook her head and stood up. "Night, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Cat," he smirked. "Casey and I can distract everyone tomorrow night while you and Jimmy get a quick one in."

"Aiding and abetting my sex life?" She said. He shrugged and kissed her softly. "That's a new one."

"We've gone over this," he said. "I want you to be happy. And I like Jimmy."

"Since when?" She laughed.

"Since we were about twenty one," he laughed. She smiled. "You don't have to be strong all the time Cat. You get to be upset for a while."

"I know," she said softly. "But I do have to be strong most of the time, for Steph and Mike." He nodded. "I'm doing better I swear." She kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he smiled and stood up.

* * *

Tammy stood at the bed in the extra bedroom in the Vanderbilt house that she was staying in.

"Hey you," Dave said knocking on the door frame.

"Oh," she turned and smiled awkwardly. "Hi."

"Hi," he said.

"This place is amazing," she said, "I can't believe you grew up here." He laughed.

"Claire's made it a whole lot more homey," he said. "Growing up here it was more like a museum." She nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Good," she said softly. "You?"

"Good," he nodded, "I just wanted to come by and make sure we were on the same page for this weekend."

"Same page?" She frowned.

"Yes," he nodded. "See, I didn't exactly tell my family that we weren't together anymore."

"Oh they all know anyway," Tammy said. He looked at her. "I told Kelly."

"Oh," he said. "Right." She smiled.

"You're not going to manipulate your way into my bed," she said. "Our bases are covered. Now if you'll excuse me, I told Claire I'd make the sweet potatoes." She walked past him. He grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not giving up," he said softly and kissed her.

"I'm back with Steve, I didn't want to have to tell you that this weekend," she said. He looked at her. "I have to go." He sighed and followed her as she walked away. "Dave!"

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since last night," she said. He laughed. "What?"

"You're not back together," he said. "I mean if you are where is he?"

"He's in California," she said. "He promised Mike and Steph. Some men care about you know not making children cry."

"Uncle Dave!" Connie came running over.

"Hey Cons," he picked her up. Tammy bit her bottom lip. "How's my best girl?"

"Good," she said. "I missed you. Is Aunt Janet here?" Tammy crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Um, no," he said. "Aunt Janet is in Italy."

"Oh, OK," Connie said. "Hello Tammy."

"Hi sweetie," Tammy said. "I was just going to help your Mommy, want to come?"

"I'll go and tell her you're coming," Connie said as Dave put her down and she ran off.

"Do you forget that I'm a dedicated Uncle?" He smiled.

"That was way too convenient!" She crossed her arms. "Did you pay her?"

"Twenty bucks, to be especially affectionate and adorable with me whenever you're around," he smirked. "I'm not ready to be a father Tammy, but I could come around to it."

"I don't want you to come around to it," she shook her head. "That's not how it works Dave!" She walked away.

"Tammy!" He said. She held her hand up and kept walking. She got downstairs and wiped her eyes.

"Aunt Tammy! Aunt Tammy!" TJ ran over and hugged her.

"Hey buddy," she said. "When did you get here?"

"Few minutes ago," he said. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," she said.

"Hey Tam," Rick said, "TJ, buddy, go get your bag." Tammy smiled as the little boy ran off. "Happy Thanksgiving." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving big brother," she said. "Where's Cass?"

"Were my ears buzzing?" Cassie said walking over. "Ricky, pay the cab?"

"I'm on it," Rick said walking outside, Cass balanced Bella against her hip.

"Oh there's my goddaughter," Tammy said taking Bella. "Oh, she's so big, when did that happen?"

"God, I don't know," Cass laughed. "Honey, you look great. If my ex boyfriend got married and was having a baby, and I was still single I'd be a wreck."

"What?" Tammy laughed. Cass looked at her. "A baby?"

"I thought you knew," Cass said. "Lisa just mentioned it in conversation. I figured he would have called you."

"Right," Tammy whispered. "Tanya's pregnant?" Cassie nodded. "That was quick."

"Apparently they found out on the wedding night," Cassie said. Tammy nodded. "Are you OK?"

"Sure," Tammy said. "Good for them. I have to help Claire in the kitchen." She handed Bella back and walked in to the kitchen in a daze.

* * *

Diane smiled seeing her parents sitting talking to Ana and Tom. Tommy came behind her and hugged her.

"I'm glad they get along," she said softly.

"Me too," he said and kissed her. "Ready?" She nodded and they walked in.

"Diane," Ray Smith said. "Baby, about time."

"Hi Daddy," she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi Mom," she said. Beth smiled. "Um, Tommy and I want to say something."

"Dear God, Di, you can't be pregnant!" Beth said.

"No," Tommy said, "No, God no, we just um, we've decided to postpone our wedding."

"Oh no," Tom said, "I'm not doing this again."

"Just by a year Mr. Riley," Diane said. "I want to be healthy when we get married."

"I think that's a great idea," Ana said. "It certainly makes it less stressful." Diane nodded.

"That was kind of the point," Tommy said. "We just wanted to let you all know."

"Hello Rileys and Smiths," Elena bounced in. She looked at them everyone sitting in a row and gasped. "Oh my God! Di, you're dying aren't you?" She hugged her. "I love you so much."

"Lena," Tommy said, "she's not dying."

"Oh," Elena said. "Thank God."

"They're not getting married for another year," Ana said. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm great Ana," Elena said straightening up. "Especially because I still win now." Tommy rolled his eyes. "Hey, it took cancer for you two to give your relationship a _title _I could stay engaged for another three years and still win."

"Ellie," Tom said. "Why aren't you at your mother's?"

"Oh, she doesn't care about anyone but her grandson lately," Elena shrugged. "So I'm off the hook."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	50. What Are You Thankful For?

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 50: What are you thankful for?**

Tammy stood quietly at the mirror in the bathroom finishing her makeup. She swallowed.

"You sleep OK?" Dave said walking in. "Or did the ghosts keep you up?"

"Do you believe in knocking?" She asked. He smiled.

"Not really," he said, sat down on a chair in the corner. "You didn't answer my question."

"I slept fine," she said. "Although the ghosts," he nodded. "Fulton's wife is pregnant."

"Whoa, that was quick," he said. She nodded. "You're freaked?" She nodded

"I wasted so much goddamn time," she said throwing an compact on the counter. "I pushed Steve away when I should have held on, I put everything on pause thinking that someday he'd," she closed her eyes. "And he was actually moving on, and building a life, and now he's married, and they're having a baby."

"Tammy," Dave said softly putting his arms around her from behind. "You didn't waste time. Look at what you built in that time!"

"It's not the same," she said. He kissed her neck. "Don't," she said softly.

"I won't let you feel sorry for yourself," he said. "You are amazing." His hands slid onto her waist. She shuddered. "I wouldn't have fallen for you otherwise."

"Dave," she whispered.

"Dinner's not for a good two hours," he whispered. "I think we can do some damage before that." He ran one finger up her side and then turned her chin and kissed her.

"You're a very bad habit Dave," she whispered and kissed him.

"I've always been a big a believer in indulging vices." He smirked. She giggled.

"Aunt Tammy?" Eva knocked on the door and called. Tammy sighed.

"Sorry," she said, pushing Dave away. "It's open Evie." Eva walked in. "What's up sweetheart?"

"I wanted to show you something," she said. "What's _he _doing in here?"

"Dave was just, um, asking me about something for my company," Tammy said. "Since we're done with that now, he was leaving." Dave nodded and walked out. "What is on Eva's mind today?"

"I wanted to show you this yesterday, but Mom said you were in a bad mood." Eva said. Tammy looked at her.

"What did you want to show me?" Tammy said softly. Eva handed her a piece of paper. Tammy looked at it. "This is a still life?"

"We had to do them in class," Eva explained, "my teacher said it was good, and I thought."

"Eva," Tammy whispered and looked at it. "This is very good."

"Really?" The little girl said. Tammy nodded. Eva smiled. She'd always wanted to be like her Aunt Tammy. Maybe she could be an artist too.

"Here," Tammy said going into her bag and taking out a sketch pad and some pencils.

"What are we doing?" Eva asked.

"I'm seeing if you're actually good or if this was a fluke," Tammy said and walked over to the vanity when Eva picked up the sketch pad. She set up some hairbrushes and a mirror. "Draw that, I'll be back in a little while." Eva nodded. "And Eva, thank you, you saved me from making a very big mistake." She kissed her softly on the forehead and walked out.

"Grown ups are so weird," Eva shook her head.

* * *

Dave walked into the study and plopped down in an arm chair.

"I told you she wouldn't go for it," Scooter laughed and went to take a sip of the glass of scotch he'd just poured when Logan took it away. "Hey," he said.

"You're not drinking today," Logan said. "Claire will kill both of us if you do your whole angry drunk writer bit in front of her parents. Again."

"I picked the wrong time to quit smoking pot," Dave grumbled.

"Am I the only one in this family who doesn't have a substance abuse problem?" Logan shook his head.

"Hi," Brad waved from the corner. "I can handle

"Yeah, but your fiancée is a pill popper," Scooter said. Brad glared at him. "Anyway, as I was saying, I told you, you're not going to talk Tammy into getting back with you."

"Why not?" Dave said. "She got back with Steve Callins."

"Yeah," Logan said, "because her relationship with Steve was a relationship where as being with you was an exercise in bad self esteem." Dave looked at him.

"That's what Kelly said," Scooter frowned.

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "Claire liked it."

"Glad you guys are behind me," Dave nodded. Brad rolled his eyes. "You have a comment?"

"Look, I mean, you get like this," Brad shrugged. "Do you remember the first time Janet was gay?"

"Oh Holly," Logan laughed. "She was a winner." They laughed.

"Wow," Rick said walking over. "You actually have this room?" The guys laughed. "I mean the room where the men sit around drinking scotch and smoking cigars?"

"We do," Scooter said. "Where have you been?"

"Bella got sick last night," he said.

"Is she OK?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah," Rick nodded. "She's fine. Just you know, baby puke every where, it's kind of Exorcisty."

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "Does she have a milk allergy? Because when Connie was that age we had to feed her soy milk or else it was like all kinds of colors that I am very sorry I've seen."

"That's disgusting," Scooter said.

"Whatever dude," Rick shook his head, "you're next. Kelly wants a baby like yesterday."

"I don't get it," Dave said. "I mean they get fat, and then the kid just screams and yells and pukes, everywhere. Why do women need to have babies?"

"Oh, right," Rick nodded. "That's why Tammy dumped you right? Yeah, she's exceptional, because she's big on the 'not right now, but someday.'" Dave nodded. "Drove Steve totally bonkers, especially because Dad held it as his fault that he and Tammy were still living in sin."

"That doesn't make any sense," Brad shook his head. "Kelly and Scooter lived together way longer than Tammy and Steve did."

"Yeah, but Kelly was in school," Scooter said. Rick nodded. "Same with Jimmy and Julie, Jimmy was in school."

"Why do you think Tommy still lives at the house?" Rick said.

"Because Diane's crazy," Brad said.

"Well that's true," Logan nodded.

* * *

Jimmy walked past the pool where Mikey was sitting by himself; he took a deep breath and walked outside.

"Mike, you want to come in buddy?" He asked. "We've got the game on, the Vikings are playing the Patriots, Julie and Steve and ganging up on me." Mikey looked at him. "We're taking bets if you want in."

"I'm good," he said softly. Jimmy sat down next to him.

"Are you OK?" He said. Mikey shrugged. "You miss your parents."

"Yeah," Mikey said softly. They were quiet for a few minutes. "Are you going to marry Julie?"

"Someday," Jimmy nodded. "She doesn't want to get married without your dad, so it might take her a while. I'll ask you first though."

"Me?" Mikey said. Jimmy nodded.

"Sure," he said. "You're the guy now, Mike," Mikey looked at him. "That's how it works."

"I don't think Julie will like that that's how it works," Mikey frowned. Jimmy laughed.

"I don't think she will either," Jimmy said. "And it is ultimately up to her, but still, I wouldn't ask if you didn't want it."

"I think it would make her happy." Mikey said quietly. "As long as you don't try to be my dad." Jimmy laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jimmy said. "I've got a condition too though," Mikey nodded. "You've gotta lighten up on her, she's giving everything she's got and you're not making it easy."

"I like having a dog," Mikey said.

"Then the dog stays," Jimmy nodded.

"Guys," Jaime walked out, "dinner's ready." They stood up and walked in and sat down. After everyone was settled in they started to reach for their food.

"Wait," Stephanie said. "Don't we have to say what we're thankful for?"

"Good point baby," Josh said. She smiled. "I'll go first. I'm grateful for Jaime." Jaime smiled. "That's she's healthy and we're happy again. Jaim?"

"Um, well I'm grateful for Julie, and especially for all of the cooking she did," Jaime said. They all laughed.

"I'm grateful for having a job that I love," Casey said. Stephanie smiled at him.

"I'm thankful for the pie," Steve said.

"Steve!" Stephanie sighed. He looked at her and laughed.

"OK Stephie," he said. "I'm thankful for good friends, the best, like the ones I have here, better?"

"Yes," she said. "Jimmy what are you thankful for?"

"I'm thankful for you," he said. "And for Julie, and all of my family." Julie smiled.

"I'm also grateful for the pie," Julie said. They looked at her. "I am, specifically I'm thankful that Carolee took the time to bring the pie from a bakery so I didn't have to bake one on top of making the whole meal." Stephanie nodded. "What about you Bug? What are you thankful for?"

"I'm thankful that even though Mommy and Daddy are gone, they left us with people who love us a lot," Stephanie said. Mikey smiled at her. "And I'm thankful that my big brother loves me, and takes care of me, and that Julie and Jimmy want to take care of us and that they let us stay in Bangor even though they didn't live there." Everyone smiled. "But I also think that it really stinks that Mommy and Daddy are gone."

"Yeah," Jaime whispered and nodded. "We all think that Steph."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	51. Making It Real

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 51: Making it Real**

Kelly smiled getting dressed. It was the launch party for Scooter's new book. Steve and Claire had worked together to put the event together, a huge party in the Plaza, everything Art Deco and twenties glamour.

"You look beautiful," Scooter smiled. She blushed. "Thank you."

"For what?" She laughed. He looked at her. "Oh, putting up with you?" He laughed. "I'm proud of you, you know that."

"I know," he nodded. She smiled. "You know I hate this part." She laughed.

"But I love this part," she said. "I feel like Kelly Riley, Eden Hall Social Director again." He laughed.

"Oh God," he groaned. "You were such a little pain in the ass." She giggled. They kissed again. "So, I talked to Claire about the publicity tour."

"Oh," she said. "The part I hate." He smiled.

"We're staying local," he said. She blinked at him. "Morning shows, um, and phone interviews. I'm not going anywhere, unless I make Oprah."

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed him. "Scooter, I," he smiled.

"I promised you a year, and I screwed that up," he said. She nodded. He pushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you so much Kelly, I can't even begin to tell you."

"You have told me, and you've shown me." She smiled. "You're amazing, Scott Vanderbilt." He laughed. "So how do I look?" She twirled.

"Perfect," he said. "Your sister is amazing." Kelly smiled. Tammy had made her a gorgeous black velvet gown, complete with a train and everything, it was trimmed in pearls. It was actually the keystone to the winter high end collection. After it's premier in a photo shoot, where Emma had worn it, Tammy had insisted Kelly wear it to the launch party, since it was very twenties inspired.

"Let's go," she said. "There is champagne to drink, people to schmooze and you have to be amazing." She kissed him. "Nothing stronger than wine or beer tonight, OK?"

"OK," he nodded. "I've been very good lately you know."

"I know," she said. She put her earrings in and looked in the mirror sadly. "I wish Janet was going to be here."

"Yeah me too," he said. "I miss her, not as much as you do, I imagine."

"You have no idea," Kelly whispered. "At least Tammy and I made up though."

"At least," he kissed her softly. "She'll come back honey. She always does."

"I know," Kelly said softly. "Let's go, come on." She walked out and he followed her.

* * *

Jimmy and Rick stood side by side leaning against the bar. Julie bounced over and kissed Jimmy hard.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart," Jimmy laughed. "How much have you been drinking?" She giggled and bounced away.

"Wow," Rick said. "I haven't seen Julie that um, exuberant in a while."

"We're at my apartment," Jimmy explained, "the kids are in Bangor with Taylor and Brett, and we haven't had sex in over a month, that's going to change tonight."

"A month and she's that worked up?" Rick said. Jimmy nodded. "You two are lightweights."

"Are we talking about how Julie's smashed?" Kelly walked over. The other two nodded.

"And how they've gone six weeks without sex and can't stand it," Rick rolled his eyes. "When I was in law school, right after TJ was born, Cassie and I went three months one time."

"I have you both beat," Kelly said. They looked at her. "_The Watershed _European publicity tour, six months." They looked at her. "What? I was at Harvard getting my MBA, it wasn't like I could go with him. We broke it in Paris at fashion week, it was brief but nice."

"I so badly didn't need to know any of that," Rick said. Kelly laughed. "The point is that Julie and Jimmy suck at waiting."

"We do," Jimmy smiled. "And sucking at it, means that I'll never have to go six months, Kelly." There was a sudden rustle of activity from the door, Emma had just bounced in, looking effervescent and lovely in a pink satin dress. Cameras were going off as she posed. "Christ, what did they do to that poor girl?"

"She's a natural," Kelly shook her head. "I've never seen anything like it."

* * *

"So you're naming the baby after me right?" Dean said. Tanya laughed.

"Yes, Dean, I'm naming the baby after you," she looked at him. "So that way when he grows up he can know that he's named after the first boy Mommy slept with."

"Right," he said, probably a bad plan. She laughed. "How are you doing?"

"Good," she said. "I'm still looking for a job, so that's been tough, but I'll find something." He nodded and sat down with her. "I miss home, you know? I miss my mom and Lisa, and," she sighed.

"I know," he said. "Trust me, I get it. Boston's really cool though, I think you'll like it here."

"I do like it here," she said. "And seeing you all the time doesn't suck." He laughed. "How are things with Kyla?"

"Good," he said. "She's great isn't she?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Have you told your friend Elena that you're with her?"

"You say it like it's this hilarious proposition that Elena and I are trying to be friends," he said.

"It _is_ hilarious," Tanya smirked.

"We're friends is that hilarious?" He asked.

"It's different," she shook her head. He looked at her. "Come on, it is! Our relationship grew out of our friendship, and then organically we got back to being friends. We didn't decide to be friends out of no where because my fiancé got back in touch with his ex girlfriend." He sighed. "You and Elena were _never _friends."

"OK, fine," he said. "But since this friendship is still hypothetical, I'm not too worried about it." Tanya laughed.

"Hey baby," Fulton walked in. "Hey Portman." Portman waved. "Is he going to be here all the time now?"

"You're the one who wanted to move," Tanya shrugged as he leaned down and kissed her. "Besides, I was mocking him for asking us to name the baby after him."

"Ha," Fulton snorted. "Good one man!"

"Fine," Portman stood up, "I don't need this. I have practice anyway!"

"Oh, now he's mad," Tanya frowned. "Dean," she said, trying to hold back giggled. "You're mean," she said and Fulton kissed her.

"He has a job and a girlfriend, surely he has better things to do than hang around here," he said. She laughed. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine," she said. "It's just that no one wants to hire a woman who has to take maternity leave in a few months and it sucks, and I'm so bored." He laughed and kissed her.

"You could do all that reading that you always said you would and never got to cause you were too busy," he shrugged. She looked at him. "Or not. OK, I'm gonna take a shower, you'll find something. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, "sorry I'm cranky." He smiled.

"You really miss Chicago huh?" He said. She nodded.

"Do you miss Minneapolis like this?" She asked. He laughed.

"Not really," he said. "But I miss the Ducks, they were always home." She smiled. "You get used to it, find other things, like I found you." She smiled.

* * *

Cassie sat quietly giggling a crying Bella against her shoulder. She'd wanted to go to New York for the book launch, but then Bella had the flu. She would not stop crying! Why had she told Rick it was OK for him to go?

"Hi," Ana walked in. Cassie smiled at her. "Oh, how's she doing?"

"Not good," Cassie sighed. "Eva, TJ," she called. "Grandma's here. Thank you for taking them."

"Anytime," Ana laughed. "Besides, they won't sleep with her screaming all night and then they'll get sick." Cassie laughed.

"That is what I'm trying to prevent," Cassie said. Eva and TJ walked down, both carrying back packs. "Alright," she said. "You have PJs?"

"Yup," TJ said.

"Tooth brushes?" Cassie asked.

"Yup yup!" Eva nodded.

"OK," Cassie said. "Hugs and kisses," she handed Bella to Ana and hugged her two oldest children. "I love you."

"I love you too Mommy," Eva said.

"I love you," TJ said. "I hope Bella feels better."

"Thanks Buddy," Cassie said. "Be good." She kissed them both on the forehead. "Thanks again Ana."

"No problem," Ana laughed, "we're gonna have fun, right guys?"

"Right," TJ said. "Grandma, Grandpa promised that we'd go skating, and I could show him what Aunt Julie taught me."

"Then skating we will go," Ana laughed. "Let's go." They walked outside and Cassie sighed.

"Just me and you Bella," she whispered. "It's not so bad, right?" She patted Bella's back and the baby spit up and then started crying some more. "Oh God," Cassie burst into tears. "I hate this."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	52. Facing Up

**Author's Note: So, we're getting near the end. I know, sad...but since I've decided the end isn't the end yet, exactly. These stories will be wrapped up. Entirely. New ones in the same world are going to sprout up. Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 52: Facing Up**

Julie stood at the sink washing her hands when Bonnie walked out of a stall. Julie looked at her. Bonnie looked in the mirror and fixed her hair.

"Claire told me what happened," Bonnie said softly. Julie looked at her. "I'm very sorry, about your parents."

"Thank you," Julie said quietly. "I'm sorry about how things worked out. And about the wedding. I'm extremely embarrassed about my behavior." Bonnie looked at her. "Anyway, I should get back out there."

"Julie," Bonnie said as she started walking away. "I did really love him."

"I know," Julie nodded. "That's why I was sort of OK with it." Bonnie smiled and Julie walked outside to where Tammy was standing. "I just had a super awkward conversation with Bonnie."

"Yeah, well, I'm hiding from Dave," Tammy sighed, "I couldn't even convince Steve to come. You weren't even a good enough inducement." Julie sighed. "I really screwed everything up, didn't I?"

"Kind of," Julie said, taking another drink off of the bar. Tammy took it. "Hey!"

"You've had enough." Tammy scolded. Julie pouted. "I know you don't get out much anymore, but trust me." Julie sighed. "What are you still doing here anyway? Shouldn't you and Jimmy be having crazy monkey sex in his apartment by now?"

"We'll get there," Julie said. "Plus we have all day tomorrow." She smiled. "I love him so much Tammy, I hope you and Steve can be as happy as me and Jimmy." Tammy looked at her.

"Yeah, I do too," she said.

"Maybe tonight," Julie said. Tammy looked at her. "Look," she nodded towards the door. Tammy smiled and jogged over.

"Hi," Steve said.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," he said. "I realized, fairly soon after you left that I cannot allow for my insecurities about Dave to control our relationship."

"You realized that?" She said and crossed her arms.

"Or Cat did, what difference does it make?" He smirked. She laughed and he kissed her. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed him. "Come have a drink with me and Julie."

"She's still here?" Steve said. "I thought your brother would have her naked by now."

"That's a lovely image," she nodded. "I think they're drinking all of the liquor in the party first."

"I think we should join them then," he offered her arm. She giggled and took it.

* * *

David unpacked his things in the extra bedroom of the small house he and Patrick had moved into. Lisa stood in the doorway and looked at him.

"Mom," he said, she looked at him. "I'm gonna be OK here." She nodded.

"I know," she sighed, "I'm just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you kiddo." He nodded and hugged her.

"I'll miss you too," he said. "But I'm coming home for Christmas and that's only in a few weeks." She nodded.

"Yeah," Lisa whispered. "I know, I just," she sighed and got herself together. "You know that you can come home at the drop of a hat right?" She said. "I mean it, call or whatever, if you want to come home, Kevin or I will get on a plane and come get you, or we'll just get you on a plane."

"Mom, I know," he said. "I'll be fine, I wanted to do this." She nodded and hugged him again.

"Lee?" Patrick walked in. "Your cab's here."

"Right," she whispered. "OK, I love you." She kissed both of David's cheeks.

"I love you too," he said. "You'll miss your plane." They hugged each other tightly.

"You're sure you don't want me to stay another night?" Lisa said. "I can, I can totally change my plane."

"Lee," Patrick said. "We're good."

"I wasn't talking to you," she said. "Davey?"

"I'm good Mom." David said. "Really, go home, Liz is probably driving Dad out of his mind already." She laughed and wiped her eyes, "don't cry Mommy. This is gonna be good."

"I know Baby," she whispered. "I'll call you when I land. I love you."

"I love you too." He said and she stood up and walked out, she and Patrick smiled at each other. David went back to unpacking and Patrick stood in awkward silence. "So, do I call you Dad now?" David finally asked. Patrick laughed.

"That's always been your call." Patrick said. "I'm cool Patrick or Dad, whatever you want." David nodded. "David, I'm really glad you decided to come with me."

"I'm glad too," David said. "I hate that Mom's so upset though." Patrick smiled.

"Yeah," Patrick nodded. "I don't like seeing her like that." David looked at him.

"Why'd you leave?" David asked. Patrick looked at him. "The first time when Mom was pregnant. Why didn't you marry her, like you said you would?"

"Because, as I'm sure Kevin and Dean have both told you," Patrick laughed, "I am an idiot. But I like to think now that I did your mom a favor. I was never any good for her. The only good thing I ever did for her was give her you." David nodded. "So do you want to order a pizza or something?"

"Sure," David nodded.

* * *

Julie giggled snuggling up to Jimmy in bed after they'd made love. He smiled and kissed her hair. He hugged her close.

"I missed you," Julie said.

"Mm, I missed you too baby," he whispered. "Let's never go this long ever again."

"Oh God, agreed," she laughed. He smiled and started running his fingers through her hair. "Jimmy?" She whispered.

"Mm," he grunted softly into her hair.

"Do you remember when we were sixteen, at my birthday party?" She said.

"Sure," he whispered. "I remember all of it. I gave you your garnet necklace, and then we slept together upstairs." She smiled. "I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be more in love." She laughed. "I proved myself wrong. Because I've spent every minute since then falling deeper and deeper in love with you."

"I don't think it works that way," she said. He looked at her. "Once I was in, I was in, for life." He smiled. "Maybe other people are in love in degrees, but not me. It's only ever been you."

"What about Steve?" He teased.

"Mm, poor Steve," she whispered and leaned her head against his chest and falling asleep. "Don't tell him I wasn't ever in love with him. He likes thinking that I was." Jimmy laughed. They lay quietly for a minute. "Jimmy?"

"Mm?" He said again.

"Are you asleep?" She asked.

"Nope," he said. "Can't fall asleep."

"Me neither," she whispered. "Know why?"

"You miss Stephie?" He said. She laughed.

"Yeah," she murmured, "do you?"

"Yup," he said, getting up and walking out to the couch, he took one of the cushions off and positioned it between them. "Better?" He said snuggling to her and the pillow.

"Mm hm," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered and kissed her.

* * *

Tammy and Steve wandered quietly downtown together. He took her hand and she smiled.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked, stopping on a street corner.

"Somewhere that before Giuliani we would have gotten mugged?" She teased. He laughed and kissed her.

"This is where I kissed you the first time," he said. She looked at him. "Do you remember now?"

"I was really angry," she laughed. He smiled. "You were hitting on some girl and I was jealous, and I was mad that I was jealous." He laughed and he kissed her. "It took thinking you didn't want me for me to realize I was falling for you."

"I started falling for you when you called me," he whispered. She frowned. "You called me, when Jaime got sick, and basically told me to get my head out of my ass." She laughed. "I thought about you after that." She kissed him. "I love you so much." She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too," she said. "I know it's been a hard few months but I really, really want us to get back to where we were." He nodded.

"I do too," he kissed her. "You've been a lot more in this, lately." She smiled. "Care to share why?"

"I guess I just decided I needed to see the amazing future I had instead of the one I thought I would have at sixteen," she said. "I'm tired of putting everything on hold for dreams that when I thought about them, I didn't even really want anymore." He looked at her. "Until I was eighteen, until you really, I was so sure I wanted Fulton and this whole life he and I had planned." He looked at her. "I mean, really," she laughed. "Could you see me married to a cop?" He laughed.

"With your neurosis?" He kissed her. "No way. Married to a publicist however," he stopped. She looked at him as he knelt down. "Tammy, will you marry me?"

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	53. Julia's

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing! I love you guys for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 53: Julia's**

"OK, so," Tammy said sitting on her bed with a notebook, Steve had just walked in, "do we want to get married here, or in Minnesota, or in Maine, we can get married in Maine if that's what you want." He leaned down and kissed her. "Mm, hi."

"Hi," he said. "We've been engaged for a month, we don't have to start planning yet." She sighed. "Tammy, please, we just got through Christmas and New Years with your family, tomorrow we have to go up to Maine for Julie's birthday, plus you have to finish Elena's wedding dress, don't you think you can take a little break," she kissed him.

"Steve," she said. "Where do you want to get married?"

"Here," he said. "Right here, in our bedroom, in our bed actually." She giggled.

"Be serious," she said. He sighed and ran his hands through her hair.

"I think we should wait a year," he said. She looked at him and pouted. "Julia's." She squeaked and kissed him. "Oh you like that idea then?"

"You are a brilliant man," she said. "And that way, Kelly can be my maid of honor without Julie getting all offended." He laughed.

"Good," he said. "Because I already told Jimmy." She looked at him. "Mentioned it, with the specific caveat that it all depends on you." She smiled. "Plus, maybe if the wedding is in Maine my mother will finally come around."

"Ha, you admit it, your parents do hate me!" She said. He laughed. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I have to finish Ellie's wedding dress so we can drop it off in Connecticut on the way to Maine tomorrow."

"I know," he said. "Is it anywhere close?" She sighed. "What's wrong?"

"OK, so remember when you proposed? What I said?" She whispered.

"I focus on the yes part." He smiled. She laughed.

"I meant more the part about um, dreams from when I was sixteen," she said. He nodded.

"Elena and Dean Portman, and you and Fulton," he said. She nodded. "So you have a block."

"Yeah," she said. "But I guess I should go get to work." She stood up. He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. She smiled and got to the door. "Hey," she turned. "What's the difference?"

"Hm?" She said.

"If the dress that you had in your head for Elena was the one she would wear when she was marrying Dean Portman, what's the difference if she's marrying Brad?" He said. "She's still Elena." She ran over and kissed him again.

"Brilliant," she whispered. "Really!" He laughed.

* * *

"Jimmy, where are we?" Julie laughed.

"It's a birthday surprise," Jimmy said, she was blindfolded and he was walking her slowly.

"My birthday's not for two days," she said. "Which means that birthday eve isn't even until tomorrow."

"OK," he said stopping, "1, 2 3,"

"Surprise!" Mike and Steph shouted as he took off the blindfold. She laughed and looked around. They were in a restaurant, which was completely empty, and obviously had been so for a while.

"Jimmy," she said, her heart starting to pound, "what did you do?"

"It's your restaurant," Stephanie said. Julie looked at Jimmy, completely stunned.

"Dad wanted this for you," Mikey said. "He talked about it all the time." Julie nodded, she was just on the verge of tears, but she was immediately recognizing them as the good kind.

"And I thought," Jimmy said, "this was a good thing for us. For our family."

"I love you," she said softly and hugged Jimmy. "This is amazing."

"And we brought this," Stephanie said and handed Julie a picture of Cal and Elyse.

"Perfect," Julie said and they walked over to one of the booths. "They get the best table." Jimmy put his arms around her from behind. "So what are we eating?"

"Clam chowder," Mikey said.

"Mac and Cheese," Jimmy smiled

"Lasagna!" Stephanie screamed above both of them. She laughed.

"Why don't you two set up a table," Julie said. "And I'll see what I can do in that kitchen OK?" The kids nodded and ran off as she walked back into the kitchen, Jimmy followed her. "Jimmy this is amazing." She kissed him, "But how did you afford,"

"Trust Fund," he smiled. She looked at him. "Look, Julie, I wasn't doing anything with that money, and the point of it was always so that the three of us could do something we were passionate about. Kelly used hers for RDC and Rick gave his up to have his passion, and I'm passionate about you, and those kids, and you need this."

"The space is unreal," she shook her head, "look at this kitchen." He laughed. "It needs to be totally redone though, the red walls and everything."

"I know," he said. "But I bought the place, you can pay for renovations." She laughed.

"You didn't have to do this," she said.

"Yes, I did," he whispered. "Look," he opened the door. She peaked out. "Look how happy they are. I had to." She smiled. "No but seriously, I only bought stuff for mac and cheese." She shook her head and laughed.

"Mac and cheese it is," she nodded. He kissed her neck softly. "Thank you for this."

"Anytime," he whispered. "Even when we get it open, I definitely vote for closing down a few nights a year, for this."

"I'm OK with that," she nodded. "Now, get out of my kitchen you're distracting me." He laughed and walked out. She leaned back against the counter. "Thank you Daddy," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

* * *

"Hi," Kyla said as Tanya opened her door. She was carrying bags full of crepe paper and other decorations

"Um, hi," Tanya nodded. "What are you doing here? And what are those?"

"These are the decorations for your baby shower tomorrow," Kyla said. Tanya looked at the petite brunette. "And I'm here to say hello, and set up."

"Baby shower?" Tanya said. "I wasn't aware I was having a baby shower."

"Well, until yesterday technically you weren't," Kyla shrugged. "But then Dean was talking about how you're all holed up here by yourself and how depressing it was. And then I realized that you don't really have any friends in Boston so I decided to throw you a baby shower."

"Oh," Tanya said. "Really?"

"Well," Kyla shrugged. "Yeah, and I mean, well," she sighed. "Look, things are getting pretty serious with me and Dean and you and Fulton are his best friends, so we should probably be friends too, you know?"

"Sure," Tanya smiled. "I'd like that. I like you; by the way, you make him happy which is huge because Dean is like never ever happy." Kyla laughed. "Your friends aren't like vicious psychopaths or anything are they?"

"God no!" Kyla said. "They're mostly stuffy liberal intellectuals, law and journalism students, a few who have already graduated. Although we do have Daisy, she's our token republican."

"Now you'll have two," Tanya grinned. Kyla laughed.

"She'll be thrilled," Kyla said. "Any luck on the job hunt?"

"No," Tanya said. "I've decided to focus on studying for the Massachusetts Bar instead. I was hoping to have job to have access to a law library, but I'll have to make due with public record."

"My friend Abby is a third year at Harvard Law," Kyla said. "I'm sure she'd be happy to help you. You can probably study together, she's always complaining that she gets bored on her own."

"Great," Tanya said. Kyla nodded.

"Hey," Fulton walked in. "So I brought you the good stuff, Half Baked." He stopped. "Hey Kyla."

"Hi," Kyla said. "I was just leaving, I have to pick Lisa up at the airport early tomorrow. She's slightly pissed that I'm throwing the shower, but I think she gets it." Tanya laughed as she walked out.

"Shower?" Fulton said. Tanya nodded. "Kyla's throwing you a baby shower."

"Yup," she said and took the pint of ice cream and kissing him. "Thank you, best husband ever for the purchase of the premium ice cream, our growing boy appreciates it."

"I'm sure he does," Fulton laughed. "Hey, I made a name list." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I was bored at work." He plopped down next to her on the couch and she snuggled up with him.

"Glad to see my tax dollars are hard at work," she teased. He laughed. "Kevin Charles," she whispered.

"I dunno," he said. "I mean, I figured Kevin would appreciate the shout out, and Charlie's always been there for me."

"I like that one," she said, placing her hand on her stomach. "I think it suits him." Fulton smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

* * *

"Hey," Rick said walking in the house and seeing Cassie collapsed on the couch. "You OK?"

"Mm hm," she nodded. "Just sleepy." He nodded and sat down.

"Where are the kids?" He asked.

"In bed," she said. He kissed her softly.

"That's good news," he whispered and kissed her neck. She jerked away.

"Rick, I can't," she said. He looked at her.

"OK," he nodded. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine," she said. "I just," she sighed. "The chicken pox are going around TJ's class and Bella just got over that flu, which means that she's really susceptible and the last thing I need is a baby and a five year old with the chicken pox and Eva's been crying about how her art lessons are too hard even though she wants to be a painter like Tammy, and I can't have sex with you because I can't have another baby Rick, I will lose what is left of my mind!" He looked at her.

"Oh," he said. "OK then." She swallowed.

"Sorry," she sighed, "that's been building for a while."

"Uh huh," he nodded. "I could tell." She laughed. "So, three's our number huh?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I think it is." He kissed her.

"I'll get the vasectomy," he whispered. "I promise this time."

"Thank you!" She sighed and fell against him.

"Come on," he whispered picking her up effortlessly. "Let's get you to bed." She cooed and curled her head into his chest and he carried her upstairs.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	54. Establishment

**A/N: Only one more chapter after this...and then we move on! This sets up some of the situations for what I'm tentatively calling the "New Wave" of Littles. The stories will be shorter, more episodic and focus on each age group of "next generation" Littles. David, Mikey and Eva get first billing, just chronologically, and then TJ, Steph, Aaron, Lizzie and Connie, and then Bella, Eddie, Gordon and Kevin. Anyway, that's the plan.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 55: Establishment**

"Oh Tammy," Elena whispered looking at herself in the mirror in her wedding dress. "God, it's beautiful." Tammy smiled. It was, the dress was a gorgeous ivory satin, straight and clingy, classically elegant, with a long train behind it. With her hair in it's wild natural curls Elena looked like a goddess.

"I'm glad you like it," Tammy smiled. "I've the design in my head for years, I just wasn't sure."

"No, I love it," Elena whispered and then looked at her. "How many years?"

"Something like eight," Tammy laughed. Elena looked at her. "Don't look at me like that. Back in high school you and I were supposed to live parallel lives, of course I thought about your wedding."

"Right," Elena said softly. "God, do you remember the god awful double dates?" Tammy laughed.

"They were worse for me and Fulton, trust me," she said. "At least we managed to keep our hands off of each other in public." Elena laughed.

"We were exuberant," Elena said.

"You were horny," Tammy laughed. "Besides I focused on any reason to hate you, since you know, you were Julie's arch nemesis and spent so much time corrupting my little brother." Elena laughed and looked in the mirror. "Do you miss him?"

"No," Elena said. "I used to think I did, but I don't miss Dean, I miss my relationship with Dean. I miss the intensity of it. But I don't miss him, if I did I would have gotten back together with him, I've had the opportunity."

"That's true," Tammy said.

"Second thoughts?" Elena asked. Tammy looked at her. "About Fulton."

"No, no," Tammy shook her head. "Just wondering if you feel the same way." Elena nodded. "It does bug me, that I can't even really have him in my life, you know the way you are with Jimmy, or Julie is with Steve." She nodded. "What?"

"It wasn't first love," Elena said. Tammy smiled, "for any of us. I mean I thought I was in love with Jimmy, but I was 13, what did I know. The first time I was really in love was with Dean, and I can't deal with losing that, or thinking about losing it, so being around Dean is too hard." Tammy nodded. "I've though about this a lot in case you can't tell."

"I noticed," Tammy laughed.

"Tammy," Steve walked in, "we should get going."

"OK," Tammy smiled. "Bye Ellie."

"Bye," she smiled. "And thanks again."

"Sure," Tammy nodded. "See you around."

* * *

"Mommy?" Eva walked into Cassie and Rick's room. Cassie was sitting at a vanity, playing with her hair.

"Oh hey sweetheart," Cassie smiled. "What's up?"

"I found this," she said and put a small picture on the table. Cassie laughed, it was her and Rick at her debutante ball. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Cassie nodded. "That's me and Daddy."

"At your wedding?" She said. Cassie laughed. "It looks like a wedding, you're wearing a wedding dress."

"No, this isn't our wedding." Cassie said. "This is um," she sighed. "You know how Grandma and Grandpa live in the big house."

"And we used to," Eva nodded. Cassie smiled.

"Right," Cassie said. "So people who live in big houses like that have traditions."

"Like Christmas?" Eva asked.

"Sort of," Cassie sighed. "This is from when I was a debutante." Eva looked at her. "It's when a group of girls get all dressed up and go to a dance and um," she sighed.

"Is this making you sad?" Eva asked. Cassie looked at her.

"A little," Cassie admitted. "I'm just trying to explain it to you. It's called a debutante ball or a cotillion and the point is to present girls so that they can get married."

"But I thought it was weird that you and Daddy got married when you did?" Eva said. Cassie laughed.

"Yes, it was, is," Cassie said. "But a long time ago it was normal to get married when you were younger." Eva nodded. "So we keep some traditions from then, like cotillions."

"I see," Eva nodded. "So, because we don't live in the big house, I won't have one?"

"Not necessarily," Cassie said. "Grandpa would be happy to take care of it if you wanted one. But it's not until you're sixteen, so you don't have to decide now."

"Did Aunt Kelly and Aunt Tammy have them too?" She asked.

"Aunt Kelly did," Cassie said. "Aunt Tammy didn't want to; it's not really her style." Eva laughed.

"I can see that," she said. "Would you be disappointed if I didn't want one?"

"Oh no, baby," Cassie laughed, "you could never disappoint me," she hugged her.

"What were you doing before?" Eva asked. Cassie looked at her. "Before I came in."

"Oh, I was just being silly," Cassie laughed. "Trying something new with my hair." Bella started fussing from the playpen. "It's time for Bella's bottle."

"I'll do it," Eva said, picking up her baby sister. "I'm sorry I haven't been helping more."

"That's OK angel," Cassie smiled. "Thank you," Eva nodded and carried Bella downstairs. TJ was sitting watching TV and itched his face.

"Why are you doing that?" He said seeing his big sister take a bottle out of the fridge.

"I'm helping," Eva said. "When Bella was sick Mommy got really sad, when she gets sad like that we help." TJ looked at her.

"Who's we?" He asked. "And Mommy's never been sad like that before."

"Sure she was," Eva said, "when you were a baby and Daddy was at lawyer school. And we is me and Grandpa and Grandma, and sometimes Uncle Tommy and Diane."

"Oh," he said, he scratched his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm all itchy," he said. She looked at him. "See?" He lifted his shirt and she saw the red spots.

"Don't do that!" She said. "You have to stay away from Bella." She walked upstairs. "Mommy, I think TJ's sick, he's itchy and he has spots."

"Oh God," Cassie sighed and put her head down on the table. "Keep Bella up here alright?"

"Alright," Eva said and sat down on the bed with the baby as Cassie ran downstairs. "No itchies for Bella," Eva giggled and tickled the baby who giggled too. "You're not so bad, you're better than Eddie, that's for sure, even if he is my godbrother. Baby sister totally beats godbrother."

* * *

Julie wandered downstairs stretching. She laughed seeing breakfast already on the table.

"You guys spoil me," she shook her head.

"This isn't for you," Mikey said. She looked at him. "It's for Steve and Tammy." She laughed and hugged him. "Happy Birthday Cat."

"Thanks little bro," she said. "Where's Jimmy?"

"He had to go to the hospital early," Stephanie said. "But since Aunt Jaime's here, it was OK to let you sleep."

"What?" Julie said.

"Surprise!" Jaime said walking out. Julie smiled and hugged her. "Oh God, baby, happy birthday."

"Thanks Mom," Julie whispered.

"So," Jaime said. "When are we going to the restaurant?"

"Aunt Jaime," Stephanie said. "Where's Uncle Josh?" Jaime smiled and Julie looked at her.

"Uncle Josh is coming later," Jaime explained. "He had to stay in LA last night, he and Casey had to meet with people about the premiere of the movie."

"Do we get to go to California for the movie?" Mikey asked.

"That's up to Julie I think," Jaime said cracking an egg for an omelet.

"Can we?" Stephanie asked.

"I think that _Tell Me About The Girl _is a little bit too grown up for you guys," Julie said. "But, I think we can all still go to California when Jimmy and I go out, and maybe we can go to Disneyland or the beach." She winked at Jaime.

"Cool," the kids said at the same time.

* * *

David walked in from school and dropped his backpack. Patrick was sitting in the living room and David handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Patrick said.

"It's a permission slip," he said. Patrick looked at him. "I need you to sign it so I can join the hockey team."

"Oh," Patrick said. "Right yeah," David nodded as he signed it. "Sorry, I guess I'm still not good at that part."

"It's OK," David shrugged, "it's just there's a game on Saturday so…"

"Sure," Patrick said. "Do you want me to go?"

"It's not really your thing," David mumbled, "I get that, so if you don't want to." Patrick looked at him.

"Kid, if you want me there, I want to be there," he said. David smiled. "Did Mom and Kevin go to your games?"

"When they could," he nodded. "If they couldn't then Tanya or Fulton or Dean would."

"Then I'll be there," Patrick said.

"Cool, thanks," David nodded. "Sorry I was late coming home."

"You were," Patrick started, "I mean, yeah, that was bad, don't do that again."

"I was practicing," David explained, "I probably will every Wednesday."

"For hockey," Patrick nodded. "Right."

"No, uh," David said. "We don't have a piano yet, and the one at school is really good, way better than the one at Mom's house."

"You're still playing?" Patrick said. "Dude, I stopped giving you lessons a year ago!"

"I know," David shrugged, "but I like it, and I'm good at it, so I want to keep playing." Patrick smiled and put his arm around him.

"So you did get something besides the blond hair from me, huh?" He smiled.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of the idea for the "new wave" series.**


	55. Our Family

**Author's Note: Sooo, here it is. The last chapter. Once again, we jump into the future. Major thank yous to be given to all of you who have read or reviewed since the very beginning. I appreciate it more than I can possibly say, major kudos to Mali08 and Snowflake 22 who have been incredibly loyal. The big one goes to Torithy though, who's been around since the beginning, and to For Esme, who early on planted the seeds of letting Steve have a happy ending all his own. It hurts to be saying goodbye to these guys (helps that I'm not really doing it exactly) but you're going to see the happily ever after here.**

**Disclaimer: This has been a long time coming, and I own a whole bunch. Read the list on my profile to see what I own.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 55: Our Family**

_Two Years Later_

"Mrs. Riley?" A hostess walked over to Julie, where she was sitting in a corner booth with Jimmy, Tammy, and Steve, "I'm sorry, I know you're not technically in tonight, but there's a call in the office, about the Boston location. Apparently the chef you want is unhappy with the kitchen layout." Julie sighed.

"I'm sorry," Julie said, "I'll be right back guys." She stood up and walked away.

"God, that's amazing," Tammy shook her head. "It took me five years to open a second boutique in New York and she's opening another restaurant in a different city eighteen months after opening her first one."

"My wife is remarkable Duncan," Jimmy shrugged, "although the timing's not exactly perfect, but she fell in love with the location."

"How is the timing not perfect?" Steve frowned. "I mean, I guess you could have waited until at least Mike and Steph were in high school or something."

"No, it's not that," Jimmy laughed. "Julie's pregnant, don't tell her I told you." They stared at him. "What?"

"Hi, when were you going to tell us? We're family for God's sake!" Tammy exclaimed. Jimmy looked at her.

"You my darling sister are carrying twins and I know from what Steve's told me that your doctor doesn't want you to get excited about anything," he said. Tammy crossed her arms.

"Stupid two babies," she grumbled. "I get doubly fat, and everyone thinks I'm about to explode." Steve kissed her on the cheek.

"I think you're very pretty," he said. "And no one thinks you're going to explode." She mumbled something unintelligible. Julie came back.

"What's the story?" Jimmy asked.

"W need another chef," she said. "I already compromised on the menu with this guy, because he wanted something more 'gourmet' and 'modern,'" she rolled her eyes.

"Julia's is all about home style comfort food," Steve said. Everyone groaned, Steve often spoke in soundbites.

"Yeah, I know," Julie nodded, "I'm Julia," he laughed. "And now he's claiming that he just can't work without more counter space, but he still needs seventeen burners." They all looked at her. "The kitchen isn't physically large enough to accommodate that, so we're back to square one."

"Worse case scenario you work as chef until you find someone," Jimmy kissed her. "I think even Mike could handle a summer in Boston living in a hotel." She laughed.

"That doesn't leave much room for the growing kitten though, does it Cat?" Steve asked. Julie looked questioningly at him and then at Jimmy and hit him in the arm.

"Ow!" He said.

"I can't believe you told them!" She said. He laughed. "God, I was supposed to get to tell them, and you were going to tell Kelly and Rick."

"I'm sorry," he said as she took out her cell phone, "what are you doing?"

"Hold on," she held up a finger, "it's going to voice mail." She waited, "Hi Brad, Ellie, it's Julie. Guess what? Me and Jimmy are having a baby. Anyway, love you, we'll talk soon bye." She hung up and looked at him.

"Wow, I tell two people and you tell Brad and Ellie?" He said. "You do realize I will never hear the end of it from her that she heard it from you and not me." Julie rolled her eyes.

"You should have thought of that," she said and took a sip of water.

"I didn't say that," Stephanie said walking past them with Aaron in tow.

"Yes you did!" Aaron argued, "we were in the car and you said that in four years you're going to go to that school in Minnesota!"

"I did not!" Stephie argued, "I said I might go."

"Stephie," Julie said. She turned. "Hi Aaron."

"Hi," Aaron said.

"Hi Tammy, hi Steve," Stephanie said. "Julie did you tell them about the baby?"

"Jimmy did," Julie smiled.

"Jimmy you shouldn't have done that," Stephanie said.

"Hi," Rick walked over. "Whoa, Tam, you're huge."

"Hello Rick," Tammy smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, "good to see you too."

"Sorry we're late," Cassie said, Eva, TJ, and Bella trailing after her.

"No problem," Julie said.

"TJ!" Steph said. "Aaron and I were going to go to the kitchen and steal all of the ice cream. Want to come?"

"Sure," TJ nodded.

"Great," Aaron said, "it's entertain the preppy night."

"Stop!" Stephanie said, dragging both boys with her.

"You know," Julie said. "Sometimes I think Aaron is your son and not Brett's Steve." Tammy laughed. Eva sat down quietly with her mother. "Evie, you look very pretty."

"Thank you," Eva said glancing over her shoulder.

"Mikey should be here from practice soon," Julie said. Eva nodded. "Bella, you can go get ice cream with Stephanie and the boys if you want."

"TJ said if I bugged them he'd," Bella started.

"Tell Steph that I said so, OK?" Julie said. Bella nodded and ran off. "She's going to be a problem, that one, isn't she?"

"Probably," Cassie laughed.

"Hi," Kelly walked over, balancing a baby on her hip. "Sorry, I know you said no baby, but Katrina would not stop crying if I put her down."

"It's fine," Julie said, "I love my goddaughter," she took her. "Where's Scott?"

"San Francisco," Kelly said. "He couldn't get away, he's sorry."

"It's OK," Jimmy said. "We just have something to tell everyone."

* * *

A few hours later, Jimmy, Rick and Kelly sat in the empty restaurant. Julie had taken the kids home.

"You two haven't said much," Jimmy spoke first.

"Do you realize that it's been almost fifteen years?" Kelly said. The guys nodded. "I'm happy for you Jimmy. But it's not easy."

"I've been doing it for a little while," Jimmy pointed out. "Two years now."

"Not the baby thing," Rick smirked, "I look forward to you trying to handle the baby thing. I love seeing you and Scooter trying to do it." Kelly glared at him.

"I take excellent care of Trina, thank you!" Kelly said. "And I don't need Dad and Ana to do all the dirty work."

"She has a point there," Jimmy nodded.

"Alright," Rick said, "I propose a toast," he lifted his beer and the other two laughed and lifted theirs too. "To Mom, and her grandchildren."

"To the Rileys," Kelly said, Jimmy smiled, "especially the new ones."

"To the family," Jimmy said. "Our family." They smiled and clinked bottles.

* * *

**Again! Thank you for everything. Coming soon: Littles: The New Wave. Eva Riley has lived her whole life with certain expectations, but when she enters high school will two boys who she's known since childhood change those? I WILL TELL YOU NOTHING ELSE SO DON'T TRY! But do review!**


End file.
